


A Sebastian Story : That Angel

by Angelprincess01



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family, Romance, Romantic Comedy, canon with original plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 93,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelprincess01/pseuds/Angelprincess01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine died over 200 years ago in order to save her family from despair. Now Ciel Phantomhive has struck a deal with a devil, leading her to return back home. But the curse on the Phantomhive family is not easily broken. On top of finding out why her family has been targeted for centuries Madeleine has to deal with Sebastian.<br/>Loving a demon could mean the end to all she ever wanted, but she cannot help being drawn to him. Will Sebastian be her undoing, or will loving a demon show her that there is more to life than black and white?</p><p>Canon characters belong to Miss Yana Toboso, as does the plot I am building my own plot on top of (following the manga story line) . Madeleine and the other OC's are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Angel, Introduced

|Michael's Quarters, Heaven|

Madeleine slowly opened the door, and peered inside. There was nobody to be seen. She opened the door slightly more, before hasting inside, locking the door behind her. If Lord Michael wasn't here, it wouldn't be long before he returned. The apprentice angel ran towards the desk, searching and skimming through papers. If the rumors were true, if it really was so as she feared, there was no time to lose.

Most of the papers were useless, gradings and remarks from the Academy. She noticed her own name several times, usually connected to some kind of small ruckus she had caused. None of the papers on the desk were of any real interest to her. She started opening the drawers, until she found the bottom one locked. 'Gotcha!' she thought.

She looked around, searching for a key. If only Lord Michael wasn't so sloppy! Finally she found it, hidden underneath a half – eaten sandwich. She slid the key in the lock, turning it hastily.

It opened up smoothly. The first thing she noticed in the desk was a picture of a tall, dark – haired man with reddish eyes. 'A demon!' she kept looking, until she found the pictures of several humans. One of them was… Ciel Phantomhive. She looked at it attentively, and at the other pictures. On almost all of them the demon was accompanying the young man. She clenched her teeth. 'I must have absolute proof before I act!' she thought to herself, knowing fully well that she wasn't really supposed to be meddling in this kind of affairs. But if the boy was at stake, she had no choice even if it meant breaking the rules for just a little while.

Nowhere on the body of Ciel did she see any mark of a contract. She was nearing the bottom of the pile of pictures and started to think that there was no picture containing the proof she needed before she could go out and act. Her entire body was screaming at her to ignore the proof and just GO!

There was nothing left in the drawer, except several reports, which she ignored, and a brown envelope. It was unsealed, so she didn't feel that guilty for opening it. She gasped for air. In it was another picture, showing Ciel's full face. In his right eye there was the mark of the demon. She covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "Stupid boy… I must do something!"

Madeleine got up, banging her head against the desk. Rubbing the sore spot she got up. There were sounds coming from the hallway. She hastened back towards the door, fumbling with the lock. Finally it opened, allowing her to shoot outside, her heart pounding against her ribs.

As she let the door fall closed after her, Lord Michael came from around the corner. He started smiling when he saw her. 'Ah , Madeleine. Did you set someone's wings on fire again?' he asked with a benevolent curiosity. He put a big hand on her shoulder, his dark golden wings hanging loosely at his side.

She looked up at the archangel with big eyes. 'Uhm… no sir. I was just passing by. It's not like I do something wrong every day!' she laughed nervously, feeling like running away. But she had to remain inconspicuous, until the end.

Michael started laughing too. "True, although sometimes it does feel like that! You've always been a bit of a handful." He smiled, and patted her shoulder a bit, a soft glow coming from his eyes. That look always took her breath away. Lord Michael was after all amazing to an apprentice like her. 'Still, I 'm expecting great things from you, young angel. So, do your best, okay?" he said, giving her a thumbs up, as his hand went to the doorknob of his bureau.

She nodded, and bid him a good day. When she was walking away, she started rubbing her hands together. "Before today, Lord Michael, I would have done anything to hear those words from you! But now… I have no choice but to disappoint you."  
She sped off, an unusual grim look on her face.

|Phantomhive Manor, around 10 in the morning|

"Your morning tea, young Master." Sebastian said, pouring in some of the dark – colored tea. Ciel sniffed the air, appreciating the aroma that was filling the room, keeping his attention on his newspaper. "Thank you, Sebastian. Is there any chance for you to bring me some of that delightful parfait of yours?"

"That would quite spoil your appetite sir. Surely you can wait until your guest arrives?" Sebastian answered unfazed, as he brought over the cup with long strides.

"It wasn't a request, Sebastian." Ciel spoke out with an authoritative ring in his voice , glaring with one eye at the butler. Sebastian started to smile, and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly someone came flying in the room through what appeared to be a ring of light.

Madeleine bumped on the floor with her behind, slightly sliding further thanks to her soft robes in combination with the just polished wooden boards. Her wings slid behind her, their tips sweeping over the floor. "Woah, stop, stop, I don't want to go any further, wah!" she yelled out, stopping in the middle of the room.

She got up, and started brushing herself off a bit. Her wings clapped softly, trying to smooth themselves out. She could hear Ciel's voice coming from behind her.

"Sebastian, is that an –"

She ducked just as the demon made a grip for her head. Without thinking she let herself fall to her knees again, making Sebastian slide over her. He changed direction midway, swinging a leg low to kick her. She clapped her wings to fly higher, out of his immediate reach. He glared at her, and pulled his gloves off.  
He started jumping after her, trying to grab her legs. She flew around rather frantically, trying to fend him off.

"Ciel, make him stop! I want to talk to you! Get off me, you… you DEMON!" she yelled, kicking her leg and trying to hit him in the face.

"Sebastian, I command you to stop that!" Ciel shouted, standing besides his desk, alarmed at the behavior of the demon. Sebastian stopped trying to catch the angel, and looked at Ciel rather disturbed.

She waited five seconds, before being sure that Sebastian wouldn't be coming after her anymore. She floated down to the ground, folding her wings behind her back and allowing them to disappear.

Ciel stared at her before he started talking. "Okay, lady, who are – "

He stopped talking when she practically ran to him, grabbed his face between her hands and placed a kiss on his forehead. The boy started stammering and blushing at this behavior from an unknown woman.

"I'm so glad I finally get to see you, alive and well. My name is Madeleine. Madeleine Phantomhive."

"What?"

|Five minutes later|

Ciel was sitting behind his desk, newspaper and tea both forgotten. He had placed both hands before him, leaning on them. He gazed at her, trying to comprehend what she had just told him. Sebastian was standing right beside him, glaring at her with a hostility one would expect from a predator who thinks someone is trying to steal his prey.

Which was, of course, the exact situation.

"So, you're my…. Great- great- great- great- great- great- aunt?" Ciel asked with an incredulous voice. The look in his one visible eye seemed to say that she ought to be carted of to the nearest by asylum.

She nodded, trying to avoid Sebastian's gaze. She was in the same room with one of the most dangerous demons know to the angelic society, and the only thing holding him back was a 12 – year old boy. Her nephew.

"Okay, let's say I believe you. Why are you here?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm here to protect you. To protect my family. If you look through the records I'm pretty sure you'll still find my name." She answered, hoping her father hadn't had her removed from the family tree after her death.

Her long robes flowed over the edge of the chair. She looked every bit like an angel… Still, how was Ciel to be sure?

He made a disgruntled face and looked at Sebastian, who had the look of pure disgust he usually reserved for dogs and the rest of his incompetent staff.

He looked back at her, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "I thought angels were created by God himself, I didn't know they had human family." He said, trying to gain more information before making a decision. If she was telling the truth….

She looked at him, showing a small smile. "After my death, I was chosen to become an angel. It only happens to very few people."  
She didn't speak of the circumstances of her death. Those memories were painful, and sometimes, even after more than two and a half centuries, she woke up screaming.

Ciel kept looking at her, and glanced a few times towards Sebastian. It was clear that the butler hoped with every fiber in his body that the angel would be expelled from the mansion without further notice.  
When Ciel spoke, it was a mixture of unsatisfied curiosity, anger and amusement. "Very well, dear aunt of mine. I'll allow you to stay here. But I'm afraid you would have to do it as a maid, since having an unknown relative of mine staying here would raise questions. Also, you will keep your identity hidden." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reaction on the small rule he had just made. Having her claim she was related to him would perhaps encourage people to put him under more strict supervision, lest someone take advantage of a young and as they presumed gullible boy.

She looked at the look of pure horror that had appeared on the demon's face, and nodded again to show her agreement. "As long as I can protect you, I shall do as you ask."

Ciel glanced back to Sebastian. "Sebastian, get her a proper set of clothes. And I forbid you from attacking her in any way. I don't want some supernatural war messing up my domain. Madeleine, you shall obey Sebastian's orders, within the range of your abilities, and blend in with the rest of my staff. You are also forbidden to attack Sebastian. Have I made myself clear?" he said, expecting more troubles from Sebastian than of his newly found aunt.

Both of the supernatural creatures nodded, although she was relieved while Sebastian seemed frustrated with the new rules.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied, while a reddish streak gleamed through his dark brown eyes. He wasn't happy. An angel was after all only a nuisance, and their principles were guided by emotions.

Demons never let their emotions rule over them.

|Near the staff chambers|

Sebastian walked in front of her, keeping a steady pace, forcing her to practically run after him. She was quite unsteady on her feet, having grown accustomed to flying. When he stopped in front of a door, she almost bumped into him. She halted an inch from his back, and tried to back away.

Before Madeleine could move, he grabbed her wrist, bringing his face closer to hers. His eyes burned into her as he spoke. "I do not care for you, or for anything that you may consider important, little angel, but I do know that if you cross me in the execution of my contract I will make sure to strip your life from you." His voice was a low hiss, and his mere presence made her feel sick.

She pulled her head back, trying not to look in his eyes. She hadn't even completed her education yet. For a moment she scolded herself for not thinking this through better.

"Unhand me, demon, or do you plan to break an order given directly by your master?" she asked, trying to pull away from the beast.

Sebastian smirked, and pulled her closer again. "Do not forget, angel, that the contract you are trying to forfeit is the only thing keeping me from ripping you into tiny shreds." His finger traced her earlobe, down to her neck. His body prevented her from running, as he pinned her to the wall, her fists at either side.  
"What little pieces I would rip you in. Nobody would ever be the wiser, not even the young master."

He lowered his face to her, his breath stroking past her ear in an almost intimate fashion. Her breath stocked as she pushed herself more against the cold stone wall, away from Sebastian. "I am quite confident that I would be able to win from you in a duel. How many times have you fought a demon before encountering me, girl?"

She raised her head and looked in his eyes, challenging him to attack her and break the contract, if he really wanted her dead that much. "I have fought my share." she said. Being an angel made it almost impossible to lie. It caused an enormous pain inside of their bodies, so they lied as little as possible. Instead, they avoided telling both truth and lie, a dangerous pastime, and it was easy to betray their true intentions.

She had in fact only fought two demons, and both had been mere fledglings. Not anywhere near Sebastian's level. She had almost died the first time. The demon had been less than fifty years old.

She didn't even wish to guess how old Sebastian was.

Sebastian smiled, still looking down upon her. "Why do I not believe you, little angel?"  
He released her roughly. She rubbed her wrists, glaring at him as he pointed towards the door. "That's where we keep all of the extra clothing for the staff. Get dressed, and then report to me."

He walked off, without looking back at her. It was the start of a game, as old as creation. A game between good and evil. And the bet was the soul of a twelve – year old boy.


	2. That Angel, Learning The Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in that age period women wouldn't dream of going around with their bare legs. But, to be fair, the manga itself has Mina the dresser who doesn't give two thoughts about it, and Madeleine is over 250 years old and supposed to be trained for combat. Her wanting a dress she can kick in should be pretty understandable, no? (At least for a little while... oh, just shut up and read.)

|Maid's Room|

Madeleine held out the maid's dress in front of her, examining it rather thoroughly. She personally saw no reason whatsoever to use a that heavy fabric on a dress in which people were required to work in.

"So, this is what servants are supposed to wear in this day and age?" she asked out loud, to no one in particular. She prodded the fabric experimentally. It was a coarse sort of material, heavy and probably very uncomfortable. Her face took on a disdained look.

She put it on, slipping out of her heavenly attire. It was the first time in over two hundred-fifty years she had ever felt a real fabric. She plucked at the sleeves and skirt, and tried kicking in the air.  
It was as if the designer had made this dress specifically to make sure a woman would have no defense when wearing this garment.

Looking for a pair of scissors, she kicked her old dress in a cupboard not too far from her. Finding the scissors, she started modifying the dress, in hopes of getting it a bit better suited to fighting conditions.

|Trying to find Sebastian|

She walked around the manor, trying to find that son of a bitch that went by the name of Sebastian. This place was huge, making it more than likely she would get lost.

There were several paintings hanging at the walls. She tried to discern if there was perhaps one of her hanging around. The apprentice angel could remember having to stand around for hours waiting for the painter to finish, being bored and sore all over. But then her father and brother had praised the paintings, making the long hours all worth it.

She heard a person screaming, and as she turned about the corner, another maid zoomed by on a cart, making her hair flow back and forth by the air current.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" the maid yelled, riding on the cart backwards, desperately clutching the handles.

"Oh my, please hold on!" she yelled, starting to run in her shortened dress. As she ran, they were nearing the kitchen. As she ran past, she caught a glimpse of a cook using a flamethrower to create a roast.

'You've got to be kidding me!' she couldn't help but think to herself.

The maid managed to ride through a pair of open doors. The young angel followed ,almost having reached the distressed maid. After her fingers closed around the trolley handles, she caught a glimpse of the surrounding garden.

It was all blackened, as if somebody had used the flamethrower the chef had been using to get rid of everything green here. Faintly she suspected there indeed being such a madman, lurking around and hoping to find a couple of innocent maidens about.  
After all, it wasn't unlikely that Sebastian had brought some other demons along. Even if he hadn't…

'This place is a madhouse!' she thought to herself, vaguely wondering how Ciel even survived in this environment.

"Are you alright, miss?" she asked the other maid, panting. Or at least she was pretending to pant. Some small distance as that wasn't enough to make a supernatural being break into a sweat. Maybe if it had been a longer distance, and if there had been some enemies trying to kill her.

The maid let herself slide of the cart, sitting on the ground shakily. "Oh my, oh my…" then she noticed the angel, standing there with a worried look on her face. The maid scrambled up, and made a small bow to the stranger.

"Ah, welcome to Phantomhive Manor. My name is Maylene!" she said in a voice that, although respectful, couldn't suppress a cheerful titter in it.

She made a small bow as well. "Hello Maylene! My name is Madeleine. I'm a maid here too, starting from today!" she answered in a cheerful tone, trying to match Maylene's manner of conduct.

Maylene looked up again, adjusting her glasses and scanning the angel up and down. "Oh, really? But your costume! What happened to it?" she asked, seemingly shocked to see someone walking around with so little fabric covering her body.

The angel looked down at her exposed legs. "Ah, uhm, that's…" she tried to come up with an explanation that didn't involve her little on – coming war with Sebastian. Again she was confronted with the fact that she hadn't prepared enough.

"Maylene? Please tell me that's not Sebastian with you!" a voice sounded in the gardens. It sounded nervous, as if the person whom it belonged to had seriously screwed up something vitally important.

A blond – haired young man came out from behind a bush. Maylene waved at him, trying to appear reassuring. "Finny, it's okay!" she yelled, standing on her tiptoes.

"I'm not Sebastian." The young angel said, trying to keep the disgust from creeping in her voice. "I'm the new maid, Madeleine."

Finny's eyes started to water up a bit. "I don't want to know what Sebastian will do to me if he finds out that I ruined the garden!" he whined, pointing at the charred garden. 

The angel sweatdropped. It did seem to be quite a problem, the garden surrounding the manor having been reduced to a pile of not even smoldering ashes.

Maylene glanced at the broken china cups that were sprawled in the dirt, and started panicking too. "Oh, and what if he finds out about the cups?" she asked, putting her hands to her mouth.

The angel looked around. She couldn't do anything with these two around. "Let's go inside." she suggested. "I saw the cook with a flamethrower, maybe we should stop him." she added, doubting their ability to prevent any further disaster from happening.

|Inside|

Sebastian was already boiling with anger when the three of them appeared. Bard was standing there rather sullen – looking, having just been chewed out by the demon.

"And you! Maylene, what happened to the teacups?" he asked, pointing at Maylene. His face had taken on a frown, as he tapped his foot up and down.

"Ah, I thought we could use the nice tea set today, so I tried taking them out, but then I slipped and ended up breaking them." Maylene answered, pushing her fingers against each other, blushing.

"Finnian, what happened with the garden?" Sebastian asked, pointing at Finny.

"I thought I should get rid of the weeds, but I forgot to put the lid on the can so now everything is deeeeaaaaad!" Finny whined, starting to cry. The angel winced, patting the young man on the back.

Sebastian's finger finally pointed at her.

"Madeleine..." he paused when he actually looked at her. "What happened to your dress?" he demanded, completely outraged. She pretended to not notice the flaming look he threw her way and turned around, showing him her back, arms clasped over one another.

"I thought this design might be more convenient for work." She answered, determined not to give in to the demon.

"And that gives you the right to start cutting it?" Sebastian said, not so much caring for the dress, but rather disturbed by the angel's attitude towards decorum in the house. If she was being a nuisance, he would be the one being scolded by Ciel.

"Hmmm… Well, you were already gone Sebastian, so I couldn't ask you for permission. Besides, I think it looks rather cute on me." She answered him sweetly, looking over shoulder at the demon.

Sebastian clenched his fist. "The four of you are trying to kill me, I'm sure. There's an important guest on the way, and we have less than two hours to get everything fixed. Bard, you get some meat, Maylene, prepare the table covers, Finnian, get me some lily seeds and some decorative stones. Mister Tanaka…. Please have some tea."  
The last sentence was said in a more respectful tone, as it was addressed to the oldest butler of the household.

The trio shot off to their respective duties, except Tanaka, who was slurping some tea. She could see Sebastian had a plan, but he wasn't about to tell her. Smiling she waved at Mr. Tanaka, saying hi.

Sebastian frowned at her, trying to find some possible use for an inexperienced nuisance.

"Since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful." He sighed, motioning her to follow him. "Can you cook?" he asked, pulling out some ingredients once they were in the kitchen. She looked at them doubtingly, before reluctantly shaking her head.

"Of course not." she said in a tone that suggested he was being ludicrous. She had been raised as a noblewoman, and the curriculum hadn't involved a cooking class.

He glanced at her. "In that case, as soon as Finnian returns with the seeds, plant them at these places and bring them into bloom. After doing that, go to the third floor and place these mirrors and bookshelves into these positions."

She nodded, taking two papers with instructions on it from him. Both of them made sure not to touch one another. She turned around, getting ready for her duties.

"Oh, and Madeleine." Sebastian's voice coolly called out after her.

She turned her head a bit, looking at him. "Yes, demon?"

"You're not allowed to use any spells or other supernatural means for your tasks. Please go about your tasks as a normal human would. Except of course the garden duty I assigned to you."

Her eyes grew bigger as he said that, before she started fuming. "What? How am I supposed to do that? It would take at least three people to lift one of those mirrors, and I don't even want to mention those bookshelves."  
She threw him a glare. "Besides, you're using your powers. I can smell it all over this manor, and you're telling me I can't use my powers?"

Sebastian smirked, his red – brown eyes gleaming fiendishly. "My, I guess you'll have to quit your mission then, if you're not prepared to serve the Phantomhive house with all your cunning. For one in the service of this noble family, it should be only natural to do this."

She huffed, and walked away furiously. She did not hear the demon's whisper behind her.

"There is more than one way to get you away from my Lord." He said softly, hoping that the angel would soon give up and leave him alone with his prey.

|The Third Floor|

"Come on, come on!" She yelled, pulling at the mirror, digging her heels in the soft wooden floor. It moved a fraction of the tiniest amount possible to move, before she had to let go and fell back.  
She bumped into a bookshelf, and several books bumped on top of her head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" she said, giving an ouch for every book that fell down. Getting back up, she sent a glare towards the mirror. It refused to budge. She make her knuckles knack, preparing for round forty – three.

"Stupid, idiotic, evil, demonic, plotting, arrogant, selfish demon." She muttered to herself, stomping on the floor. "I oughta – "

"Madeleine?" Ciel's voice rang out to her. She looked back, seeing her nephew stand in the doorway. "Ciel!" She said happily, forgetting about Sebastian.

"What were you talking about?" he asked, looking at the mess she had created in the library.

"I was…. Nothing, I just got annoyed by the mirror, that's all." she said, realizing it would be childish of her to complain about Sebastian. This was between her and the demon, after all.

"I see. You can stop doing that. We're going to have dessert soon. My guest and I will be waiting in my office. Can you check on the kitchen, and tell Sebastian to serve the food? You can forget about whatever you were doing here. And don't forget the tea!"

She nodded, and walked towards Ciel. She stopped next to him, looking down on him lovingly. "I can't believe how tall you are already, Ciel. You look just like my brother did, when he was younger. You have his eyes and everything."

Ciel blushed when she said he had become tall. One of his frustrations was that people still thought he was a kid. "Say, Madeleine. We need to have a talk soon. I have some stuff I need to ask you." He said, looking up at her.

"Of course, Ciel. We'll talk soon." She replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder, before walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

|The Kitchen|

She walked inside. There was nobody except for her and Sebastian. "Demon, Ciel asked you to start serving the table. Are you done? "she asked in what she hoped was a neutral tone of voice.

"I am done with my duties, angel. How are yours coming along?" Sebastian asked, his eyes landing on her, still having that fiendish gleam about them.

She hopped on one of the counters, crossing her ankles as she had been taught ages ago. "Ciel dismissed me." She replied, curling a long lock of her hair around her finger.

Sebastian put a spoon in front of her face, covered in brown and white sticky stuff. She threw a glance at him. "What?" she asked, in a confused tone. What was he hoping to accomplish by putting a sticky spoon in her face?

"Taste it." He ordered her, putting it closer still.

"Uhm… no. Why should I?" she asked, not feeling very comfortable having to taste something that a demon had made.

"Because you were human once. Which means if you like it, they will like it." Sebastian said slowly, sounding as if he were trying really hard not to strangle her.

"What makes you think I'm still able to taste like a human?" she asked, crossing her arms over one another. It was a defensive position, one she was forced to take more than she liked. She knew it, and the demon knew it.

"Because you're so weak, I doubt that you've managed to complete the lowest levels one of your kind should master. I'm surprised you were able to come here on your own. Now taste it." He pushed it so close it almost touched her nose.

"I'm not eating anything that was made by you!" she stated, ignoring the insult that he had just so blatantly spat out at her.

He glared at her. "Open your mouth and taste it." His tone of voice was commanding, and filled with authority.

"No –"

He shoved the spoon in her mouth, almost making her gag. Then she actually tasted what was on it. She brought a hand to her cheek. "Oh my…. This is delicious…. What is this?" she asked, her voice sounding softer than before.

Sebastian blinked, surprised at her reaction. He had expected some kind of scoffing reaction, perhaps a degrading remark, or a spoon thrown in his direction.

"It's chocolate. And some frosting. You've never eaten it when you were alive?" he asked, slightly surprised. He was still waiting for an attack which he could counter. He wanted her to attack him. It would give him an excuse to hurt her.

She shook her head, still gazing at the spoon. "I've never had anything this good."  
Then she realized where she was, and who was here too. She smacked the spoon down on the table, and jumped off the counter.

"It's pretty okay, demon. But nothing to get proud over." She said, trying to seem not impressed.

He grinned, and pulled a cake out of the oven, letting the delicious aroma of chocolate fill the kitchen. "Those are pretty big words for an angel who was just enchanted by her first taste of chocolate." He threw back at her, placing the cake on the counter as he started to spread the frosting on it with deft hands.

She threw the spoon at his head. He caught it between two fingers, and smiled. "You should go and see to our guest, little angel. There's no telling what I might do to you if you bring shame on our Lord." His smile grew more sincere as he thought about what he might do to her. Images of blood spattered on the wall filled his mind as he watched her.

She ignored him, and started to load the food on the small cart. When the demon had turned his back to her, she licked her lips, savoring the last flavor of the chocolate.

"What a delicious thing, to not be spoiled by the hands of evil. This must truly be a divine food." She thought, hoping that she would be soon to taste more.

Neither she or the demon looked at each other when she left the room, pushing the trolley. When she had left, Sebastian poised himself against the counter, looking at the spoon she had thrown at him.  
He smiled to himself when he thought about her face. "How brave, for such an inexperienced thing to face me. I can see myself having fun bringing her to ruin." He kept smiling, pondering his possibilities, varied as they were. "So much options, and so much time… Wherever should I begin?"


	3. That Angel, Grieved

|Morning|

Her bed felt simply divine. When she had stepped in it the last night she couldn't believe how soft it felt. It wasn't any wonder demons came to earth… the beds felt better than even in the Upper regions, where she was living and studying. The soft mattress filled with feathers, that maiden white pillow that smelled faintly like soap. Right now she was blissfully asleep, unaware of the events transpiring in her room.

Sebastian was standing right over her, holding a bucket. He had finished waking up Maylene, who was now peering around the corner of the door at what Sebastian was doing. The bucket made small clanking noises when bits of ice hit the sides.

"Uhm… Sebastian? What are you going to do with that bucket?" Maylene asked rather timidly. Sebastian had taken a dislike towards the new maid, something which worried her for some reason. Sometimes the head butler could be a little scary, but she didn't think him capable of being outright mean to someone.  
At least, that's what she hoped.

Sebastian looked back at her with his trademark smile. "Why, I'm waking up our new maid, of course. What else could I be doing so early in the morning?" With those words, he turned the bucket upside down, letting the water mixed with ice fall all over the sleeping angel. 'Besides torturing someone who meddles in my plans.' He couldn't help but think the last thought as the ice fell down upon the sleeping girl.

She shot up, screaming her lunges out. "HIIIIIIIII! THAT'S COOOOOOLD –D –D –D!" She started to shiver, and rubber her arms in an attempt to get warmer. Her wings had almost popped out from the shock. Even now she could feel them writhing beneath her skin, itching to come out and offer her some warmth and shelter.

She looked around for the culprit, and saw Sebastian. "YOU!" her tone of voice betrayed both disgust and surprise.

Sebastian smiled at her, still holding the bucket high. "Yes, Madeleine?" he sounded innocent, as his dark reddish eyes looked down upon her.

"I…I… Hate you!" she yelled, throwing pieces of ice at him, not noticing Maylene watching the scene and covering her mouth at hearing such harsh words coming from the other maid.

"You demon! You devil! You son of a thousand wh –" midway the sentence her eyes fell on Maylene. She quickly covered her mouth, glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at Maylene too, before turning back to her.

"Ah, but why are you so modest about your speech, when you're even confronting me in your night robes?" Sebastian inquired, sounding almost angelic in that annoying manner of his.

She glanced down, and blushed immediately. Immediately she added another name to the already extensive list. "You PERVEEEEEEEERT!"

|The Kitchen|

She chewed on her breakfast in a ferocious manner , her eyes following Sebastian everywhere he went in the kitchen while he was getting the kitchen organized for today's work. Bard, Finny and Maylene watched her nervously. At long last Bard let his knuckles knack, before he patted her on the shoulder, with an insecure smile on his face.

"Listen Madeleine, whatever Sebastian did to wake you up, surely it wasn't that bad." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Her face at once began to glow a bright red as she sank her head to the table, burying her head in her hands. "Please… Let me live my life without reminding me of that moment ever again." she muttered, hoping furiously to be able to wipe out that embarrassing moment in her life. It was bad. Really bad.

How was she ever going to explain herself if someone in the Upper Regions found out a demon had seen her in her underwear? This meant total shame. She'd have to somehow realize world peace if she ever was going to get over this.

Sebastian glanced at her when he finished his work. Seeing the angel so depressed really was a great start to his day.

He looked at the five of them, sitting at the table. "As the Young Master and me are going into town today, I'll leave Mister Tanaka in charge of you all. Bard, I would like you to prepare dinner, Finny, the hedges need some trimming, Maylene, you should go and dust the library and Master's study and Madeleine, you go and clean the attic." He looked at her and smiled, cocking his head to the side. "There's a rather large spider infestation going on there, and I would like it resolved as soon as possible. After all, I'm pretty sure nobody likes spiders in here."

Her face lost all of the blush it had been sporting just a few seconds before. Not like spiders? Angels hated spiders, as much as they hated rats, mice, lice and other vermin. "C-C-Can't I help Maylene dust the library?'" she stuttered, trying not to start screaming. This was only slightly less worse than being seen by the demon the same morning.

"No." Sebastian said simply. "I, as the head butler, am assigning you, a maid, to do this task. You will see it through, while behaving responsible. Behave responsible." He repeated the last two words slightly louder, letting them ring throughout the room.

"He said it twice just now…" Maylene said worried, knowing that Sebastian was actually speaking at all of them. "He just said it twice."

The angel banged her head on the table. "Fine, I'll do it." She mumbled, not being able to look the demon in the eyes.

|The Attic|

She held her broom like it was a sword, ready to swat at any spider that even thought about giving her trouble."O – okay spiders… here's what we're going to do… you… you're all going to leave this attic. And in return… I won't kill any of you, okay?" She glanced about nervously, vaguely expecting a chorus of creep little voices to answer her.

After a few seconds, she scraped her throat. "Well, now that we've all come to an understanding…. How about – KYAAAAAAAH! DIE DIE DIE!" she yelled, stomping on a rather large eight – legged freak that suddenly ran by.

Looking down she realized what she had done. A grayish brown mass was now stuck to her shoe. She gulped, before she started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to kill you, I really didn't…" she started screaming again when she saw another spider just by her shoulder. With her broom she wacked it, sending it flying across the room.

"Why… Why do I get the crummy job!"

|Later That Afternoon|

"Miss Elizabeth, I do believe this isn't a good idea!" Maylene called out, trying to fend off Elizabeth's attempts to dress her up. 

Madeleine came walking down the stairs, looking exhausted. "That's the last time I ever go up there… Big… Big spiders." She moaned, thinking about them. She was sweaty, and icky and there were several squashed spiders beneath her boots. "I think I can smell myself…" she mumbled, getting ready to faint from exhaustion.

Elizabeth turned around, and absolutely beamed when she spotted the angel. "Another cute maid! Oh, you're adorable! And you have such beautiful hair!" she said lovingly. "How does Ciel find all these cute people to work for him?" she asked, sounding annoyed that she wasn't having much success herself.

"I – Ah, I – this is…" Madeleine stammered, not knowing how to handle such an enthusiastic person. 

The main door opened, and Ciel and Sebastian walked in, surprised at all the pink and frilly things in the main hall. "What happened to my mansion?" Ciel said, looking appalled at the metamorphosis that had taken place.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth cried out, running towards him, before glomping him. "I made your mansion extra pretty, Ciel!" she yelled in his ear, holding him tight.

"E – Elizabeth?" Ciel asked surprised.

"How many times have I told you to call me Lizzy? Ciel, since I made such an effort to make your mansion pretty, let's have a dance party! I brought you a super – cute outfit, and I'll dress up too!" she said in a rapid tone, smiling happily as she thought about the idea.

The angel blinked several times, trying to catch on to the events. "Say, who is that girl?"

Sebastian glanced at her, hearing her direct a question to him. "That girl is Lady Elizabeth, the Young Master's cousin and betrothed." He replied.

Her eyes widened when she heard that. "Cousin and betrothed? I don't think I can approve of that." she said frowning, not noticing Sebastian looking at her. When she did notice, she reacted rather annoyed. "What?"

"You seem to have been both terrified and at the same time exhausted. I have to say, it's a face I rather like on you. I believe I shall have to name you in charge of vermin extermination." He explained, bending over to examine her more closely.

She set a step back, sweatdropping. "Don't you even dare, you –"

"Sebastian." Elizabeth had joined the two of them. "I brought you a present too!" she said, putting a pink bonnet on Sebastian's head. 

At once the angel started giggling, though she tried to hold it back. "It looks great on you, Sebastian. Very suitable." She managed to get out from between her fingers.

Sebastian glared at her, before thanking Elizabeth for the gift. "Why thank you for taking a lowly servant into your consideration, Miss Elizabeth. Although I believe my colleague could use your attention too." He added, giving the angel a sly look.

"She can?" Elizabeth said sparklingly. "Oh, when I'm through with you, you'll look so pretty!" Elizabeth yelled, clapping her hands together. The angel paled, and sent Sebastian a murderous glance. 

"I'd be delighted, Miss Elizabeth." She replied through clenched teeth.

"Call me Lizzy, please!"

|Ciel's study|

She walked past Ciel's study, rubbing her head while trying to be able to walk properly in the long dress she had put on for Elizabeth's sake. It was pretty enough, but she had always rather disliked long dresses. 'Guess I can't start cutting into this one, I suppose. But she is a good person, that Lizzy.' She thought to herself, as she almost tripped over the seam of the dress.

"Madeleine? Come in here for a moment please?" Ciel's voice came out of his study, and he sounded to be distressed.

She looked inside, and saw Ciel and Sebastian standing there, apparently trying to dance a waltz. Ciel seemed desperate. "Can you please be my partner? Sebastian's far too big for dancing with."

Sebastian seemed to be bored with the situation as he unhanded Ciel. He let the young boy standing in the middle of the room, as he took a few steps back.

"Me? But I don't know anything about this dance." Sebastian smiled at her, and took her hand in his, making a small bow. "Would you have me teach it to you too then?'" he asked in a ton that suggested she might not live if he did so.

She took her hand back, and huffed. "I'll be fine, thank you."

Ciel and her tried a couple of paces, while Sebastian commented. "Don't hang from the lady so much Ciel. Madeleine, keep your back straight. Don't stand on her feet!" the demon started to sound more and more exhausted, being set up with two so talentless students.

She sighed, and stopped dancing. "What the real problem is, is Ciel's face here. Why don't you smile for Lizzy hereafter?" she asked, pulling the corners of Ciel's face into a smile.

He slapped her hands away, and looked out of the window. The mood had somehow darkened, as if the wings of a demon had blocked out the sun. The angel rubbed her arms.

"Ever since that day, I have not been able to smile. It would seem I have forgotten how to do it." He seemed to quiver with a memory. She stopped smiling, and cast Ciel a worried look.

"What day are you talking about, Ciel?" she asked, not knowing where he was going with this.

He turned around in anguish, throwing out a hand to the side. "You say you're here to save me, but why now! Why didn't you come before my parents died? It's too late for you to be here now, when I can't be saved anymore from HIM!" he yelled, pointing at Sebastian, who remained motionless. She backed away, not believing what she heard.

"Your parents are dead? I thought they would be returning soon." It was after all only normal for the children of nobles to be home alone when their parents were out to do business, or undertook a travel for their leisure. She had assumed they would be back soon enough.

"How? What happened?" It was becoming vital for her to know. She could feel the eyes of the demon piercing her back, watching in interest.

"Does it matter? They're gone!" Ciel yelled, not wishing to relive his imprisonment, or the things that they had put him through. He still bore the scars, that reminded him every day.

"It matters!" she yelled, walking towards Ciel and capturing his face in your hands. "Tell me!" her wings started to unfold behind her, fluttering with emotion.

"No! This has nothing to do with you, or your futile attempts to save me!" Ciel cried out, trying to pull away her hands from his face.

"Then forgive me for what I do now." she said, looking in his one eye. She forced her mind in his, forced his spirit to show her what he wished to keep hidden. When she finally saw what she was looking for, she wished she never had. Pain and shame flooded throughout the Memory Reel into her, hurting her almost as much as her own death had. For a moment, the looming faces above Ciel melted with that of her executioner.

For a moment, everything was Pain.

A hand pulled her away from Ciel, breaking the mental contact. She bumped into a chair, grasping it for support while falling to her knees. Ciel looked down at her sternly. "Do you see now, why I contracted a demon?" he asked, his voice strained with effort to force the memories back in the darkest corners of his mind.

She said nothing, not noticing the tears streaming down her face. She was still lost in a hell that was made of both her own memories and that of Ciel.

Sebastian looked at her, face blank, letting Ciel walk out the door, to the ballroom where Lizzy was waiting. He walked up to her, looking at her tear - stained face, with what almost seemed to be pity.

"That face you are making now is one I almost could grow fond of." His eyes gleamed red as he spoke. "You will never win. Surely you see that now? Why do you not leave this manor, and never return?" he asked her, his voice sounding to her ears like silk rubbed the wrong way. Her eyes focused on the dark form. How could she leave now, when Ciel needed to be saved even more than she had thought?

She inhaled deeply before replying to him. "Even if I have failed Ciel this gravely, even if I might have saved him had I known, I cannot bring myself to abandon him now. To save Ciel, I would even sell my soul, and be destroyed forever." She said the last words while raising her chin, letting a tear drop in her lap.

Sebastian smiled, before throwing her a handkerchief. "As you wish. Make sure to join us in time." He said, as he walked of, not looking at her once more. She looked at the handkerchief, before throwing it away. There were obviously things that she had needed to know, and who knew what else had been kept hidden from her?

She had some serious questions to ask, and she was going to get the answers. 'No' wasn't going to be one of them.


	4. That Angel, Beloved

|Ciel's Study|

Madeleine allowed her wings to disappear again as she got up. Looking in a mirror she noticed her eyes were red, and her face was as pale as the color of her wings. Annoyed she rubbed at her face, trying to deny what she just had heard.

Why had Lord Michal not told her? Why had he not told her that her family was in danger?

She looked in the mirror, and bit her lip. She would go to the ballroom, as Ciel had requested. The knowledge that her nephew now hated her was almost too much to bear for her, but even if it was to be like that, she would not waver in her plans to save him from the demon.  
With a shrug she fended off the memories of his ordeals and with a hastened pace, she turned towards the ballroom

She walked in just as Lizzy was yelling something. "I hate this stupid ring!" she thought nothing of it, until she got a view of what Lizzy was holding in her hand.

"Father's ring…" She whispered, before she started running. As if time had slowed she saw Lizzy's hand move down, smashing the ring down on the ground. She stopped her run, trotting to a halt and looking down at the ring that had been handing down her family for generations.

It was broken. The ring that she had hundreds of years ago pledged her oaths upon was broken. With a vivid imagination she could still see her father sitting in his chair, the ring on his finger as he smiled upon her.

When she looked up, she saw Ciel lift his hand to slap Lizzy. "Ciel!" she yelled, running towards them. 

But before she had reached the scene, Sebastian halted Ciel's hand, shoving his cane in it. "The Young Master seems to have forgotten his cane in his room. I thought I should bring it to you."

He walked towards Lizzy, picking up the ring. "This ring is very important to every Phantomhive, Lady Elizabeth." He threw a short glance in the angel's direction, reveling in her obvious horror of what just had transpired. "It is the ring that every master of our household has worn for centuries."

Lizzy started to cry. "I destroyed a ring that precious? Ciel, I'm so –" she cut off her words when Ciel took the ring out of Sebastian's hand and threw it out of the window.

"I don't need a ring to prove that I am the master of this house." He said, perhaps more sternly than he would otherwise have. The memories of the evening were still fresh in his memory as well.

He walked towards Lizzy, pulling out a handkerchief, cleaning up her face. "What gentleman would want to ask a lady with such a face to dance?" Lizzy started smiling when he said that.

The angel sighed, though she could not help looking wistfully at the window where Ciel had thrown away his ring. Finny appeared next to her. "Madeleine, you seem worried about something. Can I help?" he asked, his blue eyes holding a sparkle as he looked at her.

She looked at Finny's face, and forced a smile. "Oh, no, it's nothing Finny. I was merely hoping that Sebastian wouldn't send me to the attic again tomorrow, that's all."

"Oh…" Finny looked away, before offering his hand to her, blushing. "I was wondering… Uhm… Can we dance too?"

She looked at Finny's hand, and blushed despite herself. "I… Yeah, sure. Let's." she said, having the urge to keep up the illusion that everything was fine.

|Ciel's bedroom|

"He repaired the ring?" She asked, rather not believing her eyes. Sebastian glanced at her, and showed a smile. Ciel nodded, not looking at her, standing in the corner of his room. She had entered hesitantly, expecting Ciel to yell at her again. It was his right, after all. He was sitting on his bed, legs still dangling from the side. The fight from earlier still hung heavily in the air, as a storm that had not completely passed.

She walked towards Ciel, before kneeling in front of his bed. She took his smaller hand in hers, looking at the blue gemstone set in the ring with a melancholic look on her face.

"I have sworn my undying loyalty to this ring. And to the family it represents." She said softly. She looked up, in Ciel's one blue eye, which was watching her without emotion. "I wasn't much older than you are now. My father asked me to kneel down, and to give my oath to him. I did as he asked, and I kissed this same ring, thus sealing myself to this family, to which I gave both my life and my death."

Ciel said nothing, still watching. She kept looking him steadily in the eye. "Now I ask you to let me renew my oath once more, to the last remaining heir of my precious family, to allow me to protect you until this body draws it last breath."

"You wish to do what?" Ciel asked, thinking that she was suggesting the same kind of pact he had with the demon. She shook her head, guessing his thoughts. "I won't ask for your soul, nor even your kindness or forgiveness. I have failed you, and I shall redeem myself, if only partly. What I wish, is merely a chance to allow you to break the covenant and save yourself. To allow me to remain by your side."

Ciel nodded, looking away rather embarrassed by the situation. Still, his face also wore the lines of anger and disappointment. Though he was but a child, grief and anger had already let a mark upon him. "Well, fine. Do as you like, as long as you don't interfere with my orders."

She nodded, and planted a soft kiss on the blue gemstone, such as she had done over 200 years earlier. "As you wish. My Lord."

|The Garden, Late Evening|

She finished the last angle of the sigil on the floor, and started to review them once again. Even the slightest miscalculation could result in utter disaster. Anger and sadness kept her on edge, allowing her to remain sharp in her incantations.

She folded her hands together, and looked up at the stars, a grim look upon her face. "I, apprentice angel Madeleine Phantomhive of the third order, hereby summon Lord Michael to ask for guidance and advice. I hereby invoke my rights as an angel for help from my Lord, knowing that the Light will never allow me to stray from my path. Lord Michael, your servant awaits."

She looked bitter, as she felt that every word from the prayer was a lie. She no longer intended to be a servant to Lord Michael, only to Ciel. The archangel had let her down more gravely than she could ever have suspected.

The pentagram on the ground flickered, a golden white light spreading from it. From it seemed to rise a tall masculine figure. When the light faded, he looked around in surprise. It was very rare for the archangel to be summoned.

"At least you have the decency to show up in person when I summon you." The apprentice angel said, folding her hands in front of her, looking into the sapphire blue eyes that focused on her.

"Madeleine! What are you doing in the Middle Realm? I… We've been looking all over for you! What happened!" his eyes landed on her maid outfit. He still hadn't noticed the way her eyes looked ready to spit flames at the him. "What are you wearing?"

"What happened, is that I came here to save Ciel Phantomhive, the last male heir of my bloodline." She kept her hands folded, but couldn't keep her wings from coming out. They seemed to quake with the anger that she contained just barely. The archangel attempted to step forwards, but was stopped by a barrier.

He placed his hands against it, and looked at her in surprise. "Why would you set up a barrier to summon me?"

A ripple of dark grey seemed to draw across the length of her wings while she answered him. "As much in my defense as in yours. I feared that you would like to take me away once you knew where I was. Moreover, the odds of me trying to kill you are very high at the moment."

Michael took a step back when he heard that. "Kill me? Why would you attempt such a thing, Madeleine?"

"You lied to me, Lord Michael. Why did you not tell me that Ciel parents were killed?"

Michael said nothing, but looked away. When he did look back , his mouth quivered slightly. "Why do you wish to know? There was no reason to send you here."

"No reason to send me here?" she cried out, incredulous. "My family slaughtered, my only remaining nephew tortured, shamed and contracting a demon, and you call that no reason! Did you forget the reason why I was chosen to become an angel? I could have SAVED them all! They didn't even need to see me, I could have saved them and prevented all this from happening!"

Michael banged his fists against the barrier, finally shouting the true reason why he had not told her. "I didn't tell you because… Because I love you!"

She stood still, even her wings appeared to be paralyzed. "Love…me?"

He nodded, looking at her with longing in his eyes. "I knew that sending you here… you don't know how easy it is for someone as young as you to become tainted with the evil in this world. How easy it is for you to fall… I could not bear losing you forever…"

She stood silent, just as he did. How was she supposed to react to this? Her head lowered, until she was facing down. Hot tears pricked in her eyes. Suddenly a hand was put on her shoulder. Gasping she looked up. Sebastian's reddish eyes looked in hers. As always, it was impossible to guess what the demon was thinking at the moment. How long had he been standing there? What had he heard?

He looked down at her, and made a tssk noise. Michael looked at him with pure hate in his eyes. The archangel dark golden wings were beating slowly, as he clenched his fists again. The demon ignored the archangel, and kept looking down at her.  
"Silly girl… going out and about summoning filthy things in the Young Master's back garden. I believe I still haven't taught you how to behave."

Her wings slightly lowered. For the first time since she had gotten here, the demon's touch calmed her down more than it frightened her. "Sebastian…" she spoke his name slowly, the tears almost audible in her voice. How was it that the demon was able to calm her down in a moment like this?

He moved behind her, placing his elbows on her shoulders and letting his arms cross around her neck. The gesture was possessive, to say the least. Still, the young angel felt too dazed to protest or care. He placed his chin on the top of her head, locking his eyes with those of the archangel.

"Love?" he asked, letting the word roll around on his tongue. His tone of voice was on the verge of contempt. '"How typical for an angel to confess his feelings while at the same time admitting to the betrayal of his beloved. And here I was thinking I couldn't hate your kind any more, Michael."

"Let go of her." The archangel hissed, his wings spreading out, making him appear taller. Sebastian chuckled. "Don't you dare taint her, you demon!"

Sebastian took away one of his arms, but instead of fully releasing her, he stroke one hand across the soft feathers of her wings. The wing trembled, as if unsure whether to enjoy the touch or to recoil from it. The angel, still on the verge of tears, started to realize that at this point, she would accept consolation from anyone.

Anyone who wasn't Lord Michael. Even from the demon.

The warmth of his touch was what had calmed her down, the feeling of another being that wasn't the one who had betrayed her. She stood still as she tried to understand the why of it all.

Michael placed his palms against the barrier, looking at her pleadingly. "Madeleine... Beloved…"

Sebastian stopped stroking her wing, bringing the hand to his mouth as if he were trying to hide a smile. "There you go again… Beloved…"  
The arm that was still around her collarbones pulled her closer to the demon. She was leaning against him now, but she still didn't react. She first noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves now. His black fingernails stroked the pale skin of her cheek, the look on his face an examining one. To Michael it appeared the demon was caressing a beautiful doll. Madeleine's face held an empty expression.

Sebastian's eyes met the archangel's as he placed the hand with his seal upon it just where her collarbones met. "Tell me, Michael… wouldn't my seal look wonderful at this exact spot?" he asked the archangel, waiting for his reaction.

"You wouldn't!" the archangel yelled, his wings beating so hard that dust started to spread across the place where they were standing. Sebastian said nothing, holding the young angel to his chest. The girl had proven to be more than just amusing. Now he was able to antagonize one of the most powerful angels there were, and Michael couldn't stop him at all.

In the rush of it all, he couldn't help but let his lips press against her temple. She still didn't react. Sebastian didn't mind. Soon she would be her old self again, and then he would play with her again. Now the archangel was amusement enough.

"Wouldn't I? Even though she's part of your kind, she's also still partly human. I think I could let myself… enjoy her charms." His hands slid around her waist, as he pulled her closer. "Her wings would look all the more splendid clad in the dark red of blood and the deepest of blackness. Her fall would be as enjoyable as your broken heart." He rested his cheek against hers, looking at the archangel in a challenging way.

"My love, say something! Do something!" the archangel yelled, hating how helpless he was against the barrier that the woman he loved had erected to stop him. He stopped beating the barrier when suddenly emotion and life returned to her eyes and her voice rang out to him.

"You… it's your fault, as well as mine." She said, with a sudden revelation. She walked forward, towards the barrier. Sebastian let go of her, interested in what would happen next. Her wings hung limp to her sides as she placed a hand against the barrier. Tears finally streamed down her face.

"If you had not kept it a secret… I would not need to come here now, and risk my life as an angel to save Ciel." She took the hand back, and placed it to her chest. "I shall not fall, as you feared. You didn't trust me enough, Lord Mi -… Lord. Because of that, I shall be required to pay the price. I shall remain here, and battle for the soul of Ciel Phantomhive."

She walked towards one of the corners of the pentagram, near one of the sigils that kept Michael on this plane. She knelt down near it, and looked at the man she had trusted with her life for over two hundred years. "I do not wish to see you again, Lord. If you do come here, you shall find that the demon isn't the greatest of your concerns."

Micheal looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Even if you say that now, I shall come should you call out to me. I'll wait for you to return."

She didn't answer him, but wiped away the sigil, making him disappear in an instant. She could feel the demon looking at her, as he started clapping. "You're more heartless than I would have expected, young angel. Perhaps there's a future for you yet."

She didn't reply, but remained there, sitting on the ground, tears dripping on the ground. Not only had she failed Ciel, now she had also lost the man she had loved for her entire afterlife… and it was only the beginning of her road. How much more would she lose?


	5. That Angel, Changing

|2 Weeks Later, The Mansion, Morning|

_She ran, as fast as she could. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she couldn't get her wings to sprout from her back to bring her to safety. He was after her, the man who wanted to kill her. If he caught her, he'd kill her again. She didn't want to die again, not in that manner. Why couldn't she fly? She tripped, over something that she couldn't see. Her skin scraped of her knees as she hit the cold cobblestones. The man grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. Then his face changed into Sebastian's, as he dragged her across the floor to the place where she would be killed. She struggled, and finally she –_

She screamed. She shot up in her bed, panting. Sweat was pearling on her skin, drops of it gliding between her breasts. Her hands grabbed her head, gliding down her body to check if she was okay. Not finding any injuries, she relaxed slightly.

'Just a dream… It was just a dream…' she panted, looking up at the early sun shining through the window. But it had felt so real. More real than her everyday life. She didn't like being reminded of her death. But she was thankful it hadn't run through until the end. When it did that, she was often unable to even move for hours.

The door opened, letting Sebastian walk in with a bucket in his hands. She flinched, and shot back in her bed, against the wall. The dream was still fresh in her minds, and Sebastian as her executioner was a far too likely possibility.

"Oh, you're already awake…" the demon said as his eyes took in the sight of the angel, sitting there pressed against the wall. She seemed to be terrified of something, and she looked upon him as if it were the first time she saw him. The look of horror that usually pleased him so now left him feeling curious, as to what had caused it.  
"What is the matter?" he inquired, looking about the room to see if there was perhaps a spider lodged away somewhere.

She shook her head, still trembling. "It's nothing. Just me, being silly." She forced out a laugh, but it was as unrealistic as her attempt at seeming relaxed. The demon approached her, putting the bucket on a desk as he passed it. He grabbed her arm, and looked her in the eyes.  
'What is the matter?'

She panicked, seeing Sebastian's face in her room, nearing the bed reminded her of her nightmare. She waved him away as she started to shake her head. She still felt overly warm. Crossing her arms she glanced around the room. "It's nothing… nothing. Please… I'll get dressed. So please… just go."

Sebastian's eyes widened at hearing her say 'please'. It wasn't a word he had heard from her earlier. Whatever it was that had the woman in such shock, it was something quite impressive. He turned around, only pausing at the door.

"Madeleine." He said.

"Yes?"

"Please continue to clean the attic."

"… Understood."

|The Mansion, Early noon|

She came down from the attic once more, exhausted at having battled off so many spiders. Where they kept coming from was a mystery to her. Still, it had been a welcome diversion from her dream. She was so exhausted she couldn't even feel fear anymore.

She could hear screams and crashing sounds coming from one of the corridors to her left, so she slowly made her way over there, hauling a large broom with her.

"Stupid Sebastian, making me hunt spiders… Stupid demon, can't catch his own eight – legged freaks… needs a girl to do it for him…" She didn't mean it, not really. But it did feel good to scold the demon.

She turned around the corner, just in time to see Sebastian snatching a pair of mice away from the other servants. He got up, and upon seeing her he walked closer, holding out the vermin towards her. "Ah, there you are , Madeleine. Take care of these for me, will you?" he asked with a big smile.

"Oh no!" she said, holding out her broom and swatting it at the demon. "I'm not dealing with any more vermin today, not by a long shot." Sebastian pushed the broom away, glaring at her. He pushed the mice in her hands. She cringed as she felt the soft furry bodies in her hands.

"You will dispose of these, and you will obey orders. Don't forget your position here." He said menacingly. After that, he turned towards the others, and gave them their orders. 

She hurried away with the mice, towards the nearest window where she could chuck them out. Walking back to the supplies closet, she kicked a nearby armor, which creaked treacherously. She glared at it, daring it to fall down. When it didn't, the way towards the supply closet was continued. On the way there, she kept muttering to herself. "Michael wouldn't treat me this way… Michael said he loves me… He's an archangel, and they sure as hell don't lie."

'True, they just don't tell you stuff.' a little voice in her head said. Thinking about that made her growl, and she threw the broom in the closet, angered. The clangs and bangs coming from behind the door she slammed shut were oddly soothing. "Men… good for nothing… demons and angels both… I'll just have to take care of things…"

She walked by Ciel's study. When she peered in, nobody was there. The room was empty. That was odd, Ciel was supposed to be in there this time of day. Looking down at the ground she saw a handkerchief. A faint sweet smell was coming of it. She picked it up, and recognized both the symbol on it, as well as what was causing the sweet smell. Chloroform.  
She stood up, angered as she realized what had happened. "Sebastian! Where are you?"

|Late Afternoon, on the way to London|

"What did you do here?" she asked, landing next to the demon, who was standing at a peak above a car wreck, worrying about his time schedule.

"I was busy trying to find out who kidnapped the young master. I found out, just about here." He said, as she looked at the car wreckage.

"Azzurro Vanel." She hissed, her wings beating faster as her blood pulsed with detest for the man. She had wasted all that time looking for Sebastian in the mansion, while the demon was out here playing with mortal minions.

"Did you really go through that much trouble? I found out because he had left a kerchief in Ciel's room, and when I finally thought I found you, Maylene said you had gone off, leaving them with a raisin pie to worry about."

"Well, if that's all they're worrying about, at least the mansion won't be in ruins when I get back. You should go back too, I'll go and retrieve the young master." He suggested, putting away his pocket watch.

She shook her head, stomping a foot down. "Oh no I'm not. Ciel's my precious nephew, and I'm coming with you to save him." She declared, looking up at the demon.

Sebastian grunted, displeased. "You are hardly useful in a fight. In fact, I believe your kind dislikes fighting with humans." He pointed that little fact out with a smile, as if he rather liked it that angels didn't go out of their way picking fights.

She lifted her head, looking him in the eyes. "True. But I don't need to fight to get my way. Just you watch me, you demon." Sebastian grinned as she spoke, almost seeming remember to something.

"Why should I object to putting you in harm? I love your scared, crying face. I wish to see much more of it, so do come with me. I'm sure your precious Lord Michael would be so worried about you." His voice was teasing as he thought back about her frightened face that morning.

Her face flushed as she crossed your arms, looking away from the demon. "What's between me and Lord Michael is our business. Keep yourself out of it. Now, are we going to save Ciel, or do you wish to gossip further about me and my Lord?" she asked, still blushing a fierce red.

Sebastian winked at her. "Very well then, let's have ourselves a race."

|The Ferro family mansion|

"My, what a splendid mansion." Sebastian commented, taking out his pocket watch to glance at it. 

She shrugged, looking up at it as well. "It's okay, I guess."

The guards turned around, shocked at seeing the two of them standing behind their little army. They started aiming their guns at them. She waved her arm a bit, seemingly not concerned. "I'll go on ahead and do some cleaning up. You have fun here."

Sebastian smiled, looking at the men. She walked in the mansion as the guards started screaming. When she entered the mansion, a dozen of guards thought they would be able to stop her. She held up her hand, motioning them to wait. As they stopped to a halt, her wings unfolded, stretching out behind her. They slowly moved as she smiled upon the guards, stretching out her hands. Several of them dropped to their knees, hands folded as if they were about to pray. When she spoke, the sound of her glamor, the weapon that every angel, demon and other other –worldly being possessed, rang through. "I shall give you a love more pure than that you have ever had in your life. Please, do not fight me."

The men dropped their weapons.

|Inside the mansion, Entrance hall|

"I love you, my pookie boo."

"No, I love you, my sweet snookumy wookumy."

"What did you do to these men?" Sebastian asked, walking in the entrance hall. The guards who had tried to block her way were all getting very … friendly with each other, hugging and kissing.

She nudged a pair of guards who were about to take things a bit too far. "Go get a room, you two. There's more than enough of those around here." She glanced at Sebastian, who was stroking a hand past her wings. "I told you, I don't need to fight. I can get my way by other means. And besides… They look pretty cute this way."

'At least you have some talent.' Sebastian murmured, resting his head on his other hand, overlooking her work. 'Although I never expected it to be in the field of glamor. Very well, let's just keep going on, shall we?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop touching my wings." She said, flapping them to get the demon's hand of them.

Sebastian nodded. "Very well. Since we're on a tight schedule here, why don't I cut straight ahead, while you go the way around? That way we can take out all of them much faster, and save the young master before dinner." He removed his hand from her wings with one final stroke, looking her in the eyes.

She shrugged. " Very well. If this can get us to him faster, I have no reason to object."

|Room where Ciel is kept|

She turned around the corner, nearly tripping over Sebastian, who was lying there after looking as if he had been used for target practice. When she looked in the room, she saw Azzurro Vanel threatening Ciel. To her right where several men standing, looking at her and loading their guns.

Vanel got up, chuckling. "First a Romeo in a tailcoat, and now a little Juliette playing dress – up? Just the kind of useless staff I would have expected of a child. Hey, don't you go shooting at her! We can use her later on." He said, throwing her a leering look. For once, she wished she didn't have such a short skirt on her maid outfit.

She ignored him, instead locking eyes with Ciel. He looked terrible. She grit her teeth in anger. Her foot lashed out, kicking Sebastian. "Are you going to keep taking a nap, or are you finally going to move?" she asked, crossing her arms. Her wings fluttered behind her, showing her agitation. "I thought you were in a hurry."

Sebastian got up, coughing up the bullets. "My, the weapons have certainly improved since I encountered them the last time. That almost hurt."

She rolled her eyes. Sebastian looked at the guards. "Let me return these to you, gentlemen." He said, throwing the bullets towards the men, taking them all down. As he took a step towards Vanel, the man grabbed Ciel and pushed a gun to his head. "One step further, Romeo, and I'm putting a bullet through this kids head, okay? Just leave the package here and go away."

"Sebastian, get me out of here. His breath stinks." Ciel said, haughtily. 

She sighed, looking at the kid. "You know, that attitude is exactly what gets you in problems like these. Just look at how badly you've been beaten up." She said, putting her hands on her knees as she knelt down, giving the young boy a smile. She tried not to look worried, something which wasn't easy.

Sebastian had stopped walking, and flashed Ciel an innocent smile. "But young master, I can't come any closer without risking your life."

"Just do it, Sebastian."

"I believe I taught the young master how to beg, no?" Sebastian said coyly.

"Sebastian, by the power of our covenant, I command you to save me!"

The next few things happened too fast for her to see. All she knew was that there wasn't any real reason to be worried. A demon bound by a covenant would let nothing come between him and his meal. When the smoke from the shot cleared, Sebastian let the bullet he had caught fall in Vanel's pocket.

The man's arm was broken by an invisible force, and he let Ciel go. When Sebastian carried Ciel back, and dropped him in a chair, she started fussing over him.  
"You look horrible, little nephew." She said, looking at the cut in his cheek. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit the soft flesh. Blood welled, and she quickly swiped it over the cut in his cheek. The flesh sewed itself back together, healing in an instant. Ciel touched his cheek.

"Wha-?"

"Angel blood is very powerful." she said softly. She smoothed his hair a bit, listening to Vanel pleading with Sebastian, trying to bribe the man. When she thought about what he had done to Ciel, her wings started to clap furiously. She turned around, looking at the man that was kneeling in front of the three of them.

"Are you hungry, Sebastian?" she asked him, in a peaceful way. Sebastian looked at her, surprised.

"Are you suggesting…" he said, not speaking his mind out loud. She nodded, and glared at Azzurro Vanel.

"I am."

She walked towards Vanel, and looked down upon him. "Since you already know that the 'Romeo' is a demon, it won't cause any harm telling you that the 'Juliette' is an angel. And you made her very angry, Mister Azzurro. Tell me, do you know why there aren't any stories about angry angels?"

Vanel shook his head, a small drop of sweat sliding down his temple as he tried to back away from her. She grabbed him by the collar, stopping him from moving.  
"Because…" she whispered in his ear "… there is never anyone left to tell the tale."

She picked up the gun he had been using to shoot at both Sebastian and Ciel. With a cold look she pressed it against his forehead. The hot tip of the gun burnt against his flesh. The man let out a whimper, but did not dare to move. She looked him in the eye. The smell of burnt flesh hung lightly in the air. She shut of the memories that came to her when she smelt it, instead pressing the gun firmer to his forehead.

" I am going to tell you what is going to happen to you, Mister Azzurro. Because you hurt my precious nephew, I'm going to hurt you. I am going to remove the lock on your soul. This will hurt. It will feel as if someone is poking you with a hot iron, over and over again. But that will soon pass.  
After I removed the lock, your soul will be vulnerable to any demon who fancies a snack. I believe there is one in the room now. I can assure you, that will hurt even more. Any last words?"

"No, wait, You can't! You're an angel, you're supposed to be good!"

She shrugged. "I'm still in training." With those words, she slammed the palm of her hand in the middle of his chest. One moment, she could feel the beating of his heart, the desperate rushing of blood through the veins, the thumping of his lungs. Then he screamed.

She got up, looking at Sebastian, who was drawing closer. Azzurro Vanel would scream for a very long time. She looked at Ciel, wishing he wouldn't look. She was starting to sacrifice everything for this child. Everything she held dear. The oath that she lived by caused so much blood to be shed.  
But Ciel was worth it.

Every last drop of it.

|The Mansion, Evening|

She was sitting outside, on the stone railing that surrounded the patio. Looking up at the moon, she wished she could clap open her wings and fly. Soar over the mansion and allow the wind to take away her worries. If only it were a possibility… she concentrated instead on repairing Sebastian's tailcoat. It had taken some damage, but she was still able to repair it.

"Still up so late?" A familiar voice came from behind her. Looking back, she noticed Sebastian. He was holding a small cat in his hands. The animal meowed, and seemed to look all the smaller in the demon's hands.

"Can't sleep." She said. She looked away from the demon, up to the stars again. She wondered what he did at night. Demons didn't need sleep, allowing them to elude angels all the more. When she thought about what she had done to Vanel, her mouth clenched together. It hadn't been necessary. But she had felt as if it was.

What was becoming of her?

She looked to her side in surprise when the demon sat down next to her. He looked at her with that sly, almost lecherous smile again. The cat remained on his lap, purring away. It looked at her with its big eyes, and yawned.

She couldn't help but smile. Her hand reached out to stroke the cat. The animal pushed his head against her hand, purring harder. When she looked up, Sebastian's eyes were piercing into her, examining her.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking?" she asked him, taking her hand away from the cat. Sebastian smiled, and cocked his head to the side. The smile made her skin crawl.

"I was thinking…" he started, but paused halfway. She continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"Yes?" she asked.

His eye focused on her again. "I was thinking about what I said to Michael the other day. Even though I was only joking, I am beginning to consider it in earnest. How your wings would look if they were pitch-black and soaked in the blood of your enemies."

She gasped, and instinctively backed away a bit. "That won't happen." She said, trying to convince both herself and him. Sebastian smiled, releasing the cat, which thumped down on the ground and looked up at the two creatures sitting there. The demon leant over closer, taking her hand and letting his gloved hand slide over it.

"Won't it?" he asked her, pulling her arm to get her to come closer. She resisted, so he only slid closer by. "It's a very real possibility, the way you go so far for that brat. It's already starting, ever so slowly, the change inside of you."

"You're lying!" she cried out, trying to pull back. Sebastian was close enough to grab her other hand, and he pulled her closer. When she moved back, he hovered over her, looking down upon her. He released her hands, putting one hand to the side and stroking her cheek with the other hand. His face was far too close to hers to be considered proper. His breath stroked over her cheek as her heart started to beat faster inside her.

"I never lie."

She pushed him away. She knew she only succeeded because he allowed her. Still, she was glad to be rid of his presence so close. Without thinking she flapped open her wings and took off into the night sky, trying to get as far away as possible.

Sebastian looked up into the starry sky, to the fleeing angel.  
"Thank you for the meal, by the way." He murmured, picking up his repaired tailcoat.


	6. That Butler, Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all people who have left comments and kudos =) You are all the best, and I wish you a wonderful new year!

|The Phantomhive Mansion, Morning|

Sebastian let out a sigh as he got up from his bed. The demon had enjoyed a night walk after his little chat with the angel. The woman was slowly starting to grasp just how serious things were in this household. Even so, he ought to be careful not to take it too far. Having his plaything run away wasn't his desired course of action. For her he had in mind a slow descent into madness and despair, before she was plunged in darkness.

Still, much to his own dismay, she was starting to take up more and more of his thoughts. It was disturbing, since he really needed to keep his eyes on his prey. She was nothing more than a petty diversion, something he could use to pass the time until he could devour the soul of that little brat, which was being lured into the darkness as the days passed by.

He let out a satisfied sound as he finished tidying up his tie, and made his way towards the kitchen. There he could already hear the babbling of the other household members. Though every one of them was unique in their capabilities, it hardly made up for the inconvenience he had to go through each and every single day. Even for a demon it could become too much.

"Ah, Bard, shouldn't you wait until Sebastian tells you what he would like to make?" Sebastian's face twisted into a frown when he heard the angel's voice. What were they doing now? As his hand reached for the door, Maylene started talking.

"But, Madeleine, you and Sebastian don't seem to get along at all. Did something happen between the two of you?" the maid inquired. Sebastian's hand stopped at the doorknob. It seemed that he had stumbled upon a more interesting conversation than what usually transpired.

"Oh, do you think so, Maylene?" Madeleine asked. She sounded as if she were smiling. She liked to smile a lot, even at moments when in his eyes there was nothing to smile about. "  
Well, I wouldn't be able to say anything special happened between us… But, it's okay if Sebastian doesn't like me that much, isn't it? After all, he's he, and I'm me. As long as we do our jobs, there's no reason to complain."

Nothing special? How angels liked to dart around the truth, always telling a tiny piece but never all of it. Even she was skilled at it. His mouth twitched. It was true, he had been soft on her. It wasn't pity, or compassion that had driven him to do so however, more the ever – present danger that if he abused her, Ciel might be driven to her side.

Still… she was still too relaxed. He wanted her to suffer. To respect him. Fear him. As would be natural.

He entered the room, pretending not to notice how silent the two maids became the moment he stepped in. As he dealt out the tasks, Madeleine already stood up, grabbing the broom she had been using to clean the attic for over two weeks now.

"Madeleine, where do you think you are going?" he asked, his arms crossed over one another. He looked down at the woman with one eyebrow raised. She shrugged before answering him. "I'm going up to clean the attic again. Like I've been doing the past time. Keeping the mansion clean, one creepy crawlie at a time."

"Not today. I need someone to polish the armors in the mansion, and seeing as how you're the one least likely to knock them all over…" he said, trailing away the rest of his sentence. If he let her do it, he might not end up fixing all of the armors.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, fine, if that's what you'd like me to do." She answered, not looking him in the eyes. That blatant disregard for any sense of keeping the fact that they didn't get along… another character flaw he could add to the already extending list of reasons why he should destroy her.

A vision shot past his mind, in which she screamed and sobbed, begging him to stop hurting her. It was so calming to him that he managed to show a relaxed smile. "Yes, that is what I would like. Now, hurry up, all of you! No time for slackers!" he said, clapping his hands and seeing them run off in fear. He straightened his vestments, getting ready to wake up his master this morning.

|A little while later|

That little brat! Inviting an entire group of human children to the mansion, and only notifying him the day beforehand? It was almost as if that little nuisance wished for him to fail. He already recognized that he alone wouldn't be able to make enough treats and decorate the hall in which they would be entertaining their guests. Which meant he would have to enlist help from…

"Madeleine." He said, stopping near the kneeling maid who was busy polishing a shoe that belonged to an armor. From what he was able to tell at the moment, she hadn't knocked any over either. The angel stopped her polishing and looked up at the demon. He rather liked the submissive position in which she now found herself.

"Sebastian." She replied, disdain dripping from every syllable. "What is it now? Find a stray spider and want me to kill it for you?" she asked, a hint of terror creeping across her face. He shook his head, having no time to waste on idle chit – chat.

"Hardly. I need your help in decorating a room, while I'm busy making treats. It appears that the Young Master has invited a group of children from the nearby orphanage, and we have to prepare."

At once her eyes started twinkling. "He has? Oh, I adore children! What a nice idea!" 

Sebastian couldn't help but sigh. 'Of course you would think that. Well, no more time to waste, we have to get a move on."

And yet it seemed that everyone that day was intent of making his day miserable. Maylene and Bard had already come crying to him, and now Finnian was standing in front of him, weeping. How the young man had been able to sob so quietly until within earshot was a mystery all in itself.

"SEEEEEBAAAAAHTIAAAAAAN, I… GAAADEN,…" the gardener cried out, not making any sense at all. The angel was attempting to console him with a handkerchief, but it only made the guy cry out harder.

"There there, Finny. It can't be that bad. Just tell us what's bothering you." She said, giving him consoling pats on the back.

"If you keep on blubbering like that, I cannot discern a word of what you're saying." Sebastian said, growing more and more aggravated by the minute. 

The angel threw him a stern look. "Well, we'll go to the garden, and see what is wrong there. C'mon Finny, I'm here with you, it's alright."

|The Garden|

Things weren't alright.

The garden was once again charred and desolate. Sebastian could almost hear the cries of vultures, scavenging about for corpses in the wasteland. "How on earth did you manage this?" Sebastian asked. As Finny explained, Sebastian's rage grew out more and more, until he surpassed it and was… impressed. Sighing he handed Finnian some of his pocket money, ordering him to go and buy trees that would suit the mansion.

"Can you stop smiling like that?" he asked the angel, who was standing next to him. As he looked into her eyes, he tried calling back the image from that morning, where he had pictured her covered in her own blood. It didn't quite work, and it all had to do with that smile. Why did she insist on smiling like that?

"Because, you did a nice thing for Finnian just now. Giving him your own pocket money like that… I'm rather impressed." She said, her features never once loosing that irritating flash of teeth.

Sebastian turned around, with a dismissive wave of his hand. She ran to keep up with him. "I would hardly call it being nice. I simple made sure the Young Master wouldn't need to find out about this. And besides… I have no use for money." He looked at her sideways. Her smile had disappeared, making place for a sulk.

A vision in which he hit her, breaking her jaw flew into his mind. He imagined the way her despairing cries would sound in the dark, how her body would be molded into a bleeding, pleading and above all tortured form. It soothed him. How shocked her face would be when she knew what he was fantasizing about…

"You go on ahead. I have some business to do around here, and I can't have you running in my way." He said, thinking about the black – furred cat with the amber eyes that skulked these grounds, waiting for him to feed it. Yes, going to see that cat would be a welcome diversion. If only there were pets like that in the Lower Regions…

|Back Inside the Mansion|

As he entered the mansion again, he half expected to have one of the servants running up to him and crying to him. If only there were more moments in his day that somehow managed to soften the monotone way of it all.

He entered the room which they were preparing for the children, only to find it fully decorated. The angel was bending over the table, applying molten chocolate to small desserts with a concentrated look on her face. To find the girl here, with such an intense look on her face as she was lightening his workload, was quite a surprise. He walked closer. She didn't hear him, until he spoke her name.

"Sebastian!" She nearly shouted, jumping up in surprise. The spoon with which she had applied the molten chocolate flew up in the air. He caught it, before she had reached even halfway. She froze, seeing how close he was once again to her. He, for a moment, also froze in a moment of indecisiveness. She lowered her hand, preparing to step away. Foreseeing this moment, he threw the spoon in a random pot, catching the angel between his body and the table.

"Sebastian… Have you not tortured me enough yesterday? Are you not satisfied yet?" she asked, trying to back away from him. There was no place to flee for her, and this time, he wasn't planning on letting his prey escape. The meal from the day before had giving his senses a moment of respite, and now his other needs called out to him.

One of those needs was the feeling of a warm body against him.

"Satisfied?" he asked. "A demon is never satisfied in his search for the fulfillment of his desires. And I shall admit to you, one of those desires is to see your scared and crying face over and over again. So no, I am not satisfied." His body pressed closer, until they were almost touching. The heat of her body radiated to his, as she started to stammer some incoherent nonsense.

"Someone can walk in any moment now. People will misunderstand. Stop this now, before we both come to regret this." She pleaded with him, pushing her hands against his chest in a faint hope to push him away from her.

"Regret?" he asked once again. "No, I shall never regret the things that I do to you." He grabbed her hands pressed against his chest, and looked down upon her. The angel realized that she was caught.   
"I … can almost feel your heart beating, without even touching you. I can almost taste the fear that you radiate." He continued, as he watched her eyes. How wide her blue eyes were told him everything he needed to know. Yes, there was fear in them. Deep, dark fear, of the kind that made people unable to move in the middle of the night.

"What are you so afraid of, I wonder? That I shall cut into your satin skin, allowing ruby blots of blood to spread over your body? Or that I shall instead soil you as a whole, by doing things that your Lord would consider… naughty?"

She tried to pull away from him. Her panic became obvious when he mentioned her Lord. "What are you talking about?"

As if she didn't know. He let one hand slide away from her wrists, instead holding her behind her neck. He lowered his head, until he could whisper inside her ear. The demon realized he was being drawn into his own game, and he reveled in even that. "What if I were to undress you, ever so slowly? What if I were to leave love bites all over your pearly skin, making you gasp for air?"

The angel gasped, and continued her struggle. It didn't help her, only adding to the enjoyment he had in this game. "I could make you scream, louder than any man can. All you need to do… is be a good girl." In the pause of his phrase, he kissed her earlobe. They were so close to one another that his hand holding hers was touching her chest. He could feel the loud banging of her heart against his hand.

"No…" she whispered. She couldn't even shake her head, with his hand holding her neck. 

He breathed out, letting his warm breath tickle her ear and cheek. "No? That won't do. If you insist on being a bad girl, surely I can work with that as well."  
He pressed a kiss in her neck, letting his lips linger there for a small second. "Yes, I am quite confident that I can work with that."

He growled when the sound of footsteps became audible. Once again, that trio came to disturb him, just when he was enjoying himself. Within the second, he moved to the other side of the table, picking up a tray of sweets.  
The shocked angel looked at him. He winked, and pressed a finger against his lips. "Shhhh… we wouldn't want anyone to find out, would we?"  
Her lips pressed together when she frowned. She shook her head when she looked down. He forced a smile when his coworkers entered.

"Uwaaaah, Sebastian and Madeleine did all this?" Maylene and Finny asked, looking dazzled. Bard put his arms over one another and nodded to himself. "So, this is what you were doing while we were working hard."

Sebastian sweatdropped, at the moment Finny asked :"Sebastian, who's this statue supposed to be?"

Sebastian looked up too. "Why, it's the Wild Earl whom you are so fond." He replied, but he as well noticed the missing head of the chocolate statue. He glared at all the staff members. The useless trio put up their hands in sync, claiming that they didn't do it.

When he looked at the angel, she glared at him for even daring to think it. "I was with you all day, remember?" she asked coldly. He smiled in response, in a way that certain to let her know how annoying a smile could be.

"Oh, I do remember. Vividly even."

Her scowl turned darker, and she turned away to hide her embarrassment . Sebastian quickly came to one conclusion. "Well, then the only one left is … Mister Tanaka! Everyone, go look for him." As they all ran off, he started to arrange some cake for his master. The young angel stayed behind, giving him a suspicious look.

"Do you wish to continue where we left of, staying behind like that?" he asked her. 

She stuck out her tongue at him. "No. I haven't seen Ciel all day. I'm coming along to see him."

|Ciel's Room|

When they entered, the angel stifled a scream. Following her gaze, the demon saw the head of the Wild Earl lying on the table. Bits of it had been eaten already. Looking back at the angel, he raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'Seriously?'  
And she ignored him completely. Her face grew softer when she glanced upon her sleeping nephew, and she started to smile again. Annoyed he gave her a bump against the head. Rubbing her head, she looked up at him, raising her eyebrows in an unspoken question. 

As he had thought… nothing but a mere distraction.


	7. That Angel, Intrigued

|London Estate|

"You'll be able to relax here, my Lord. Those four are nowhere to be found." Sebastian glanced at the angel who was walking alongside the other side of Ciel. How he wished he could've said 'those five'. Yet, there was nothing to be done about it. For some reason the brat had insisted on taking his aunt along, leaving him to babysit the both of them.

Madeleine smiled, and pushed open the door to the living room. "I agree, some rest will be… nice…" her voice trailed off when they saw Madame Red, her butler and Lao standing in the room, apparently looking for tea.  
She curtsied, and smiled at the unexpected guests. "Good day, Madam, Sir. May I assist you?"

The new troublesome trio all turned their heads towards the young Lord and his staff. Madam Red walked up to the angel, examining her face. Then she walked around her, still having that inspecting look on her face. "You look somehow familiar. Have I seen you earlier?" she asked.

Madeleine swallowed. Did she see that she was related to Ciel? True, their eyes looked the same, but… she decided to risk it. "Ah, no my Lady. I just… have one of those faces."

Madam Red's green eyes peered into hers, still trying to figure out why the girl looked so familiar. For a moment the woman had thought that the maid was actually a Phantomhive. Her eyes looked so much like…  
She turned around, and glomped Ciel. "I'm sooo happy to see my nephew. How are you doing, Ciel?"

Ciel escaped the woman's clutches, and pulled a letter from his pocket. "I'm here on business, Madam."

Madam Red took on a more business like demeanor. "I've heard about it. You're to research the 'Jack the Ripper' incident, aren't you? The papers are full of it."

Lao, standing next to the maid with his hands tucked in his sleeves, nodded. Sebastian made a polite bow towards the people present. "Please allow me to prepare elevenses. You can then talk your business leisurely."

|A While Later|

"This tea is delicious. Grell, you should take an example of this!" Madam Red exclaimed. Madeleine's eyes rested on the butler for a second. Though there was something strange about him… she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed. It was probably just Sebastian's constant harassment which rubbed off on her.

Suddenly Madam rubbed Sebastian's butt. The demon stiffened at once. "You should come and work at my place, handsome fellow like you!" The angel stifled back a laugh. As the demon walked away, he threw her an enraged glance. She gulped, not trusting that look.

"So you've heard it then?" Ciel asked, leaning back in his chair, not bothering to comment on the sexual harassment the demon had just gone through. "About the woman called Mary Ann Nichols, who was killed in an alleyway?"

Madame Red nodded. Lao smiled, and glanced towards the young Earl from beneath his closed eyelids. "And I am very curious to what the Queen's watchdog might sniff out. However…" the angel could feel the man's gaze resting upon her nephew. "Have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime? The darkness and bestial odour that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma. You may be trapped in darkness should you set foot there. Are you prepared for that… Earl Phantomhive?"

The angel had to force herself not to hit the Chinese drug dealer. Ciel put his eyes upon the man, in a loathsome manner. "I am here to eliminate the source of _her_ distress. Do not bother me with useless questions."

His eyes settled on the letter that was lying on the table. "Going to the crime scene would do us no good at that. There will be too many people, and the yard won't take kindly to me going there. In times like these, there is only one reliable source of information."

The angel looked at Ciel. She wondered who this person was that he would be able to give them information on such a… delicate subject.

|Undertaker's Shop|

Sebastian opened the door to the shop. She vaguely expected the door to creep, but it appeared to be well oiled. 'Just what I needed, an undertaker's shop and a demon… what will be next, I wonder?' she thought to herself, leaning against a coffin that was standing against the wall.  
Suddenly the lid of the coffin moved. She let out a yelp, spinning around and holding her hands in front of her. It was a miracle she was able to stop her wings from popping out.

"I bid ye welllllcome, Lord Earl. Has Milordship finally decided to step into the coffin I made especially for him?" the man inside the coffin asked. His eyes were covered by his bangs, leaving the angel to wonder how he could see who was here.

Ciel pinched his nose at the smell of earth and dust coming from the coffin. "Not today, I think. What I want to talk about, Undertaker –"

"Then you're here for the girl, perhaps?" Undertaker asked, putting an arm around the angel. He smiled at her, an insane smile that curled the corners of his mouth to incredible distances. "Shall I make a pretty coffin, just for you? A nice and cozy place?"

She shivered, and slipped away from the man, scooting closer to Sebastian. If she had to choose, the demon was the more safe choice in her eyes now. "I…. no thank you. I'll be fine, I'm sure."

Sebastian glanced at the angel, who was standing behind him, peeking from the side of his back to Undertaker. "Don't tell me you find him more terrifying than me?" he asked, almost sounding worried.

She shook her head. "You're scary too…But… I don't like coffins and other stuff that has to do with death." She admitted, worried that the undertaker might be serious in his offer of making her a coffin.

Sebastian smirked. "I see…" he grabbed her by the back of her neck, and put her in front of him. "It's still not an excuse to cower and use me for cover."

That's when the two supernatural beings noticed that things had suddenly taking a turn for the strangest while they were quarreling. Lao had just told quite a lame pun, and now Madam Red took her turn. The angel and Sebastian simultaneously put a finger in one of Ciel's ears, making sure he didn't hear a word. When Sebastian glanced to his side, he could see the fierce blush on the angel's face.

|An hour Later|

"That leaves only you, Lord Earl." Undertaker said. He seemed to be looking forward to the occasion, until Sebastian stepped forward. "Ah, it seems Lord butler wishes to have a go."

Sebastian looked at the others, and smiled. "Please step outside for a moment. Do not, under any condition, peek inside."

Once they had stepped outside, the five people – well, four people and an angel – turned around to look at the shop. At once a laugh sounded from inside. "I wonder what he did." Madeleine wondered out loud. 

Ciel looked to be annoyed at the success of his butler. "Once again something disgusting, I don't doubt that."

Sebastian opened the door, and invited them in. Undertaker was lying sprawled on a chest, slightly drooling. The angel eyed the man suspiciously, before looking at the demon.  
"What did you do?" she couldn't help but sound a little impressed.

The demon looked at her, and smirked. "Would you like me to tell you?" he asked her.

As she was about to answer him, Undertaker suddenly showed up next to her. "All of my latest clients were missing something. Something important."

Lao smiled, thinking he had solved the problem. "A kidney or liver? Then we are obviously dealing with an obscure loan shark."

Undertaker shook his head, laying a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant." He stood behind the angel now, holding a hand in front of her throat. Sebastian looked at the man, prepared to stop him if he were to damage his toy.

"They were missing something only a girl would posses." His other hand moved in front of her belly, to show the others what he was talking about.

"Her uterus." Undertaker smiled, looking at the young Earl in glee as he continued his speech. "If it were me, I would take something sharp and slash their throats, and then steal away the little precious." The angel couldn't help but shiver. The man's hands were cool, even for such a dark and forsaken place as this shop. She felt surrounded by death and filth.

He released her. She drew a relieved breath. Undertaker kept talking. "That's how I knew you were coming, aristocrat of evil, Ciel Phantomhive. Another one will die soon and grace my humble shop, mark my words. Unless the killer be stopped. Can you do it, Lord Earl?"

Ciel stood up. Sebastian rushed to his side, helping the young boy in his coat. When Ciel spoke, his voice was steadfast and unwavering, just as his eyes. "By our coat of family arms, I vow to eliminate without exception, all those who defile the Queen's gardens, by any means necessary. Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker."

As the doors closed behind his visitors, Undertaker took out another one of his biscuits. He smiled when he thought about the young angel that he had not seen for over two centuries. 'The aristocrat of evil has attracted his ancestor, I see. Such a sweet girl…' he pushed the remaining half of the cookie in his mouth. 'I'm glad I got to see her again…'

|Outside the Shop|

As the door to the unnerving shop closed, the young angel looked behind her, still not feeling at ease. She tapped Ciel on the shoulder, asking his attention. "Young Master… Perhaps it would be more convenient if I stay here and do some groceries. I'm sure it would be best, so we don't have to worry about it anymore."  
What she didn't say was that she sensed something. It was a faint trail. Sebastian wouldn't have noticed it, because he himself was so powerful. It was something which his senses neglected, since it wasn't a threat to him.

The threat of another demon.

Ciel seemed to understand that she was worried about something too. He nodded, and sent her off with a wave of her hand. Sebastian shot her a questioning look. She shook her head, indicating she couldn't explain now.

When the carriage took off, she walked to the side of Undertaker's shop. She realized that part of her uneasiness in the shop had been caused by her inert talents, which had been trying to warn her about the threat.  
The feeling was fading fast now, however. She turned inside the alleyway. There was nothing there. At least, almost nothing.

A black feather, seemingly belonging to a bird, fluttered around. But she knew it didn't belong to any bird. The remainder of the feeling that lingered in this place belonged to that feather. Demon nor angel ever lost a feather. When one was left behind, it was meant as a warning, or a challenge, to the other side.  
She rubbed her arms, not bothering to take the black thing. She did not recognize what demon it belonged to, and Sebastian wouldn't know either. Demons hardly every worried about lower leveled ones, unless they were their underlings. If it was an underling of Sebastian, they wouldn't attack her or Ciel.

An arrow with black feathers zoomed across her face. The air current it caused made her pause in her footsteps, before she turned. It had thunked into a wooden board behind her, one of the sort that was used in making coffins.

There was a letter attached to it.

She looked in the direction it had come from, but there was no one to be seen. With an annoyed look, she ripped the letter of the arrow, not bothering to remove it from the wooden board. On it were singled but a few words.

_Soon we shall meet again._

She frowned at the cryptic message. The only demon she knew was Sebastian, and he was far too straightforward to leave such a message. She crumpled up the message in a ball and threw it in the sewer as she walked away from the alley.

|Back at the Estate|

She fumbled with the door as she entered. In order to keep up her ruse, she had stopped on the way over to pick up some pastries at a shop. She knew Ciel probably wouldn't want to touch them, but then she would be able to eat them, so it was okay that way.

When she entered, Sebastian was already standing at the door. She looked away from him, trying to hide a blush as she looked around for other people. She wasn't that scared if other people – preferably Ciel – were around. But for them to be alone was a wholly different matter.  
"What did you find out there?" he asked, walking towards the kitchen in front of her. She followed, still holding the bag in her arms.

"Nothing that's really that special…" she answered him, not sure if she should tell him about the note.

They entered the kitchen. He took the bag out of her hands, and placed it on the counter. "Nothing that special, you say? How is it again that I find it hard to believe you?"  
She put up her hands, making sure that she stayed away from all of the walls. If he managed to trap her again, there was no telling what that demon would do. Yet, as he turned around, he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close by.

'Caught again…' she thought to herself, cursing that she didn't react sooner.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?" he asked her. "If you do, I'll be nice to you." He added in a slow voice. She blushed at the implication of that. Thinking about the message, she had to admit, she was a little worried.

"If it's Sebastian, there's nothing that you can't do, right?" she asked him in a small voice, trying to prevent her eyes from tearing up. 

Sebastian looked at her in surprise. He shook his head as he bent down lower to her. "You should know the answer to that by now…" he replied, looking at her with dark red eyes.

For a moment, she felt like time had stopped and that she looked in his eyes forever. Then the moment was broken all too soon. "But that wasn't an answer to my question." He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Hey… what? Put me down this instant!" she demanded, banging her fists against his back. She didn't like being carried by the butler like a sack of flour, nor did she trust his intentions. Yet, she was surprised to be carried in the room where Ciel, Madam Red, Lao and Grell were waiting.

Sebastian put her down in front of everyone. She looked around, wondering why they were all looking at her. "What's going on?" she asked.

Sebastian put a hand on her head. "May I introduce to you all… Lady Madeleine Durless, niece of Madam Red, who arrived just in time to attend Viscount Druitt's final party of the season. I trust she will be able to play her part sufficiently."


	8. That Angel, A Lady

|Londen Estate|

"Excuse me?" Madeleine almost stuttered from shock, expecting somebody to start laughing out loud at the notion. 

Lao clapped his hands, seemingly pleased at the notion. "But of course. The more Ladies we have with us, the higher our chances of finding some evidence against the Viscount."

Madam Red fanned herself some air with a hand fan, a more disdained look on her face. "But will a servant girl really be able to seduce the Viscount? I hear he is a lover of women of all sorts, but still… to expect him to fall for such a thing…"

Ciel shook his head when Madam Red said that. "No. As a servant of the Phantomhive family, I'm sure she will do just fine.'"

'Eh, but… when was this decided?' Madeleine asked, sounding defeated. She doubted for not a moment that this was Sebastian's doing. The demon would love to get a chance to further taunt her. 

Madam Red folded her fan with a snap. "About half an hour ago. Speaking of which, since we have myself and the girl, I do believe our odds have improved… slightly."

Sebastian bowed, his eyes resting on Ciel. "Then might I suggest…"

|50 Minutes Later|

'"Just why am I in a dress!" Ciel yelled, getting ready to throw a porcelain cup at Sebastian. 

The demon chuckled as Nina Hopkins, the tailor, adjusted a pin in the dress. "Now now, my Lord, you should be careful. What if you make Miss Hopkins accidentally prick you?"

Nina glared at the butler. "And just why do you think I'm totally incompetent, hmm? Get out, you! Instead, ask that lovely maid to come in." she said, swooning at the idea of working with both Ciel and a cute, irresistible maid. Sebastian bowed, obviously thinking that he would like killing the woman for being so annoying, and left his Master in his care.

As he approached the main room, he could already hear Madam Red's voice. "Well, I am glad that you at least have the posture of a noble. Still, stand up a little bit more straight. Yes, more like that…"  
As the demon turned the corner, he was confronted by the angel being forced to take on a ballet move by Madam Red. Her face almost seemed to be relieved when he appeared.

"Sebastian!" she exclaimed, shaking on her one leg, before it caved in and she fell to the ground. 

Madam Red tsk – ed, looking annoyed. "Couldn't you have held on for a little longer?"

"But I was already standing like that for half an hour!" the angel objected. "Isn't it quite inhumane for you to want me to stand on one leg, keeping the other one lifted for so long?"

Sebastian chuckled at the notion. That the angel was but a novice became all the more clear at times like these. She glared at him, getting up. "What do you want anyway?" 

At once Madam Red smacked her rear with the fan. "A lady doesn't talk like that!" she warned the maid. 

The angel huffed, before asking again. "What would you desire of me?" she asked, forcing a smile. Madam Red nodded, finally pleased.

"Miss Nina asked that you would come for your dress fitting." Madeleine nodded, relieved to be rid of the rigorous hasted course in ladyship that Madam Red was forcing on her. Still, she had a background to fall back on, unlike Ciel, who would have it even harder than her.

"Okay, let's go!" she said, wanting to escape.

|Fitting Room|

"Oh yes, what a beautiful silhouette you have!' Nina swooned as she was busy taking notes and jotting down her measurements. "Ah, and your eyes… I really should have your dress match the color of your eyes! Ciel's dress will be light pink and black, but since you're a little older, I should make a more mature dress for you."

Madeleine said nothing, turning around and lifting her hands so that the tailor could measure her chest. She was fully aware of both Ciel and Sebastian still being in the room. When she turned again, she almost begged them to leave. She would have, if Nina wasn't so quick to get touchy touchy with her female clients.

"Oh, what colour should I use? Ah, I know! Let's use a dark blue, with lighter blue streaks. Maybe I should add a little black at the waistline…"

Sebastian frowned. "Wouldn't a velvet red be a more suitable colour? It would surely bring out her figure better than blue."

Nina glared at the butler. "Men don't have anything to say when I'm in the midst of creating a masterpiece. I can already tell you that if the dress isn't blue, it won't work nearly as well!"

Sebastian's eyes glided over the angel's body. Madeleine resisted the urge to cover herself up. When the demon walked closer, she already knew she was going to be in trouble again.  
As he reached her, he placed a finger at her sides. The warmth of his fingers went through the loose shirt she was wearing for the measurements. "I suggest a red band here, going on her waist in a V – shape." His fingers stopped at where her navel was, and he spread his hand, going up on her waist, five fingers trailed upwards. "Then perhaps five darker red bands going up here, to highlight her waist."

When his fingers were about to trail higher, Nina slapped his hand away. "Listen here, you lech! I cannot permit this girl to go in a dress like that." She put a hand to her chin, examining the angel. "Still… I do hate to admit it, but the colour red might suit her after all…."

Nina grabbed some paper and a pencil, sketching a dress. "Butler, you get those red fabrics I need, I have just the idea for this dress!"

|Another Hour Later|

"No! Keep that thing away from me!" she said, backing away from the demon. 

Sebastian, holding a corset in his hands, didn't mind her and came closer. "It's customary for ladies to wear these beneath their dresses. Either I am the one to put this on, or Miss Nina." The smile he threw at her could be translated as 'pick your poison.'

She frowned, not happy at being forced to allow the demon to touch her. "Fine. Just put it on then." She said, turning around and holding her hands up. The demon walked behind her, but instead of wrapping the corset around her, he started to lift the shirt she was wearing. Madeleine startled, pushing it down once more.  
"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, trying to beat of his hands.

"You can't wear this while you still have a shirt like that still beneath it." He said, trying to force her out of her shirt. 

She kicked him in the leg, but failed to get some reaction out of him. "Stupid lecherous demon!" she uttered, not allowing him to pull the shirt up any higher.

He frowned at her as he took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't worry… I won't tell anyone I saw." He moved his face closer to hers. "Or touched… or tasted…" his lips were too close for comfort. She struggled, trying to increase the distance between them.

The door opened, and Ciel walked in. He was already dressed up, looking like a real girl. "Sebastian, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sebastian let go of the angel with a smirk. "I was helping her get dressed, of course. Like your orders were." 

Ciel's scowl turned darker. "I don't remember my orders being for you to harass my aunt like this! Get out of here!"

Sebastian left, but not before turning his look on the angel first. He winked, making her feel the glow on her cheek all the more. Ciel looked at her, a flash of concern on his face, for a second. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, not happy having caught the demon with his aunt.

She startled again and shook her head. "Thank you Ciel… but it's okay. I… sometimes I can't avoid Sebastian, but he stops before it's really bad. He doesn't really like touching me. He just likes seeing me have a hard time."

Ciel sighed. "Still… I should have a word with him, once all of this is finished. I'll go ask Madam Red to come and help you get into that corset." 

The angel nodded, and suddenly grabbed Ciel in a hug. The boy froze, not liking to be touched. Not ever since….

"I'll save you, Ciel. I promise… I'll save you from him." She whispered. 

Ciel said nothing to that statement, offering but a single nod. 'I'll go get the Madam now.' He walked away, not being able to look at the angel. His aunt. How much did he not know about her?

|The Party|

Ciel got out of the carriage, a positively unhappy look on his face. His two aunts got out behind him, lifting their dresses to step out more easily.

Madeleine sighed as she smoothed down her red dress. With one hand she adjusted the small hat on her head, the other one resting on Lao's arm to keep her balance on the high – heeled shoes. Madam Red beamed at being in her element, the social circles in which she thrived. Suddenly she threw herself at Ciel, hugging him and squealing how cute he was. The angel smiled, a little sad that she couldn't be so colloquial with the young boy in the open.

"Ladies… shall we go inside?" Sebastian asked, holding his hand out to the front door, smiling at the others. 

Madeleine smiled, taking Ciel by the arm. "Let's go inside together. Since there's no male to accompany the both of us, I'm sure this will be suitable too."

Ciel nodded, leaning on her arm so he could walk on the shoes he was wearing. "This dress is heavy…" he muttered.

"I know."

"These shoes hurt my feet…"

"They do, don't they?"

"I don't like this corset…"

"I could not agree more."

When they were finally inside, she looked around in wonderment. How things had changed since the time she was human. For a moment she thought back about the time she had celebrated her birthday, dancing and laughing with the men that had come to the manor just for her.  
The moment faded, as they looked around for the Viscount. When she looked behind her, she could not help but notice that Madam Red already had collected a horde of admirers. Ciel noticed too, but didn't comment on it.

"It seems like we're the only ones left in the hunt for the Viscount." She said just loud enough to be heard by the boy. Looking around at first glance there was no sign of their quarry. Sebastian, who was standing a little while further, pointed towards the other side of the ballroom. Following his gaze, she noticed a platinum blond man dressed completely in white. "It seems that Sebastian has already located the target." She glanced down at Ciel. "I suggest we split up. We'll have a better chance at getting evidence if we approach the Viscount separately. First one to reach the target gets an extra dessert, okay?"

Ciel grimaced. "Is that your attempt at making me feel better for wearing this dress? Anyhow, let's get this over with, I want to –"

"That girl over there is wearing an awfully cuuuuute dress."

The angel and Ciel both froze. "That was Lizzy's voice, wasn't it?" she asked. Ciel nodded. Before they lost anymore time, she gave the boy a push in the small of the back, before turning around. With her hair and make – up done, the odds of Lizzy recognizing her were slim. The girl had only met her once before after all.

"Oh, what a cute girl you are." She said smiling broadly, her voice in a slightly higher pitch than usual. If there was any mercy the Light had to spare for a disobedient apprentice now was certainly the time to show it. 

Lizzy stopped walking, looking around. "Did you see a girl in a pretty pink dress just now? I wanted to tell her how much I love it."

The angel sighed. Apparently she had no choice but lie. "Well, I do believe she went that way." She said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Ciel had gone. Lizzy turned around when the pain for lying struck the angel. It coiled around in her stomach, like a live serpent.

When she regained her senses, Sebastian was standing next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, peering over the half–rimmed glasses that were part of his costume for the night. 

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I do hate lying." She said, looking to where Ciel had gone off too. At least the boy was sensible enough not to go straight for the target. He was dawdling a little while off the Viscount. Still, odds for her to get over there too where none, since the dancing had begun.

That was not counting Sebastian however. He pulled her by the arm, and before she knew it, they were gliding over the dance floor. "What do you think you're doing?" she said, keeping a smile on her face so onlookers wouldn't know what they were talking about. They had better get out of the circle soon otherwise her cheeks just might cramp up in a permanent smile.

Sebastian smiled back, leading her movements cunningly. "I am merely helping you get across, My Lady." He pulled towards him, the space between their bodies suddenly bordering on barely appropriate. "I must admit, when you're paired with a more adept partner than your nephew, you're not so bad at dancing."

"Thanks, I guess…" the angel mumbled, unable to keep an eye on Ciel due to the constant twirling that was going on. The frills on her dress swished back and forth with each step she took, and for a moment she was a human girl again, dancing with an admirer. Just this instance she could recapture the thrill she had experienced during those parties from an age long gone.

"Shall we dance the night away?" Sebastian asked, his fingers spreading wider on her back. The movement sent a shiver up her spine. They had started a second circle, missing the chance to get out of the dancing at the right place. She scoffed, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand on her back.

"I honestly cannot comprehend what you're thinking. When in truth you cannot stand to be in the same room with me." She continued, looking up at the demon, expecting him to agree.

His red eyes seemed to glisten when she said that, as his smile slightly widened, showing his teeth. "Really now? You underestimate yourself. It's true that your angel side, I cannot stand… but you are still part human, and thus corruptible. I am sure that once you are plunged in darkness yours shall be the greatest beauty I've yet to see."

She shuddered when he said that. He noticed, but kept guiding her. The ballroom, the bystanders, the Viscount and Ciel were all forgotten now, as she gazed in his eyes. "Is this a confession?" she asked him, with a smirk on her face. Of all the ludicrous ideas in the world, the love of a demon would surely be one of the most ridiculous.

"You are asking if I love you?" he replied, keeping his eyes locked with her. "No, I do not. Demons know nothing of love, nor do we desire to. But desire, yearning and wanting, of that we know a great deal. And I must admit… you are getting higher and higher upon my want list with every defiant act."

She almost laughed out loud. "That's a relief, in part! The love of a demon would only be a burden, a rare commodity as it is. But I do suggest that you take me off your want list."

Sebastian said nothing, but let go off her. It was time to switch to another partner, so the ladies all twirled in the middle of the dance, moving one man to the left. Her new partner had almost the same shade of black as Sebastian, but his eyes were of a piercing amber. He smiled upon her, and directed her over the dance floor with an aptitude that almost matched that of Sebastian.  
They danced in silence, the angel and the demon keeping their eyes upon one another, trying to see what the other was thinking.

"You seem distracted, My Lady." Her dance partner said. 

She tore her eyes away from Sebastian's, and looked at the unknown Lord. "Ah, it's nothing, I assure you."

The man looked at Sebastian too, and a light smile came to his lips. "Is that man… your lover, perhaps?"

She missed a step of the dance, almost tripping. "Hardly! He is merely a tutor to me and my sister." She said, feeling the pain of the lie. There was something in the air… something unsettling. If only she could determine what it was.

The man smiled, seemingly pleased at her answer. He moved his mouth to her ear, his voice tingling almost too close for comfort. "Well that's a relief. Because I shall be the one to steal you away from him."

She blinked, looking up at the man. His gaze upon her had suddenly become unsettling, sending off shivers in her spine. "How amusing of you, Sir." She replied in a courteous tone. The grip he had on her hands grew firmer, while the end of the song was only seconds away. When it ended, he did not release her hands to applaud such as the other dancers did. Instead, he pulled her gloved hand towards him so he could plant a kiss on it.

He kept his eyes on her the entire time. "I kid not… I was pleased to see you again… Lady Durless. Although I prefer your true name… Lady Madeleine Phantomhive."

She gasped. This was the demon that had sent the arrow with the feather to her. Before she could stop him, a woman in ornate dress walked in between them. When she had passed, the demon was gone.  
Sebastian walked towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? The look on your face… it's like you've seen a ghost.''  
She should tell him now. She knew that she should tell him. But there was no time to search for the man now, not when Ciel could be in danger.

Ciel.

She grabbed Sebastian by the arm. "Sebastian, where is Ciel?" she asked urgently. 

Peeling her hand of his arm, Sebastian smiled. "Your nephew is calling for me just now… let's go to him, shall we?"

|That Evening|

"There has been another murder, this night." She said to Ciel as Sebastian prepared him to retire to his bed. 

Ciel looked up at her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

She looked outside the window, scanning for the demon that she had met that evening. If he dared to attack Ciel…  
"The creature that did it… I can smell the stench of death in the air…" as she said it, she smoothed down the dress she was wearing still. Parting with the memory of when she had been a human noble was harder than she had anticipated.

She and Sebastian shared a glance. She herself had only noticed this night. How long had the demon known? She had been careless, not expecting to meet one of them here, in such a disguise. Ciel's eyes widened as the boy grasped what she implied. "Creature? You mean?"

Sebastian nodded. "We do not lie." 

Madeleine looked outside the window again, not wishing to meet eyes with her nephew. "You suspected, didn't you?" Her voice was hardly more than a whisper. She herself had trouble believing it.

Ciel nodded, looking down. His fists clenched the sheets, crumpling the fine white linen. "I suspected." He confirmed.

The angel forced back a tear. '"I'm so sorry, Ciel..."


	9. That Angel, Consoling

|London Back Alley|

"You're going to catch a cold like that." Madeleine said to her young nephew. 

Ciel stood there shivering in the cold. "It's not to be helped… if I was to wear my normal clothes, I would have stood out like a sore thumb."

Sebastian glanced at his charge. "I can offer you my coat, if you'd like, Young Master."

Ciel shook his head, rubbing his arms. "That'd make me stick out just as much." 

The angel sighed when she heard Ciel make that comment. "We're already sticking out, posted against the wall like this…" she commented.

Sebastian glanced at her. "You could have stayed home, by the warm fire." His eyes seemed to gleam in the dark as he looked at her. 

The angel scoffed at his remark. "I am not leaving Ciel's side. If anything, he should be the one staying home." She added the last part on a more worried note. If what they suspected – knew – was true, Ciel's heart would be broken.

It was Ciel's turn to scoff. "One way or another, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. If you're both protecting me like mother hens and their chick, I can't do my work."

A scream sounded from the house further down the alley. Ciel rushed towards it at once, followed by Sebastian and Madeleine. Sebastian kicked the door open. Madeleine attempted to cover Ciel's eyes, but it was already too late. He dropped to his knees, vomiting. She herself could hardly contain her dinner. The smell coming from the room was thick with the odour of blood, saturating the air. She could see the young woman's insides sprawled around the small room, painting the light wooden boards crimson.  
Grell Sutcliffe stumbled out, splattered in the red liquid, looking dazed. "No… It's not what you think… I – I came here because I heard screaming…"

Sebastian looked at the man standing there bathed in blood. "And how would you have done that? We have been guarding this alleyway the whole night. There is no way any human could have passed. I must admit, it's the first time I met one of your ilk in the human world. You did a superb job as acting one of them.'

Madeleine glared at the man as the rain started to pour down, washing away the blood from his face. Now that she had realized it, it was as clear as day. The faint odour of death that surrounded him, and the pale greenish hue that his eyes had. This man was nothing else but a hunter of souls.

As the rain poured down, the brown dye that had been in the reaper's hair started to wash out, revealing scarlet locks. When he applied fake eyelashes and the sort, the angel could not help but feel a little bit shocked at his behavior. "Teeheehee… Is that sooo? Hit the nail right on the head, didn't you? I am an actress after all, and a superb one at that. But neither are you 'Sebastian' are you?"

Sebastian glanced at the reaper with dark red eyes. "That is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am for now."

"I am the butler of the Durless house, so please take reaaaally good care of me, won't you?" Grell said, blowing a kiss to Sebastian.

Madeleine looked at the reaper, a disdained look on her face. "And what exactly are you doing here, Reaper?" she asked, glaring at the man. 

Grell looked at her in surprise. "What, you even brought the maid? How dull to see a human girl here."

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at that remark. It was true that the angel's powers were too weak to be noticed by most supernatural beings.

Ciel ignored the reaper, looking at the still opened door instead. "There is however, still the matter of your accomplice." He said softly, hoping that what they suspected was wrong. A voice they all knew so well rang out to them from the darkness of the room.

"Why don't you just say it, nephew?" Madam Red walked out of the room, seeming defiant and insecure at the same time. Madeleine could feel Ciel's muscles tightening beneath her hands. She herself tensed up too. Madam Red continued to walk forward, until she was directly next to Grell. "That you suspected me, your own flesh and blood."

Ciel's fists clenched together. "You know all too well Madam, that I never let go of any lead. Yes, I had you investigated. Yes, I removed you from my suspect list. But once we found out that a grim reaper was involved, you were the most logical choice. All the victims had something else in common, besides being prostitutes. They all had surgery at the hospital you worked at, and were all killed in the order in which they had surgery. Mary Kelly was the only one left alive…"  
Ciel's jaw clenched as he thought about it. "Still, I could not save her."

Madam Red approached slowly. "How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew… My… beloved elder sister's son. If only it hadn't gone like this, we might have played chess again. But this time… I will not yield anything!" Madam Red screamed.

Grell launched forward, a weapon suddenly in his hands. Sebastian moved to stop him. Madeleine knew that the weapon could even kill demons. In desperation, she opened up her wings, hoping to distract the reaper. It worked. The reaper looked up surprised, allowing Sebastian to throw him back to the sides.

Madam Red gasped at the sight of it. "An… angel?" she asked, backing away slowly. 

Madeleine's wings beat slowly as she faced the woman. "Not just an angel, Madam. An angel bound by oaths made centuries past, to protect my family. I am Madeleine Phantomhive, apprentice to Archangel Michael, dead for 251 years now."

Grell fumed at the sight of her wings. "Oh nooooo! I don't want an angel here, you always suck all of the fun out of anything."

Madeleine looked at Grell in anger. "Even so, I am still your superior in the field, reaper! Lay down your scythe at once!" 

Grell looked at her and grinned, letting his scythe roar. "Oh no I won't! You're so weak, I couldn't even sense you. I'm not going to be listening to you. I need a good work – out, and I want to do it with S – e – b – a – s – c – h – a – n."

"Would you refrain from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I'm on duty at present." Sebastian said, looking to be appalled.

"Meaning you'd take his offer if you weren't?" Madeleine inquired. 

Sebastian sweatdropped. "Are you about to start with this nonsense too?" he asked in a tone of voice that showed no hint of amusement.

Madelein inspected her nails. "I just thought your choice of words was peculiar, that's all."

Grell smiled, pushing up his glasses."Let me tell you something. I love red. I love it with all my heart. The more glamorous the woman, the more beautiful she becomes in red. And I think that Sebas – chan would look splendid clad in the deepest of red."

"A reaper is one who quietly hunts for souls. A butler is one who follows his lord as a shadow. You go in against the aesthetics of both, and fair raises my bile. How can you call yourself a butler?" Sebastian said, getting annoyed with the reaper. Furthermore, he wished to be able to stop the flow of material the angel would surely be using against him.

Grell smiled at Sebastian. "Still, I am a butler to die for!"

Sebastian removed his coat, placing it on Ciel's head. "I shall prepare some hot milk for you when we get back home, and sweeten it with honey or brandy or the sort."

Madeleine looked at Sebastian. "You had better make that honey. Ciel is far too young to be drinking." 

Grell jumped up and down in anger. "Sebas – chan, you better get here and fight! Stop talking to that annoying angel."  
Sebastian happily obliged to that. He ran up to Grell, slashing at him. That only left her, Ciel and Madam Red at the scene.

"What now, Madam?" Ciel asked, looking at his aunt. 

She smiled, looking only at Ciel. "Why do you ask that, now that we have become the 'watchdog' and the 'prey'. If I do not hunt the watchdog, I will be the one hunted."

"Why, Madam?" Ciel asked, his voice almost breaking when he thought about what would surely come to pass. If she tried to kill him, Sebastian would kill her. If Sebastian did not do it… then perhaps Madeleine would.

Madeleine looked at the woman in front of her. Her emotions were so strong, they almost reached the angel. Among all of them, there was one thought that jumped out to her. 'I cannot kill him.' It seemed the subconscious of the woman in red already knew that which Madam Red herself did not know. As Madam Red grabbed Ciel by the throat, threatening to kill him, Madeleine stood by.

Sebastian appeared, ready to strike at the Madam using his hands. She and Ciel both yelled at once. "Stop, Sebastian!"

The demon stopped in time, not striking the woman. Grell appeared, displeased. "What's wrong? You go ahead and kill that brat now, Madam."

Madam Red looked down at Ciel, trembling at the force of the emotions welling up inside her. "I can't… I cannot kill this child…." 

The angel standing next to her spoke softly as she put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Even though a child might not be to understand, I do. Angeline."

Madam Red looked to the angel in surprise. Madeleine caught a glimpse of Grell's death scythe, lunging at the woman. She moved herself in the trajectory of the scythe, hoping to be able to change the fate of the woman.

The cold metal pierced her side. The rotating blades did damage that no mortal could survive, tearing away at tender flesh with cold steel fangs, spraying blood throughout the rain – stained sky. Her body had not stopped the scythe. She could feel the Madam behind her, being pierced by it too. Unlike the angel, the Madam could still die from a wound like this.

Grell pulled his scythe loose. "I cannot say I care a shred for this plain woman you've become, Madam."

Madeleine fell to her backwards with Madam Red, gripping her own side. Warm, hot blood covered her hand at once. Still, her body was already healing. The wound inflicted on her was not enough to kill her. Still, the pain was immobilizing. She tried not to cry out. Her wings hung next to her body, the tips being soaked in water. Next to her lay Madam Red, her eyes still open in death. She had died instantly. Above them her memory was spinning, together with small fractions of that of the angel. Her own memories weren't displayed properly, being pushed aside by those of Madam Red's. The woman had died, after all.

Grell pulled away the red coat Madam Red always wore. "You were far more interesting when you were still capable of being dyed in red." He commented to the dead woman, as he put on the jacket and was walking away.

Ciel closed the Madam's eyes, forcing back tears he knew he would never be able to shed. "Madeleine… Heal her as you healed me. Use your blood." He pleaded, trying to hold back tears as hope flared in his eyes. 

Madeleine lifted herself on one arm, looking down at the body that once held the soul of a woman. "I already tried."

Sebastian walked up next to her, looking down at the scene. His body blocked the most of the rain falling on Madeleine. "She already did, Young Master. She placed her body in front of the death scythe, hoping that by placing her blood on it that Madam Red would not be killed. Am I right?"

The angel nodded, her wet hair sticking to her dress and arms. "That's right."  
She placed a hand to her side. The wound had already closed up, for the most part. "Though I tried, I have failed. My blood does nothing when death is instant."

Ciel placed his eyes on Sebastian. "Sebastian, stop twiddling your thumbs man. There's still one left! Bring that reaper down!"

Sebastian nodded, leaving his young charge and his still live aunt there in the rain. As the sounds of battle renewed reached them, Madeleine got on her knees and spread her wings, sheltering Ciel from the rain. Her hand traced the form of Madam Red's face, before she leant down and pressed a kiss on the woman's forehead.

"May the Light forgive you, such as I have." She whispered. A faint glow flared on Madam Red's forehead where her lips had been, before it died away. 

"What did you do?" Ciel asked.

"I have forgiven her her sins, and offered her a chance to show remorse and be heard, instead of being ferried to hell instantly. It's a rare chance. If she seizes it however, is up to her and her alone."

She got up, and smiled down at Ciel. "I have failed you again. It seems that I am still not strong enough to protect you."

As Ciel was about to answer her, the sound of the scythe hitting flesh could be heard. Madeleine turned around, seeing Sebastian being spliced open by Grell.

"Sebastian!" she yelled. As she ran to him, she realized she was worried about the demon. It was a feeling that made no sense. Why would she worry about a thing like him?

Grell watched Sebastian's memory reel, and made a disgruntled noise. "Is that all? I wanted something juicier and more –"

The memory reel now focused on her. She stopped running, seeing all her moments with the demon. Saving Ciel from that Italian guy… she, fixing his tailcoat… dancing together… him, trying to force her in that corset…  
Her cheeks felt hot in the rain as she became embarrassed that anyone would be seeing this kind of scenes. Grell turned to her, fuming about what he had just seen. "What, what, what? My Sebas – chan having a relation with this pathetic excuse for an angel? I can't allow it!"

"Eh, look, it's not what it looks like!" she said, not liking where this was going.

Grell pointed his scythe at her. "I won't allow my Sebas – chan cheating on me!"

"Don't involve me in some imaginary three – way relationship!" the angel yelled back at the reaper. 

Grell chuckled when she said that. "That's not going to save your skin. This time I'll cut you clean in half, and end your life!"

Grell lunged at her. She wouldn't be able to get away in time. As in slow-motion, the scythe moved closer and closer to her body, emitting a screeching howl.

The howl suddenly died away. Sebastian had used his jacket to stop the scythe from rotating. He seemed to be disgruntled to have done so. Grell started yanking at the jacket in desperation. Sebastian ignored him for a moment.

"I do wish I hadn't been forced to use my jacket in such a manner. But it was already torn up so much that even you wouldn't have been able to repair it. Still... better it than you." He said in a surprisingly soft voice to the angel.

She looked away. "Well, it's okay. At least you stopped Grell." She glared at the reaper. "Didn't Ciel tell you to kill him?" she asked.

Grell looked up in fear. "No, wait Sebas – chan, I –" Grell stopped talking when Sebastian knacked his knuckles. 

"When it's a fistfight, I do have some confidence that I can win." He said with a rather intimidating smile. "Especially when it's against people who like to meddle in my private life."

|5 Minutes Later|

Sebastian was just firing up Grell's chainsaw when he was interrupted by a long pole like thing stopping him from tearing the reaper in small bloody pieces. Looking up, the demon noticed another reaper standing on the building.  
The man jumped down, landing neatly on Grell's face. Madeleine flinched when she saw that, thinking it couldn't be healthy if something like that happened. The man adjusted his glasses, looking at the others. "Well then… My name is William T. Spears. I must apologize for the nuisance my co – worker has caused you."

As he bowed down to Sebastian, offering him a business card, he couldn't help but grumble underneath his breath. "Having to bow down to an obnoxious beast like you is a nuisance in itself."

Sebastian took the card, flicking it away without regard. "How sad for you, then."

Madeleine frowned when William got back up again. "Even if you're apologizing, there are things that I cannot let pass." 

William looked at the angel in surprise when he noticed the tear in her outfit where the chainsaw had hit her. "Ah… it seems he's got more to apologize for than just killing humans without authorization."  
William pulled out his notebook, adding a note in it. He kicked Grell a few times, to make sure he understood he had been in the wrong. "Well, I'll make sure he's reprimanded for attacking you. Although it's a good thing he did not kill you, miss…." He looked up at her questioningly.

She glared at the man, her wings spread open. If Spears were to have a talk with her superiors she might get into even more trouble. So far they had left her alone but she could only push her luck so far. "My name is Madeleine, if you need to know. I will tell you one thing. If I ever lay eyes again on that decrepit reaper again, I'll make sure to kill him."

William looked at her, and neighed his head. "I fear that would greatly inconvenience me. I'll make sure he's punished. Perhaps that will make you more lenient?"

She huffed, her only response to the man's offer. The dead body of Madam Red was enough motive for her to carry a grudge towards the red – haired reaper. Not to mention Ciel… the boy had yet to shed a tear for his dead aunt.

Even now she doubted he would be able to.

"Leave. And take that thing with you." She said, turning her back to the men. Sebastian said nothing, but walked towards Ciel as William left, dragging Grell by the collar. As the demon leant down to offer support to his young master, Ciel slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I can walk on my own." Ciel placed a hand over his eyes, looking away from the body of his dead aunt. "I'm just… tired."

|The London Estate|

Madeleine helped Ciel into his night robes. The boy had been quiet for the entire way towards the estate, not saying a word when Sebastian left to carry Madam's Red to Undertaker. Any nasty questions would be easily avoided, since her blood had sealed of the wound in the woman's body. Ciel allowed her to remove the eye patch that kept the demon's seal hidden from the world. The angel's hands trembled when she put it away.  
Finally, she snapped.

She grabbed her nephew by the shoulders, pulling him against her. The boy's back went rigid, as he tried to release himself from her hold. Still, she was too strong for a human to break free from her grasp. She laid her cheek on the top of his head, tears dripping his dark hair.  
"Why… why must you always make that brave face, Ciel, when deep inside you're hurting so much that you want to scream at me and Sebastian for failing you? Don't you know it's okay to cry?"  
Holding him still by the shoulders, she moved him back a little, looking into those blue eyes that seemed to shine from within. "Don't you know it's okay if you want to scream and kick at the world? It's okay to want to die a little inside because you lost her, and it's fine if you want to scream and yell and throw things around! Please, don't keep your feelings pent up like that, it'll only make you feel worse!"

She stopped yelling at him, her chest heaving with despair. She wanted him to cry, to show her that he still had some humanity left inside. That he still could feel.

Ciel looked away from her, trembling underneath her cool hands. "I can no longer cry for myself or others, Madeleine. I can no longer feel the pain that I'm supposed to feel when something like this happens. Do not ask me for things that I cannot show."  
Even as he said that, he knew he was lying. His insides felt like they were being torn apart, as Madam Red had been when that scythe had hit her. He could still envision her blood, being flung around as her heart had stopped beating. He felt as if the angel was not only crying for Madam Red, but for him as well. She was shedding the tears he no longer could.

As she pulled him back in her embrace, he wanted that he could wrap his arms around her and wail like the child he was. But even as she pleaded with him to do so, there was no more chance that he could ever do it.  
"I'm not a child anymore." He whispered through the angel's sobs.

She nodded, still crying. "I know that. I wish it weren't true… but I know that." She whispered back , her throat already hurting from her crying. She smoothed down his hair, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "I will stay with you tonight." She said, guiding him in his bed. Ciel protested, saying that he would be alright.  
She shook her head, hushing him. "I will give you the only gift I have to offer in a time like this." She lay next to him, her wings engulfing the young boy in soft feathers. At once his eyes started to fall closed, slowly. "The gift of a dreamless sleep."  
She pulled the boy closer to her, until he was nestled against her stomach. Her wings covered them both as Ciel fell to sleep.

The door creaked open. Madeleine's eyes met those of Sebastian. The demon glanced at the boy that was being sheltered by her, and nodded once. When he closed the door she lay her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes. She could still easily picture Madam Red.

"Forgive me… Madam."


	10. That Angel, Attacked

|The Phantomhive Mansion, The Kitchen|

"Today seems to be another one of those days, huh?" Bard pondered, leaning his head on a hand, looking at the clock ticking away the time. Sebastian, as capable as he was, managed to do most of the housekeeping alone, leaving the other servants dreadfully bored. Maylene nodded, blowing on her cup of tea to make it cool down a little. Finny didn't answer, instead dozing off into sleep.

Madeleine burst into the room, smiling to the other servants."Don't you all know what today is?" She asked the slackers. The troublesome trio looked up in confusion.  
The angel pointed towards the calendar that hung against the wall. "Today is Ciel's birthday! We have to make sure that he'll be happy, if only this day!"

The others didn't notice how much she forced herself to be happy. The death of Madam Red still weighed as heavily on her heart as it did on Ciel's after all. Still, everyone was quick to agree with her. "Since Sebastian is busy with the Young Master, I'll hand out the tasks, okay?" she asked smiling. 

"Finny, can you please go and get some nice flowers to decorate?" Finny saluted her and ran off. 

She pointed to Maylene in the same fashion Sebastion always used. "Maylene, you go and decorate the main hall! I want it to be very pretty, got that?"

Maylene nodded, hurrying of towards her tasks. "Bard and myself will be cooking dinner, and Mister Tanaka… Please, make yourself at home!"

Tanaka nodded, drinking his favorite tea from his favorite cup. The angel nodded to herself. 'I knew it! By copying Sebastian's method, I can also get things done around the house!' she thought to herself, pleased that she was undertaking action to get Ciel feeling a bit better.

Bard chuckled as he lighted up a cigarette. "The way you talk, Madeleine… it feels as if Sebastian is here giving us orders." He looked at her and gave her a wink. "You've been spending a lot of time with that fellow, haven't you?"

Madeleine tapped a finger against her cheek as she looked up at the ceiling. "Have I? I don't really think so." 

Bard patted her on the head as he walked towards the stove. "Sure you have. I think that, when it comes down to it, you'll be the first person Sebastian will come to if something goes wrong."

Madeleine patted her cheeks in fear she might start to blush and looked away. "You're joking, right? There's no way that that guy would ever come to me if things went wrong…" she pulled some flour out of the cabinet, and walked towards the kitchen counter. "But still… I do think there are things I can learn from him… Ah, Bard, DON'T DO –"

She was too late, Bard had already used his flamethrower on the premium graded meat. The angel sighed, wiping away the ashes from her face. "… that. Well, it's okay… Drive over to town and get us some meat there. I'll get started on the cake."

Bard looked at her in surprise. "You know how to make cake?"

Madeleine flinched. "Well, not really. But when we were in London, I got an urge to make myself useful, so I ended up buying a cooking book. Now that I have the chance, I want to grasp this opportunity. If Sebastian were here, he'd only end up correcting me all the time after all."  
She wiped away her bangs from her forehead, looking towards the kitchen counter. "Even though I've never cooked before, I really want to succeed."

Bard showed a knowing smile. "Oh, I get it. You want to show Sebastian that you can be a good wife, right?" 

Madeleine sweatdropped. "That's not really the situation, trust me." She said, waving her hands in front of her to try and seem more persuading. 

Bard kept smiling, and placed a hand on her head. "No need to hide it from me. You two seem like complete opposites, but that's not a bad thing. I'll support you from the sidelines, so go for it and impress him."

After that, he went off, leaving Madeleine in total distress. "Wait a minute! So, when Ciel asked me to come along with him… and Sebastian always making me do irritating stuff… it made people think that it's all because Sebastian and I like each other?!" Madeleine started pacing around, panicking. She grabbed her flushed cheeks, not believing it.  
"But… he's a demon… a perverted, arrogant, annoying and totally not cool demon who always taunts me!" she kicked a chair that was in her way. She looked at the door, fuming inside. If Sebastian walked through that door, she would give him a piece of her mind! And they didn't seem like total opposites, they were opposites!

She turned, looking at the counter. At once her mood mellowed again. She would have to get started on a birthday cake for her nephew. A cake that would at least make him feel a little less sad. When she thought about it, if she were to start fighting with Sebastian… it would probably make Ciel feel worse. Not sad, that she didn't think. But perhaps annoyed and angry.

She tugged at her own hair, and plopped down on the counter, crossing her legs. Madeleine let out a deep sigh, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Honestly… I'm already this old, and it still feels hard to act like an adult." Instead of fighting with Sebastian, trying to get along with him would probably be better. If people thought they were in love, nobody would suspect them from being an angel and a demon either. But if he tried to get touchy with her once more….  
She pumped her fist in the air. "Try that again you demon, and I'll kick your ass!"

|That Evening|

'So that is Ciel's other aunt, Miss Francis Midford, isn't it?' she asked herself when she first noticed the Lady Midford. "But still, to think that she assaulted you in that manner… is really…" she couldn't finish her sentence when she looked at Sebastian who had his bangs combed back. It looked weird on the demon, making her feel lighter on the inside than usual.

Sebastian glanced at her, annoyed. "Honestly. Laughing this much about such a fickle matter."

"You're just saying that because you're embarrassed." She said, not even bothering to contain her laughter anymore.

Lady Francis' eyes fell on Madeleine. At once she started fuming. "How dare a girl show her legs like that! How utterly lecherous!"

Madeleine looked down at her maid's dress. She had stopped noticing how short it was a long time ago, but now her face flushed. "Ah, Lady Midford, really, this is okay, I mean –" she stopped stammering when the Lady Midford towered over her.

"This won't do at all, I demand you go change immediately!" Elizabeth started whining that Madeleine looked really cute in a short dress, and how a long one wouldn't suit her at all. Lady Midford at once hushed the girl, throwing the angel a stern glance.

Sebastian stood next to her, chuckling. "It would seem I am not the only one who is being ordered around by the Lady."

Madeleine bowed for the Lady, biting her cheek not to scream at the bossy woman. Being treated by that by someone over two hundred years her junior was utterly embarrassing. "If it's okay with you, My Lady, I'll go and get changed after you have your evening tea, okay?"   
There was no way she was going to let this woman ruin her surprise for Ciel, after all. As long as she managed to push this through, there might be a chance that Ciel's mood might lift a bit.

She guided them towards the main hall. When she pushed open the doors, the others yelled out :" Happy birthday, young master!"

She smiled at Ciel, who seemed to be astonished. "We worked hard all day, to be able to give you a good birthday." 

Lady Midford seemed to be ticked off however. "Damn, they beat me to it… the reason I ended up coming here was to wish my nephew a happy birthday."

"Don't forget the cake that Madeleine made for the young master!" Maylene said, pulling out the cake and placing it on the table. 

Sebastian looked at the angel in surprise. " _You_ made a cake?"

"What's with adding so much emphasis on you, hm?" she asked him. "It might have taken me seventeen tries, but the result looks pretty good."

"Seventeen?" Sebastian asked, looking astonished. "My my, you really are…" he didn't finish his sentence, instead looking at Ciel. "… you really are a human, aren't you?"

She kicked him in the leg. "Partly. Don't you forget that I'm also part angel."  
He patted her on the head, before walking away. "How could I ever forget that?"

|A Little While Later|

Madeleine was walking towards the kitchen, thinking that was where the demon had gone off to. "If I can get Sebastian to agree not to trouble me when Ciel's around… I think it'll also help Ciel feel a little bit better. She thought to herself.

She opened the kitchen door. Sebastian turned around, licking chocolate from his finger. She pointed a finger at him in surprise. "Hey, I thought that you didn't like chocolate!" she shouted, looking surprised. 

Sebastian sighed when he heard that. "That's true… it tastes absolutely flat to me. I just thought it might be better if I made it myself."

She walked closer to him, spotting an adorable cake. "You made this?" she asked him. 

Sebastian let out another sigh. "How come you always end up asking stupid questions like that? Of course I made that, for the young master's birthday. It's only normal for a butler, right?"

She nodded. "I guess. Still, it's a little bit impressive. I – Oh, it's snowing!" she said, pointing outside. 

The demon followed her finger sweeping towards the window where he too saw the little white flakes fall. "It seems you're right." He looked at the angel, not grasping why she had come to see him when usually she tried to avoid him as much as possible. "Why did you come here again?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to ask you a favor. But before I do that…" she glanced towards the beautiful cake he had made. "… can we eat cake outside? I haven't seen snow for so long, and I love cake."

Sebastian smirked, taking a lock of her hair and sliding it between his fingers. "You mean that you love the cakes I make, don't you?" he asked her, looking her in the eyes.

Madeleine felt something twitch in her stomach at the question. Slightly panicking she slapped his hand away. "Can you be serious when I talk to you? Now, we are going outside, and we're both eating a piece of cake."

|Outside|

"I didn't mean that I wanted to see the snow from the rooftop!" she said, looking down in a panic. 

Sebastian chuckled when she said that. "Don't tell me that you have a fear of heights? You can fly, after all."

"Of course I can, but grabbing me like that and then forcing me to come here isn't nice!"

"You're the one who's forcing me to eat cake." He replied, putting a spoonful in his mouth. It tasted like nothing for him, but he was prepared to play along with the angel for a little while. She sighed, also putting a spoon filled with cake to her mouth. A blush crept along her cheeks when she tasted it. Sebastian kept looking at her intently.

"What?" she asked him.

"You could have known that I would make a cake for the young master. Why did you bother with it?" he asked her. 

Madeleine swallowed a piece of cake that had been subject to thorough chewing. She ran a hand through her hair, which was slowly being covered by snow. "Ah, that's because… deep down , I …. I mean, it's just that…"

Sebastian looked bored as the girl kept blabbering on. Finally he move closer to her, grabbing her by the chin. His black nails contrasted with her pale skin, snowflakes covering his black sleeve. "If you don't finish your sentence soon, I might force you to say it."

She pouted a bit. "It's because I've come to respect Sebastian."

Sebastian's grip tightened a bit. "What?" 

Madeleine frowned, trying to ignore the grip he had on her face. "You heard me the first time, I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Then don't repeat yourself , but I would like some further explanation." Sebastian said, still not believing his ears. An angel respecting a demon? If that wasn't a miracle, he didn't know what was.

"Then let go of my face, you're hurting me."

He let go, still keeping a watchful eye on her. It was clear he thought she was up to something, though she couldn't see what she could do to him. So far she didn't think she could land a single scratch on him if she wanted to.

She scratched the back of her head, not looking at the demon. "It's just that, you're so skilled at what you do. Even though you don't eat human food, you learned how to make it. You can manage the staff here, which isn't easy, and give Ciel an education. Sebastian even beat Grell, and beating a reaper is very difficult."  
She sighed, her legs dangling from the roof as she pulled a lock of hair after her ear. "I feel that, if I try hard and study up on what you do, I might be able to become one of the best. If I can make you say one day, 'that Madeleine is more impressive than any demon or angel I know', I think I can even become an archangel."

"You want to become an archangel?" Sebastian asked, not bothering to keep back a smirk. 

She frowned when she saw that. "Of course I do. Archangels are the strongest and wisest of all angels."

"Then by definition it's impossible for you to become one." Sebastian said, ignoring his piece of cake for the rest of the conversation. 

Madeleine fumed at his remark. "That's mean. If I were to become an archangel, I'll make Lord Michael sorry for not telling me about Ciel being in trouble, and I'll show anyone that even a member from a so – called cursed family can still be one of the best angels ever!"

Sebastian brought his face closer to hers again. His hot breath melted the small snowflakes away in front of her face. He placed a hand behind her neck, keeping her from moving away. His hand was ice cold, sending a shiver down her spine. "A member from a cursed family, I could not have said it better myself. And my goal is still to see you fall." His eyes pierced into hers, and her heart was beating in overtime. He was doing it again.

It was his nature, she knew that too well. All demons wanted to seduce and taint that which they considered to be pure. But Sebastian seemed to have overcome the natural disgust that demons carried for angels. He continued to talk, bringing his head closer. "You, whose soul must once have tasted just as delicious as the brat will taste to me… had I met you before you died, I would have surely tried to capture and bind you to me. But even now, there is still some merit to you. A woman who cannot die, no matter what I put her through, as long as I do not purposely try to kill her. A woman as pure as a white rose, tainted by my hands."  
His lips touched her neck. They were warm, caressing the soft flesh beneath them. Sebastian couldprobably feel a vein pulsating beneath her skin, a testimony to the rapid beats of her heart.

Madeleine tried to pull away as soon as the demon's lips were nearing her skin, but it was to no avail. She had been stupid trying to reason with the demon, when he could not help but give in to his nature. Why had she been so stupid? "Let me go! Honestly, you hate me, so stop taunting me in this manner."

Sebastian put a finger to her lips, stopping her words. "I already told you that I desire you. You're the only angel who has ever been prepared to stand up to me in this manner, even though you cannot fight me. It's only natural for me to want to have something like that. To me you are but a toy, but you are a toy that I cannot tire of because of your very nature."

He kissed the place where her neck and head connected, sending a shiver over her body. "Possessing you is starting to become my primary goal. A demon does not stop until he has what he wants." He pressed another kiss, a little bit further from the previous one, on her cold skin. She wanted to scream at him, but somehow she was unable to protest, unable to stop him in what he was doing. Instead she shivered again.

He stopped his kisses, looking at her. "It would seem that you're enjoying yourself."

She shook her head, blushing at the actions of the demon. "Of course not! It's cold here, that's all."

Sebastian showed another smirk, looking at her lips. She resisted the urge to lick her lips, not wanting to give the demon a reason to assault her further. "Cold, you say? Then, what if I were to warm you up?"

Before she could answer him, her body went suddenly rigid. A sharp pain stabbed her lower back. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but she couldn't. A cold, far different from the one caused by the snow passed over her body. 'It hurts… Why? Sebastian hasn't hurt me… I know that it wasn't him.' She thought. She looked at him, trying to tell him that something was wrong.

Sebastian, after waiting for another snappy remark, noticed how suddenly she stiffened up in her arms. He sighed, thinking she was trying to play a game with him. "Really now, what are you trying to do?" He let the arm he had used to hold her by the neck go lower, so he could hold her by the back. Before he reached his destination, he found a wet, warm spot on her dress. Momentarily confused, he pulled his hand back, wondering what it was on her back.  
In the pale moonlight he could see the fluid on his hand was dark, and it felt sticky to the touch. The scent of it was a silky sweet to his nostrils.

Blood.

Madeleine could see in Sebastian's eyes that he knew something was wrong. She forced herself to speak. "Se…bas…tian…" she couldn't speak any further. Her eyes started to close as she fought to keep herself from fainting. Yet, she couldn't help it.

'Please… Sebastian… anybody… help me!' she thought, hoping that somehow she would get through to someone.


	11. That Archangel, Recounting

|Ciel's Room, The Following Day|

Sebastian had, under Ciel's orders, moved the unconscious angel from his own room to that of the young boy where she would be more comfortable. The demon was under the impression that the slumbering angel noticed very little from her surroundings.  
Ciel stood beside the bed, glaring at his demonic butler. "You should have told me she was hurt earlier, Sebastian."

"That would have spoiled last night's celebrations. Besides, Madeleine is still alive, and after I pulled the arrow out her wound closed up instantly."

Ciel resisted the urge to slap the demon, instead looking down at his sleeping aunt. "And what is he doing here?" he asked, pointing towards the archangel Michael who was sitting in a chair, seeming to be as agitated as Ciel was.

The archangel dark golden wings shivered when he talked. "I could feel Madeleine screaming out in her last moments of consciousness. I came here as quick as I could, only to find that thing having his hands all over her."

Ciel cast Sebastian a glance when he heard that. He had told the demon not to touch the angel. And yet he was disobeying orders. "I gave you orders not to touch her." 

Sebastian coughed when he heard that. "Actually, young Lord, you told me not to make her feel uncomfortable. And I have not done that. And…" the last part he directed towards Michael, " -what Madeleine and I do in our private time is our own business."   
He enjoyed annoying the archangel, and he could use a bit of entertainment. He had ended up searching the rest of the past night looking for the one who had attacked his toy, before Michael had shown up.

The archangel got up, ready to attack the demon for that remark. "Cut that out at once." Ciel snapped at the two of them. He looked at the archangel, who seemed to be having trouble keeping himself from going at the demon's throat. "You… Tell me why my aunt is unconscious."

Michael gave Ciel a look that suggested he would like to kill him as well. "If it weren't for her life being on the line, I would gladly kill you. If it wasn't for you, she would still be safely up in heaven."

"Not to mention by your side." Sebastian said, not even trying to hide his smirk from the archangel. 

Michael's jaw clenched upon hearing that remark. "Yes, by my side. Where she should be."

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This seemed to be turning into a supernatural ego-trip contest when they should in fact be worrying about Madeleine.  
Instead of giving the archangel an earful of what he thought about the man, he went to sit in the chair next to the bed. He placed his hands in front of his body, giving Michael an intent look.

"So, you want me dead. I believe there is a line for that, so you'll have to go and wait your turn. As for Madeleine, I want to know what is wrong with her so that she may return to her duties. I've become rather… dependent on her services, so the sooner she gets better, the happier I will be."

"Why should I care for the happiness of some mortal brat?" Michael scoffed, giving the child a demeaning look.

Ciel showed a cold smile. "Well, my being happy makes Madeleine happy. Seeing as how you keep claiming you love my aunt, I would think that this makes for a very good reason to make me happy. Now, explain what's wrong."

Ciel's tone of voice left no more room for objections. Furthermore, Michael had to keep the demon in mind, who would surely grasp any chance he got in order to try and kill the archangel. As Michael sat down, he threw a glance towards the arrow that rested on the desk a bit further.

"From the few seconds I had to investigate Madeleine and the arrow, my guess would be that she's been poisoned by what we would call 'Heavenly Tears'." He started, as his mind raced to who would have poisoned his beloved.  
"It's called that way because in the last stage, every angel afflicted with it won't stop crying, before killing themselves. The poison has three stages. Stage one is where Madeleine currently is : a deep slumber, which holds on for a maximum of three days, in which the angel forgets everything that happened up to three months prior to their death."

Sebastian looked up when he heard that. It was the first time he had heard about this poison, and judging from the first step, it was pretty useless. "That, in essence, only forces the angel to live as a human, no? They still live, only without their powers. In Madeleine's case, it won't make much difference either way."

Michael glared at Sebastian, displeased with the interruption. "If that were the case, there would be indeed no problem. But Madeleine, who died in the 16th century, will now wake up in the end of the 19th century, surrounded by people she has no recollection off."

Ciel leant his head on his hand, glancing towards the slumbering angel. "I see. From the shock alone, it would be possible for them to go mad with realization. No matter how much we would try to convince her that she's been around for over 200 years, she wouldn't believe us and it would only add to the general shock."

Michael nodded. "That is the case. The maddened angel would in despair rob themselves from their own lives. Therefore, once she wakes up and realizes that she is no longer in her home in the 16th century, she will at first be shocked, and then most likely go mad and try to kill herself, over and over again until she finally succeeds."

Sebastian tapped a finger against his cheek. "That would indeed pose a problem, but I am sure that your kind has already designed an antidote for this, no?" he asked, looking at Madeleine. The 'Heavenly Tears' poison did sound like a more amusing way to kill an angel. Still, he himself preferred the more… personal approach. There was no fun in fighting an arch enemy if there wasn't any blood to be spilled upon himself. And besides… the demon who had tried to kill his toy would have to pay with his own life for the insult.

Michael gave the demon a short glance. "Well, we usually end up altering the afflicted angel's memory, by replacing the faces and names of their loved ones by those of other angels. Other than that, we also alter their memory so that they believe they were born in the current century. In this way, the longest we were able to keep an angel alive was a week. Any longer and they start to realize things are amiss.  
If I were to take her with me, I could –"

"No." Ciel interrupted him, looking appalled at the idea of having to allow his aunt to be taken off by the archangel. "I won't allow you to take her with you. I have no doubts that you would try to prevent her from returning to me later on." Michael's eyes slightly squinted, betraying that that had indeed been his plan. Ciel continued talking. "Furthermore, the procedure you have just described only stretches the duration of time between waking and dying. How do we cure her?"

"There is a remedy, which is fairly easy to make. I am sure the demon would be able to make it with the ingredients in this house and the surrounding forest." Michael answered him.

Ciel showed a slow smirk. "I doubt it's that easy. If we could get all the ingredients like that, we could make her swallow the remedy in her sleep. What's the catch?"

Michael cleared his throat. "In order to make the remedy potent, you have to add a feather from the afflicted angel's wings."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "You mean that Madeleine would have to be awake, and in the knowledge that she is an angel in order for it to work?"

Michael shook his head. "That's not how it works. Even if she were to believe you when you tell her that she is an angel, she would not gain the knowledge to use her wings. In this case, her wings would only come out when she is somehow in personal danger, to protect her."

Ciel scoffed at that. "In other words, we need to get her in a fake danger, without her realizing that it's fake…" It was quiet for a few seconds, before Ciel talked again. "Listen Michael, I want you to alter her memory so that she remembers me to be her brother. She mentioned having one a few times. Furthermore, where there any other important family members that we can use in order to preserve her sanity?"

Michael cleared his throat. "Well, her father was still alive three months prior to her death. She was also engaged to a nobleman who had set sail for the New World at the time. I would gladly fill that part." He added, trying not to sound too eager.

Ciel shook his head. "I have a feeling you're not to be trusted, even though you're an archangel. I'll have Sebastian fill the role as her fiancé. In that role, he will also be able to force her wings to come out, without it being obvious that he's manipulating her."

Michael bit his cheek at hearing that. To have the demon posing as Madeleine's fiancé was just about his worst nightmare. "… if that's what you want. I can also imprint your current servants instead of the ones she had employed at the time. Anything else you would like to know?"

Ciel cast his eyes towards Michael. "Now that you mention it, I wish to know how she died. You can tell me, can you not? As her mentor you should know this kind of thing."

"She has not told you herself then?" Michael asked. 

Ciel shook his head. "She deemed the story would be unsuitable for me, and feared it would distract me from my higher purposes."

Michael let out a sigh, sitting back in the chair. His wings rustled behind him. "I see. I have no problem telling you. And I know only too well, because I was present at the time she died. Let's see now…"

|England, end of the 16th century|

"Please, please dear God, help my family in this dire hour. Please grant us strength, and let the city council see that my brother has nothing to do with those vile accusements."

Michael looked down, bothered in his idle daydreaming in the church. The voice beneath him sounded to be sorrowful, and at the same time somehow resolved. As he looked down, a girl was praying on her knees not paying heed to the expensive dress she was wearing. As she looked up with tearful eyes, the blue of the Phantomhive family, he was immediately lost.

Those eyes betrayed the soul of an angel, born from a family that was doomed to the darkness of the mortal underworld.

He materialized in front of the girl, preparing to speak comforting words to the soul that was in need. What he did not expect was a smack on the face, and her screaming at him. "Demon! Get out you, this is a holy place, I do not…"

She stopped hitting the archangel, noting the dark golden wings and the piercing blue eyes. As she looked up at him, a blush crept among her cheeks. She dropped down, folding her hands in front of her. "Dear God, thank you for sending me your angel, who will listen to my pleads…" she paused for a second. "… And I'm sorry for hitting him."

"You may stand." Michael said, trying to sound wise and all – knowing, even after being whacked by the human girl. She looked up at him, fearful. Now he could see it more clearly, the fire her soul emitted as a blazing fire coming from her eyes. He wondered what she would need help with.  
"I am the archangel Michael. Speak, so that I may know what troubles you."

The young woman nodded. "My name is Madeleine, Lord Michael. I am the eldest child of the Phantomhive family. My younger brother…" she wiped her tears away, before continuing. "… My younger brother, Edward, has been accused of witchcraft, and swearing allegiance with the devil."

The archangel paled. Even though the witch hunts had passed, a human who was skilled with words could still get others sentenced to death if he played his cards right. And other than that, he know fully well who the Phantomhives were. To think someone from their line had the potential to become an angel...

Madeleine continued. "I know that my brother is innocent. He is far too young to commit such vile deeds, not to mention that he and I are always together. In order to commit all those things, he would require days apart from me. Please, save him from the priest and city council that are preparing to kill him as we speak."

Michael glanced away. "That request… isn't one I can fulfill lightly, Lady Madeleine. It seems as if fate has already decided that your brother must die."

She glared at the archangel, almost slapping him again. "That's a lie! There must be something that can be done about this. Please, I beg of you, I would do anything!"

Michael looked back at her. She had the potential to become an angel. But she would have to die before she could be accepted as one. He would have to tell her a lie, causing himself pain, in order to test her. "There is a possibility. If you were to agree to a contract with me, I can save your brother."  
Saving her brother would be in breach with the plans but there were more ways to press onward. They could not let a possible angel slip through their fingers.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll do it!"

He stopped her by lifting a hand. "It's not that easy. Fate has already decided that a Phantomhive needs to die. If you wish to change that fate, you would have to die in your brother's stead…" he paused, seeing her take in the information. It was time to tell the lie. "By dying in his stead… your soul will be condemned to hell for eternity."

She gasped, turning away in fear. "Hell?" she asked, a shiver in her voice. 

Michael remained silent, but was slightly disappointed. She would reject the offer, and let her brother die. In so doing, she would lose the right to become an angel. He flashed a smile at the girl, who was once again looking at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it. Since you are not of a mind to agree to this –"

"Who said that I'm not agreeing?" she interrupted him, glaring. She placed a hand to her chest, displaying the pride that ran in the veins of the Phantomhive veins. "I, Madeleine Phantomhive, have taken an oath to protect my family whatever it should take of me personally. I will gladly spend eternity in hell if I can in so doing protect my cherished brother. There is only one thing I would like to request in return."

Michael gestured for her to go on, not being able to speak in the face of such resolve.

"I want to be allowed to return to earth should there ever be a time that my family line is in danger. Basically… I'm asking you to be allowed to die twice."

Michael nodded. "Very well. I agree."

|After The Trial|

"Madeleine Phantomhive, you have confessed to the crimes of witchcraft and accompanying the devil in his wicked ways. The sentence you have been committed to is : death by fire and the stake. Since you have confessed, surely the Lord will have mercy on your immortal soul."

It was raining. Madeleine was tied to the stake, the ropes digging in her delicate wrists. Her father and brother weren't in the audience for neither would have been able to watch what happened to their kin. But Lord Michael was there, checking up on her to see if she would set it through until the end. To see if she had the guts to stare death in the face, and die a horrible death. Her jaw clenched, as she listened to the priest talking.

The rain wasn't enough to soak the wood, which had been kept dry in a shed. Men were adding more and more of the dry wood to the pile, and others poured oil on it, making sure it would burn. The priest finished talking, and neared with the torch that would start the fire. She bit her tongue, determined not to plead for mercy. The priest leaned forward towards the presumed witch.

"Lady Phantomhive…' he whispered, so none in the crowd could hear him. They presumed he was reading her the last sacraments. "… I know that you are innocent. Say that your brother Edward is the true witch, and the people will believe you. You will be set free, and be allowed to live. You don't need to die."

She spat in the priest's face. "I would rather die than let anyone get their hands on my brother! I prefer hell over a life in which I would have to face my own cowardice. Do your worst priest, but know I will see you in hell!"

The priest nodded, a solemn gesture. He spread his arms out towards the gather crowd. "The witch refuses to accept the mercy of God. She shall burn in hell for this! I know send you to your master, you wicked being!"

He added the torch to the stake. The oily wood, still bone – dry, at once caught the flame. The fire spread, licking at her ankles with fiery tongues. She looked up at the raining sky, before she closed her eyes. She would die, something to which she had become resigned a few days ago. And then, hell would follow…

She screamed.

|19th century|

"I see." Ciel said, glancing at the sleeping angel. Michael had whilst talking altered her memories slightly. The story had somehow given Ciel a certain resolve. He looked at Sebastian, blue eyes flaring with the Phantomhive fire.

"Sebastian, I command you. Do not allow Madeleine to die!"

"Yes, My Lord."


	12. That Angel, Insecure

|The Phantomhive Mansion, Noon|

Madeleine's eyes fluttered open. Instead of the crème – colored ceiling she was expecting, it was a light blue. She frowned for a second, before a thought crept in her mind. _'It's always been blue… it's normal…'_  
"I must be imagining things…" she mumbled to herself, getting up. The room she was in felt familiar, but at the same time it wasn't what she was expecting. She looked around, somehow feeling very fuzzy. The tall windows were open, revealing a garden filled with snow, turning it a pure monochrome color. Laundry was hung out to dry, line after line of white dazzling linen.  
She walked towards the door, opening it with a soft click. For a moment she thought that she had to go left, but the corridor ended there. 'How strange… what's going on with me?' she thought. She had been sure that was the way to get to the main hall.

"Madeleine." A voice sounded behind her. She turned around, the cotton night robe swishing around her. A small boy, with dark hair and an eye patch stood behind her. His eyes were the same blue her own were. For a moment she had thought he had lighter hair, and his eyes a more greenish hue in them. The name Edward lay on her lips, before it faded away. "Ciel," She said instead, walking towards him and pulling him in her arms. "Good day, little brother. How are you today?"

The boy stiffened in her arms for a second, before he relaxed. "… Sister, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" he asked softly, almost as if he were unsure how to act now.

Madeleine still held him by the shoulders, but let him go a little bit so that she would be able to look at his face. She smiled at him, still having that uneasy feeling. "I'm okay… I'm just feeling… a little strange. I had the strangest dream."

"A dream, you say?" Ciel asked, looking at her attentively. 

She nodded. "Yes. It's strange, but you were my nephew, and not my brother. There was also a man dressed in black, who liked scaring me. It was scary, and the dream made me a little sad."

Ciel forced a smile on his face, but ended up only being able to show a smirk. "Honestly Sister, the weird things you dream about… It must be because you fell of the horse when we went out a few days ago. The doctor said you might be feeling a little bit strange." Ciel lied, hoping that the Micheal's messing with Madeleine's memories would cause her to think he was speaking the truth.

She placed a hand to her forehead, frowning. "I fell? Now that you say it, my head does hurt a little bit. I hope it's nothing serious. Where is father? Has he been very worried?"

Her brother looked away, scratching his cheek. "Father is… on a business trip. He said he would return shortly, since it couldn't wait at all. He was confident that you would be fine, since you're a Phantomhive."

She smiled, letting go of Ciel while looking down. "Did he… say that?" Looking up, she smiled even brighter at Ciel. "How great! Father is finally starting to show some confidence in his daughter! Now I can really start giving it my all, to make Father and you proud, okay Ed … Ciel?"   
Again, she felt confused. 'My brother's name isn't Edward… it's Ciel, isn't it? So… why do I keep thinking that…'

Ciel cleared his throat, looking at Madeleine. "I have good news for you, Sister. Your fiance has turned up, hearing that you had been hurt. He has been waiting rather impatiently for you to wake up. Why not go and bid him a good day?"

Madeleine at once started blushing. "Sheesh brother, why didn't you tell me before! If he's coming here I should be dressed, I can't possibly face him in my night gown!"

She spurted of in her room, hurrying into a dress. Ciel looked at her in an incredulous way. 'So… this is what she was like before she was an angel, huh?' he thought to himself. 'Can't say that there's really a difference.' He thought dejected when he heard her bumping into a closet in her room.

She rushed back out, wearing a pale red dress that Ciel had rush – ordered from Mina, who had been delighted to make another beautiful dress. Madeleine was still blushing. '"To think that Hen… Sebastian would come all the way from America just so he could check on me! Do you think that Father choose someone who actually likes me, brother?" she asked, seemingly fidgeting.

'Again… I thought of a different name… why can't I remember people's real names… Is it because I fell?' she thought, not letting Ciel see how worried she was. 

Her brother gave a non – commitical jerk with his shoulders. "Who knows? But since he's been asking to see you, I thought that you should go and say hi. Have you seen him before?"

Madeleine shook her head. "No, I haven't. Father arranged it, don't you remember? He said that it wouldn't matter if we got along or not, since it was a good marriage, that would bring prosperity to the both sides. But… if he is asking for me… then that would mean…" she stopped talking and blushed again. 'It would mean that he at least cares about me.' She thought, happy that it was probably the case.

|The Dining Hall|

"B-b-b-but going in so suddenly, Ciel! That will be awkward for the both of us… what if he has buckteeth, or really big ears? What if he's actually very old – looking, even though he's supposed to be only a little bit older than me? What if –"

Madeleine's worries were cut off when Ciel pushed her inside the dining hall, where Sebastian was waiting. He didn't like having to give her over to the demon, but as things were now, he was probably the only one who would be able to make her wings appear. 'How troublesome… for the final ingredient to be her own feathers… and because of all of this…' He clenched his fist as he thought further. '… this is keeping Sebastian from doing his work and making sweets! If I get my hands on the demon that caused all this mess, I'll be sure to make him rue the day he messed with the Phantomhive family!'

Meanwhile, Madeleine looked to see the man standing on the other side of the room. She almost felt her heart skip a beat as his eyes connected with hers. They were such a deep brown they appeared to be red. 'Those eyes… just like the eyes in my dream… but… I only dreamt… surely there cannot be a way that my dream has anything to do with this man?'  
"Hello." She said softly, as the man kept his gaze upon her as he looked at her. "I'm Madeleine. You must be Sebastian, no?" her voice grew softer with every step the man took. He showed a soft smile, showing perfectly white teeth as he stopped in front of her, looking down. He was over a head taller than her, imposing but not menacing.

"I have to admit, Lady Madeleine, that you are even more lovely than your father had told me," He took her hand, raising it to his lips. Madeleine's heart started to beat faster and faster, looking at the handsome stranger that was her betrothed. "I am indeed Sebastian. I am… very pleased to make your acquaintance." The small pause in his sentence, as his eyes seemed to glide over her body, made her heart stop for a second.

'Dangerous…' a small voice in her head said. Still, she didn't quite hear it, as she was being entranced by his eyes. "It's nice to meet you," She replied softly. She felt slightly on edge, not quite sure how to act. Still, this man seemed to be nothing less than a gentleman, the kind of person who would be kind to her.

"Tell me, Lady Madeleine, have you ever seen the gardens from a more splendid viewpoint than you had ever imagined?" he asked her, looking at her ever so intently. She swallowed under that fierce look. 

"Splendid viewpoint?" she asked him. Feeling so nervous, it was nothing for her. Still, this man could have her heart pounding in a few seconds, reducing her to nothing else but a blubbering fool. 

He nodded, taking a strand of hair and gliding it through his fingers. "I will show you, if you would like that?"

"Ah… yes."

|The Upper Balcony|

'How strange… even though I've lived here all my life, I cannot remember a thing about this balcony.' She thought to herself when she shielded her eyes from the pale winter sun. The snow reflected the sun, making the view almost painful to her eyes. She stared of in the distance, not paying any attention to Sebastian. 'I feel as if… there is something wrong. I keep forgetting names, and when I want to go somewhere in the mansion, I always take a wrong turn. It's as if my memory is confused. Somehow this all seems very, very wrong.'  
Flashes of a castle near a lake flashed through her mind, along with a boy who looked like Ciel, but wasn't him. Visions of white – feathered wings, pure as snow, and wings that seemed to be made out of heavy dark gold all danced in her mind, confusing her. 'I feel as if I do not belong here. Somehow… I am not the Madeleine that I used to be…'

She put a hand to her heart, trying to figure out just what was making her feel that way. How could she think that she was any different than in the days before? Still, it felt as if something was inside her head, locked behind bars and safely hidden. Something important perhaps.  
At the moment she let out a deep sigh, Sebastian shifted, bumping into her. She felt herself hit the edge of the balcony, before she toppled over. In that small instant that was a second, she caught herself thinking : 'well, this isn't a problem.'. That thought soon passed, and she felt herself fall lower. She closed her eyes, emitting a small cry.

Sebastian's gloved hand grabbed hers. She looked up, in those murky brown eyes of his as he showed her a smile. "Sebastian!"

He held out his other hand for her to take. She swung her hand up, too scared to look down. 'If I fall, I will certainly die! I don't want to die!' she thought, closing her eyes as her other hand connected with Sebastian's. He lifted her up, seemingly effortless. She could feel it, as she rose away from the ground. As he put her on the ground, she looked up at him.  
'Wow… to think that the person I will be marrying is so strong.' She thought, looking in his eyes. He let out a soft smile, as if she had just done something funny. "I'm sorry, my Lady. It was not my intention to make you fall."

She shook her head. "Ah, it's not your fault. I'm just feeling a little bit dizzy, so I guess I haven't completely recovered yet. I'll be retiring to my room, but thank you, for the wonderful day. Let's spend some more time tomorrow… that is, if you don't mind…" her voice trailed off as she looked away. Sebastian took her by the chin, making her face him.

"I love nothing more than to spend time with my future bride. Let's make this the beginning of our days together."

|Sebastian's Room|

"This is going nowhere." Michael commented as he sat on a chair. He glared at the butler who walked by, removing his tie. 

Sebastian threw him a glare as he sat down on his bed. "It has only been the first day. I am quite confident that I will be able to make her show her wings."

"Throwing my beloved from a balcony isn't what I call helping!" Michael yelled, his wings clapping behind him in anger. 

Sebastian showed him a sly smirk. "Even if you say that, I am currently the only person who can save that little angel, aren't I?"

Ciel opened his eye, his gaze steadily on his butler. "Even so, I remember you saying that you would have her cured after one day. Are you starting to lose your touch then, Sebastian?"

Sebastian let out a small, amused huff. "Hardly. This is merely taking a while to adapt to the rules of the game. It would seem that an emotion like embarrassment or fear isn't enough to make her show her wings. I will simply need to up my game, until they can no longer hide."

Michael frowned. "Even if you say that, the odds that she would even feel an emotion that is strong enough around you is as big as my robe catching spontaneously on fire. And besides… it would seem that she already starting to feel wary, and it has only been the first day."

Ciel let out a sigh, before turning away and walking through the demon's door, not bothering to look back.

Sebastian glanced away, thinking about that complication. Had there not been a time restriction, he would have been far better equipped to leisurely solve this and play with the girl's feelings a little more. On the other hand, as a human, she was just like all the others. Far too easily taken in with his charm, and too eager to please him. That obvious blush that he had enjoyed when she was an angel only became annoying to him once she no longer had a recollection of what he was.  
For Madeleine to be so weak in front of him now, instead of putting on a tough show was beyond boring. Getting her cured would allow him to continue his favorite game, which was haunting and tormenting her. He still wanted to see her in pain, he wanted to see her blood dripping from his hands…

But he only wanted it when it was a challenge.

The problem was that it was too easy to win her over like this. She was the same in essence, she acted the same way, perhaps a little bit more composed. But, the important thing that made her such alluring prey was that she hated his kind. Or at least, used to hate.  
"The odds of her feeling an emotion that is strong enough to show her wings is far greater than that." He replied to the archangel, crossing his legs over one another. "After all, I am one who she respects."

"What?" the archangel asked, not believing his ears.

"I believe that she wanted me to say that there is no demon, angel or other being that can best her. In a more liberal translation, you could say that she is starting to warm up to me. Perhaps, even starting to feel love for the creature that I am?"

Michael didn't believe what the demon was saying. "As if someone like you could talk about love! Demons only exist from the opportunistic souls of weak humans! There is no way that you can even understand what love is, what the thing is that makes Madeleine so special to me!"

"I can talk about love just as well as you can. After all, it is not because I do not feel it throbbing in my heart like humans do that I do not understand it. And in your case, I believe your love is very similar to my feelings for her." Sebastian continued, showing a malicious grin as he showing his slightly enlarged canines to the archangel. As he thought about that constantly back – talking, annoying angel his smile grew wider.

"Yes, the urge to possess." He said, looking at the archangel's face. It was as he had expected. The enlargement of the man's pupils already told him that he was right. "You long as much as I do to possess her, to shield her away from all things that are not ourselves. Like a priceless treasure that you would hoard away so that no other man would defile it."

Michael remained quiet while the demon spoke, though the clenching of his teeth and fists was enough to alert anyone that the demon had seen right through him. The demon smiled, looking at his rival in a way that would remind one of a cat who has seen prey.

"And yet, the most important difference between the two of us would be that while you would indeed keep her locked up in the Upper Realm, I have no qualm in bringing her here, where she may get in trouble. As for me, I prefer her to be free, because that gives me the chance to her tear – stained face and hear her scared whimpers when there are things in the night that go bump. Giving her the freedom that she has been fighting for ever since she left your realm… is the thing that will ultimately bind her to me, forever."

"Forever…" Michael said, his eyes wide when he started to comprehend what the demon was saying. "She will never be yours, you vile, dirty creature. Your hand will not taint her!" Michael yelled, getting ready to punch the demon. 

Sebastian grinned, walking towards his window and opening it. He waved a hand outside, gesturing the archangel to get out while he could still think.  
"Attacking me here would only bring trouble for yourself. Not to mention the human Madeleine would be furious at anyone attacking her precious fiancé while the angel Madeleine would not be happy that you would be endangering her nephew should we turn this in a fight."

Michael bit his tongue to keep from strangling the demon. With a snarl he took off, through the window as he created a portal to the Upper Realm. 

Sebastian smiled. "Let's not forget… the way things are now, I will be the one she chooses."


	13. That Angel, Bewitched

|Phantomhive Manor, Morning|

Madeleine let her fingers run through the papers that smelled of fresh ink in the comfortably warmed room. She was currently keeping track of the Phantomhive business, which meant writing down expenses and incomes, social gatherings and other things that could have an influence on the dealings of the household. Locked up in the room, she found herself not tormented by visions that seemed to be nothing more than the violent remnants of the dream she had had four days earlier. Still, there were moments that she could not help but wonder about things that should be evident to her. 'Toys… why are we producing toys again?'

She ought to know that their family had been in this business for many generations, but somehow she could not recall knowing it. When she went to the kitchens in order to perhaps sneak a snack in advance, she found herself getting lost in corridors, wandering about endlessly and looking at pictures depicting family members she could not remember.

Her hand slipped into fresh ink, drawing out a cry of surprise from the woman. It had blotted the paper, much to her dismay. Luckily it had only been a fresh page which meant that she had not lost a lot of work. As she rubbed her hand clean the door to the study opened, letting in her younger brother. Images of the boy in an old-fashioned summer attire swam in front of her eyes, laughing at her and pleading with her to pick him up. When she blinked she saw the lordly attire he was wearing in reality as he gazed upon her face with a look of worry.

"Sister… are you alright? You've been working an awful lot recently. You should be in bed, resting." He said in that grave tone of voice that had seemed to be his usual manner lately. Madeleine thought she could remember her little brother had a cheerful voice full of laughter. Shaking her head she got up, hiding the ink blot on her right hand.

"Really now brother. I am perfectly fine, there is nothing to worry about. Do I really look like a frail porcelain doll to you, that I might break at the merest kiss the wind presses on my skin?"

As Ciel looked at his aunt, he could not help but feel that were indeed his sentiments at the moment. It was not the touch of the wind he was worried about, but instead the touch of both demons and angels who were wont to destroy the thing they battled for without thinking. Though he managed to get a faint grasp of the archangel's reasoning – the man kept blabbering on about love and justice, so much that Ciel had ordered him to stay out of the house until Madeleine had recovered her memory and called for him again -, Sebastian's reasoning was something he could not grasp.

He could order the demon not to touch her, and he would not. He could order him not to be alone with her, and the demon would not. But no matter his orders, there was always a way in which the demon would be able to somehow find the loophole and slip through it, causing more and more damage.  
Madeleine stroked his face with one hand, smiling down upon him like a real sister would have done, or so he imagined. Though it was only his soul on the line, he couldn't not feel responsible for the angel as well, for she was so ready to throw herself in any rate of fire if she thought it would please him. Was love her motivation as well?

He tried for a second to somehow be able to feel her love, to let it warm the cold that was always present in the core of his young heart. Ciel could not feel it. All he could feel was the warmth of her skin against his as she somehow tried to reassure him in that too obvious way of hers. The warmth that she somehow tried to radiate inside of him never flared up, no matter how much he would have wanted it.

"You do not look that fragile, dear sister." He replied to her question, trying again to smile and fool her into doing his bidding. "I was merely – what have you done to your hand?" he asked her, seeing the ink blot on the pale skin.

Following his look, the angel emitted a guilty look, hiding the stain again as she scratched the back of her head. "Caught me! I might have blotted some ink on my hand…" she said, feeling clumsy for having done so.

Ciel sighed, not as annoyed as he usually would be. "Honestly… you should look out far better sister. The reason I came to disturb you was in fact that your fiance came to pick you up. He thought you might like to go shopping today, if you are feeling up to it."

Madeleine clapped her hands together in delight. She loved to spend time with Sebastian, who was just about everything a girl could dream about in a husband. That he cared to invite her was a sign that he probably cared for her just as much. "Of course I shall go! Isn't it wonderful brother? And here I was worrying that I wouldn't be able to get along with my husband."

Ciel forced a grim smile on his face. "Yes… wonderful…" he mumbled, not quite able to get excited about his aunt being infatuated with the demon. He wished that everything would soon return to normal again, so that would be one worry less in his life. Instead of telling her that he guided her towards the door.  
"Then go and get yourself washed up. I'll tell Maylene to bring you another dress, so that you might be more presentable to go out into town. It wouldn't do if you went out with an ink stain on your hands."

Madeleine smiled, pressing a kiss on Ciel's cheek. "I'll do so brother. I'll see you this evening, okay?"

|London, Afternoon|

Madeleine blushed as her palm stroked against Sebastian's gloved hand. Though it was winter and bitter cold outside, he even wore his gloves indoors to her great wonderment. The tall man looked down at her and showed a smile at her blush. His fingers brushed against the skin of her wrist in reply, his deep brown eyes emitting a knowing flare.  
He stopped his walking as he placed his hand around her chin, bringing his mouth closer to her ear as he was about to whisper some sweet nothings. The day had been nothing but utter bliss, even if she had been haunted again by faint images hovering over the actual events. Sebastian's lips slightly brushed her soft cheek, and she felt his breath stroke over sensitive skin. A ripple of delight spread over her body in response, as her blush intensified.  
The spell was broken when suddenly a male cried out. "Sebas – chan! I haven't seen you in ages!"

A redheaded man came running at the two of them, his hands only fixed on Sebastian as he seemed to glide over the street. Several by passers cast a shocked look at the scene that was unfolding as Sebastian grabbed Madeleine by the hand, dragging her into a deserted alleyway where no curious eyes would be laid upon them. Her silk skirts swooshed as they went, followed by the redhead.

"What is she doing here, and why are you holding her hand, Sebby?" the strange man demanded to know, tapping a foot on the ground with a look that seemed to promise bloody murder if he did not like the answer.

"Sebastian, do you know this man?" Madeleine asked her fiance, somehow getting a very bad vibe from this stranger. She gripped Sebastian's arm, not liking the way the man looked at her. "Sebastian?"

"I suggest you keep out of this, you irritating excuse for a Reaper." Sebastian said, pulling up his nose as if smelling something that was incredibly filthy. "You're currently impeding on a romantic walk between me and my fiance." He added, his face pulling up in a smirk as he saw a chance to taunt the reaper. Grell at once started fuming when he heard those words as he started to make strangling movements in the air.

"F-F-Fiance?" he stuttered, not believing his ears. He pulled out his death scythe from what seemed to be thin air and started it up. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Sebby! After all, only you and I can be happy together!"

The red-haired man ran a hand throughout his long locks, before starting to go after the girl. Sebastian had already anticipated such a move, grabbing her and starting to run away with her. Madeleine didn't believe her eyes when Sebastian jumped up a building, still holding her in his arms. "Sebastian, what's going on? Why is he chasing us?"

She was panicking as she saw the malicious grin that the unknown man possessed. "Only I, Grell, can truly be the right woman for a man as exquisite as Sebastian!" he shouted, cutting through an iron railing that he couldn't avoid.

Grell. The name rang throughout her head. Her head became filled with a ball where she danced with Sebastian, and a woman who was so fittingly called Madam Red. Why was there so much pain in her chest when she thought about the woman? Tears sprung to her eyes, for reasons she did not understand. Why was she so certain the woman was dead, when she had never even laid eyes on her? 'But I have… I've seen her die… Cut open by the same weapon that the reaper is carrying…'

A voice in her head told her that, sounding cold and chilled when the frost-covered truth entered her ears and mind. Madeleine shook her head, trying to will the tears away that kept springing up from her eyes. Why was she so certain, why did she feel like she had already experienced how the jagged metal felt when it cut away at tender flesh?

Sebastian looked down at her, a flash of comprehension running past his face as he realized what was happening. He was running out of time, fast. The Reaper that was chasing their tail didn't do much to aid the matter either, with his constant exclamations of love and death threats sounding after them.

There was only one solution. He would have to best the Reaper in battle, and hope that the fight would somehow scare the angel in showing her wings. For all he knew, this was the only shot he had at fulfilling his Master's command. He dared not fail and lose the soul that he craved for so dearly. Stopping at a roof top, he put Madeleine down and turned to face the Reaper. When the man charged for the angel, Sebastian swung a leg at him, forcing him back.

"Your opponent will be me, Grell," He said, a stern look laid upon his face. 

Grell started to swoon when Sebastian said his name. "Ooooh, say my name again, Sebby! When you say my name, I feel as if I could kiss the stars and embrace the sky. Let us -"

The Reaper was interrupted when Sebastian swung a fist at the man. Madeleine had sunk to her knees, watching what was happening. The scene that was unfolding seemed so familiar to her, as if she had seen it before. Only….

It had been raining. She and Ciel were standing in the rain, as Sebastian was fighting the redhead. They were talking to a woman in red, who seemed to have committed some terrible crime. Somehow the woman had forfeited her right to live by committing that crime. Ciel called her aunt, but Madeleine had no aunt. She didn't have an aunt but… 'Ciel has…' the voice in her head said again, tantalizing her with more visions of things that might be reality. Tears were streaming down her face now, as she didn't want to know about all those things.

Madeleine didn't want to know about blood that spurted in a night stained with dark rain, she didn't want to know about the things that hid in the night and would rip her throat out if she made a wrong move, she didn't want to know that being burned to death hurt so horribly much, even when you were on the verge of dying and still the stench of burnt flesh made you gag as you screamed and screamed…

"I… I don't want to… I don't want to…" she managed to stammer, trying to block memories away from her mind as they forced them on her, wanting to be acknowledged. "It's not true… it can't be true…" she mumbled, wondering why she was thinking such awful horrid things about her life, when in reality she had everything she could wish for.

She looked up again, looking at Sebastian, the man she loved. 'The demon you love…' the voice whispered again. She shook her head, ignoring it. It couldn't be true.  
She watched as Sebastian fought with the redheaded man, attacking and defending, always getting almost scratched by that awful weapon. Instinctively she knew that the strange man was dangerous, that she shouldn't be close to him because he didn't respect the natural order of things. What the things were and how they should be, she did not know.

But when she saw Sebastian getting driven back to the edge of the building she got up, fighting away the visions that swam in front of her eyes. "Sebastian…" she mumbled, moving over to him in a sluggish pace. He was getting far too close… just a little bit more and he would fall. She could feel the tears coming back up again. "Sebastian… SEBASTIAN!" she yelled, running towards him as he made that final step backwards, dodging the chainsaw aimed at his throat. Surprise filled his eyes as she ran towards him with no regard for personal safety. Instead of keeping poised on the ledge as his intention had been, he felt himself being confronted by gravity in that one moment he had diverted his attention to the angel.

He fell backwards, his heel slipping on slippery stones. The fall wouldn't kill him, but explaining the situation to the angel might prove to be complicated when she had no recollection of his true identity. What he hadn't expected was for her to jump after him, arms outstretched as her brightly clad dress wavered out behind her. She jumped after him, even though every fiber in her body believed her to be purely, purely human.

And the even bigger surprise was that… her soft, silken white wings spread out after her, unfolding in the sinking sun. Their softness only became more apparent as the red light from the sun seemed to somehow highlight their finer features. Her hands reached past his, clasping around his waist as she buried her head in his shoulders. "Sebastian!" she cried out, not believing what was happening. Purely driven by instinct she managed to navigate to the ground, where she let go of him shakily.

"I… wings…. Fly… Wings…WINGS!" she said, pointing to the said objects behind her. Sebastian nodded, outstretching a hand and plucking one of the delicate feathers. "Ow!" the angel said, the wings flapping as Sebastian pulled out a vial filled with a clear liquid. He dropped the feather in, where it at once dissipated, coloring the liquid a pure golden color. As he told her to drink it, she kept flapping her arms around, not wanting to drink at all, instead fascinated by her wings as they kept moving around.

Agitated Sebastian put the vial to his mouth, taking the liquid out of the bottle. He grabbed Madeleine by the waist, the other hand around her neck and pulling her close. She opened her mouth to protest, but it was to no avail. Sebastian's lips closed on hers and in one shocking moment as she realized what was going on. The liquid entered her mouth and the kiss forced her to swallow it, somehow making her feel very strange. Her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies that wanted to escape as her knees buckled, forcing Sebastian to keep her up with his arms around her. Sebastian was kissing her.

Her fiance. Sebastian.

Sebastian.

Sebastian… the demon.

Suddenly she realized what was happening. Sebastian's lips were on hers, and he pressed her close to his body, his eyes closed in the kiss. Her wings started flapping in outrage as she tried to pull away. Sebastian opened his eyes lazily, and she felt his lips drawing in a smirk as he somehow managed to make the kiss even deeper. Madeleine knew he was entrancing her, felt how she was falling under the charms of a demon. The feeling of his warm face close to hers, his strong arms still keeping her upright… how could she resist? Her arms started to lift as her wings calmed down, ready to give in to the demon.

"LEAVE MY SEBBY ALONE!" Grell's voice rang out behind them. 

At once Sebastian let go of her as she spun around, glaring at the reaper. "I already told you, stop involving me in some kind of sick imaginary relationship!"

"Imaginary my ass! You just kissed my beloved! I'll rip you to shreds for this!"

Sebastian let out a deep sigh as the two other unworldly beings started to fight again, more with words than bodily. It seemed that everything was as it should be. His eyes landed on the angel as his lips drew in a smirk.

Almost everything was as it should be.


	14. That Angel, Angered

|The Phantomhive Manor|

"But what happened, Madeleine?" Bard asked, looking at the woman in wonder as she was going about on her business in a frantic way.

"You've already brushed your teeth seventeen times now," Finny added, not quite getting what had Madeleine in a so furious cleaning frenzy.

"But we're all very happy you're better again," Maylene added, adjusting her glasses to see if it would help her get a better grasp on things. 

Madeleine ignored all of them, spitting out the toothpaste. It was no use, no matter how many times she brushed her teeth and lips, she could still feel the demon's touch. "I'm going to freaking kill that guy!" she yelled, banging her fist on the washing table in anger. "How dare he? I mean, what the hell was he thinking? Oh, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, and he'll be lucky to get out alive!"

"Now now, I'm sure whatever Sebastian did, it wasn't that bad. The young master did ask him to cure you after all. And here you are, all better again. So even if he made you drink some foul medicine, that's no reason to get all worked up about it. You should go and thank him instead," Bard said, giving her what he considered a good advice. 

Madeleine nearly choked when she thought about thanking Sebastian for kissing her. She'd surely die from embarrassment alone if she ever forced herself to that.  
"Oh, I'll go and thank him alright. I'll make sure he knows the full extent of my gratitude…" she said, gritting her teeth in anger.

As she stomped of the other servants cast her a wary look. "And they were getting along so well when Madeleine had lost her memory too…" Maylene said, quite worried about her fellow maid. 

Bard let out a long sigh at the truth of that, while only Finny seemed to see the upside of it all. "But at least this means that Madeleine is feeling better, right? I prefer her being all lively and perky, even if it means that she'll be fighting with Sebastian again."

Maylene seemed to get even more dejected about that. "I was hoping they wouldn't fight as much anymore, seeing as how Sebastian did cure her. Well, maybe it's just their way of showing affection to each other."

|The Kitchen|

"…, Vile, depraved, insolent, perverted and utterly obnoxious man, that's what you are!" Madeleine stopped her yelling, chest heaving for the lack of air. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" she asked him, her whole being the epitome of being outraged as she waved her finger under the demon's nose. 

Sebastian let out a sigh as he grabbed the angel's arms, keeping her from slapping him. She was her old self again, and perhaps even a bit more. "And here I was under the impression that I saved your life with that little kiss. Would you have rather died then, leaving your precious nephew under my care? If I had known that, then I would have gladly let you die," He said, his eyes locking onto hers. 

She glared back, and if looks would kill the demon would have died instantly. "You know full well I didn't want to die, you lecherous son of a devil. And you also knew full well there were other methods that would have worked just as fine to get me drink that potion. Like, oh, here's a thought, giving me five minutes to calm down before just asking me to drink it?" she yelled, trying to break loose from his grip. 

Sebastian didn't let off, instead pulling her forward so he could put his face closer to hers. "I can see that you're feeling a lot better, considering that you are having the gall to confront me in this kind of manner. Should I take this as an invitation not to hold back?" he pressed his nose against her cheek. 

Madeleine shivered as she froze up. "Don't you dare touch me again!"

Sebastian didn't move, except that he placed his cheek against hers, whispering in her ear. "And yet you as a human did long for my touch. The Lady Madeleine that was so happy with her handsome fiance… would you truly defy me now then, little angel?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Madeleine replied in a hurry, trying to pull away. She was embarrassed at how she had acted when she had lost her memory. To be so infatuated with a demon was disgraceful, and a memory she wished to have wiped from her memory. Every ounce in her would defy ever having been like that. She would never admit it.

"Really now? But, if you could have loved me when you did not know what I was there is only one conclusion that I could reach. If you were not an angel, you would have fallen for me a long time ago, am I not right?" Sebastian whispered to her. 

Madeleine gasped, before finally ripping her hands away from his clutch. As she wrapped her arms around her waist, she didn't look at the demon. She turned, in order to avoid his gaze which she knew all too well. "Of course I wouldn't have. You and I are completely different, and falling for a thing like you would be the last thing on my mind. Once I have completed my mission I will go back to heaven and if we should ever meet again after that I shall see your head severed from your body. You can count on that," She said, more as if she had to convince herself than him.

Sebastian stepped behind her, and pressed a kiss in her neck. She yelped as she turned around, only to have a black rose pressed into her hands by the mischievous demon. "Somehow… I quite doubt that statement." He blew her a kiss as he walked away. 

Madeleine threw the door closed behind him, but not before throwing the rose in the trashcan. "There is nothing to doubt about my statement…" she said softly, as she looked at the rose with tearful eyes. "Because it cannot be anything but the truth. I will never… never love a demon. I will never see a demon as I would see a man, because I cannot… I cannot…"  
She sank to the ground, gripping her chest in denial. Sebastian had been right, she had loved him when she had not known the truth. But now she knew far better, and therefore she would not allow him to hurt her anymore. Toying with her and attempting to corrupt her was one thing…. But attempting to gain her heart was a wholly different matter. If he was planning on taking the fight that way, he would be in for a sore surprise.

Angels and demons would never be more than sworn enemies. That was the resolution she made to herself as she got up and picked the rose out of the bin. Crumpling it with her hands, paying no heed to the thorns piercing her skin, she promised herself that the demon could win many battles against her, but the war would be won by her.

|The London Estate|

"Young Master, you've returned!" Madeleine said, happily greeting Ciel, ignoring Sebastian who was helping the boy out of his coat. "You must be cold, right? How would some tea sound?" she asked, smiling at her nephew. Ciel answered in his usual manner, agreeing with her idea.

"Instead of English tea, let's have chai tea, that will warm us up better." A voice sounded from behind her nephew. 

Madeleine, far too busy in ignoring Sebastian, agreed at once. "I don't know if we have chai tea, but I'll… wait, what?"

Two rather tanned people had managed to somehow slip in behind her nephew, and were now looking around in a manner that suggested they were not impressed. Ciel became visibly annoyed at seeing the two of them. "Why the blazes are you here?" he yelled out, pointing at them.

"How rude. After all, we saved your life and in India it is only customary to offer lodgings to your benefactors. Certainly you are not so rude as to deny us that?" the youngest of the two said, having the kind of look on his face that suggested he did not think they would object. 

Madeleine didn't believe her ears, although it was mostly the part about saving Ciel's life that she was currently having problems with. "I'm sorry, did that man just say that he saved your life? I thought Sebastian was with you?"

"Yes, what of it?" Ciel asked, momentarily not getting her point.

"If Sebastian is with you, I do not expect your life to be in danger," Madeleine said, getting even more annoyed with the demon than she already was as she started to tap her foot on the ground and put her arms over one another. "If that is not the case, I fear I will have to start to accompanying you all the time," She cast a look to the two Indians, who were waiting impatiently for someone to show them to a bed.   
"And seeing how they saved your life, giving them lodgings would indeed seem the wiser course of action. Maylene, please show them to their chambers while I help the young Master," She continued, waving a hand upstairs, waiting for the servants to leave. She followed, but not before she had thrown a disapproving look on the demon.

Ciel flinched as she left, looking at Sebastian. "Is it me, or does she get bossy when she's annoyed?" he asked, having mixed feelings at his aunt's recovery. 

Sebastian didn't answer, since the question didn't really need an answer. The angel was bossy when annoyed. Being the cause for the annoyance however did put Sebastian in a better mood.

"Do I want to know what you did to piss her off like that?" Ciel continued, walking up the stairs to see what the foreigner was up to. 

Sebastian smirked before answering. "I believe it would be better for matters if that is between me and Madeleine."

Before Ciel could reply to that, the foreigner had something to say to him. "I'm gonna stay for a while, ok midget?" 

Ciel froze up, looking to Madeleine in surprise. She seemed to be equally annoyed with the matter. "It would appear that his Majesty Sohma Asman Gandal needs help in a delicate matter. Since you already owe him a favor, he has decided to _allow_ you to help him," She put special stress on the word 'allow', not happy with the choice of words the prince had used. Casting a sideways glance to the man, she continued. "It would seem that a servant from his palace named Mina has been kidnapped by an English noble while he was absent from his palace. He is looking for her at the moment."

"Indeed. Your servant has given a perfect summarization of my current enterprise. That is why I ask you, have you seen this woman?" Sohma asked, holding out a piece of paper to Ciel. 

The boy didn't quite believe that a person could be so abominable at drawing, and he soon handed the piece of paper to Sebastian. "Sebastian, can you find the woman with this?"

Sebastian frowned when he looked at the paper, before handing it back to his master. "Even with my skills that could take a long while." He commented. Madeleine said nothing, observing the matters at hand as they occurred. Then she smiled at the commotion that had appeared with the coming of the prince. 'Somehow, it seems like things will be very lively from now on.'

|The Next Day|

"Perhaps even a bit too lively," She mumbled when the prince somehow managed to disrupt Ciel's schedule for the day again. She waved the stuffed animal she had been holding at the man, giving of the air of an extremely disgruntled woman. "Just how old are you exactly? Can't you sit still for just a few seconds?" she inquired, grabbing the arm of the teddy with more force than was necessary. 

Sohma wasn't impressed, looking at her in a pouting way. "I don't need to be lectured by a servant, especially not a female one. Ciel's business is his own, and I shall assist him if I wish. By the way, would you like to see what I made for you Ciel?" the prince continued, ignoring the angel. 

Madeleine stepped in front of the man, swinging a finger in front of his nose. "I have no idea what the customs are in India when it comes to children of nobility, but in England a lord or lady has to acquire many skills if one is to mingle with the others. Furthermore, Ciel is also the head of the family, which means that he has to oversee everything an adult would have to. If you are disturbing him in those activities, you will sullen the Phantomhive name. People who sullen the Phantomhive name will have to deal with me, and I can assure you you will not be happy with that," Madeleine finished, having a rekindled sense of duty since her recovery. The man had the gall to mess with her nephew's upbringing and she for one would not have it.

"Even if you say so, I want to spend the day with Ciel! Say, make her shut up and play with me, okay midget?" Sohma whined, looking at Ciel as if somehow his behavior would get him the treat he wanted. 

Ciel rolled his eyes before giving in. "If that's how it's going to be…"

Madeleine sighed, thinking that somehow Ciel had finally cracked. "Well, this is just great." She mumbled, giving Agni the same kind of look she had just thrown the brat he was looking after. 

"Sebastian, get me my fencing material. If he wants attention so badly, he can get it."

|Half an hour later|

"So how did this end with your butlers doing the fighting for you?" Madeleine asked Ciel, leaning against a wall next to the boy. "Furthermore, he got Sebastian pretty pissed off, which is supposed to be my job."

Ciel cast her a sideways glance, before looking back at the fight. "You're not going to let him off for whatever he did to you, are you?" he said, already knowing the answer. If there was one thing true about Madeleine, it was that she was stubborn, and not just a little. The woman was possibly able to outwait a rock if she had set her mind on it. The smile she showed when he said that was evidence enough.

"Of course I'm not letting him off. If anything I wish I could be in Agni's place right now, so that I might show him a lesson or two."

"Even if you would lose?" Ciel asked, surprised at her violent the angel was behaving lately.

"Even then. After what he has done I can hardly show my face in the Upper Realms anymore, let alone see Michael with a straight face. I'll have to do something to regain my honor…" she said, knowing that if somehow anybody came to find out about that kiss… and they surely would, thanks to that annoying cross-dressed Shinigami who wouldn't be able to keep his - or her - mouth shut. And then there was the lingering feeling of Sebastian's touch on her skin, and the taste of his kiss. Her look hardened when she remember that, and she shut the memory away.   
"No matter how alluring the forbidden fruit is, there is a reason for it to be out of reach," She said softly, looking at how the demon moved in the fight.

"What?" Ciel asked, not having understood her quite. 

Madeleine forced her thoughts away from the demon, instead looking at Ciel. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking… would it not be nice to have hot chocolate milk tonight? And perhaps one of the games that the factory sent over for us to test? It would be like killing two birds with one stone."

Ciel said nothing, but worried about his aunt in silence. After she had been cured, her look had somehow grown darker, and she had lost some of her innocence. Perhaps more worrying was that she had not noticed herself yet. By the time she did, it might be too late. And yet he had no choice but to use her in his plans as well, without regard for his personal safety. At least she was old enough to take care of herself. That was one of the few things he thought he could be certain of in this world.


	15. That Angel, Sneaky

|London Estate|

"It would seem like another attack has occurred last evening," Ciel said, skimming through his morning paper. Madeleine, standing behind him, looked over his shoulder and read the paper along with him, undetected by Lao. The Chinese man probably knew that she, as well as Sebastian, had an important role in aiding Ciel. Still, it was best not to let the man know too much, as much for his safety as for her own.  
"Still, the odds of it being Soma and Agni are small. If the two of them were criminals, why would they stay at my place?" Ciel continued, biting the nail on his thumb in wonder. Lao shrugged in his usual fashion, relaxing in the sofa.

'"till, the fact that there are so many attacks on English coffee houses that all have some connection with India, and that the young Earl has two Indians living under his roof at the moment… is it not a bit too coincidental?" the man added, looking at Madeleine's nephew through his slanted eyelids. Madeleine could not help but agree on that statement, but still there was something bothering her. Soma annoyed her to no end, but the boy was in essence not a wicked person. He would not give the instructions to Agni to commit any crimes, and the boy was too feeble to commit any crimes on his own. Still…

"Following them at night has done us no good, at least, not until now. But this evening things will be very different," Ciel concluded, looking at Sebastian who was pouring tea. 

The black-clad butler cast his eyes at his Master and fellow servant, showing a slight smile. "I would think so too, my Lord."

|That night, 2.47 Am|

"He has made a move, young Master," Sebastian said, dropping in through the window. Madeleine did not look at him, instead adjusting Ciel's hood so that he would be warm in the night. Ciel answered that they should be getting a move on then. At the moment Lao added his agreement, Soma walked in the room.

"Let me come as well," The young man said. It was not an order, but a request. He too, had realized that Agni was perhaps doing things that could not bear to see the light of day. "I have known for some time that Agni has been going out at night without me. Take me with you, I need to know what he is up to."

Madeleine looked at Ciel, who nodded his approval. She approved as well, if only because the young man had at last shown some common sense. "It will be cold at night, prince Soma," She said, looking at the young tanned man. "You had better dress warmly."

|Harold W. Jebb's manor|

"So, this is where he went in?" Soma asked, looking at the tall walls surrounding the manor. The guards had let Agni pass without question, confirming their suspicions about him having been there before. 

Madeleine nodded, remembering the info Ciel had had her look up concerning the man. "Harold West Jebb is an enterpriser with deep roots in India. Next to being a slightly successful businessman, he also has a criminal record. The only thing that kept him out of jail during his most grave offense was his importance in the import sector, mostly spices and herbs. He owns the Harold Trading story, as well as the Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse. Most importantly… his business was not harmed at all by the recent attacks."

Sebastian nodded with approval. He had been with her as she had looked up the information, under orders from Ciel of course. He had wisely kept his distance from her as she performed her search. If she had started screaming in the Yard's headquarters, there would have been quite a spot of trouble. Madeleine continued, looking at Soma as she did so. "What may interest you most at this point however is that Meena's name appeared in his records."

"Then we had better go in. Madeleine, please wait here, I shall pick you up shortly," Sebastian said, before jumping over the wall with Ciel in his arms. Lao followed him, having slightly more difficulties, and helping Soma up with him. Madeleine stood there in the cold; her long cloak only managed to keep out some of the harsh winter conditions. She herself could make it perfectly over the wall without Sebastian's help, she knew. Still, wings were hard to hide, and she had yet to develop the skills that would allow her to jump that high.  
There was some growling and snarling at the other side of the wall, before Sebastian returned to her. She looked at him with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Trouble?" she asked him, as he stood in front of her, the familiar smirk on his face. The smirk grew wider as she asked that.

"Hardly… merely some cowardly dogs that weren't worth my time. Or my Master's for that matter," He held out his hand to her, inviting her to step closer to him. 

She tensed up, not wishing to be touched by him at all. "Perhaps I would be better off crossing the wall on my own after all."

Sebastian shook his head, stepping closer to her. He grabbed the small cords on the front of her cloak, and readjusted the knot she had made there. She looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes.  
"Still struggling with the truth I see," He said softly, his breath visible in the cold air.

"What truth would that be?" she asked, a shake running down her spine. He was doing it again, luring her in with questions she already knew the answers of. She knew the answers, and denied them.

"That you shall be my prized possession soon," Sebastian answered her once more, his hand slipping around her waist as he bend through his knees in order to pick her up.

"That will not happen," She answered him. He looked her in the eyes as he lifted her. Madeleine felt her mouth growing dry, and she wet her lips nervously. Sebastian followed the motion of her tongue, and his grin grew wider. Was it her imagination when she thought his eyes grew a more dark red? She remembered the kiss he had pressed upon her lips not too long ago, and her heart jolted.

"We should go. They will be wondering where we are."

On the other side of the wall, the others were indeed waiting impatiently. Sebastian's hands lingered a fraction of a second too long on her waist as he put her down. Soma and Ciel hadn't noticed, but she had. And so had Lao. The drug dealer looked at the two of them in a knowing way before they proceeded. Madeleine felt her face grow warmer when she thought about what the man might be thinking.

Inside the house, there were no guards. It was strange, but they might have been in a different room. They sneaked up the stairs, following the voice of what Madeleine presumed to be Mr. Jebb. There was another person with him in the room, though they couldn't say for sure that it was in fact Agni.  
"… a week it will all be decided. Only with this "right hand of God" will I be able to accomplish my dreams. Three years of preparation have gone in this plan, and it's almost completed."

They had reached the door, and peered inside through a slit. Agni was indeed sitting there, looking miserable as ever. "And if I do this… Meena will –"

"Meena?" before anybody could react, Soma stormed into the room. Sebastian held Ciel back, who had been planning on following after the prince. They listened to the ensuing quarrel. And watched when Agni's faith in and love for his prince was tested to the extreme. The man's feelings were so powerful, they reached the angel in full power, even from a distance. There was grief, a lot of grief, but that was overcome with a more powerful sense of duty. When Agni raised his hand to strike Soma, the sense of duty grew even stronger.

Even in hurting the prince, the servant was actually protecting him? Madeleine could not believe it, yet Agni's feelings did not lie.

She watched as Sebastian jumped into the fringe. She didn't worry for the demon, instead grabbing Ciel. "We should get moving. If you're discovered here, you won't be able to talk your way out of this."

They left just in time, as Agni had started to trash the room. The waves his emotions sent were so powerful they almost sent Madeleine to her knees. Lao ran after her and Ciel, hands tucked in his sleeves as he had a satisfied look on his face. "It would seem like the butler has encountered some problems. Are you not worried about him, miss Maid?' he asked her"

"Why should I? That guy is always causing trouble. Let's be grateful he's not the one busy trashing this house, there would not be one stone that remained standing."

|Back at the London Estate|

"That power… what was that?" Ciel asked Soma, wishing to know what exactly had happened back there. The prince didn't look at him, keeping his eyes directed at the wall as he spoke.

"It's called Samadhi. As you've seen, Agni is quite skilled with it."

"It has to do with their religion, has it not, prince Soma?" Sebastian asked. Soma nodded, and Sebastian continued for Ciel's sake. "It's a power all humans possess, though most never are able to unlock it. Through blind belief which they call strong fate they enter a sort of trance, unleashing the body's natural abilities. The ancient Nords called upon Thor, the holy knights and crusaders called upon Jahweh… Agni has obtained this power through his blind belief in his god, prince Soma. It is said that even angels derive their powers from their beliefs."

Sebastian cast a glance at Madeleine, almost as if he were looking for confirmation. Though it was true that angels derived power through believing, it was not the belief in a higher power that granted them strength. It was the belief in their ideals that granted it to them, because they needn't believe in the Light. They knew it existed.

It was also a power a demon could never possess, for they believed in nothing but themselves. Not even their own goals were ever important enough to somehow unlock the inner strengths in the demons. Not that they needed it, since they were strong enough by their own rights.  
Suddenly Soma's anger got the better of him. He threw the teacups around him, not daring to believe Agni had left him. The young man's emotion's were perhaps strong, but not nearly as strong as those Agni had cast out. She did not feel anything from Soma, and was grateful for it. The young man ran, and she started to pick up the shards of the broken tea cups.  
She could feel how Sebastian left the room. She already know how this all would end. At least, she hoped she knew.

|Morning|

Madeleine let out a sigh, preparing breakfast. There were still plans being made in the other room, which meant none of them had gotten any sleep this night. Though it did not matter for her or Sebastian, Ciel was still a growing boy, and he needed his sleep if he was to continue growing in a proper fashion. She filled one of the pots with water, preparing to boil it so she could make tea with it. The other servants were still asleep, which she could count as a blessing. Her own thoughts were in such turmoil that she needed to put them straight.

Her strength came from her beliefs. Her belief had not wavered once ever since the day she had returned to the mortal realm, even though there had been things that had made her doubt. The most important thing that made her doubt herself was…  
"Sebastian!" she flinched when the demon put a hand on her shoulder. At once her lips burned again with the memory of the kiss. She slapped his hand away, checking if the water was already boiling.

"Water will not boil faster simply because you are staring at it, you know?" Sebastian said, remaining where he was standing. He leaned against the kitchen counter, his eyes gliding over the breakfast she had prepared. He nodded approvingly, before directing his glance back to her.

The way they stood on opposite directions of the kitchen made the angel think of two alley cats, getting ready to claw one another's eyes out. Perhaps it was an exaggeration, but the way the demon always sneaked up on her did make her hair stand on end.

"Anything you wanted, Sebastian?" she asked him. Sebastian said nothing, getting up from his position. He walked over to her, hands on his back, as if that stance would somehow make him seem less threatening. She followed his every move, making sure her back was not turned to him for one second. Suddenly he changed his direction, and placed his face next to hers. She could feel the warmth of his body behind her.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Sebastian murmured as she turned around. He caught her between the wall and his own body before she got away. He was standing closer than usual, maker her face burn with embarrassment. "… there is a thing I have set my mind on for a while now."

Her heart started to beat faster as the angel felt herself being trapped by the demon. A predator and his prey, and this time she had a feeling she would not be let off easily. Had she taken it too far when she had expressed her anger with him? Was there something she had done that had finally pushed him over the edge?  
He brought his head to her neck, inhaling her scent. Her heart felt like it was about to escape from her chest, hammering desperately. Sebastian kept his head still while he talked, his lips brushing her skin with every word.

"Madeleine… does an angel understand anything of the _hunger_ a demon can feel?" His tongue ran past his lips, stroking past her skin as he did so.

"If you're hungry, you should go to the streets and find prey there. My soul can no longer be consumed by a demon." She replied, eyes darting for a way out. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He raised his head to her ear, hot whispers sneaking inside her head.

"That is not the hunger I am talking about, little angel. Have you no idea how long I have now been playing with the thought to possess you? How many nights my thoughts have wandered the edges of darkness, as I was trying to decide what to do with you?" He inhaled as if the thought of those nights alone was enough to anger him.

"Sebastian… stop this now. You and I both know that an angel and a demon could never have such a… relation with each other, even if we wanted it. Surely you don't have any such ideas?" And yet a part of her wanted him to say that he had such ideas, that she was the only thing on his mind. Cursed be the days that she had been without knowledge of his true identity! How weak her heart had been then, and even now she continued to suffer the breach he had put in it. For he had been charming… so very, very charming, catering to her every need, anticipating any whim.

If only he had been an angel. Or perhaps even a mortal.

"Ideas?" the demon murmured, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "I must admit, my first ideas of you were rather… distasteful to your standards. And now… had I not already told you that I shall taint you?"

She nodded. He had indeed told her that, on more than one occasion. "You wished to see my wings painted the deepest of black," She said softly. It was a vision that still put a fear in her heart. If her wings would indeed turn black, she would be nothing else but a fallen angel. To fall was the worst fear of any of her kind. To lose the right to enter the Upper Realm.  
He nodded. For a moment, she realized she was in fact seeing a weak spot from the demon. Something had put him in this mood, and she did not like it. No matter what mood the demon was in at any moment, she was always the one to suffer the consequences.

"To taint an angel…" he continued, looking right into her eyes. His red eyes had taken on the vertical split that marked a demon on the hunt. "What a feat that would be. You would be able to entertain me for an eternity. And your fall would cause our dear friend Michael to suffer for even longer than that. How his heart would break when he were to find the apple of his eye in my arms, sighing with pleasure."

"An eternity with you would be nothing but torture to me," Madeleine replied, hurt with the thought that he would use her against Lord Michael. Though the man had betrayed her, lied to her, she did not want him to be grieved in such a way.

"Even pain can bring pleasure," He answered her. His nose touched her, as he neared her for a kiss. She pushed her hands against his chest, attempting to stop him. Still, she was too weak to make a difference. And deep down, she did not know if she did want him to stop, even if he only used her to hurt Michael.

As his lips pressed onto hers, she felt like crying. The kiss was everything the previous one had been, and so much more, for now she truly did realize who she was kissing. He pressed her against the wall, forcing her closer against him. As his tongue slowly forced his way inside her mouth, she allowed him entrance. How she hated his smirk when he noticed that, and how she longed for him to continue! Her hands now gripped his vest, not pushing him away but pulling him closer to her. For just one moment, she could allow herself this.

"  
My my…"  
Sebastian pulled away from her, and they both turned to see who had spoken. Lao was standing there, the usual smile plastered on his face. He looked like a cat who had just come across a barrel of cream. He walked away without a further word. Sebastian straightened his coat, not looking at the angel as he started to ride away the cart on which breakfast was placed.

Madeleine touched her lips, and could not help but wonder how life could have been if he had been an angel.


	16. That Angel, Armed

|The Indian Exposition|

"Woooow, what is that animal?" Finnian asked, looking at the big, grey mass. Prince Soma smiled when he saw the animal and started to comment on everything they saw. Madeleine remained close to Ciel and avoided any eye contact with the demon. The past few days he had been literally following her around the house, hoping to catch her alone. She had countered by remaining close to Ciel and the other servants. Somehow her evasive actions only brought a smile to the demon's face.  
She resisted the urge to touch her lips, knowing that he would be watching her… waiting for her…

She rubbed her arms, looking around the exposition. Men in fancy dress and ladies in even fancier dresses were walking around, chattering amongst themselves. Madeleine had no doubt that Sebastian would win the curry contest. He had been practicing, and claimed that he not only had a secret ingredient, but also an even more intriguing technique.

When she had tried to press the matter, he had told her that if she were to come to his room, he would tell her all about it. The words, accompanied by a smile and a stroke past her arm, had been enough to turn her knees weak. Still, she hadn't accepted the invitation. She knew all too well how a demon worked to lure in his victims. Sweet words and a gentle touch, and before one knew it one was trapped and unable to ever return.  
Things had already progressed further than she had intended. She would put a stop at it, no matter how! In this case, the avoiding of the demon was already a good start, but she still needed to put more effort in it.

"Madeleine… are you worried I might not win the competition?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"Worried, about Sebastian? I don't see the point in something like that," She replied.

Maylene sighed as she looked at her fellow maid and the head butler. Finnian and Bard were looking too, and they all were thinking pretty much the same.  
"Seems like they've gotten a bit closer, no?" Finnian asked.

"Well, yes… but somehow the situation had gotten even more tense than before!" Maylene said, upset about that. Bard said nothing, instead looking at the discussed pair. Sebastian was leaning more towards her, and though Madeleine was trying to avoid his look, she stole a glance towards the tall man every now and then.

"I wish they'd just hurry up with their romance," Maylene said. "It would be nice to celebrate a wedding in the mansion, and perhaps the young Master would be smiling then too," The two men agreed, though it was obvious from the way that Madeleine and Sebastian acted that a wedding was a lot to ask for.

"They do seem like they should be able to get along fine. I wonder what's making them fight instead?" Bard eventually said.

A shiver ran down Madeleine's spine. She was being watched, by someone else than Sebastian. She stopped her bickering at him, directing her gaze behind her, looking at the crowd. Somebody, angel, demon or possibly something else, was looking at her. She could sense it. Without talking, she turned around. Sebastian grabbed her wrist, making her look back at him.

"Where do you think you are running off to?" he asked. Ciel was busy arguing with Soma, and didn't pay attention to them.

"I am going to look around for a while. You don't need me with you to win that competition, do you?"

Sebastian scoffed at the notion. "Of course not. Then go ahead and play, my dear."

He smiled at her. He had sensed the presence too, and even knew who it was. Though he would like a confrontation, this wasn't the place or time. And he didn't have to fear Madeleine would leave him, at least, not at this point. And by the time she would want to leave him, he would already have her bound to him so deeply she would be unable to.  
After all, demons didn't ever share their toys.

|A Minute or Two Later|

Madeleine walked around, ignoring all human presence for the moment. She didn't look at the jewelry displayed in stalls, or the exotic animals. She had felt the person staring at her from somewhere around here, and she needed to know how.  
Somebody pulled her arm, tugging her behind a pillar. It was a secluded spot, filled with shade and relatively quiet.

"Lord Michael!" Madeleine said, looking at her instructor in surprise. Unless he was summoned, it was very rare for an archangel to come down to the middle realm. He wasn't breaking any rules, of course. Very few rules applied to someone of his station, and the ones that were actually expected to be followed were rare.

"Madeleine! Are you well?" he asked her, grabbing the sides of her face, examining her in detail.

"I am, but what are you doing here? Are you here to try to take me back?" she asked him, straightening her shoulders. Public place or not, if he were to try that, she would resist with all her might.

He smiled sourly. "Why would I try that? You'd only escape again, or at least try so many times that I wouldn't be able to stop you out of exhaustion. Being here hasn't helped your stubbornness at all."

He pulled her in his arms. Instinctively, Madeleine tried to struggle loose. Michael looked at her in a hurt way. "Do you still hate me, Madeleine? Even though all I have tried is to protect you?"

"Were you expecting me to love you then?" she asked him in return.

The archangel let out a sigh. "I should have seen that remark coming… Madeleine, do you remember being shot when you were out on the roof with… the demon?"

Madeleine nodded, face blushing when she remembered all the things that had happened afterwards. "I remember. What about it?"

"The person who shot you with that arrow… the feather of a demon was attached to it. It could be that a demon has found out a not yet fully grown angel is here. If it's like that, you should pay extra care to your surroundings. Even if Sebastian is after you as well, I doubt he would protect you if a demon was to take you away. Have you noticed any demonic activity around you that shouldn't be there?"

Madeleine thought back, and remembered the note that had been attached to an arrow, and the man she had briefly danced with at Viscount Druitt's party. "I found another feather a few months earlier, and … it could be that the demon has already tried to contact me. We danced, actually."

Michael's face took on a dark scowl, not pleased to hear that. "Then he's already sure you're here, and that you will not be moving back to the Upper Realms anytime soon. Madeleine, if you would allow me to remain by your side…"

"No. I can't have you fighting with Sebastian all the time, not to mention you might harm Ciel. I am getting closer, Michael, I can feel it."

"Do you really believe that the boy will choose not to extract his revenge? The only way to break the contract is if he decided on his own to not extract any vengeance. You have no hopes of winning this, Madeleine!"

"You do not know what my nephew will do, and neither does Sebastian or I. Ciel will choose for the light in the end."

"Have you already told him that it all depends on him?" Michael asked.

Madeleine shook her head. "I've kept him under the impression that I will eventually kill Sebastian, and that that will break the contract,"

Though killing Sebastian would in truth not free Ciel, but condemn his soul to an eternity of walking the earth. In some aspects, it was even worse than his soul being devoured by the demon. Had she outright told him that killing Sebastian would save him, the lie would have crippled her for weeks. But soft hints were allowed, and caused her no pain.

"Sebastian is a danger to all of us, Madeleine. If you would kill him, then-"

"And how do you suggest I do kill him, Lord? I don't need to remind you that even lower-level demons are a stretch for me," She sounded bitter at the last part. Killing Sebastian… the odds of being able to do that were as possible as a demon saying 'I love you' to an angel.

Michael revealed a small box. It was white, inlaid with gold and pearls. When he opened it, she could see a plain dagger, lying on red velvet. Michael's crest was inlaid in the handle. Madeleine gasped when she saw it, taking a step back. "Is that…?"

The archangel nodded. "The dagger I used in the Great Fall, when the fallen angels were driven from the Upper Realm. I will be keeping the sword I wielded in that battle for myself, but you can… must use this to protect yourself. This dagger is old, and it's blade has claimed the lives of many demons, Madeleine. If Sebastian ever tries to touch you, use it on him, without hesitation."

Use the blade on Sebastian? Her heart tightened when she thought of that. For a moment, she could see the demon's face contract in pain, the dagger piercing his chest. Doing that would doom Ciel for all eternity. To save her precious nephew from that, she thought she would be able to withstand anything the demon threw at her.  
If she used the dagger to pierce the demon… she could become free, free from touches and kisses that made her feel so very wrong. And yet she didn't want to miss out on those kisses. If Sebastian was gone, her life would be back to normal.  
"If Sebastian ever goes too far… I will use the blade on him," She said softly. Her body didn't hurt, though she had expected it too. Then again, what would 'too far' be? "But as long as I can hold out, I will protect Ciel."

Michael looked at her in a pained way. "Your dedication to your family is admirable, Madeleine. But, is Ciel really worth all of this? The things you are sacrificing for your nephew, it's –"

Madeleine held out a hand in front of the archangel's face. "I made my mind up centuries ago, my Lord. No manner of words from you shall be changing my mind about that. I made a vow on my eternal life, did I not?"

The archangel looked away. "So you did."

|Afterwards|

Sebastian could sense the little angel coming closer without even looking. When she turned up a few minutes later, she smiled cheerfully. He could see by the way the corner of her mouth twitched that whatever that pathetic excuse of an archangel had told her had given her reason to think. For a man who was unable to protect the woman he supposedly loved, he was being obnoxiously persistent. Madeleine looked at him, and immediately glanced away. The look on her face, however, hadn't been the one of usual embarrassment and light anger, but one of guilt.  
He wondered what could have happened that made the angel look so upset.

Sebastian doubted that the archangel would have kissed her. Michael was far too kind to force a kiss on a woman, and his toy was so confused about what she was supposed to do that starting an affair with her supervisor was one of the last things on her mind.

She nodded and talked agreeably with the other servants, staying close to Ciel. Sebastian found himself once again fantasizing about her, and how he should go best about … turning her to his side. Annoying as she might be, she had proven a most welcome diversion in the more boring hours of the day, up to the point where he was deliberately postponing his own tasks just so he could see her struggle. Ordering her to do his work was slightly amusing, but nothing managed to come near the amusement he felt when he had driven her in a corner.  
Such weak, feeble prey she formed… what humans might have called cute or adorable, he found nothing but an annoyace. He preferred her fighting him, with all the might she could muster. It wasn't much, and he could have forced her already into submitting.

Yes… having her submit to his kisses and soft strokes, making her whisper his name in small gasps, pleading him to stop… Having her bow down to his will, so she would finally know her place. Those were but a few of the things he wanted to do, but he had to move slowly. Too much, too soon could break her, and shatter the weak bonds he had managed to forge between her.  
Soon she would be too tied to him to even think about breaking free. Perhaps he ought to tie her up the next time he saw her alone, with a silk rope, or-

"Sebastian, stop your daydreaming man!" Ciel snapped. The royal warrant was safely in the hands of his young Master, the young brat looking up at him with a sparkle in those deep blue eyes. Madeleine looked at the boy with so much affection in her eyes it made him sick.

"We're ready to be going home. You and Agni can get the coach ready, we'll follow in a while," The young boy continued, expecting utter and total obedience. Not a hair on the demon's head thought about uttering the slightest sound of disagreement. Instead he cast his eyes on Madeleine, who blushed and started to stare at her sleeves very attentively.  
Something was indeed going on. He would have to wait until they were in the mansion to find out what however.

|The Mansion|

"You are hiding something from me," Sebastian said.

Madeleine froze up when she heard his voice behind her. Though avoiding him in the London estate had been easy, the Phantomhive mansion was so large it was impossible to stay near the others without arousing suspicion. She looked behind her, trying to show an innocent 'I don't know what the hell you're talking about' smile.  
"And those fake smiles of yours aren't going to help you at all," Sebastian added. He was moving closer, though Madeleine had anticipated his move. He liked to corner her between him and a wall, so she moved to the door opening. She could always walked backwards to safety if the situation somehow became too menacing now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She lied. The pain in her stomach made her feel as if somebody had punched her. She tried not to show the pain on her face, but the smile on Sebastian's face betrayed that she hadn't managed to hide it.

"Tsss… lying? What a naughty little girl you are…" Sebastian mumbled. Then he looked her in the eyes, the dark brown being stained by just a hint of dark red. He walked closer to her, and she stepped back even more, turning to the right, still facing the demon. He wasn't fazed by her course of action at all, instead keeping a steady, slow pace. He moved as if he were a cat stalking frightened prey. Madeleine hoped none of the human servants would pass by; explaining the situation might have proven more difficult than she held possible.  
"Perhaps I should punish you a bit? I'm sure the others of your kind would disapprove of your conduct."

"I think they would disapprove more if I were to let myself be touched again by you," Madeleine retorted. The dagger that she had hidden in her dress felt hard against her back, an ever-present reminder that she could put a stop to the demon's advance any moment she wished. All she had to do was reach behind her, get the dagger out and….

She stopped her thoughts. Doing that would surely spell doom for Ciel. "Why don't you go back to your chores, Sebastian?" she asked him, feeling more and more agitated.  
The demon grinned, licking his lower lip. Madeleine followed the movement with her eyes. That one glance of his tongue had made her remember their previous kisses; wild and lustful, and very wrong. She wouldn't be drawn in his trap again, not now that she had the opportunity to flee from him. Sebastian held out his hand to her.  
"Madeleine… you don't have to make it this hard for yourself. Stop running, and just come towards me. You and I both know that you can't escape that which plays between us. There is nothing you can do to stop it, short from killing one of us. And we both know that isn't an option as long as your precious little nephew is alive."

She took another step back, shaking her head. "Do you really believe I would willingly step into your arms? I despise you, and I have no intention of-"

She stopped talking at the same moment Sebastian stopped walking. It felt as if the air somehow shivered in anticipation of something, and Madeleine could feel something outside. Sebastian as well stopped his playing around, looking outside the window as if he could see his opponent.

"It would seem there is an intruder," He said slowly. His whole body language told that he was not worried in the least, on the contrary. He seemed to be quite certain that whoever the intruder was, he could take them on.

"You felt it too?" Madeleine asked him. Sebastian nodded. The presence had only lasted for a second. Whoever it was knew how to shield of their aura from others, leaving them undetectable. Madeleine felt a chill running down her spine as Sebastian put his hand to his face, head leaning on his palm.

"Whoever it is… I do hope they'll come out to play soon."


	17. That Butler, Astounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I messed up so bad T.T Apparently Yana Toboso has stated that Maylene should actually be written Mey-Rin because she's a Chinese character, something which they never said in my copies from the manga. I'm really tempted to just let it stay Maylene so I don't have to backtrack and change everything...  
> If there are any readers who would prefer it to be written Mey-Rin instead of Maylene, let me know? I'll do it if there's even one person who would be happier with the correct version =)
> 
> Also very sorry to that one person who actually did point this out to me way in the beginning and who I didn't believe because I trusted my manga versions more T.T So sorry T.T

|The Kitchen, One Day Later|

Sebastian moved his knife along the vegetables in long, smooth strokes, cutting them up and putting them into the big pot where he was preparing the soup. The servants were all doing their chores obediently in several places in the mansion. He would've liked to force Madeleine to work in the kitchen with him, but that would have been too suspicious seeing as how there was a chef present in the household, however incompetent the man might be when it came to actual cooking.  
Instead she and Maylene were dusting the east wing, taking care of the library and the guest rooms. Sebastian sighed as he thought about how boring the day would turn out to be, unless the unfamiliar demon would end up attacking him or Madeleine. The angel was too weak to take on a demon by herself, at least one who knew how to disguise his aura. He on the other hand felt excited by the thought of being able to rip apart tender flesh, to snap tendons from the bones and feel the drizzling of blood on his cool skin.

Demons were hard to kill after all. Short from tearing them limb from limb and then chopping up the remains in smaller bits there were very few ways of destroying a demon. He looked forward to the chance of such a bout, and he showed a smile as he thought about a fight that was actually worth fighting. It would be a welcome relief from all the stress he had to endure thanks to that pesky angel. If only she would just give in, things would be a whole lot easier on the both of them.

"Sebastian?"

He kept a sudden shudder from expectation out of her sight when he heard her voice behind him. How delicious it was that she had come to him on her own. Instead of turning to her, he kept cutting up vegetables in long swoops, waiting for her to continue.

"We need to talk about the demon," She continued. Madeleine walked closer, the long robes of her maid costume swishing as she walked. The young Master had forced her into changing after the outraged cries from several of his associates, much to the demon's dismay. She didn't come to stand next to him, but kept herself on the other side of the room.

"And what would we need to talk about regarding that matter?" he asked her, finally turning around so he could look in those blue Phantomhive eyes. At once her eyes turned away, only to return to his gaze a heartbeat later. He imagined he could hear the racing of her heart against her chest as her mind played scenes of them together. How wonderfully delicious those thoughts of her were he could only guess by the blush on her cheeks. Was she thinking about the way he kissed her, or how his hands were wont to wander her body? Or was she fantasizing even naughtier thoughts?  
"I believe the course of action we should take is quite simple. When the demon comes after you, I shall take special care to tear him apart and make him regret the day he ever thought about annoying me."

Madeleine frowned. The expressions on her face were always so easy to read. Right now she was feeling insecure about what he said, but she also hinted a tad of relief at his confidence.  
"Is that all there will be to it?" she asked him, worried. "What if he is smarter than you think? He is a demon after all. I know better than to underestimate any of your kind."

Sebastian nodded, letting his thumb glide over the knife. "How smart of you to think that way. Still, I shall not waver when it comes to dealing with this demon. Just leave everything to me."

They stood in silence for a little while, the soup simmering on the stove. Madeleine clearly felt trapped by Sebastian's gaze, who was enjoying his little power game. How easy it was to toy with the angel, and how often he liked to do it. Perhaps he ought to take things a step further? It would be so easy to just move next to her, faster than she could run away. He could bite into that white neck of hers, and force her to stand still as he touched her slowly.

Before he could do anything of the manner, Finnian ran in the room, panting and slightly sweaty.  
"Sebastian! Some guests have arrived. The young Master said that I should let you know."

Sebastian nodded once, before untying his apron. He looked at Madeleine, who clasped her hands in front of her at once.  
"Madeleine, you're coming with me. Finnian, alert the others and come to the main hall as soon as you can. We need to welcome our guests at once."

|Main Hall|

"So this is the Phantomhive estate! How wonderful that we are able to view it today!" the stranger said as he threw his arms out. His hair was black, but his eyes shone a dark amber color. Behind him stood a butler, with messy blond hair and green eyes. Madeleine recognized the 'Lord' at once as the demon who had dance with her at Viscount Druitt's party. She froze up, and Sebastian smirked as he followed her gaze towards the man.  
Even if the man had managed to conceal his aura, his appearance had remained the same, allowing Madeleine to recognize him. Sebastian smiled nonetheless at how smart the demon was to introduce himself as a Lord. He couldn't attack the man without giving away his own identity to the other servants in the house. Doing away with the man in the middle of the night was still an option however.

"Welcome in the Phantomhive Mansion, Lord…" Sebastian waited for a name as he made a slight bow. The demon, dressed as a lord in a costume befitting his role, smiled as he realized he had been found out.

"Rayleigh. Adair Rayleigh. I can't say how fortunate I am to have my coach break down near this wonderful mansion. What a delight to be here."

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice came from up the stairs as he came to see who the guests were. "Who are these people?"

"This is Lord Rayleigh and his butler, young Master," Sebastian answered. He didn't tell Ciel who the guests were in reality. It would help the boy not, and only add to his current troubles. He could tell from the look on Madeleine's face that she wanted to warn her young nephew. But she remained silent, looking instead at the demon called Adair with such a rigid stance that she looked very much like a cat on edge. She didn't blink once, keeping her hands clasped in front of her. From the way her knuckles were white with the force of her grip he knew she must be terrified, keeping her hands pressed together so tightly in order not to fling herself at the demon's throat.

There had been a time when he had made her look so terrified, he thought. Now she didn't seem to feel about him quite that way, instead her fear had mixed with curiosity, and even better, excitement. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that, he had to think of a way to dispose of this fake lord without alarming the Master or the servants in the house.

"Welcome then, Lord Rayleigh. You have arrived just in time for tea," Ciel said, as he kept standing atop of the stairs.

Adair lifted his hat from his head, bowing towards Ciel in a way that was gallant and defiant at the same time. He smiled at the young boy, gesturing towards his butler to take the word. The blond-haired man nodded, walking forward so he could take the word.  
"My Master and I were traveling towards London when one of the coach wheels suddenly cracked. It is rather fortunate for us that were so close near Lord Phantomhive's castle, or my Master would have been forced to spend the night outside. If you were to allow us to call for a repairman and wait here, my Master would be most indebted to you."

Ciel nodded once. "As you wish. You may join me in my quarters for tea, Sir Rayleigh. Sebastian will make all the arrangements that are necessary. Madeleine, be sure to get the tea to us in time."

Madeleine curtsied, as Sebastian bowed. Madeleine returned to the kitchen, as Sebastian followed Ciel and the demon to the study room. Even though they were after the angel, Sebastian did know better than to leave his prey alone with another predator.

|Study Room|

Lord Rayleigh watched as Madeleine poured the tea in the cups standing at the writing desk, her pale fingers delicately holding the teapot as she let the dark brown liquid pour in the china cups. His amber eyes moved towards Ciel, only meeting Sebastian's for a second. He showed a smirk when he gestured to Madeleine.  
"What an enchanting maid you have, Lord Phantomhive. She does seem to be from a well-bred family."

Ciel's eyes glanced towards his aunt, before he showed a smile, pressing his fingers together in his lap.  
"What gives you that idea?" he asked.

Rayleigh tilted his head towards Madeleine, who was just handing him his cup. Before she could move away, he let his gloved hands trail her porcelain-like skin.  
"From the way she bears herself, young Lord. The way a woman carries herself can tell you a lot about her upbringing. Judging from your way of walking, young lady, and the current occupation you have, I would guess that you are a noble who has fallen from grace. Am I right?"

Madeleine pulled away her arm from his grasp, stepping back with a smile. "I am merely what you see now, Lord Rayleigh. Nothing more and surely nothing less."

Ciel looked to be disdained when the stranger had touched his aunt in such a familiar way, but kept quiet. A good servant was a commodity, but still nothing more than a useful asset. Complaining about the man touching his maid would have been poor sportsmanship, even if in reality he wanted to order Sebastian to claw the man's eyes out for his audacity.  
"She fulfills her purpose, and I can ask for nothing more from a servant. Though I would ask you to refrain from guessing at their background, good sir. It could be … unhealthy, to dig too deep in people's private affairs."

Sebastian smiled when he heard those words coming from the young boy's mouth. He would only be too happy to punish the other demon for touching the angel, who was clearly marked as his. His scent lingered around her, a clear warning for any other demon to steer clear. The man's latest move could just as well have been a challenge to him, one he would have been happy to respond to right away.

Demons weren't known to play together as a big family. On the contrary, unless it was for mating purposes demons preferred to shred one another to miniscule pieces when they crossed paths. It ensured the strength of their race, and also explained why there were so few demons in comparison to angels, who did everything to protect their own kind. Someone like Madeleine was rare and valuable, not only because she was an unprotected angel apprentice, but mostly because she was still part human. Part human meant corruptible, and a corrupted angel was something that every demon would want to tie to himself.

His mind filled itself with visions of battle, of throwing his body against that of Adair, of claws ripping through the inky night and pulling holes in the other body. He wanted to taste the tainted blood on his lips as he pulled at wings, grating his teeth against bones and being hurt in the same way. He wanted the challenge, something to break through the monotony of his current life.  
He watched Adair drink the tea gingerly, before the demon's eyes moved towards Madeleine once more. Madeleine shuddered, but not because she felt Adair's eyes on her body. She shuddered because she could sense how Sebastian tensed up. She sensed that there would be blood in the night.

|That Evening|

He didn't have to wait long for her to come out. Once everyone had gone to their chambers, Madeleine had slipped out of her room, dressed in her angel robes. Sebastian growled once, before he leapt out of shadows, grabbing her wrists as he pushed her against the wall. Before she could open her mouth to scream, he closed it off with his. Her shout was muffled against his mouth, and he grabbed the opportunity to insert his tongue inside, tasting the young angel as if he were sampling a new and exotic dish. For a moment her knees seemed to buckle, but the next one she bit his tongue. Not so hard as to cause damage, but hard enough to make him bleed.  
"Aren't you being saucy now…" he commented. He didn't let her go, instead raising his knee between her legs, forcing her to spread them slightly.

"What are you doing outside of my room?" she asked the demon urgently.

"I had a feeling you'd be wanting to go out so you could try to take the demon on yourself. You're terrified of the man, and yet you still wish to battle him."

"I am not terrified!" she snapped at him.

He rubbed his nose against her, looking in the shining blue that was so characteristic for her family. "You should know better than to lie to me, dear Madeleine. You smell of fear… such a delicious, enchanting smell…"

He let his tongue glide over her cheek, and went further along her collarbone. How tender and fragile she was, and how she shivered when he started his game. However anxious he was to begin the hunt, he was hoping to draw this out for a little while. He returned to face her again, and showed a lazy smile, his red eyes sparkling in the moonlight that came through the high windows.

"Shall I let you go and meet your doom?" he asked her.

"Releasing me would be greatly appreciated," She replied.

"Then how about you kiss me? I shall happily release you after that," He looked at her expectantly.

She frowned, and immediately refused. He let out a throaty laugh, and instead forced a kiss from her. He was careful not to give her an opportunity to bite however. When he pulled back, she glared at him.

"Let me go."

"No."

"You've had your kiss, so why not?"

He moved his mouth to her ear, so she could sense the hot breath as he answered her. "Because you didn't give it willingly."

She tried to struggle loose. He yawned, looking at her with one eye as he closed the other, seemingly bored. He was having fun, to such an extent that he started to forget about any possible enemy. That was, of course, before they could hear Maylene scream.

|Ciel's Bedroom|

"Maylene!" Madeleine yelled. The woman was lying against the wall, holding her one arm. Blood was splattered across the ground. Madeleine resisted the urge to cut herself and heal the woman using her own blood. Instead she kneeled down, checking on her, as did Sebastian.

"What happened?" he asked her, inspecting the wound on her arm. It looked like a claw mark.

"Somebody took the young Master! Sebastian, you have to help him!" Maylene panted, clearly in pain. They could hear Bard and Finny running to get to them. Sebastian got up, moving towards the open window in Ciel's room. Madeleine smoothed down Maylene's hair.

"We're going to get Ciel back, Maylene. Stay here, and wait for us."

After Madeleine had left, Lord Rayleigh also ran in the corridor. He looked shocked when he saw Maylene on the floor, but he didn't pause to check on her.

"What happened here?" he demanded.

Maylene told him, as Bard started to examine her arm. The Lord nodded once, before he pulled a sword from one of the harnesses lining the corridor.  
"They will need all the help they can get, would be my guess. Please stay here, while I go and see what I can do."

|The woods|

"It's here," Madeleine said, as she stopped at the small clearing in the woods. Sebastian growled at her words, since he too could see the portal leading to the demonic plain.

"Now what do we do?" she asked him.

Jumping right in was out of the question. Any supernatural being could see that the portal would close the second one other person jumped inside. Sebastian grabbed Madeleine's shoulder as she moved forwards. "You are not going in there," He told her.

"Well, neither are you!" she said, removing his hand. "If that portal is closed, there's no telling when you and Ciel are getting back here. Even if you can find your way back. You keep the portal open, I'll go in there and rescue Ciel."

"Yes, because you will do so fine when you're put off against a demon that wants you to jump in. This is obviously a trap created for an angel. You go in there, you won't be getting out again."

That was their problem. Though Sebastian was strong enough to keep the portal open or defeat the demon inside, he couldn't do both. The portal required someone at this side to keep it open, and it was obvious Rayleigh wouldn't be coming out of there. The trap was created to separate the two of them, and make them weaker.

"You're too weak. I on my own would be plenty to win this and get back my quarry… but I cannot be in two places at the same time." Sebastian said, furious at being trapped like this. How could he have allowed this!

He felt Madeleine grab his sleeve. She looked up at him with a serious expression on her face. She opened her mouth once, and shut it again. She looked at him as if she couldn't believe herself, and took a deep breath.  
"It's obvious they have us cornered. It's also quite obvious that I have to keep my vow of protecting Ciel at all times. Therefore, I have a request to make of you."  
She straightened her back and unfolded her pure white wings. They shone in the full moon, and Madeleine looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I hereby ask you to form a contract with me!"


	18. That Butler, Slaughtering

|The Forest|

Madeleine didn't believe she had said it. But was there really another way of saving Ciel? She had already accepted total damnation when she had come to this realm, but to actually deliver herself into it headfirst… her heart stammered in her chest when she thought about what she had done. Why had she been so stupid? But if Ciel died, her family would be erased from the face of the earth, the name of Phantomhive would be erased from history. The name for which she had already sacrificed so much for, the blood of her blood. She remembered the oaths she had sworn to her father, how she had kissed the Phantomhive ring. She remembered so many things, but most of all she remembered her brother, who looked so much like her precious Ciel. Even if she didn't want to do it, a duty was a duty.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sebastian sounded surprised, to put it mildly. The look on his face was one of absolute shock. Even he didn't quite get how the angel could jump to such an extreme measure.  
"A demon can only have one quarry at a time, you idiotic girl. And besides, no angel has ever formed a contract with a demon before. I'm quite doubtful it would work."

His eyes glinted with red as he rested his hand against his head. Then he suddenly removed it, grabbing Madeleine by her arm. She yelped, but was too surprised to try to resist.  
"But you have given me an idea. Madeleine, if you would allow me to form a 'bond' with you, I would be able to lend you part of my powers. It's only temporary, the moment you have stopped long enough to withdraw power from me the bond will be broken… but for now, it should be enough."

Madeleine's eyes widened when she heard that. "Are you serious? But… why don't demons use it?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile when he heard that. "When we're younger, it's something we do quite often to survive, but it's something only weaklings do, since the power can only move in one way, to the weakest of the two. I am quite certain that that would be you in this case."

"There is something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Madeleine asked, knowing fully well the demon would withhold the nastier parts from her.

"None that is of your concern at the moment. Now then, shall we proceed? The less time we waste now, the sooner your precious nephew will be safe again," The moonlight glinted in his eyes, and a passing cloud cast a shadow on that angelic handsome face of him. He offered her a solution, one better than the one she had come up with. Which was the reason she did not trust it.

Madeleine looked away. Though this was a solution that suited her better than the actual forming of a contract with Sebastian, she doubted that drawing power from a demon would be in any way beneficial to her in the long run. Rather, there was probably a good chance she would end up being hurt quite badly if she did it. As she looked to the portal, she also knew that Ciel was in trouble, and the way things were now she would be unable to save him. Sebastian removed his gloves, showing his black nails and the demonic seal on his hand. She swallowed, feeling as if she had just been driven in a corner.  
"Do it," She said, trying to sound brave.

Sebastian laid his hand on her chest, the seal resting between her collarbones.  
"Don't fight it. It will probably be your instinct to fight it, but you must accept the seal," He warned her, looking in her eyes.

Madeleine nodded, but before she could close her eyes, it had already begun. The feeling of a warmth, a hotness, spreading from Sebastian's hand made her gasp, before it intensified. She felt as if a thousand white-hot needles were launched into her chest, down in her heart. She grabbed his shirt when her knees buckled, looking him in the eyes. His eyes had once again reverted to that seemingly blood-red state, and stared at her without relent. She kept staring back, as if it would be the only thing keeping her alive. Maybe it was, she didn't know. When Madeleine tried to breathe she felt as if the air was obstructed by a dark miasma blocking it from her lungs. She panicked, tried to shoo it away when Sebastian clamped his other hand around her upper arm, as he kept looking in her blue eyes.

"Don't fight it."

But how could she stop fighting it? It felt so wrong, so horribly dark and tainted. She tried to scream but the sound was stuck in her throat. She started to panic, but her body was so weak now. All she could to was scream in agony mentally, while she kept staring at Sebastian. The feeling became stronger as she fought with all she had. Her eyes widened when a drop of sweat ran past the demon's temple.  
"Stop. Fighting. It." He spoke from between clenched teeth, as if he as well couldn't breathe.

It shocked her when she realized that Sebastian was having the same difficulty as she. For a moment she felt something that could be vaguely mistaken with regret for making it so hard on him, and that was the moment when it fully hit her. She let go of Sebastian as if he had given her a blow in the stomach, falling backwards. The next thing she knew the pain subsided, drawing away with each ragged breath she greedily made. It still hurt, but compared to the full intensity of it all it was as if comparing an ant to an elephant.

She got back up, looking at Sebastian. He adjusted his gloves, standing in front of the portal. Though it was completely black, it still seemed to light up the demon's face. He looked back at her, seemingly fully recovered of what just had happened.

"Connect to the portal, if you please."

Madeleine did as ordered. She felt it sapping away her own strength, but when that ran out it felt as if a deeper energy store inside her body was being tapped. Sebastian's seal, dark as night between her breasts, seemed to darken a little bit more, sucking away the pale moonlight. It was working. She could feel the energy slumbering, and she became aware of Sebastian in a way she had not held possible. A vast amount of power lay there, in his body. And even if it did seem so much, it was only what he was prepared to offer her. How much more was there? He seemed to read the questions from her face, and shook his head.  
"Later, my dear. For now, I shall go and retrieve the young master. Stay here, and keep the portal open."

Madeleine nodded, the seal still burning lightly on her skin. "I will."

|The Lower Realm|

It felt like home, but not quite. Things were foggy and unclear, while other details attempted to carve themselves painfully in his brain. The demon Sebastian did not acknowledge them, but moved forward. There was no clear path here, but he could sense where Ciel was. Vague things whimpered as he moved past, fewer merely whispered. None ever laughed or made another enjoyable sound.  
When something with more tentacles than could be accounted for on body size simpered at him, he glared his teeth back at it in response, thinking wistfully about the black cat in the mansion. He would be able to return soon, if Madeleine was able to keep the gate open. She did well, the fluctuations in the power she required from him weren't nearly as great as he had feared. He felt the shadow of a smile on his lips as he considered that, his footsteps sounding as if somebody was dropping heavy rocks on other heavy stones. The sound reverberated in the place, alerting anybody that wasn't deaf.

The fog cleared ahead of him, and he could see the limp body of a twelve-year old boy draped over a big, stone chair. From the way he lay there, Sebastian was fairly sure he was unconscious, or maybe even still asleep. Behind him there was a movement, not quite so unsure as all the other creatures had sounded.

"I must admit, you have some gal to take away my quarry from me," He said, his voice ringing through the emptiness of the place. The Lower Realm was in many ways like the Upper Realm, in that the owner of a certain section also determined the way it looked. And just like in the Upper Realm, many areas were unclaimed, leaving them susceptible to the will of even the tiniest creatures about them. But the strong surge of undeniable power coming from the one standing behind him was something that he quite appreciated. It had been too long since he had an opportunity to go all-out. He ought to take his time.

Yet when he had turned around, it was not Adair's amber gaze piercing his glance, but rather a pair of green eyes that seemed to glint with mischief.  
"Am I not who you expected?"

"I must admit not," Sebastian replied, removing his gloves. Yes, it was a strong demon, that he could derive. But from the way he looked at Sebastian in such an insolent way, he guessed the blond had never encountered a worthwhile opponent. Sebastian made a point of it to lick his lips very slowly, not moving closer but relaxing his stance. He continued to talk. "But I must also admit I did not expect two demons to work together. Might I inquire why?"

His opponent smiled, wings unfolding behind him. Their black was not the inky black of Sebastian's, but a more… vague black. When the young demon cocked his head to the side, he pouted slightly.  
"It's strange… Zagan told me the angel would be the one coming here. But I guess I can take you on as well. Can't be that much harder."

Sebastian smirked, but didn't answer the obvious lure. "Zagan? So the little whiner has chosen the form of Adair then? I'll keep that in mind."

"Darn, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" the smile on the blonds' face didn't quite reflect the sentiment belonging to that sentence however. "I might as well tell you my name as well then, right? I'm Shax. You?"

Sebastian's face wrinkled in disdain. The young lout talked far too much for his liking. "My name is of no importance at this moment. What is important however is that you and your conniving usurper friend are attempting to damage my property."

Shax shrugged, picking in between his teeth. "Honestly speaking, I haven't harmed to kid yet. Can't either, since I'll have to kill you and take over the contract before the kid dies. Such a hassle, and it's really a shame the angel didn't come. I would've liked seeing the tricks you've been teaching her." A green-eyed wink was thrown Sebastian's way. "After all, you can't tell me you and her haven't been engaged in some off-the-record midnight dancing, if you catch my drift. I would've like hearing her scream and beg. Now Zagan's gonna have all the fun with her."

Sebastian's look darkened, as he flexed his hands a bit. "Stealing my prey is rather bad sportsmanship. And as for hoping to profit from my tender teaching of Madeleine," Sebastian's eyes narrowed to slits. "… now that I simply cannot condone."

Shax stretched, taking his sweet time. Sebastian frowned, feeling something was off. Why hadn't the young demon attacked yet? In the moment he thought it over, he suddenly felt that the flow of power between and Madeleine was increasing steadily. Almost as if she was… before he finished the thought, the power flow suddenly reverted to a little bit above that which she minimally needed to keep the gates open. He expected the flow to remain steady, and yet he could feel it. How it kept on becoming smaller, as if she was becoming unable to draw more power.

Shax grin had become larger, and he looked at Sebastian as if the man was an extremely slow learner. "Catching on, are you? I suspect Zagan must be almost done with the little angel whore, even though the gate's still open. But I can feel it getting smaller now. I think she must almost be dead," Shax shook his head, tssk-ing. "See, you should have been a gentlemen and let her go in first. Then she would have been able to live for a couple of hundred years longer as my toy and you would have been dead. And now…" the demon shrugged.

Before Shax finished his sentence, he appeared near Sebastian. He had moved faster than the human eye was able to see, though Sebastian had no trouble anticipating. He lunged at the man's neck, who dodged. Instead of ripping out his throat he only left scratch marks, from which a little trickle of blood splurted. Shax smiled, going back in the attack. Youthful vigor was placed in combat with malicious experience.

Sebastian received a few scratch marks as well, and suddenly Shax appeared behind him in a half-transformed state, ripping at him with elongated claws and attempting to bite him. Shax's transformated form was a stork, hardly suited for fighting. But half-transformed he possessed a rather vicious beak filled with teeth, and the long claws could easily rip through flesh and bones. Sebastian shook his head only lightly, grabbing the man by the beak. Shax tried to pull away, but before he could Sebastian ripped out half-formed feathers. A fully-fledged demon wouldn't even have flinched, but this one screamed. Sebastian calmly put his hand in its mouth, and grabbed the long, thin tongue that wagged about as if it was having a seizure.

Shax screamed, or rather, gurgled. Blood was streaming down his throat, disorienting him, making him more vulnerable. As if Sebastian needed another advantage over him. Shax pecked at Sebastian, but if it was an attempted attack on his eyes or simply a reflex was something Sebastian knew nor cared about.

He let the still-squirming tongue fall, dropping to one of his knees. With his eyes still as narrow as those of a cat, he rose back up, driving his hand through the soft shell of Shax's body. His hand closed around organs and flesh before he yanked his hand back. Blood spurted about as Shax tried to reel away, being caught by the leg by Sebastian, who let the clump of reddish meat fall to the ground.

"No! It was a joke! I swear! You can't destroy my body now!"

Battles between demons didn't usually end in death as he might have let the angels think. Killing a demon was just as hard as killing an angel, and almost impossible in this realm if he didn't have a blessed blade. Instead he would merely make this flesh uninhabitable, forcing Shax to recreate himself. It would take him years at least. If only Shax had been in the Middle Realm, he might have been able to obliterate him once and for all.  
Sebastian didn't listen to the please, digging his nails through the squishy flesh in the matter of fact manner a butcher did when he divided the meat into portions. Yet he couldn't take his time; if Madeleine couldn't keep the gate open, he would be hard-pressed to get the young master back. Not to mention it would mean his favorite plaything was probably dead.

When he was done with Shax, nothing remained except some useless clumps of meat and stray bones. Perhaps Shax would be smarter and amass more power while rebuilding his body. For now Sebastian rubbed his hands clean on the man's dark brown shirt, rubbing the blood from his nails as he approached Ciel. The boy still lay there with his eyes closed, for which the demon was grateful. Now he would not have to endure inane commands, or give a tour about the Demon Realm. Or be commanded to save the boys aunt, something which he was about to do either way. He did hate being commanded things that he was already planning on doing.

He lifted the boy softly, but not as slowly as he could have. In order to get back safely they would have to rush, and time was a treacherous thing down here. It could have been minutes since he was gone, or days, or anything in between. It all was just as likely. Which was exactly why he needed to get to that portal, which was hooked to the Middle Realm. The closer he got, the more 'normal' time would pass. As he felt how the power being drained for him became even less, he almost frowned. Madeleine had the fullest confidence in him, and therefore wouldn't hesitate to draw as much as she needed. This slow decline in power asked could only mean that she was somehow impeded from drawing power, meaning someone was slowly killing her. If that happened, all the work he had invested in her would be ruined, not to mention the young master would be extremely displeased with him.  
Sebastian vowed to himself that as soon as he had saved her, he would have to take care to instruct her better. It would give her better fighting chances, and since she was bound to him now, it could only make her more interesting to him.

That was, if he could get there in time.


	19. That Angel, Mutilated

|The Forest|

Madeleine shivered as she adjusted her position against the tree. After Sebastian had left, she had been poised next to the portal, Michael's dagger clasped firmly in her hand. After half an hour, she had gotten weary, but persisted. After another half hour, she had taken to sitting against the tree, waiting for the demon to return with her nephew.  
Her chest was hurting rather badly. It was nothing compared to the pain the demon had inflicted on her when he was forming the contract with her, but every breath she took sent a ragged flare of pain through her heart. She had tested a few things; little charms and tricks she normally had trouble with. Finally she had tried to cast a protective ward around her, a charm that was far above her current level. To her delight, the ward had come up with ease. Less delightful to her had been the pain that radiated from the mark between her breasts. She shock had nearly sent her to her knees, so she released the ward seconds after she had summoned it.

There was power in sharing Sebastian's gifts. But that gift also left a sickening taste on her tongue. For now, she would be better off only keeping open the portal. It was in her best interest to not use too much of the demon's powers. A demon only offers something when he can gain something better in return. Even with Ciel in danger, she was sure Sebastian would be able to get more out of this bargain than she was aware off.

Madeleine was woken from her thoughts when a branch broke on the ground. She got up to a half-crouch, the dagger still firmly in her left hand. In the time Sebastian had been gone, a fog thicker than blood had set up, leaving her nearly blind. There was somebody nearby, even if it wasn't possible to see them at the moment. But years of being trained by Lord Michael, as an angel who would eventually hunt demons had left her with some keen instincts. Her training was not done for another 500 years, meaning she couldn't rely on her knowledge to get her through this.  
Dwelling on what she could not do would not help her. Thinking about how strong her opponent would be would leave her crippled. If there had been a sound on the ground, her opponent would not remain there. Demon or not, her element was the air. Madeleine's wings unfolded, and in that small moment she could smell something. A scent of demon, so close it overpowered Sebastian's lingering smell.

"Hello, pretty girl," A voice whispered, before a sword lashed out for her. She caught a silvery glimpse of it, and ducked out of the way. She rolled over the ground, ignoring the sticks that pierced slightly in her back, and turned before her assailant could attack again.

"Sir Rayleigh?" Madeleine asked in confusion. This wasn't right. "But… you're the one that kidnapped Ciel, so why aren't you in the Nether Realm? Why… are you here? What happened to Ciel?"

Rayleigh chuckled, swooping his sword to the side. "Well, isn't this a surprise. I was expecting to see your fellow servant here, instead of you. Such a delectable little morsel as yourself shouldn't be all alone in the woods this late at night. Who knows when a bored demon might come along?"

Rayleigh swooped towards her, blade shimmering as he did so. Madeleine moved backwards, but had forgotten about the tree where she had been resting for a second. The blade nicked her cheek, and Madeleine felt the cut close right away. Rayleigh smiled at her, a wicked, deranged smile.  
"First blood to the demon," He announced, pushing her back against the tree, pinning his sword against her chest. When he pressed, a little bit of blood bloomed on her white shirt. "Poor little Madeleine… even as an angel it seems you're doomed to die. I'll try to make it quick, but I can't promise it will be painless."

She ducked away, the blade ripping open the fabric above her breasts and drawing a long gash across Sebastian's mark. The wound closed as soon as it was formed. For now all she needed to do was buy time until Sebastian got back. She pushed herself off the ground, wings carrying her between the trees.

An hour later this battle just didn't seem like it would end. Or at least, that's what it had looked like, when she was still fully rested and her wounds were still closing up properly. Now she had a long gash in her left leg, and another one right above her eye. She was blinking fiercely to get the blood out, but it didn't quite work. She hoped it would heal up soon, even without using Sebastian's magic reserve. She was getting tired, and every time she used the bond to restore her energy the pain got worse.

"Listen… Rayleigh, or whoever you are. Leave now and I won't hurt you!"

"Brave words, little girl. But if you were capable of making them come true, you'd have done it a loooong time ago, wouldn't you?"

He was moving in the forest below her, hopping from branch to branch, knowing Madeleine wouldn't dare to leave the portal. He would find her, sooner or later. She just had to hold on until Sebastian was back. She held Michael's dagger clenched in both her hands. At least there was one thing that was covered more in demon blood than angel blood. The only thing. She almost started crying, there and then, but stifled the tears. It wouldn't help her, only draw unwanted attention. Below her the demon was getting tired of playing hide and seek.

"Madeleine! Come out now, and I'll be quick about it. Come on!" He wandered off in a direction opposing of hers, and she felt the tension in her chest slack slightly. She allowed herself a brief surge of power from Sebastian, and felt the gap above her eye close up. The one on her leg closed only a little bit, but at least it helped. Sebastian… would he scold her if he was back? Or admit gruffly that she was better than he had expected? For a moment she thought the stab in her chest was guilt for thinking about the demon that way. Then she opened her eyes, and looked right in the green eyes of Rayleigh.

She fell out of the tree, the sword still piercing her heart. Branches snapped her wings, and she cried out in pain. She had been caught. Rayleigh jumped down after her, eyes gleaming in the mist. When she hit the ground, the sword dropped out of her body. She drew a ragged breath when her heart started to pump again. Blood squirted from her chest wound and the edges started to close. It was her instincts playing up, even more than her wings, her heart was the most important part of her body. It was what kept the blood flowing, and with it her magical powers. When Rayleigh noticed the sword having dropped out, he shook his head.

"Just what I thought… an angel's body just won't accept anything that comes from a demon, now will it? I guess you did give my fellow demon a hard time after all. Well, if that doesn't suit you, perhaps this will."

Before she could even try to move, Rayleigh took the dagger from her hands and stabbed it in her heart. Madeleine could feel how her heart tried to keep pumping, tearing itself to shreds with every throb. She couldn't even move anymore. The bloodstream had halted. Her life force had halted. She couldn't even close her eyes without wasting her last little bit of strength. Rayleigh moved closer to her, and waved his hand back and forth. "You still alive, little girl?"

"… die."

He moved his head closer to her, cupping his ear with his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that one." Instead of repeating herself, Madeleine managed to raise her head. Her teeth closed around Rayleigh's earlobe, and blood spouted inside her mouth when she yanked her head back. Rayleigh let out a scream of surprise, closing his hand around his ear. He slapped her, letting the little piece of flesh drop out of her mouth.

"Little bitch. Still have some fight left in you, just what I should expect from someone as troublesome of you. No wonder people want to get rid of you."

Madeleine eyes would have widened if she had had the energy. People wanted to get rid of her? It couldn't be humans, since hardly any human knew she existed. Demons? They wouldn't really bother with somebody like her. But who then? A Reaper? She probably made some people angry with her declaration of war to Grell, but would anybody have taken any real notice? Grell was after all only being herself. Asking was out of the question, but that didn't stop her mind from racing.

Rayleigh grabbed the hair at the top of her head, yanking her up a little bit. He looked at her with almost a sorrowful quality in his eyes. The scarce moonlight that managed to get through the fog shone on his hair and eyes, giving him almost the look of an… well, an angel. But the way he looked at her, and what he had done with her belied that. He let out a sigh, letting Madeleine head rest against his knee.

"Ah, I did play with the idea of keeping you as a pet for a while, I have to be honest with you on that. I mean, a human girl that becomes an angel that runs off to the Middle Realm so she can save the last of her kin? So corruptible. I really do understand why Sebastian kept you to himself." His finger lined the curve of her breast as he spoke. "I mean, look at you! All this, and you still have the bile to take a chunk out of my ear? From the black feathers in your wings and that pretty little mark of yours, I take it you even formed a bond with Sebastian. Such resolve. Such strength. You would truly make a fine fallen one."

He tapped the tip of her nose with a dagger he had pulled from his boot. "And this isn't unnecessary praise either. What would be the point, if you're the one about to die here? But people want you dead, and said people would be… less easily disposed of than you if things were to get messy."

He lifted one of her arms and slit the skin on her wrist. Blood gushed out, reverting to a steady stream by the time he cut her other wrist as well. It soaked through her clothes, making them warm and sticky. The thick smell of her own blood in the air would have made her choke if she had still been breathing.  
"I really was looking forward to keeping you. I even got a collar and everything prepped," Rayleigh sighed, standing up. 

Madeleine's head fell to the ground, bouncing and then lying still in an uncomfortable angle. Through the mist she could see the stars. She tried to keep a hold on the last remnants of power, the little bit she could still get from Sebastian through the ruined seal. Had it been completely eradicated, the portal would have closed already. Even know, she could feel the edges of it slipping from her. Black started to eat away at the corners of her eyes. She tried to shake her head, but only managed a weak tilt. If she fell unconscious, all would be lost.

Rayleigh stepped over her, kicking her head to the side as he did so. "Well, I'm going to watch the portal now, to make sure nothing gets through. Would be a shame, after all my hard work now. Trust me, sweetheart, if I could kill you faster, I would. You have my word on that."

Madeleine almost smiled. The last bit reminded her of Sebastian's own aesthetics. How strange it was that on the moment of her final death, all she could think about was Sebastian. Any thought about Ciel or her long dead relatives was swept away by the thought of blood-red eyes and a pearly white smirk. In death, she could admit to herself that she was smitten by the demon.

The rustle of leaves pulled her from her memories. Was that Rayleigh again, playing games with her? Her mind almost stopped to function when Ciel was placed on the ground, at a location where she could see him. Then someone touched her now cold cheek, and turned her face so it was facing up again. Against a background of pale, fading stars a familiar face looked on her. She felt how her heart gave a painful squeeze at the sight, and she wanted to move. To lift her fingers and touch his cheek. To wipe away that lock of hair always falling between his eyes.

Instead her fingers remained locked on the ground, her features still as stone. Sebastian knelt down, surveying the damage done to her. He touched her face again, and looked in her eyes.

"Madeleine. It's over now. Let go of the power." He pulled Michael's dagger out of her chest. The glint in his eyes betrayed that they would be having a discussion about that. If she still lived.

"Madeleine. Say something. Give me a sign." He wiped away Rayleigh's blood from her lips. She tried to move her eyes. Just a flicker. A tiny bit. It must have worked, because suddenly Sebastian smiled, and nodded. When she let go of the power, darkness consumed her mind.

Sebastian got up, disgruntled to say the least. He looked at the blade in his hands, and showed a grim smile. Madeleine's body was lying at his feet, too weakened to even cure itself. He cast a last look at Ciel, and waited.  
He didn't have to wait long before the demon called Zagan emerged from the bushes. The demon had cast aside all cautiousness, to come blundering like that. He even had the audacity to announce his coming by calling out.

"Madeleine, my little dove? I hope you're still alive. It wouldn't do for you to die your last death all alone. Let me keep you a little bit of company, and console you in your grief over your precious neph-"

Sebastian hadn't wasted any time in this moment. He didn't want to waste precious time on intelligent banter or a chase through the woods. Madeleine was dying, and that was something that quite demanded a solution. It wouldn't do to have his favorite pet die.  
Before Zagan had finished his sentence, Sebastian had thrust the dagger in his heart. Zagan looked at it, before grabbing it and trying to yank it out. His fingers singed as they touched the weapon now. Sebastian moved over to him, grabbing the man by the hair and forcing him to look up.

"I think you will find that my pet has all the company she needs. Let that be a consolement to you, Zagan, as you die your last death in the company of your ruler."

Zagan scratched at the dagger in his chest. The matter on pulling it out was rather moot at the moment; a dagger of this quality was certain to kill a demon, provided it was stabbed in the center of the demon's power. Zagan slumped forwards, and tried to grab Sebastian's throat in a last move of defiance. Sebastian yanked the dagger from the demon's chest as he fell forward.  
"Disloyal until the end."

|Phantomhive Estate|

"It's the young Master and Sebastian!" Finny cried out when the front door opened. Tanaka and Bard rushed forwards to open the door further, and Finny peered out.

"Where's Madeleine? Shouldn't she be with you now?" he asked, sounding worried. Sebastian gave the younger man a smile, and said that Madeleine would soon be with them, but had decided to chase after the culprits. The men nodded, and moved forwards to help Sebastian with bringing Ciel to his bedroom. The butler stopped them with a request.

"Would you mind drawing a hot bath for me in my room? It's an odd and luxurious request for one of my station, but-"

"Say nothing more, Sebastian!" Bard interrupted him. "It's been a long night for you, and I'm sure the young master wouldn't begrudge you a hot bath after saving him. Consider it done."

"I am ever so grateful."

When Sebastian arrived at his room, the bathtub was waiting for him, steaming hot. Sebastian checked the temperature with his hand, and nodded once approvingly. He removed his jacket as he walked towards the closet. He opened it with a smile, and bent over the scoop up the contents.

Madeleine was a dead weight in his arms, eyes closed as she still lingered on the doorstep of life and death. Sebastian sighed, and started to unbutton her shirt. As he did so, he found a few cuts that hadn't healed as well as the gaping wound that had messed up her entire system so badly.  
"I do apologize for cutting it so close, my pet. But then again, it's also partly your fault for being so poor in a combat situation."

Madeleine didn't react to this accusation, much to Sebastian's growing dismay. Truth be told, he had hoped for a bit more resistance when he first removed her shirt. Screaming and yelling, perhaps even a bit of crying. Not this comatose state induced by her injuries. Sebastian grit his teeth as he thought about the insult of it all. His prey had been taken from under his nose, and his toy damaged carelessly by demons that should know better. Someone would pay for this. They would pay quite dearly.

His eyes gleamed red again when he stripped the angel's last garments away, and picked her up again. It was time to begin the healing process. He could only hope that he was starting it on time.


	20. That Angel, Still Human

|Sebastian's Room|

Sebastian slowly lowered Madeleine's body in the hot water. The water immediately colored a deep pink as the blood covering her body dissolved. When she was in, he started the rest of the ritual. He bit his thumb so hard that the blood came in a good, hefty flow. Following that he started to draw his own sigil around the bath tub, occasionally casting a glance on the angel that wasn't breathing. Her head rested against the side of the bath tub, mouth slightly opened. Traces of blood had been drawn across her mouth, making her look as if she had trying to eat the demon that had attacked her.

"Unluckily for you, this is the first time I'm doing this for an angel," He mumbled to himself, though truth be told, it wasn't a service he was in the habit of performing for other demons either. He made some small adjustments around the original design, in an attempt to get the sigil to calibrate the soon-to-be conflicting energies that he would try to guide in the right direction.

"Then again… it's not like I can make things any worse," He continued, looking at her in an annoyed way. With her being like this, there was no fun in being his snide self. In making the sigil he had had to cut open his skin three more times, and now he moved to do it a fourth time, right across the palm. He inserted his thumb in the dark red water, using his other hand to push Madeleine's head under water. Her body slid down without a trace of resistance.

The water started to bubble gently when his blood mixed with that of the angel. He placed his hand squarely at her chest where all the damage had been done to her heart. Once he had that fixed, her body should start repairing itself… at least theoretically. Submerging her in the water had the added benefit of completely exposing her body to her own healing blood. The water bubbled more violently but never spilled from the tub. Sebastian focused, forcing demonic energy out along with the blood, sending light pulses from his hand. Even in this condition, her body tried to resist him. But he didn't let up, only increasing the amount of force he was using. Though he couldn't control her heart directly, he had full control of the seal. Forcing it to regenerate also forced her heart to do the same, hopefully in such an amount that it would start to beat.

Looking down at her body he could see a gash on her left leg slowly close up. Nearer to her heart he couldn't see a thing because his blood made things so much murkier, but he imagined that there was a change there. As a young demon he had already learned that few tools were as handy as imagination. Or as dangerous.

Finally he thought he felt a small thud beneath his hand. He focused on the feeling, closing his eyes to feel if this was really happening. Had he managed to heal her? Before he could remove his hand, a huge cloud of dark red blood seemed to bloom from the angel's chest, spreading under water. It was followed by a second and third pulse, coloring the water darker each time. He pulled his hand back, but kept her head submerged. He had to be sure that every single wound would be healed. And he would have to teach her an important lesson.

|Madeleine|

Wherever she was, it was warm. That was the first coherent thought she had been able to form after having lost Sebastian's face to the darkness. Her body was hurting and that was new. It hadn't been hurting ever since she had closed her eyes. The warmth was pleasant, but she really couldn't envision what had happened.

'Did I die, again?' she asked herself. All she felt was pain and energy that was trying to enter her body. The energy hurt her, demanding that she come back to life. It wasn't being gentle about it either, but grabbed at her. She tried to ward it off. Wherever she was going felt like it was going to be a painful place. The energy refused to let off, and it took hold of her, forcing her back to wherever it was that she had to go.

A stab seared through her heart the first pump it gave. She would have gasped if she had had the power for that. Instead she had to ride through a second and third pump, each as painful as the last. Her precious blood was flowing outside of her, and there was nothing she could do about it. The following heartbeats weren't nearly as painful, and she thought she could feel the pain subsiding gently. She moved her hands, feeling where she was. It was wet, and the edges surrounding her were surprisingly smooth. When she opened her eyes, they were obstructed by a sort of red mist.  
'Water? But I didn't drown, so how?' she wondered, trying to get up.

A hand kept her down there. She opened her eyes in panic, and started the struggle to get to the surface. The hand kept her down ,not giving her the slightest chance to get up. Another hand came down, placing itself on her shoulder in order to keep her down better. She thought she could see black nails and a sigil imprinted on the back of the hand.

'Sebastian? What is that bastard doing?' she thought furiously, as she started to thrash her legs, throwing water out of the bath tub.

She didn't like this one bit. She didn't know what he was up to, but it probably wasn't in her best interest. And the sigil he had left on her chest burned something fierce as well. She started to realize her need for air. Her lunges screamed for it, forcing her to fight harder. But Sebastian wouldn't let up. He didn't let her breathe. But Ciel had forbidden him to harm her, so what was he doing? She kept fighting with everything she had, but it wasn't enough. She was too weak. When she finally thought she couldn't go on any longer, he pulled her up by the neck.

And slammed her against the wardrobe, her legs dangling in the air as he kept her on the same level as his face. She gulped for breath, not being able to stop herself, coughing up water at the same time.

"You idiot," Sebastian hissed at her.  
She raised her head, blue eyes wide open in surprise. Sebastian's eyes were blood red, with the irises reverted into cat slits. She sputtered to get out an answer, thankful he wasn't choking her even now.

"What do you mean, idiot? If I'm not mistaken, I'm not the one drowning you!" she spat back.

"No. You are _not_ talking back to me right now," he hissed again, putting his face closer to hers. His hot breath drew over her face and she thought he looked more savage than she had ever seen him.  
éDo you have any idea what an idiot you are? Do you call that fighting? Do you call that self-defense? You couldn't even put a dent in a puppy if you tried," He spat at her, seemingly disgusted. His nails gripped her so tightly they punctured freshly healed skin.

"Well, it was the best I had, wasn't it?" she retorted, trying to kick him so he would let her go. He didn't react to those weak attacks but kept looking her in the eye.

"No, it wasn't the best you had. Even with all my power to your disposal, you still choose to fight like a human!" he said, slamming her in the closet again, making Madeleine's head shake back and forth. "That was not the way in which you fight a demon. You weren't even trying to think like an angel, because you're still clinging to your humanity."

"What's so bad about that?" she asked, now trying to pry his hands away from her.

"It makes you weak. I had no trouble taking out those two, and it didn't have to do with age, but with skill. With not being afraid to see exactly what I am. Even if you think that being an angel is so much better than being a demon, you're still afraid to use your powers."

He pulled her away from the closet, and forced her on her knees near the tub. She looked at the red water, and realized he had used it to bring her back somehow. Her blood had healing powers after all. Looking around her, she noted the sigil on the floor, also drawn in blood. He noticed her look and sneered at her.  
"That's right, look. I embrace what I am, and that's how I was able to bring you back. You wouldn't be able to do that, because deep down you're still human."

She gulped, looking up at him. "You can't change who I am."

He grabbed her hair, forcing her face near the water surface. "No, but I can help you accept what you are. Lesson one, sweetheart. We don't need to breathe."

He dunked her head under water again. She tried to resist by pushing herself up, but her hands slipped on the bath's smooth sides. No matter how hard she pushed to get away, he pushed just a little bit harder. Her feet kicked on the ground, and she tried to scream, losing valuable air. He was an idiot, she needed air! How was she supposed to survive without breath? What kind of sadistic asshole would think she would be able to do without? It was a natural condition, wasn't it? Being able to breathe? Well, it would show him when she fainted due to lack of breath. Bringing her back to life only to drown her again wouldn't be something he wanted to do. He needed her to be alive.  
Finally she was forced to open her mouth, breathing in water. She nearly choked, and Sebastian pressed her down even further. She pushed the water back out, this time not trying to breathe.

And she was perfectly fine.

She stopped struggling as soon as she realized that. The demon had been right, she didn't need to breathe at all. It was a bit anticlimactic as well though… for some reason she thought that it would have been better if he had been forced to acknowledge that she did need to breathe.

He pulled her back up, allowing her to come to her senses. Her hands rested on the side of the tub, as she started to breathe again on impulse. She glared at him, with a face that really did suggest that she wasn't happy at all.

"Okay, so you proved a point. Are you happy now?" she asked him.

He looked down at her, still sneering. "Hardly. Like I said, that was lesson one."

She remained quiet for a moment. "Why? Why do you need to teach me a lesson?"

He looked down at her. She realized he wasn't wearing his vest, but only his white shirt. Even if he had rolled up the sleeves before handling her so roughly, she had still managed to get water all over it, rendering it see-through. The sigil on the ground had also been wiped away, thanks to her thrashing in the tub.

"Because you're weak. And the main reason you are weak right now is because you still fight too much like a human. You have to accept that that life is long over, and start fighting as the person you are."

"And how would you be able to teach me? You're not an angel, so you can't teach me to fight like one."

Sebastian showed half a smirk, seemingly having calmed down. Then he bent over, pulling her to her feet and shoving her towards the bed. "I'm not going to teach you how to fight like an angel. I'm going to teach you to fight like a demon. If you are so bent upon protecting your bratty nephew, and if I am to have any enjoyment with you afterwards, you need to toughen up. If it hadn't been for me, you would have been dead now. and that would have been a real pity, wouldn't it?"

She looked at him, thinking about that. Wanting her to stop being human… wasn't that asking the impossible? She had been human once, and she didn't think she'd be able to stop thinking like one just because Sebastian asked it. But he was right about one thing. He had saved her life.

"… thank you," She choked out. The words were sincere and almost impossible to get out of her throat. Sebastian looked at her, taking of his shirt and folding it over a chair.

'You're welcome,' He replied, grabbing a mop from a closet as he started to clean the floor. Madeleine watched him, unable to decide if the silence between them was uncomfortable or not. At least the room was warm. Wasn't that a comfort?

"I'll get you some clothes as soon as I'm finished cleaning up this. It wouldn't do having you run around the mansion like this, even if it is a far more appealing sight than what you usually have to wear," He told her, making rapid progress as he cast a glance on her every once in a while.

'Thanks, that's very considerate,' She mumbled, before she realized what exactly was being implied. She only now noticed that she was naked. Completely. Stark. Naked. She screeched, huddling in the covers of the bed at once. She managed to shake a finger at Sebastian from somewhere in her new fortress, sounding as offended as ever.

'You goddamned, perverted demon! What was wrong with leaving my clothes on? I'm sure it would have worked just as well with my clothes as without!'

Sebastian gave her an incredulous look, throwing out the bathwater through the window by the bucket, not wanting to get caught with bloody water by some of the other servants.  
"How can you be so sure of that? I did what I thought was best, and it wasn't like you were in a position to tell me what to do. Be grateful I did what I did, and stop whining about it."

Madeleine put a hand on her chest, where the seal was now restored and where Michael's blade had pierced her skin. It had been a grievous wound. She remembered how the dark energy had pulled at her through the darkness, not taking no for an answer. Sebastian really had wanted her to come back, or at least she could assume so.  
"I don't have to be grateful about you being a huge pervert though…" she mumbled. A shadow towered over her as Sebastian brought his face close to hers. He grabbed her chin in his one hand, shaking it back and forth.

"Before you start having such a huge mouth, you really should consider that you are in a very weak position, in my room, with nobody having a clue as to your whereabouts. Tempt me too much, too often right now, and I will make sure that you will regret it. Or… well, enjoy it, after a while."

Madeleine shrank back in her covers. "You wouldn't."

He raised an eyebrow at her, grabbing a fresh shirt as he moved towards her. Putting his collar right, he smiled a bit. "Wouldn't I? What makes you so sure about that, my little dove?"

She frowned. She didn't really know that he wouldn't harm her like that. Besides from him not already haven taken advantage of it just now, since as he had said, nobody would be able to interfere here.  
"I just don't think you would," She mumbled, playing with the covers. When she looked back up, she could see how hungry the look was that Sebastian was giving her.

"The only reason I have not yet moved on that particular instinct, little Madeleine, is because I'm planning to make you beg for it." He bent down, bringing his face closer to hers.  
"I do believe I'm entitled some kind of reward for saving you, however."

She opened her mouth to reply, but was caught off guard by Sebastian's open mouth on hers. He laid a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back slowly, crawling on top of her. While she was still wrapped in the blankets he straddled her, keeping his lips on her. When his one hand tried to remove the covers she shook her head, grabbing his offending hand with her both hands. He smirked in the kiss, using his other hand to bring her even closer to him.  
She couldn't really allow him to do it, but it felt almost reassuring to have the demon do this. The will to bite him this time was missing, as she instead wrapped her hands around his neck, feeling how his weight rested on her. As his tongue explored her mouth, she was acutely aware of how nice he actually smelled. How firm his hand was holding her head closer to his, how he was pressing against. When she felt a hand move on her bare breast, she was rudely drawn back to reality, and bit his lip, instead of continuing the kiss as he had wanted.

He pulled back, looking at her with a satisfied smirk. "Like I said, I'm going to make you beg for it. And judging from the way you are, it really won't take me that long to get you that far."

He dodged the pillow she threw after him, walking towards the door with a whistle.

Madeleine was left behind in his bed, hugging the covers to her breast. "Stupid demon… you will never get me to beg. I'm going to win this, just you watch!"  
The seal on her chest was burning like hell when she said it, reminding her just how much power he had over her. Too much. And she had no choice but to endure.


	21. That Angel, Altered

|Madeleine's Room|

Sighing she turned her head to the side, deeper in the soft pillow, away from his touch. Hands touched her sides, black nails running across her smooth skin in a demanding way. Sebastian's red eyes looked at her as he straddled her hips with his long legs, viewing what he was doing with her. She had stopped trying to get away, she wasn't a match for his strength. The seal on her chest seemed to beat in unison with her own heart, thumping a bit louder, a bit faster with every breath she took.  
He grabbed one of her thighs, fingers digging into firm flesh. With a gasp she lifted her abdomen to him. His other hand held her down by the shoulder, not allowing her to move even an inch away or towards him. He was in control and he would never allow her to take the lead. She wanted to tell him how much she loathed him, how he should remove his hands from her. Her voice got stuck in her throat, only producing a soft little gasp as he pushed his own abdomen against her a little bit harder. He bent over towards her opened mouth, his breath already slowly striking over her face. She tried to lift her own face towards him, tried to meet him halfway. Just when she thought that she could feel his cool lips against her he pulled back again.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her room was still dark, and she was alone in it. She didn't move, not just yet. First she had to be sure that she was indeed alone. It would be just something for him to somehow trick her. The only thing that seemed to be truly alive in the room was the seal on her chest, still beating underneath her skin like a second heart. A bit too fast, a bit too strongly. Too painful to ignore.

She wiped away her bangs, looking blankly at the closet opposite of her bed. The dream had been… vivid. And inappropriate. Very much so. She thought she could still feel his nails dragging across her skin, leaving red marks. Her sleeping shirt was still in place and it felt like it would still be a few more hours before she would be required to get up. So nothing had happened. Yet her body felt like it was ready to continue what had been happening in her dream.  
Angrily she buried her face in her pillow, not pleased at all with what her mind was suggesting to her. She would not do something like that, never, not in a million years. The demon had been winning too many fights from her, she wouldn't give in to this kind of temptation.

Snarling at her own stupid reactions she got up and walked over to the small desk with a mirror on top of it. She slammed herself in the chair, hands to the sides of her head as she looking in the mirror. Small bags under her eyes showed how sleepless her night had been as soon as she lighted up a candle. She pulled down one of the shoulders of her night shirt, looking at the faint white scars tracing her skin. She should be happy to still be breathing after what had happened this night. Angels usually didn't tell the tale when they had been defeated by a demon. The scars would fade away, in a few days. Her body had gone into overdrive repairing the most important damage. Aesthetics weren't a priority for an angel body, only battle efficiency.

"Pretty efficient I am," She muttered darkly. In the dark of the early morning, the mansion was still filled with sleeping people. Sebastian had told her to go back to her room as soon as he had brought her clothes before he had started cleaning up his room. He hadn't really looked at her that much. Just as much as you could expect a demon to do when there was an undressed angel in the room.

"I'm pathetic," She muttered again to her reflection. Sebastian was right, she was still human in her mind. And humans didn't fight demons, they made deals with them. Just like she had done to save Ciel. She pulled the fabric of her shirt lower to look at the seal that was just above the center of her chest. The dark symbol seemed to suck up all the light the candle was emitting, made even more sinister by the fact that it was on her body. It wouldn't have been there if she had had time to think of another plan. If she had been stronger. Now she was stuck with this thing. Sebastian had said that it would allow her to tap into his strength when necessary. It probably also meant other things that he hadn't mentioned. If it was something that stronger demons gave to weaker ones it probably also meant that the receivers of this sigil were some kind of servant.

She stuck out her tongue at the mirror, covering up the mark again. "You really do just get yourself in more and more trouble every single time, don't you?"  
Her reflection didn't answer, but at least she looked as worried on the outside as she was feeling on the inside. The sigil would fade as long as she didn't use any of Sebastian's power. But how long would it take to fade? She would be fine in the long run. But she could already feel how it was calling to her, a vast ocean of accessible energy, ready for her to use. Her own power felt so tiny in comparison. At the time, she hadn't had the time to really sink in the feeling of using demonic energy, but now she remembered how it had threatened to completely overwhelm her. If she used it in a more controlled environment, it would leave her trembling on her knees.

Madeleine kept running her hands through her hair, mumbling 'think, think' to herself as she did so. There had to be a way to get rid of the sigil sooner. Her head almost slumped on the desk when she realized Sebastian had taken Lord Michael's dagger as well. He would never give it back to her when he thought she might try to use it against him. That dagger had been her only real way to protect herself from his advances.

Dejected she started to dress, mentally rebuking herself for every moment that she could imagine having handled differently. At least Ciel was safe. With a little luck he wouldn't remember having gone to the Nether Realms, and that would mean there was little explaining to do. She didn't want to lie to him. She didn't think she would be able to tell a lie that wouldn't leave her screaming in order to cover this one up.

She fixed her headdress, looking over her long skirts and study shoes once more. When she finished, her door opened. Sebastian stepped in, a bucket in one of his hands. When he saw her standing at the desk, fully dressed, he showed a wry smile.

"Up already?" he asked, sizing her up slowly.

She nodded once. She didn't feel like talking to him in the least. She could see Maylene's head sticking out from behind Sebastian's back. Her fellow maid seemed to be equally surprised, and a bit pleased that for once Madeleine had managed to not oversleep this time. Sebastian turned around, motioning her to follow him. Biting her tongue Madeleine fell in step behind him.

|The Kitchen|

"Yay, hot coco!" Finnian yelled, handing Madeleine and Maylene a cup of their own as soon as they walked in. The two women blinked surprised, looking at the luxury drink in their hands.

"The young Master's reward for dealing with those two ruffians this night," Baldroy explained, wiping away a chocolate milk mustache from his own face. "That was sum' really nice work from the both of you, Maddy," He added.

Madeleine nodded, embarrassed by such praise first thing in the morning. With a smile she brought the cup of cocoa to her lips. Her smile froze on her lips as Maylene went to sit on the bench next to Baldroy, leaving Madeleine a space next to Finnian. She sat down, and tried to keep smiling.

"What's wrong, Maddy?" Finnian asked her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ah… I'm a bit… exhausted from this night, that is all…" she muttered, ignoring the slight pang of pain through her stomach when she uttered the lie. That wasn't all. She brought the chocolate milk to her lips again, taking a long, thoughtful gulp, instead of the sip she had taken before. The flavor was just the same as earlier.

Instead of a deep, slightly bitter but yet delicious taste on her tongue there was instead nothing but the taste of burnt ashes. Even the texture seemed to be extremely unpleasant to her, as if somehow the milk thickened in her mouth, threatening to choke her as it went down.

She put down the cup on the table, and tried to participate in the small talk the others were having. A dark shape loomed over her right shoulder as Sebastian offered her some more chocolate milk. She nodded, somehow suspecting the demon of playing a trick on her. It had to be him. She kept her eyes on him as he continued to fill the cups of the others. She felt her stomach sink as the next sip tasted like ashes again.

None of the others were complaining. She didn't think they would drink down this kind of bad chocolate milk, no matter how expensive the stuff was, if it tasted like it did to her. Even the scent seemed less appealing that it had before. She thought she could feel Sebastian's mark, tightening her chest. Demons devoured souls. Because that was their food. They could eat human food, but it wasn't sustaining or appealing for them, nor did it for pure blooded angels. They lived on ambrosia. But for angels that came from humankind… they just kept on eating normal food.

As soon as breakfast was done, Sebastian handed out the chores for the day. When he announced Madeleine would help him to prepare for the young Master's trip to London, Finnian protested loudly. "But I thought she was going to help me with the seed organizing and everything!"

"Change of plans," Sebastian declared, shooing the rest of the staff from the kitchen, before gesturing Madeleine to come with him.

When she made a move to go up the stairs, he stopped her. "Not there. This way."

Sebastian walked towards one of the smaller doors outside, closest to the forest. Madeleine followed, on her guard. Did he intend on attacking her already after what had happened a few hours ago? They walked in silence until they reached the woods. Once a bit further in Sebastian turned around, looking down on as she tried to not bump into his back.

"What was wrong with you in the kitchen?" he demanded.

She squinted her eyes. "Why should anything be wrong?" she asked him right back, looking up at the towering demon.

He glared back at her with the same kind of gusto that she was displaying. "Don't try to play me for a fool, Madeleine. I know you well enough by now to see that there was something the matter. You can either tell me know, or suffer for however long you plan on holding out before you come complaining to me about it."

She huffed, turning away slightly. "The chocolate milk… it tasted funny."

"Funny?" he asked, waiting for more details.

"It tasted like someone had just shoved the dustpan in my mouth, like you once threatened to do," She snapped at him.

"I see," He replied, eyes narrowing as he looked down at her. "Any other symptoms?" he inquired further.

"Let's think… I also feel a compelling need to lure minors in a contract so I can later eat their souls," She replied sarcastically. "What more do you want to happen to me, huh? Food is ruined for me. How do I fix this?" she demanded to know.

In a rare moment Sebastian shrugged, looking at her rather sheepishly. "I don't know. I warned you, a demon has never gone into a bond with an angel like this before. But, if we combine this with the gray feathers I saw on you-"

"What?!"

"Some gray feathers," He specified. "If we combine the two, then I believe it is rather safe to say that you may be contracting some… demonic aspects. How much, we will have to wait and see."

Madeleine's eyes widened in surprised fury. "You mean to tell me that I'm part demon, or well on my way to becoming part demon? That's impossible! I'm an angel in training. I cannot… it can't… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she blurted out, hands balled into fists at her side. She turned her back to him, stamping one of her feet on the ground. "I refuse to believe this, it's probably just some freakin' temporary allergic reaction to your seal, that's all.'"

She heard a chuckle behind her but refused to turn around. Sebastian's voice came from behind her, sounding extremely amused. "This might be beneficial to you. Give you a wider point of view, if you will. And it might make you more even-tempered."

At this she did glare behind her. "I'm perfectly even-tempered, thank you very much."

He gave her a rather crooked smile, a coy look in his eyes. "Angels are generally quite hot-tempered. You all fight for rationality, but are ruled by your emotions."

"Which means you demons are all so perfectly sound of mind, I assume?" she looked at him in that insulted way she had since long mastered around him.

"I believe I'm the currently living proof of that, aren't I?" he asked her. He gestured her to follow him back to the mansion. She sped up, walking next to him even if she had to almost run in order to achieve that.

"You are the most excruciatingly annoying demon I've ever seen!" she made clear to him under way. He gave her a sly look from the corner of his eye, never once slowing his pace.

"I'm also the demon that has saved you, last night being the more shining example."

"I wouldn't need saving if you had kept your hands of my nephew."

"You'd be well underway being an exemplary student and angel then. Never setting a foot in the outside world until you were perfectly conditioned to believe that all demons are pure evil," He answered dryly.

"And you aren't?" she asked, almost with a laugh. They stopped just outside of the mansion as Sebastian grabbed her by the arm, tossing her against the wall with force. She looked at him in shock, having thought this would be one of the days that only verbal harassment was to be expected. He brought his face lower towards her, until his breath gently passed by her face as he was exhaled. His dark eyes were looking into hers, almost as if they were searching for something deep inside her, something that even she wasn't aware of. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered how close by he was. Close enough to press another kiss on her lips. It didn't require much. When he spoke, his lips almost touched hers as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"What do you think? Madeleine?'"he asked her without a hint of humor in his voice.

She couldn't speak and for a moment she couldn't even think. What was the point in asking her something like that? Of course all demons were pure evil and he was one of the baddest ones out there. But for some reason she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. After a few more seconds, he let go of her wrist, almost flinging her towards the door.

"Start packing the young Master's things. And afterwards, start packing your own. You're coming with us to London."

"Ciel wanted me to come?" she asked, lingering in the doorway.

"I want you to come. As I made clear previously, you are still too weak and too much of a liability. You'll be accompanying us so I can give you some proper training, so I can stop worrying about you and focus my attention completely on the young Master. I can not always keep saving you, after all,"

Madeleine nodded, not looking directly at Sebastian when she spoke up again. "I don't remember thanking you for saving me. So… in case I forgot… thank you, Sebastian."

He gave her an amused look. "If you really feel like thanking me, I have a task for you tomorrow morning. You may attend my room an hour before breakfast."

Madeleine colored red. "Don't you ever change?!" she yelled, slamming the door shut behind her, stomping furiously up to Ciel's chambers.

Sebastian remained outside for a little while longer, taking of one of his gloves. He rubbed the nails on his left hand slowly, one by one. He wasn't evil in the way that the angels made it out to be. He was merely… him. Though he wondered how much longer he would be able to remain himself if business with the angel continued much longer. Her name found its way down his lips more easily now, with less disdain than before. He didn't want to hurt her as fervently either. He just wanted to possess.

"Madeleine…" he mumbled softly, rubbing the single white speck on the nail of his middle finger. Though infinitely small it seemed to scream out at him, and he imagined it burned his entire hand.

"I will not allow you to change me."


	22. That Angel, Toyed With

|Sebastian's Room|

As it turned out, the demon had not been kidding about wanting to see her in his room at an impossible hour. While she had still been sleeping, he had thrown open her door, stepped inside and lifted her from her bed without as much as a word. After a silent struggle, he had allowed her to get dressed first, before she had followed him back to his room, sulking.

"Your hands are shaking too much," He told her as he watched the scissors too close to his eyes. He did not sound too worried, but did give off the impression that he would gladly duck out of the way if she got closer to him with the offending material.

"You are the one who asked me to cut your hair," Madeleine mumbled, still not believing he had actually requested this particular favor from her. She had been expecting him to lecherous again, just to drive her on edge. It seemed to have become his favorite pastime, next to cuddling the cats that wandered around outside. There seemed to be more as well, probably drawn in by the platters of food Sebastian left for them so courteously.

"Maintaining a living body is a hassle," Sebastian confessed, keeping a careful look on how she was cutting his bangs, little by little. Sometimes he raised a hand to stop her from cutting of more, earning a dirty look from the angel wielding the scissors. "Something which you must have been experiencing as well, even more with your recent… mishaps."

Madeleine bit her tongue when she heard him saying that. The mark on her chest did not burn that badly anymore, but she was still very much aware of it underneath her dress. Like a shadow of her own heartbeat, the seal let her know that it was there. A bond with Sebastian, who was supposed to be one of her worst enemies. She let out a sigh as she clipped a bit of the hair from the back of his head, thinking that life would have been a lot better if Sebastian had not been a demon. For one, she wouldn't have to live with this pent-up frustration all the time.  
"That is why I'm cutting your hair, isn't it? Thanks to the mishap, as you so cleverly call it, I probably ended up being some kind of subordinate of yours."

She could see his smile in the mirror. It was smug, and perhaps a little bit surprised. His dark eyes flicked towards her mirror image.  
"Something like that. In your case, you are getting more benefit from it than the average bonded one. For starters, you have access to my powers… in the measure I'm prepared to give them to you. And if another demon were to come after you again, that seal should give them a reason to pause a little bit."

She snorted when he told her that. "Of course you are doing this for altruistic reasons. The great Sebastian, friend of apprentice angels. Are you not even feeling a little bit sorry for the fact that you totally ruined food – chocolate! – for me? Somehow I have an idea that that is not the only side effect I should be expecting in the coming weeks. What should I expect next, a tail?"

"I should hope not," He exclaimed, almost sounding a bit horrified at the notion. "Very few demons manage to make a tail work for them. Most end up just forgetting it is there, for the majority of the time. Though you can only fare well with a few modifications. Weak thing that you are."

Madeleine squeezed her eyes together in a frown, finishing up her work at the back of his head. Usually he was obnoxious enough when he was harassing her, but now he was just getting more and more rude. "You could at least try to pretend to be polite to me, Sebastian. This seal does not give you any special reason to be so snooty towards me."

She stepped backwards after she had finished with trimming his hair a bit, laying the scissors and the towel that had been over his shoulders on a small side table to the side. Judging from the amount of items he had to take care of himself, it was rather obvious he was just a teeny bit vain. She turned around, observing him as he ruffled out the last bits of loose hair. He checked himself in the mirror, turning sideways so he would be able to see if she had screwed up in any place.

When Sebastian noted how she was observing him, he showed his familiar smirk. "You did a good job on this." She waited for him to make an additional comment, but when nothing followed after that, she curtsied with an annoyed smile on her face.

"If that was everything you wanted, I will be taking my leave now," she announced. She still had a bit of time left to herself after this, and it would be nice if she could go over her luggage once more. As a maid she did not have the amount of clothing she had required when she had still been a lady, but it would not do to forget anything. Even if they could fetch it rapidly – she would be able to fly back to the mansion and be back under a day's time – it would make for wasted time.

She huffed when Sebastian grabbed her by her long hair, stopping her from going any further. "I did not tell you you were allowed to leave," He said calmly, pulling her back towards him slowly, wrapping her hair around his hand.

"Stop that!" she demanded, trying to get loose without yanking all her hair out.

He ignored her demand as he studied her dark brown hair, looking at it in the first light of the day falling through his window.  
"I was considering cutting your hair short," He pondered out loud. "But it would be a shame to clip short such glorious hair. You even managed to avoid split ends, which is quite a feat."

Madeleine rolled her eyes when he talked like this. "Is this your way of being nice to me?"

The dark look he granted her said enough as he forced her to bend backwards slightly by putting some pressure on the hair he had wrapped around his fist. When his eyes fixated on the place where the mark should be, she had a creeping fear that he might be able to see through her dress.

He seemed to make a decision abruptly, marching towards his bed, forcing her to follow behind him. He ignored her loud protests, instead forcing her to sit on the bed. He towered above her, hand still placed firmly on the back of her head. The knot of fear that had been forming in her stomach grew a bit bigger in this situation.  
"I changed my mind, you know? I don't really need you to be nice to me. We should just continue as we were before. Bickering angel and demon, really nothing nice between the two of us."

His hand moved backwards, forcing her along with it. As he edged her down, he moved atop her, not taking his eyes away from her. Madeleine bit the inside of her cheek as the panic went up a notch, hoping the demon wouldn't notice she was also, ever so slightly, excited at the turn of events. Dancing with danger like this, being on the cusp of something forbidden, made her heart race in ways the Upper Realm never had.  
'I do not want this, I do not want this. I'm an angel and I should be appalled at this turn of events.' She reminded herself sternly, closing her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

Sebastian watched her shut her eyes, closing away the blue hue that was so typical of the Phantomhive family. It did not matter at the moment. For the moment he wasn't really playing seriously. Just trying to fluster her some more. It was very easy, especially if you considered her age. Even if the fool Michael had not laid a hand on her, a something hundreds year old virgin was extremely unlikely. And the way she responded, she was no virgin at all.  
It suited him just fine. Virgins were no more pure than any other woman. But angels on the other hand… corrupting an angel was a long, slow work. He had made more progress than he could have imagined, especially by placing his seal on her.

He started to open up the buttons on the front of her dress. Madeleine's eyes opened up immediately, grabbing his hands to stop him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

He shook her hands away. "I simply wish to take a look at the seal. Take an estimate at how long you should be sporting it."

She tried to struggle him off, even kicking her legs and trying to push him away. He ignored her attempts at stopping her, but in order to placate her he did not open up the buttons all the way to her waist, stopping chastely after the first four. When she stopped her kicking, he looked at her in an 'are you happy now?' way.

He peered at the seal. Dark as midnight, he rubbed his bare thumb over it. He ignored Madeleine biting her lip as he considered how it had been placed. This was the gateway that allowed him to share his energy with her. In return, he could always find her in addition to being able to allot just how much energy she could tap from him. His eyes narrowed in his smile, when he thought about how he had once annoyed the archangel that was supposed to be teaching her with how nice she would look with his seal placed in that spot. He had not thought that one day that threat would come to reality.

"I like it. Perhaps you should keep it," He suggested, looking down at her, showing his teeth in a more lazy smile than before. She looked away from him, displeasure at his suggestion painted all over her face. He grinned, and allowed the seal to give her a bit more access to his power. Her body jolted with this sudden possibility to use his power, and that was before she had even tried to use it.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, bringing a hand to the exposed mark. Her hands were even quicker to try and stop him when he placed his free, ungloved hand on her leg. He pulled up her long skirt, slowly, tantalizing himself and her with the slow movement. Of course below her dress there were the long stockings that were a necessary part of the outfit. He found himself quietly thanking that pesky dressmaker for adding garter belts to the outfit, an accessory he found to be aesthetically quite pleasing. Madeleine's hands were against his chest, trying to push him away.

He lowered his chest, forcing her hands down. He let go of her hair, but still used that hand to grab her by the neck. She looked back into his eyes now, as if she was trying to tell him that she wasn't scared. He could almost hear the way her little heart must have been frantically beating as she was trying to devise a way out.  
"Madeleine…" he whispered softly in her ear. The small tufts of hair above her ear tickled his mouth while her chest rose with the sudden inhale of air when she heard him say her name like that. She tried to kick him between the legs as he unclipped one of the garter belts, but quieted down again when he whispered her name again.

"Madeleine…" he let his breath escape slowly, making sure she could feel it strike across her skin, certainly raising goose bumps over her entire body. His lips made their way across the curve of her neck, stopping at the place where he could feel her heartbeat. It was pounding away like crazy. The mere idea of her fear was arousal enough for him. Allowing his teeth to slightly graze her skin, he felt the angel tense up even more at his touch. She had not tried to kick him again, but pressed her knees together as she brought her abdomen up. In response he nibbled gently on her neck, alternating teeth with slight kisses.

"Ah!" she cried out softly when he undid the second garter, feeling a bit of pity that the brat had made her wear the normal maid's uniform instead of the one she had been wearing at first. Still, this one had certain charms as well.  
His hand drew across her leg from ankle to thigh, stroking the stocking encasing it. She wiggled beneath him, not even trying to hide that she was in fact quite excited about the current events. Still, he did not plan on giving her everything she wanted right away.

He removed his face from her neck, looking her in the eyes again. For a moment he almost could be guiled into thinking there was something innocent playing between them. The malice returned with the moment he realized that they were in fact enemies. He did not long to see her covered in her own blood anymore, but that was because he had come to consider her his possession. A toy that could be endlessly tortured and haunted, as long as he made sure not to take things too far. At least until he had gotten tired of her. But until that moment, no permanent harm would be allowed to befall her.

When Madeleine raised her hand up at him, he thought for a moment that she might strike him. Instead she placed her cool palm against the side of his face, a thoughtful look in her eyes. He wondered what she might be thinking. There was a lack of fear in this gaze that annoyed him.  
"Are you thinking you might come to love me?" he asked her.  
Her eyes widened in shock when he asked her this. Color flushed to porcelain skin as she withdrew her hand from his face, thinking the better of what she way doing.

"Of course not!" she said, making a renewed attempt at getting away from him. Sebastian thought he could recognize one of the painful spasms angels had when they told a lie. He sighed, realizing she was not getting why he had allowed her a greater amount of his own power.

"You will not be able to push me away with physical force," He announced to her. "May I suggest you try using one of the shields you must surely know of?"

She eyed him warily, calculating her odds. She knew he was up to something, and when it dawned on her what it was, she started to spout such blasphemies he assumed she must have stumbled upon Baldroy on a bad day.  
He pressed his lips against her in a matter of fact manner. It shut her up quickly enough, causing her to beat her fists against his shoulders repeatedly. He didn't let her off easily, keeping her pressed down in the mattress with his massive body. She kept trying to scream, not wanting to give him any idea that she might be enjoying it.

When she still made no attempt to use his own power against him, he upped the stakes. He changed the long kiss to tiny ones, sometimes switching to a longer one when he felt it was appropriate. At the same time he started to let his hand roam up again, running a thumb across the inside of her thigh, upwards. When she felt him doing this, she tried to yell at him even louder.  
He bit her lower lip, covering her mouth again before she managed to get much sound out. He had finally moved past the confines of her stocking now, feeling soft flesh underneath his smooth hand. He grabbed her leg just below her bottom, pulling her up towards him. Finally releasing her neck, he moved the other hand to the other leg, pulling the two apart.

He released her lips from the kiss.

"Sebastian…" she trembled. "Stop this."  
"You'll have to make me. Either lengthen our bond together, or face the consequences this way. I can assure you it will be quite enjoyable."

He hooked his index finger around her underwear, giving it a teasing tug. Before he could pull it away in earnest he suddenly found himself being pushed away from her, through the room and slamming into the opposite wall.

Madeleine scrambled up from the bed, face contorted in anger as she finally advanced on him, looking furious.  
"You big, giant, egocentrical jerk! How could you even think of trying to do that, when I did not tell you you could! You ass! You demon!"

She moved closer, until she could poke him in the chest with a finger, punctuating every word as she went along. "Do not ever try to force yourself on me! Ever! Even if I did want it, without my consent, it is not happening. Do I make myself clear?"

He said nothing, but simply cut off her of from his own power. The shield that had fastened him to the wall disappeared, allowing him to slide down without doing any harm. She didn't even flinch at this development, looking up at him with disheveled hair, arms over one another. He considered she might bite him if he kept up his game at this moment.

"Now here is a good girl," He muttered, bending over slightly so he could see how the mark seemed to have become more defined. She was certainly bound to him for several months now. He avoided glancing at his own fingertip for now, not wanting to alert her how it was affecting him slightly as well.

"Don't ever try to do that again!" she yelled at him.

"I'm assuming a kiss every now and then won't hurt? You certainly don't seem very opposed to those."

He considered the slap he got for that remark something to savor even more.


	23. That Earl, Family

|London Estate|

Ciel skimmed through the newspaper until he reached the business section. Once there he slowed down, to see if there were articles on the Funtom company. Seeing there was a favorable mention of the recently incorporated foods line, he nodded once before turning to the crumpet that was waiting for him. As he lifted the pastry up, Madeleine and Sebastian entered the room.

Sebastian bowed before him, ignoring prince Sohma who was explaining to Agni why he disliked English tea. As Ciel looked at the tall man standing in front of him, he wondered what Sebastian was up to when he wasn't looking. Even if they didn't tell him outright, he could read the angel's facial expressions well enough that there were things being hidden from him.  
"I will go out to gather some more information on the missing children, my Lord," Sebastian said, directing his gaze backward to Madeleine. "I won't be taking Madeleine with me for now. She has promised me to study up on her techniques."

The angel scowled darkly while making a small curtsy at the mention of her name. As Sebastian left the room, Ciel could hear her mutter that the butler shouldn't bother hurrying up.  
She waited on the side until Ciel had finished his breakfast, before clearing the table. Agni aided her, talking to her in a pleasant tone, leaving the two masters behind.

Ciel didn't like the way Sohma seemed to be sizing him up from the other side of the table. There was a glint in the foreign prince's eye that never bode any good. Before long, the tanned youth had produced a chess board from underneath the table.

"I challenge you to a duel, shorty!" Sohma exclaimed.

"Not interested," Ciel shot down the duel in a second.

This was the cue for incessant whining. Ciel wished he could have gone with Sebastian to gather information, but sometimes splitting up was necessary. It didn't mean he had to like the situation however.  
Madeleine walked back into the room, leaning towards Ciel. Her long hair fell down at the sides of her face. Ciel thought he could vaguely smell a flowery scent coming from her.

"My Lord," she addressed him, for once remembering how she should title him when others were near. "I was wondering if you would be in further need of my services today?"

"Why are you asking?" Ciel asked, accepting the fresh cup of tea she handed him. There wasn't any cake to go with it. Madeleine kept a strict reign on the amount of sweets he could have during the day, claiming he wouldn't grow properly if he kept stuffing himself with them.  
"I wanted to pay Madam Red a visit," She replied, momentarily avoiding his gaze.

Ciel blinked in surprise at this. When the Madam had still been alive, the angel had kept herself to the sides, as if she wanted to have as less as possible to do with the woman.

"It's a long way there, even if you take a coach," He replied, stalling his answer.

"That's why I wanted to take the day off. The real work only starts tomorrow, doesn't it?" she smiled when she said that.

Ciel looked at the prince, who was now again talking to his servant with vigour. The chess pieces were already set up, waiting for the game to begin. Ciel frowned, thinking he would go crazy if he had to remain here for the rest of the day.  
"I'll go with you. It would be good to pay my respects to the Madam for once."

It wasn't his habit to go to a cemetery. Dwelling on people who were long gone did neither him nor them any good. But perhaps taking a walk with his aunt would bring some clarity to his head. At least he would be able to avoid making another too easy win. The winning wasn't bad. It was the loser whining afterwards that spoiled everything.

|A Few Hours Later|

"Is there a reason for you to be bringing a pick nick to a funeral?" Ciel asked Madeleine, who was also carrying his umbrella in case it started raining. She looked down at him in surprise as he wielded his cane in a manner like he was going into battle.

"There isn't an inn around for miles here, so I thought it might be nice if we just ate at Madam's grave. I even brought some candles to light her way to us," She replied, showing a pair of white candles she had hidden in her dress pockets.

Ciel frowned, not sure if she was making fun of him or not. "Is this for real, or some kind of superstition that I don't know about?"

Madeleine let out a shy laugh. "I always forget people have changed since I became an angel. Me and my brother used to go and do this near the family tomb at least once a month, to 'talk' with mother. Candles were usually lit to comfort the deceased, so it was a nice touch to add." She smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wonder what they did with my ashes."

Ciel said nothing to such a sensitive question. Often he forgot that his aunt had had to die in order to become an angel. He wondered how many of his forebears had gone through something like being burnt at the stake.  
"What about the priest? If he sees us eating sandwiches near a grave, he'll have a fit." The old priest that watched over the cemetery where the Durless family was buried was a heavy fellow, and sure to get a heart attack at such a sight.

"Don't worry. I'll just erase his memory a little bit. He won't know what happened," Madeleine assured Ciel, hoisting up the basket filled with food a bit higher.

"What kind of powers do you have, actually?" Ciel asked her. He tried asking Sebastian once what his powers were, and the demon had only answered with 'making dreams come true'.

Madeleine tapped a finger to her chin as they turned into the cemetery. "Aaah, let's see. My glamour, of course. That's one of the basic abilities that angels and demons both have. We use it to make people believe something that isn't true, or to persuade them. Flying, that's a given. We can sense demons. We can use a lot of different shields around us, but only when we're strong enough. And we all learn to fight with weapons and fisticuffs."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "So… do you have any real offensive abilities?" He had seen what Sebastian could do. Control fire and break an arm without even touching a person were just a small bit of it.

"At my level? Not really, no." Madeleine sighed, kicking away a small pebble. She seemed to be extremely unhappy having to admit that.

"What about what you did with that mafia type?" Ciel inquired, watching as she spread out the checkered pick nick blanket on the ground in front of Madam Red's grave.

Madeleine looked up in surprise. "Aaah… I'm not really supposed to be doing that. It's usually something only archangels are allowed to do, or the angels that they order to do so." She sat down on the blanket, her legs folded to one side as she took out the sandwiches. "I've done a lot of things I shouldn't be doing since I came here. I'll be in a lot of trouble if they let me go back."

Ciel looked around for the priest or any other graveyard visitors before he deigned himself to sit on the ground with Madeleine. He accepted one of the sandwiches, before letting out a sigh that there wasn't any tea. This enhanced his surprise when Madeleine pulled out a tea pot.

"Where are you going to get hot water?" he asked her, looking on in interest.

Madeleine smiled, pouring some water from a bottle in the pot. She motioned him to look, as she kept the lid from the pot.

The first few seconds he couldn't see anything happening at all. Then vapor began to rise in the chilly air, and small bubbles formed on the water. In less than a minute the water was piping hot, leaving the angel to utter some very unholy words as she almost burnt her own hands.  
She added the tea leaves, before lighting the candles near the grave. Ciel watched the remnants of bouquets near the Madam's grave with a solemn look. Madeleine followed his gaze, and without another word she touched the flowers.

Full bloom was restored to the red roses, and their heavy perfume filled the air near the grave. Madeleine looked at him with a smile, holding her finger in the air. "Any other requests?" she inquired with a grin he seldom saw.

He shook his head, and for a while they sat in silence, Ciel eating some sandwiches while his aunt looked up at the air, nibbling on a single sandwich for the duration of the meal. Ciel had to admit it was nice to be able to relax for a while, even if this was the oddest of places to do so. He followed Madeleine's look up to the sky. The clouds hung grey and low, obscuring the view from the sun most of the time.  
"Do you think she's up there now?" he asked softly.

Madeleine smiled, a sad smile that seemed to glint in the corners of her eyes. The Phantomhive blue seemed to be illuminated from within for a moment.  
"I like to think so," She replied. "I like to think all of our family members were welcomed in the Light after they passed."

"You don't know?" Ciel was surprised at this. Madeleine shrugged as she started to clear away the plates.

"Angels in training aren't allowed visits from family members or friends. Only when we complete our training are we allowed to see them. Though most don't seem to care much once they are full angels." She sounded vaguely hurt, as if the idea that one would not wish to know how the people they had cared about were faring in the afterlife was painful to her.

She folded the blanket up neatly, putting it back in the basket. She bowed formally before the grave, whispering a few words Ciel couldn't hear. The words didn't sound like the English he know, but antiquated. After she was done, she gestured towards the gates outside the cemetery.  
When they reached the gates, it was apparent the coach driver had gotten tired of waiting for them, and taken off with the money that he had already earned for the trip there. Ciel muttered darkly at having to walk all the way back, but rejected his aunt's offer of being carried.

A soft snow started to fall, causing his aunt to stop him in his tracks. Ciel blushed when she started to arrange his scarf for him, buttoning up his jacket better. Finally she smoothed down his hair for him, before placing the top hat back on his hat. Then she opened up the umbrella to shield him from the snow.  
Ciel was confused by her behaviour. Why Sebastian fawned over him was obvious, the demon did not wish to lose his meal to something as common as an illness. But Madeleine's motives were a mixture of a promise made to her father, and something that had the eerie feeling of actually caring for his wellbeing.

It was a suffocating feeling.

His mood had not gotten better by the walk to the village. The snow had stopped after half an hour, leaving only a white blanket on the streets. As they were walking, heavy footsteps could be heard behind them.  
"Madeleine…" he started.

"I know, Ciel." She replied, moving a few inches closer to him.

When a heavy set man suddenly came from an alley in front of them, Ciel barely had the time to see what happened. The man reached out a hand for Ciel, before Madeleine put a hand on the thug's arm, ramming her elbow in his nose in the same move. The two men that had been following them cursed, and rushed for what they thought was a young lordling and his governess.

Madeleine hooked Ciel's umbrella around the foot of one of the miscreants, pulling it back. The slippery snow caused the man to fall backwards. Before the other man had caught up, Madeleine spun around, using the handle of the umbrella to knock against the man's forehead. The man who's nose had been broken was sitting on his knees and didn't seem like he would be getting up soon.  
The man she had tripped looked up at her in amazement, and Ciel could see some of that lethal determination that Sebastian had as well. She placed the tip of the umbrella at his throat, forcing him to stay down on the ground. The pick nick basket was still dangling from her other arm.

The man trembled in fear. Not wanting to lose to the angel, Ciel placed himself next to her, leaning on his cane. "Who sent you to attack me?"

The man started to sweat despite the cold. "Sent? Nobody sent me and me men. We thought ye wer a fat lil' lord, with a sweet purse."

Ciel cast a look to Madeleine. She cocked her head to the side, examining the man. "He's speaking the truth," She finally said. The man started to nod fiercely, before he too was knocked out by the umbrella. "Still, better not have them tell any funny tales," She added.

Ciel watched as she outstretched a hand towards the men. She placed the other one on her chest, grimacing as if something was causing her pain as she worked. The Memory Reel Ciel remembered from when Madam Red had been killed appeared, but only the last few frames. He could see how they were cut away.

"They won't remember us now," she told him, still holding a hand to her chest as if she was hurting.

Ciel wanted to acknowledge her feat when a voice behind they called out to them.

"Stop, police! Hold it right there."

Ciel groaned. He did not feel like dealing with the authorities at this moment. He looked up in surprise when Madeleine took his hand. "Come with me."  
She started to run at a slow pace, taking Ciel with her. Their shoes kicked up the snow as they ran, the policeman coming after them. They went around the corner, in the alley where the first attacker had been waiting.

"This is a dead end, Madeleine," He yelled at her, looking at the wall they were nearing. Madeleine looked down at him, a twinkling in her eyes.

"That's part of the joke," She told him.

At first Ciel thought it was some sort of optical illusion that made the wall become smaller rather than taller. Then he looked down, and realized he was no longer running on the ground. Instead he placed his feet on something solid in the air, each step taking them a bit higher.  
"I made us look like two wharf workers in his eyes, and he won't know what to do now that our footsteps have disappeared in midair," Madeleine explained, obvious mischief sounding through her voice.

They went over the wall with an extremely comfortable extra, but instead of going down, they kept going up. Ciel looked over to Madeleine, who seemed to be enjoying the event despite her obvious concentration. The fact that she hadn't brought out her wings meant that she too was walking on the invisible ground she summoned beneath their feet.

The wind whipped around them, almost sending his hat flying. He grabbed it before it flew away, holding it together with his cane in the hand that wasn't holding Madeleine's. The woman pushed down her skirts in audible glee, enjoying the high altitude.  
Ciel thought he was going to be sick when he looked down on London zooming closer to them with every step they took. The streets and roofs where covered in snow, at a dizzying depth beneath them.

"Aren't people going to see us?" he had to yell to be audible at this height.

"No chance!" Madeleine replied. "People never look up, they're always too busy getting where they are going."

"I want to go down, Madeleine. I think I'm going to be sick."

Madeleine looked at him in sudden concern. Ciel found their steps now taking them down, and he imagined he could see his London estate. When he asked Madeleine for confirmation, she nodded.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked, worry in her voice.

Ciel nodded. The view was a lot more palatable when he wasn't freakishly high above the buildings. They circled lower and lower, until they landed in the backyard. Ciel found himself shivering, not from the cold but from the rush of what they had just had done.  
He realized he had never once been cold up in the air. He suspected another little magic trick from her there. She ruffled his hair playfully, looking down at him smiling.

"How about I make you some warm milk?"

"I'd like that," He replied, trying to ignore that feeling of kinship that was stubbornly raising its head in his chest.

|Evening|

"He walked through the dark corridor, the candle flickering in his hand as doors creaked in the night, when…" Madeleine was reading Ciel one of his favorite novels, when suddenly a weight fell upon her arm. She looked next to her in surprise to see that Ciel had fallen asleep, his second mug of warm milk still in his hands.

She smiled when she saw him resting peacefully. His dark hair was spread over her shoulder slightly as he breathed deeply, evenly. It was clear that the day's adventure had tuckered the young boy completely out. When Agni entered the reading room, she signaled the man to be quiet and open the door for her.

She gathered Ciel in her arms, easily carrying the young boy upstairs. She was glad he had already changed in his night robe, despite her protesting that he shouldn't wear things like that outside his bedroom.  
Agni laid open the bed for Ciel, before hurrying out the room to give master and servant some privacy. Madeleine lay the young boy down in his bed, before she tucked him in. Not once did he blink, or give any indication that he was aware of what was happening.

She pressed a kiss on his forehead, softly so as not to wake him in his sleep. His face twitched slightly, the only reaction to her token of love for the boy.  
"Sleep tight, dear Ciel. Have very sweet dreams."

She let the door stand open just a tiny bit before retracting to her room, allowing a small tract of light to shimmer on the bed. After she had left the chamber, Ciel slightly opened both his eyes, looking at that ray of light.

"Sleep tight, aunt Madeleine."


	24. That Angel, Left Behind

|London Estate|

When Madeleine opened her eyes that morning, she felt oddly refreshed. The sunlight poured in her sober room, tempting her to briefly open her wings for a stretch. She ran her arms across the length of the feathers, before closing up her wings again. Swinging her legs out of the bed, she started to whistle a short tune.

Ciel had been tuckered out from the fresh air and the excitement yesterday, but she hadn't expected she would fall so fast asleep herself. Her nephew had looked adorable as he had slept, his face relaxed in a way that he would never allow during the day.  
She grinned at herself in the mirror before she started to put on her dress. Something felt off about the day for now, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her fingers trailed up as she closed her buttons, still humming the bedtime tune she had wanted to sing to Ciel yesterday. She sat down in the chair in front of the mirror, trailing a brush through her long hair. Her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to ponder just what felt off about the entire morning.

Suddenly she realized. She got up in a start, running towards her bedroom door in a hurry. "What time is it?" she yelled as she made her way through the mansion looking for someone to answer her question.

"Ah, if it isn't miss Madeleine." A voice spoke. Madeleine looked down the stairway and saw Agni smiling up at her. "A very good morning to you. I trust you had a wonderful night's sleep."

"I… I had," She muttered, feeling some embarrassment at having stormed from her room in such a hurry. She should have known it was later than usual, the way the sun was shining. Usually Sebastian had her out of her bed before sun-up.  
"Agni, what time is it? Where is Ci- where are the young master and Sebastian?"

The tall man with white hair kept smiling up at her, as if he had no problem craning up his neck to keep up a lengthy conversation. "Master Ciel took his butler along for a special mission for the queen. He gave very specific orders that he would like for miss Madeleine to stay at home with me and my master. Could I perhaps interest you in some tea? Miss?" he asked the last part in a slightly alarmed tone.

Madeleine ran down the stairs as fast as she could, making her way to the front door. "I don't think I'll be able to partake, Agni. I'll have a cup when I return with my master, so please don't wait for me."

"But, miss… I was told that you were to stay here!" Agni objected, running after her.

Madeleine swore mentally that she would never leave Ciel out of her sight again, even if it meant tying the boy to her back. She was supposed to stay near him, to help protect him! With Agni tailing her, she couldn't get her wings out and fly towards the circus grounds either. She hailed one of the cab drivers riding through the street.

"At least take your coat with you, miss!" Agni argued with her, offering her her plain black coat. Madeleine accepted, in order to escape further comments. "You really should follow your master's orders," He told her as he helped her put the coat on.

Madeleine frowned. Chances were Sebastian had for some reason decided she shouldn't go along, and that Ciel should tell her to remain behind. That demon would get a piece of her mind, and she wouldn't mind getting her message across with every means necessary. "I have to help him, Agni. Just like you have to help your prince."

Agni shared a look with her that expressed concern. "Even so, you shouldn't risk your personal happiness in trying to serve your master on your own. Master Ciel had many wonderful servants who are willing to aid you in your task. So please, don't make things too hard for yourself."

Madeleine got in the cab, and looked down at Agni for a moment from the window. "Agni… thank you. But I will still feel a lot better if I get Ciel to say it himself, if he really doesn't want me along for this."

|Circus|

Even if she had been able to be gentle with Agni, Madeleine was stewing in her own anger for the entire ride towards the circus. How dare Sebastian leave her behind? She had already proven she would do everything to protect Ciel. Yesterday she had been able to keep Ciel safe on her own. And now she was being forced to remain behind like some sort of… hindrance!

She let out another grunt of annoyance, for the umpteenth time in the cab ride. Thanks to not being able to ride along with her nephew, she could now add conjuring up money to her ever growing list of transgressions. Truth be told, it would among the lesser of her crimes if she ever decided to go back to the Upper Realm and own up to what would be perceived as serious shortcomings. When she thought about how Sebastian had refused to give Lord Michael's dagger back, she banged her head against the side of the cab. The longer she stayed here, the worse things got.

She placed a hand against her chest, where Sebastian's mark was. The pain had been lessening, even after the short flare it had given yesterday after erasing those thugs' memories. She wondered how long it would really be until it faded. She could feel her face heating up when she remembered how Sebastian had tricked her into using his power when they had been alone in his room.

"We're here, missy," The cab driver announced. As he opened up the door for her, she handed him the money she had conjured out of thin air, cringing inwardly when she thought how harshly people were usually punished for making money in this manner. He lifted his hat at her, and left her to her own devices.

With a face that spelled war she marched towards the circus grounds. A tall man tried to stop her in her tracks, but she just ignored him. As he kept following her, she turned around on her heels curtly. "I'm here for my nephew, so you can just bugger off!" she told him.  
The few seconds the man was spending confounded allowed her to turn around again, looking for Ciel. When she laid eyes on him, he was talking with a redheaded man in an outfit with mismatching colors. Sebastian was there as well, spotting her at the exact moment she saw him.

She growled inwardly, still keeping up her firm pace. Ciel said something to the redheaded man, gesturing in her direction. The man scratched his head, not sure what was happening.

"Sir! This woman 'ere claims she's 'ere to see 'er nephew!" the man who followed her yelled in advance to the gathered group they were heading towards to.

Ciel walked towards her, while the man who was apparently the boss of the whole show hushed the others down. When Sebastian also moved towards them, he was stopped by the redhead, obliging with a smile that indicated he didn't have to like taking orders from him.

"Madeleine, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked from between clenched teeth, sending an overly sweet smile in her direction.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I was supposed to come with you, yet you leave me at the mansion as if I'm no use at all," She answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because Sebastian suggested that getting me in here might already be suspicious, we can't have someone else with supernatural abilities showing up as well. They might get suspicious."

Madeleine stooped down to his level, ignoring how the dark blue maid outfit drooped in the mud. "You could have taken me with you," she said, trying to sound as if she wasn't sulking. "I know Sebastian is pretty great, but I would be good at doing the things he does here. And why do you keep smiling at me like that?"

"Because I told everyone you're my aunt who's here to scold me for running away. It's a good thing you're actually doing that as well. Just give me a hug and then go away. I'll send you a message if we should need you," Ciel ordered her, taking a small step forward so she could take him in her arms.

Madeleine complied, sending a poisonous look in Sebastian's way as she did so. She didn't like this situation at all, and felt more like the fool for rushing out of the estate, only to be sent back again like this. She patted Ciel's head softly, checking his eye patch for him while she was at it.

As she let go of Ciel and watched him walk back to the group, she could see the redheaded man walk up to her. She instinctively crossed her arms over one another, waiting for him to arrive. As he did so, he pointed his cane at her, unleashing flowers from the tip of it.

"Flowers for a woman who's concern for family can only be applauded," He told her as he handed them to her. She accepted, startled at this way of approaching her. He made a bow to her, bending from the waist before taking her hand and shaking it. Everything about the man, from his bow tie to the piercings in his ear to the way the tips of his hair had been bleached was outrageous. Madeleine couldn't believe her nephew would have to be left in his care.

"My name's Joker, and this 'ere's Noah's Ark. I… Uh, couldn't 'elp but notice the glare ye were sendin' me as ye were huggin' Smiles," He told her, trying to sound as placating as possible.

"Mister Joker, do elaborate on the way you would be feeling if you found out your precious nephew had run of to join a traveling circus without bothering to inform you?" she replied as icily as she could. The flowers in her hands were spreading a faint, sweet scent in the air.

Joker let out a nervous laugh, looking back to where Ciel and Sebastian had disappeared. "I'm sorry 'bout that, miss. But ye see, the kid's been accepted, an' 'e said ye wouldn't be minding so much after he had a little chat with ye. Are ye okay with the kid stayin' here with us?" he asked her, hands twiddling around with his cane.

For a moment Madeleine considered how frightening she might look right now, feeling absolutely righteous in her anger. Her face softened for a moment. She shouldn't forget that everyone here was now a suspect to a kidnapping case, and that this man's entire life would be under the scrutiny of her nephew.

"It's his life, isn't it? And I have no real rights to tell him how to live it." She looked towards the tents a bit wistfully. Ciel had grown up his entire life without ever being conscious about the fact she had even existed. He had thought that he was alone in this world, and made his decisions. Now he had to live with the consequences. All she could do was try and help him.

Joker looked relieved for a moment, sending a merry smile her way. Madeleine could sense no maliciousness coming from him, not any more than another person might have emanated.  
"Would it be okay if I come to visit for as long as you are in London?" she asked him.

"He's yer precious family, right? I wouldn't find meself able to stop ye," He told her with a smile.  
Madeleine appraised him a bit more closely. Perhaps befriending him would be easier to do from an outsider's perspective? She should try to help Ciel in any way she could. And this would gave her a chance to keep an eye on things.

She put on a huge smile. "Then I guess that's settled! I suppose I should leave now to give my nephew some time to get his bearings and then I'll come back tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

The ringleader gave her a huge smile back, seemingly relieved she wasn't intent on causing a scene. "Of course, of course! And this way, if Smiles decides he's not cut out for this life, we can send him right back home with ye. If yer master would be okay with that. I heard from that other feller ye have a really strict master, who can be absolutely brutal." He looked at her to see what her opinion would be.

"I guess that's about as close to the truth as anything. Speaking of which, I stormed out so unexpectedly this morning, I'm pretty sure everybody back home will be worrying about where I have gone off too. I'll just tell them something to make sure my nephew's safe," Madeleine said, trying to sound as unconcerned about the situation as possible. Ciel hadn't exactly ordered her to stay out of his way, but it didn't mean she couldn't spend a little time investigating the circus, right?

She and Joker waved goodbye to each other, both smiling and making sure the other person was feeling quite alright with the entire situation. She turned around, starting to make her way back to the city. Since today wasn't a performance day, there weren't any convenient cabs waiting for rich folks who had happened to take in a show. At least she could fly back to the estate as soon as she was among the trees.

Before she had gotten far she could hear footsteps behind her. As she looked back, she could see Sebastian gaining on her in long, smooth strides. She let out a deep sigh, deeply disappointed that it wasn't someone who would tell her Ciel had changed his mind about the whole thing.

"It's you. Why are you here?" she asked him, still not having forgiven him for that dirty trick he played a while back. She could still feel his fingers tracing up her legs at night.

He placed a hand on his heart, smiling the kind of smile that made a person go cold on the inside. "I pointed out to mister Joker that letting a young lady walk home alone in this kind of deserted area would be very bad sports. And since I intimated we have a close relationship, he was more than happy to let me escort you back."

Madeleine let out a sigh. "I don't even want to know what you've been telling him. At least tell me you know Ciel is safe for now. You should be keeping an eye on him instead of stalking me."

"How very cold you are," He commented. "The twerp is doing quite alright, as he is now being held hostage by his roommate. From what I gather, things at the circus are all done in such a close group relationship, we will find very little time to get into trouble."

Madeleine smiled a little at that. They had reached a part of the road flanked by trees, and the sun shone almost warmly on the snow that had covered the landscape. "That's actually quite nice to hear. Maybe you will be pleased to know that I have received permission from mister Joker to come visit as often as I would like."

Sebastian looked up in surprise. That was a tidbit that had escaped his attention. "You're becoming ever more clever at making your way around orders you are supposed to be following. What will you do when the master orders you not to place a foot near him for the duration of the mission?"

"He won't see me. I will be holding my own investigation while you have yours. Perhaps I will be the one to first discern whether or not the people in the circus are involved with the kidnappings," Madeleine said. That would be indeed a nice moment, when she could prove she was just as dependable as the demon was deemed to be.

Sebastian touched her shoulder. As Madeleine looked up at his face in surprise, she could see how the sunlight dappled across his face. He was almost painfully handsome, a fact she was sadly aware of most of the time.  
"Madeleine, tell me. What was the first lesson I have taught you up until now, the day you accepted my mark?"

The angel glanced away from him, not being able to bear those dark eyes. He grabbed her by the chin, gently but firmly redirecting her gaze. "Tell me." he said in a soft voice.

"… You told me to remember that I am no longer human. That I should not behave like one."

He nodded, but didn't let her go. "It is now time for your second lesson, my heart. One that might come as very hard for you to do, seeing as how you are so intent on believing me to be antagonistic." His thumb moved from her chin, slowly stroking her skin. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him like a deer that was transfixed by the wolf.

"What lesson would you have me learn that is so hard?" she asked, trying not to pant. The fabric of his glove reminded her of all the times he had touched her without it on.

The way he smiled at her then was almost kind. Almost. There was still something missing in his eyes, something that betrayed he was still finding her greatest weaknesses and turning them against her.  
"You will have to learn to simply trust me."


	25. That Angel, Fainting

|London Estate|

Trust him? Trust him?! How in hell dared the demon presume she would be trusting him near her nephew, without her being around to keep a close eye on the proceedings?  
Fuming she opened the front door, wiping her soaked shoes on the carpet. She had walked the entire way back in order to clear her head, mucking through every puddle and pile of snow she could find until dark came. The walk had done little for her brooding, something she was now indulging in a way she hadn't done since she had been five.

"I'm home," She grumbled, nor really counting on anyone answering her. That was the reason she nearly jumped in the air when Agni's head popped around the door frame, welcoming her back with a cheerful smile.

"Miss Madeleine, how nice to see you back! How was your errand?" he asked her, trying to see if she had brought back Ciel and Sebastian. The fact that he hadn't expected her to fail was something she appreciated.

"I was sent back," She said, trying not to sound too sulky. Someone of her age should act more mature and wise, really. Not as if she were some chastised puppy who wasn't allowed to play with the other dogs. "My help at this moment was not deemed necessary." Perhaps there was a tad more disappointment in her voice than she would have liked after all.

Agni commented nothing further on her statement, instead gesturing her inside the common room. "Let me pour you some chai tea, miss. I have understood that you understand something of the game of chess, and my master would like a chance to hone his skills. If you would be so kind as to grant him this favour?" the Indian man asked her with a smile.

Madeleine suppressed a sour look at the request. Though prince Sohma had learned to behave a little bit, he was still a demanding, nosy brat who should learn that other people had better things to do than act on his every whim. And yet, she had taken a liking to Agni and found she couldn't easily deny such a modest request.

"As you wish, prince Sohma," Madeleine replied as she entered the room. The young man welcomed her with more enthusiasm than kindness – she was after all a servant, and a woman at that – but at least he didn't look down his nose at her. She assumed the few threats she had spouted in the kitchens at his address might have reached his ears as well, the times he had made some unreasonable requests of the staff or hindered Ciel in his studies. "Though I must warn you, I will not go easy on you."

Sohma grinned at her, hands spread out towards the chess board in an air of superiority as he spoke. "If I cannot beat a mere woman at this game, how can I ever hope to beat shorty?"

Madeleine huffed as she sat down opposite the prince, more because of the small insult at Ciel's account than for her own ego. When it came to a woman's position in the eyes of men, she was already used to much worse from her own century. In the end, very little had actually changed in her eyes.

Agni returned with her tea, before retreating at the side of his master to observe the game. Madeleine gestured for Sohma to begin, sipping her tea. She assumed chai tea was something delicious, so she made a vague comment in that area. Thanks to the bond with Sebastian, the tea tasted more like smoke and ash. She forced herself to keep a smile on her face.

Her mind was still racing as she thought about the way she had been the one to be left behind. Oh sure, she would be the first to grudgingly admit that Sebastian was stronger than her, had more experience and would vehemently defend his prey. But when it came to actually caring for Ciel, she believed herself to be more suited to the task. There was no knowing what the demon would deem suitable for a human boy to partake in.

"You're leaving your queen too unprotected," She commented as the game progressed. Sohma played aggressively, without any regard of defending his stronger game pieces. She leant her head on her hand, drinking more tea. "I know the game ends when the king is defeated, but the queen is the one who's best suited to defend him. Once you near the end of the game, the king is most useful for attacking and defending."

Sohma looked surprised at her comment. When Ciel played he rarely gave advice, and only when the match was over. "But if the king is going to be important in the end, why should I use the queen?"

Madeleine puffed her cheeks, thinking over her next move. It had been literally centuries since she had last played, and certain parts of the game were more fuzzy than others. Still it was fairly obvious Sohma would be losing to her.

"Check," She announced. "If a piece will only be useful in the end, it must be protected until the end. The strong pieces therefore protect the others, until they at such a moment become strong and finish the game." After Sohma's move she took a pawn, moving it in a position that made it glaringly obvious she wanted it to be attacked. "Of course, other pieces are only suitable to be sacrificed."

"Check and mate," She finally announced, to the great amazement of Sohma. Agni clapped his hands for what he had perceived as a wonderful match, giving his heartfelt congratulations to the two participants. Sohma admitted his defeat far more gracefully than she had expected, issuing a challenge for another day. Madeleine wondered if she wouldn't be able to persuade him to play something less high-strung, such as cards.

As she retreated to her room she passed the door to Sebastian's bedroom. She paused in the hallway for a second, considering her options. Surely, going through somebody's belongings was bad, but Sebastian had taken Lord Michael's blade from her. That belonged to an angel, and not in the possession of a demon surely?  
Finally she made the decision to enter the room, after carefully checking nobody would see her enter. The inside of the room was sparsely decorated, with less than half the care products Sebastian had back at the mansion. The room itself had very little hiding spaces, unless the demon had busied himself with opening up the floor or ceiling to create hiding spaces.

The shelves of his dresser contained nothing of note, only paper and ink. One of them contained a map with the information he had been able to gather about the current mission. When she opened it up, she could already see the information in this wouldn't be able to help her one bit towards solving the case. She opened his closet, vaguely fearing some hellish guardian beast leaping out at her. When nothing came, she quickly checked the contents. Several of the same shirt and butler outfit, two pocket watches and a rope made of dark-colored silk.

Finally she checked underneath his mattress, having to face the reality that Sebastian had nothing hidden underneath there as well. With a deep sigh she sat down on the bed, looking up at the winter moon that was shining through the window. She folded her legs underneath her after kicking her shoes of, finding herself strangely bored. It seemed to be true that even living in a house with a perverted demon could in the end grow on someone.

With growing horror she realized that she missed Sebastian. She was actually missing that long-legged, smug bastard who's prime reason for existence seemed to be annoying her. She lied to herself that that wasn't true, she only missed the rare opportunities she had for throwing something at his face, all the while being thankful that only spoken lies caused pain to an angelic body.  
She gripped her long hair with both hands, tugging it slowly, deliberately. She admitted to herself that she might have a tiny crush on the demon. Hardly worth calling it a crush, really. So microscopic one would hardly be able to discern it if it were a tangible thing.

Absolutely. Nothing. More. Not one shred more.

|Noah's Arc Circus|

"Uhm… Miss? Are ye sure ye should be on 'ere?" the man called Dagger asked her. Joker had appointed him as a sort of bodyguard, convinced that a mere maid would probably blunder into the tiger cage the first chance she got. Right now they were lying on top of a tent, courtesy of a hay cart that had been placed so conveniently she could climb on top without showing any sigh of supernatural powers or immodesty.

"Perfectly sure," Madeleine replied dryly, keeping a close eye on Ciel through one of the stage binoculars she had borrowed from the estate. Right now the boy seemed to be practicing how to walk on a ball with his roommate, a young boy called Freckles. "My nephew would feel highly inconvenienced if I were to hover around him constantly-" Actually he would send her straight home, forbidding her to come back until their research was over. "-And it would be good for him to learn some independence."  
She couldn't see Sebastian anywhere near, though that probably meant nothing. The man was very likely somewhere within earshot.

"Ye sure are fond of yer nephew," Dagger observed. There was a slight tone of approval in his voice, along with a heavy dose of worry for her safety.

"If I could get away with locking him up in a box for his own safety, I would," Madeleine said, pulling a Funtom candy from her pockets. Perhaps it would shut the man up for now, leaving her to spy-… observe in peace.

She ran her tongue past her teeth, feeling a sudden chill draw past her leg. Today had been chilly, but not as could as it could have been… and yet…  
"Are you feeling cold as well, mister Dagger?" Madeleine asked, trying to convince herself that she wasn't feeling anything out of the ordinary. Before the man could reply, she let out a cry of indignation and shock.

"What is it?" Dagger asked, looking at her in worry.

Madeleine squirmed, trying not to scream out and give away her location to Ciel or Sebastian. "There's something beneath… my skirt…" she bit her tongue when the thing slithered past her underwear up her back. How it even found room in the dress to do that was beyond her, but somehow it did. It was cold and flexible and sent shivers all over her spine. "Help me…" she whispered. If she made too much sound, Sebastian was bound to come running and antagonize her.

Dagger was in an obvious panic, looking at her squirm in an attempt to keep quiet. He started to move around as well, his hands in the air as if he wanted to help her check but at the same time very unwilling to put a hand on a woman that was not Beast. With his erratic movements, one of his daggers that were usually tucked away safely behind his belt fell out. He scrambled behind it, trying to catch it. He did, but by slamming his hands on it he managed to slice a hole in the tent.

Madeleine stopped her suppressed whimpering just long enough to see that they were in trouble. Dagger moved in an attempt to reassure her, placing his knee right in the newly created hole. The very audible rip was enough to send a new surge of panic through the pair of them, and even though the angel was able to keep her mouth shut, Dagger shouted loudly enough for the two of them.

Five minutes later Joker found himself staring at a destroyed tent, with a disheveled Dagger and Madeleine in the middle of it, the latter looking like she was trying her hardest not to scream out.  
"Wot the 'ell is goin' on 'ere?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Finally the source of Madeleine's distress was revealed as a dark brown snake appeared from between her breasts, slithering up her neck. He saw the woman's eyes grow big, before she slumped to the ground in a stupor.

"Snake!" Joker bellowed, hoping the snake charmer would show up soon to reclaim his pet. Fair enough, Joker had asked Snake as well to keep an extra eye on the maid, but using his snakes to actually creep up on her was too much.  
The man appeared soon enough, having the decency to at least look like he was ashamed of the lazy method he had employed. But then again, Snake always looked like he was ill at ease.

"Snake, what were ye thinkin', sendin' a snake up the girl's skirt?" Joker chided, pointing at a passed-out Madeleine. Dagger was softly patting the woman's cheek, trying to wake her up without having to bother the Doctor with another case. The guilty serpent was plopped on the woman's stomach, carrying out it's perceived duty. "It's obvious she wasn't expectin' that."

Snake frowned. Though he knew people weren't fond of his friends, he hadn't expected her to faint from having one so close. On the other hand, it wasn't every day they crawled inside someone's clothes, so he supposed he could draw a lesson from this. He ran a hand through his nearly-white hair, trying to discover just where he had gone wrong. "Sorry," He finally said. "We told Goethe to keep a good look on her, that's all… Says Emily."

Some colour was already returning to Madeleine's cheek, making Joker urge Snake to remove Goethe from her stomach. Snake obeyed, bending over to stretch a hand out so Goethe could return to his kin.  
Just at that moment Madeleine opened her eyes, causing the snake charmer to freeze. Her brilliant blue eyes focused on him, and for a moment Snake could feel something off about her.

Then the moment had passed, as her eyes focused once again on the snake that was now just an inch away from her body. "Could you please, very please, get that thing away from me?"  
Snake obliged, not feeling as offended as he could have been. Apart from being used to that sort of reaction, there was also the fact that he had been responsible for her fainting. It wasn't even directed at him; the woman had been so concentrated on the snakes she had hardly registered their caretaker.

Madeleine got up from the ground, dusting of her clothes. She could feel herself blushing so fiercely she was surprised the surrounding snow hadn't melted from the heat radiating from her cheeks. The three men looked at her, only intensifying her blush. "Please forgive me for fainting. It's just that I don't handle being around snakes very well."  
Not only snakes. Angels had a very intense dislike for anything that was traditionally seen as unclean or associated with demons. Rats, fleas and spiders were part of the list, as was the snake. Though fainting had been a rather extreme reaction. Mentally she chastised herself for being so weak.

"Perhaps I should be getting home for the day?" she mumbled as a question. She didn't really want to go back home. There hadn't been a chance for snooping around yet, thanks to Joker giving her a bodyguard for every moment she was here. But there was a very good chance that someone would talk about the maid with the blue eyes and long chestnut hair who had just fallen through a tent. However much she would have liked to disagree, that stunt had Madeleine written all over it with permanent ink.

The men smiled and nodded, Joker being so kind as to offer her an escort out of the camp. This of course after he offered to bring Sebastian, who had said 'ye two are as thick as thieves'. She declined, not wanting to admit to the demon she hadn't been able to stay away from Ciel for a mere twenty-four hours.

Snake watched as the woman walked away with someone he considered to be family. She had an easy smile for as far as he could judge, and hadn't nearly made as much fuss about the snakes as she could have had. She could just as well have thrown a huge fit, demanding some kind of compensation. He ignored Dagger who was currently mumbling something about Beast once again, trying to comprehend what it had been that had seemed so very off in the woman's eyes.

He turned around to the practice tent, hoping to find Doll there. As he walked, Goethe started to communicate what he had found out about the woman.  
"Sshe hass nothing under her clothess. Sshe didn't ssmell like danger or predator. Jusst very sscared. And very clean."

Snake nodded, though the last statement seemed a bit odd. It seemed rather obvious that a maid would be more clean than a circus help, but still… "Cleaner than us?"

Goethe slid around his neck, exuding a very agitated feeling. "Too clean. I have never ssmelled anyone who wass sso clean. There was no dirt ssticking to her. Not human clean."

Snake raised his eyes at that last comment, looking back to see if he could catch a glimpse of the woman who was walking away. That seemed to be a rude comment about a woman who had been, if a bit prejudiced, still very understanding about being put under constant guard. He could see her, a spot of dark blue accompanied by the red-head who was the circus leader. Although the smile on her face was reserved, it reached her eyes.

If she wasn't human, then what was she?


	26. That Angel, With Problems

|The Circus|

Madeleine felt just about ready to scream. Any moment now she would open up her mouth and just let out a huge scream to relieve her tension at everything going wrong. How was it humanly possible for things to become so frustrating? Though of course the sources of her frustration were anything but human.

First there had been Sebastian. Of course he always was a nuisance, but this time he had managed to ambush her. The day after the snake incident she had thought to be more subtle in her approach. She had used a teensy bit of glamour magic on Joker, just enough so that he wouldn't see the need to send other people to accompany her through the circus. With the way it had gone so easily, she suspected the man already wanted to see her as a friend.

Of course him saying that he didn't need anyone accompanying her wasn't the same as saying nobody should accompany her. She only been around for five minutes before Dagger found her. He'd been totally trusting of her since Joker had said she didn't need anyone look out for her. Sadly he had also taken that as sign that she was completely okay to approach as a friend. With Dagger, that meant helping him out with training and listening to long lists about what he was planning to do if he ever got a date with Beast.

Beast had been less happy with Joker taking a liking to her, as that was how everyone in the circus choose to explain the sudden change in directions. After some glares that could rival those of the tiger, Beast had decided to set Snake on her. Rumors of her fainting had spread through the camp after all, leaving Madeleine between Dagger and Snake. One of them nearly talked her ear of, while the other one just threw her glances with such a quiet that the air might as well have shattered.

At the moment she had decided she could bear no more and would be better off searching for Ciel someone tapped her on the side of the head, leaving her slightly dizzy.  
"I would like to have a word with Madeleine, if that's okay for you all?" Sebastian had asked with a dazzling smile.

Dagger at once got up, before leaning over to grab Snake by an arm. "Of course Black! Ye can talk to yer girl as often as ye want." Those words had left her sputtering in denial, leading Dagger to think she was just being bashful.

With a furious glare she had watched the two men walk away, leaving her alone with her tormentor. Sebastian wasted no time, grabbing her by the chin with a gloved hand. He looked at her with a sly smile that could be explained as predatory.  
"Madeleine, you have been disobeying your master," He announced softly. He was bending over her in an intimate manner, strengthening the message he had sent out to the circus folk.

"As I repeated, Ciel never said anything about me not being allowed to come here," she replied, trying to shy away from him. That was once again easier said than done. Her eyes could see nothing but Sebastian. He chuckled, his warm breath stroking her skin.

"I wasn't talking about the brat," He clarified, slowly. "I told you the second lesson was that you should learn to trust me. Is this going to be the time that your will is going to prove too much for my… gentle tutoring?"

She wished he wouldn't look at her in that way. It made her knees go weak, and she was suddenly glad that she was sitting down at the moment. "I didn't disobey. It's more of a competition. I want to prove I'm useful as well." She kept her sentences short, looking around to see if someone was looking at them.

Sebastian didn't bother with whispering, knowing well enough that few people would come to bother him. It had been easy enough, dropping a few hints about the beautiful woman that he would be leaving behind in the mansion his master owned. Not one word of that sentence had been a lie. "A competition?" he smiled, the smile he showed rarely to anyone, because it revealed his true nature all too well. "Of course. A competition in which there is nothing for you to gain."

His hand traveled down from her chin, over the skin of her neck, towards her collar bones. With his free hand he took her hand in his, running his fingers up until they rested on her arm. "Very much like the competition you imagine to have going on with that ringleader."

At that moment she looked up in surprise. "Joker?" She couldn't imagine what the demon was talking about.

"Him," Sebastian agreed, something that sounded dangerously like a growl in the word. "If you think dallying around with him will lead you to the information you seek, you are sorely mistaken."  
He tapped a finger on the place his mark was located, looking her straight into the eyes. "I have marked you as my property. If another, no matter who, would even dream about attempting to claim you, I will see myself forced to etch my possession of you into your skin. I will make sure nobody else will ever seize the illusion that you could belong to anyone but me."

He let go of her, sending her a cold smile. Walking backwards he had observed her coldly. Madeleine had shivered a long time after that encounter, thinking about what he had said. Surely he didn't entertain the thought that she would be wearing this mark any longer than necessary? When she had heard the remark 'young love' from someone walking by she had been ready to march Sebastian straight back to hell, using his own damned demonic powers if need be.

That had been problem one. Right now she was faced with problem two, named William T. Spears. She'd come upon the Shinigami quite unexpectedly, just as she turned around a corner in the hope of being able to get some real research done.

The man shoved his glasses higher, looking at her in a way that she couldn't quite place. "Miss Phantomhive," He said, looking at her down his nose.

That attitude immediately got on her nerves. It was bad enough that a demon was constantly harassing her, she would not be looked down upon by a Reaper. Especially not since William's department was under the direct supervision of Lord Michael.

"Spears," She replied coolly. The silence between them continued for a few seconds, as he waited for her to say something. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, throwing her arms over one another. As she tapped her foot, she posed her question.  
"Well, what in the name of the seven hells are you doing here?" she demanded. Immediately she regretted her foul mouth. Spears was working for the same division as she was after all. What if he told other people about her talking like that?

He let out a sigh, looking at her like she had just brought him seven reports that were due the previous week. "Honestly, now you're here too. It's bad enough I have to deal with that obnoxious beast…" now there was an obvious mention of Sebastian, though that sort of name-calling stung her a little bit. "… and now I have one of my supposed superiors in the field as well."  
He looked at her, as if deciding if he should tell her or not. Finally he shrugged. "I already told that thing, so I might as well inform you as well. There will be a large harvest of souls soon. The circumstances are vague this time, so I was assigned here because for some reason this circus will play a hand in it. There are more Shinigami stationed around, though of course that is classified."

Madeleine kept glaring at him, puffing up her cheeks. Now here was some interesting info, and Sebastian had tried to keep it from her! "What do you mean, circumstances are vague this time? I thought the Shinigami would be informed about everything when they have to reap souls."

William glared at her. "I shouldn't be discussing this with you. When I reported to Lord Michael that I had come across you, he made very clear that you were in some unsavory business. He also urged me to tell you that you ought to return back home as soon as possible." He nodded at her, as if saying he trusted she would obey those orders immediately.

"As if! My place is here right now, and Lord Michael can stuff his feathers where the sun doesn't shine if he thinks I belong anywhere else." Crap, another slip of the tongue. At this rate the first thing the inhabitants of the Upper Realm would do when she got back was wash out her mouth with soap. It was because of Sebastian. Most of the time he frustrated her so badly that she only managed to come up with name-calling later on. "Now, answer the question."

The reaper eyed her for a long time, as if he were trying to peer to her soul. Madeleine had to fight the urge to cover up the hidden mark on her chest. As far as she knew, Shinigami didn't possess the ability to look through clothing, so she supposed she was safe on that department.

"It would seem that there is one or more people involved whose existence is targeted by higher powers," He finally told her. When she just stared at him, waiting for more, he shrugged. "That's all I can say about this kind of circumstance. Maybe some of the older Reapers may have more information for you, but I can't be bothered to dig through the archives right now. Maybe if people would stop dying all the time and think about the trouble they cause for others when they do so…"

"Well, at least tell me if they're going to survive or not," Madeline tried to encourage him. William shook his head.

"That also is information we cannot discern. Like I said, everything is so vague we don't even have a location yet. Light knows we already have enough work to do without this type of guessing where we need to run to first." Well, at least that was typically Spears. The man had to make sure the souls of the dead actually went to the afterlife and all he could do was whine about how much work it created for him.

A thought struck though her head, sending a shiver through her spine. "Grell isn't one of those Shinigamei around here, is he?" If the bloody redhead saw Sebastian harassing her they would try to kill her, trying to claim she was leading on their 'Sebby'.

Even William didn't manage to suppress a shudder when it came to that subject. "That… disciple of ours has been sent for some more training. It will depend on how well he performs when and if he is allowed to return to us."

Madeleine let out a sigh of relief. "Say, Spears…" she started. During the conversation she had started to gain the bud of a plan. "I have a proposal for you."

The tall man looked around him, clearly not interested in any deal she had to cut with him. "From what I have heard, you are somewhat of an outcast from the angelic society at the moment. What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"Something very simple. If you do your best to give me any information regarding me and my family, I'll do my best to make sure as few souls as possible escape from the current mission you're on." If there was any sort of deal sure to interest him, it was a deal to lighten his work load.

"This mission alone, in return for anything I can find. Not enough," He said, waving his hand in an attempt to dismiss her.

Madeleine huffed, placing her feet firmly on the ground. "Fine then. Apart from saving as many souls as possible during this assignment, I'll also take on the paperwork you're unable to do during this period."

Now this managed to get his attention. He took of his glasses, cleaning them. His ghostly green eyes scanned the people of the circus, as if he was trying to gauge who she would be protecting soon enough. "This assignment's paperwork, and any paperwork that will be arising that has anything to do with your family. Either caused by, or having relation to."

Madeleine whistled. That was a lot of paperwork. Not that she had much to do at the moment, but it would really cut into her free time when they got back at the mansion. It was her turn to look around, weighing her options. It was a lot of paperwork. But then again, she had a chance of gaining some pretty valuable information.  
"Fine," She said, holding out her hand to the reaper. "But no word of this to anyone else, got it?"

William grabbed her hand, shaking it firmly. "By the Light, no word of this will pass my lips. You can expect the first load of paperwork to be delivered this evening."

"Shee, thanks…" she gave him back the same kind of smile that said 'I don't like working with you, but if this gets me closer to my goal, I will.'

|Later|

And so Madeleine found herself fuming quite a bit. Between the demon and the reaper, she felt like she was just about ready to explode. She didn't know what Sebastian meant with his comments about Joker, and she thought that Spears might decide to grow a feeling of moral obligations one day and tell other angels where they could find her.

"Ah, miss maid, there ye are," Joker's voice sounded from beneath her. She looked down from the stack of wood she had decided to brood on for a while, to see his brilliant green eyes staring up at her with a smile.

"Sir Joker," She replied. Even without the bit of glamour she had used on her, he had been kind to her. And it was obvious he treasured family as much as she did. If he proved to be innocent, perhaps they could even become friends. After she had become accustomed to the way he dressed, without any regard which colour matched which. "Is there something you needed from me?"

"Well, training 's just about over, so if ye'd like ye could visit yer nephew," He told her. When she crinkled her nose in doubt he laughed at her. "No need to worry so. He's yer precious nephew, even if he says he doesn't wanna be mommied all the time."

She looked down at him with a scowl. "So that's what you think I've been doing? Mothering him?" she kept up her scowl for a few seconds longer, before she was finally swayed by the way he kept smiling up at her.  
"Fine… I suppose I can be a bit motherly around him," She admitted. Climbing down the stack was easy enough, since she had to make sure she didn't climb anywhere she wasn't sure an ordinary mortal could go.

Joker offered her his arm, in the same playful nature he always did. As they walked they managed to gather Peter and Wendy as well. The two looked up at them with mischievous glances, but at least they didn't try to lift her skirt like last time.

"Smiles! I brought yer aunt, so ye can take a break now!" Joker announced, presenting Madeleine to her nephew as if he was in a ballroom, showing of a fresh-faced debutante. The way Ciel looked at her, it was obvious he at the least hadn't been aware of her presence in the circus in the past few days.

She dropped to one knee in front of the boy, smiling broadly at him. Forced by the looks of everyone around them he gave her a hug. As the boy moved closer to her, Peter and Wendy made a show of being disgusted by the display of public affection. This caused Joker to chase after the pair, to give them a taste of the same medicine.

"Madeleine. What are you doing here?" Ciel asked her with the fake smile he was forced to wear at the circus.

She didn't say anything at first, starting to rub a spot of dirt away from his nose. "Getting so dirty. The first thing you're going to do when you get home is take a nice long bath. Oh fine," She conceded after a dirty look from the young boy. "I ran into Spears an hour or so ago. I don't know what Sebastian told you, but he told me there's going to be a lot of people dying pretty soon."

From a distance Sebastian watched as Madeleine started to tidy up the brat she insisted on protecting. He had also seen the gaudy way in which Joker had taken her inside, smiling and chatting her up the entire way they had been walking. Rationally speaking he knew there was no way Madeleine was encouraging the man. Even if she had been smart enough to know that a woman could persuade a man to do her bidding that way if given the talent, he was fairly certain she lacked the will to do it.  
If she had completed her training as an angel, there was no way she would have hesitated a second to do what was necessary to further the mission. Though in that instance, she wouldn't have been the delicious Madeleine he had been able to claim.

And he didn't feel like being rational when people came too close to his personal property. There was a reason he had marked her as his own. And if anyone came too damn near her, he would make sure they would regret it.


	27. That Butler, Jealous

|The Circus|

Sebastian fought the urge to throw the juggling balls in his hand towards the Grim Reaper at the other side of the tent. True, the man had not taken any steps today to aggravate him, but there was no doubt that he would eventually. And, the man had had the audacity to exchange words with Madeleine only yesterday.

On top of that his quarry – he refused to name her as his woman, even in the confines of his own mind – was also flirting heavily with that ginger ringleader. She could deny things all she wanted, but the fact remained that she spent too much time with everyone in this circus. That angel should be waiting for him and the brat at the mansion, keeping an eye on that Sohma boy. There was no telling what that prince might do if there wasn't a careful eye – or two – aimed at him at all times.

"No, I have no intention of wooing miss Beast," He answered Dagger, who had been jabbering against him how he didn't like the way Sebastian had handled the woman prior to his acceptance in the circus. "In fact, I believe the idea would be distasteful to her as well," He continued when the blond didn't seem to accept his word on it.  
Of course they would be judging his behaviour, while the way Joker paraded around the circus with Madeleine on his arms hardly ever drew a second glance. Even if he couldn't force Madeleine to display his mark on her chest proudly in the Middle Realm, at least his indications about their relationship should have deterred the man of making any advances.

As he laid eyes on Beast – which infuriated Dagger once again – Sebastian found himself thinking that it would be far more agreeable for everyone if the ringleader just went along with Beast's advances. For one the demon wouldn't find himself tempted to rip the hairs out of the man's skull, one at a time.  
"Black, ye really shouldn't look at big sis like that!" Dagger finally warned him.

Blinking Sebastian forced his gaze back to the smaller man. It would seem he had more problems concentrating in the past few days, something which he blamed on the fact that he couldn't stick near Ciel as often as he wanted. It had of course nothing to do with him not being able to haunt Madeleine's every step.

"Ye oughta be 'appy, miss maid will be visitin' the show in a few hours," Dagger continued.

"Will she now?" Sebastian asked smoothly. He had to be careful to not seem too eager, or too unimpressed. Just the right amount of interest, which was harder than one would think.

"Yeah. Though first big brother will show 'er around, to see all the stalls in action," The blond continued, clearly not aware of the fact that he was kindling a raging fire. Sebastian suppressed a face twitch, keeping up the fake smile he had to plaster on his face here. Though playing a double role to dupe humans was easy, sometimes he was still surprised by them.

"Will he now?" he asked, squeezing the balls in his hands. He started to throw them in the air with one hand, keeping them in a continuous loop as he did so. He could see Ciel in the middle of the tent, working together with Freckles, or Doll, depending on the outfit. How rare for the boy's aunt to visit the circus and not hound the boy all over the place. Especially after that sickening display he had witnessed the day before, with all the hugging and kissing. "Pray tell, when will Madeleine-" he made sure to stress every syllable of that name, tasting it as it passed his lips. "- when will she be gracing us all with her presence?"

"Oh well, she's here already," Dagger answered, following the continuous loop in front of his eyes. He didn't notice the way Sebastian's pupils slightly contracted, nor did he notice the way the man's jaw tensed, as if preparing to bite through steel. Instead he only noted how Sebastian engaged his second hand, turning the huge loop into an eight lying on its side.

There was a definite defiance of his direct orders in Madeleine's behaviour as of late. It seemed as if the angel were losing her respect for him, and her fear. Instead of just leaving matters to him – wanting to prove she was on equal footing with him was laughable – she insisted on meddling in affairs. And despite all her high and mighty talks she had yet to show a single shred of evidence. He would be the one to uncover this circus' connection to those missing human children. That should put her right back in her place. But for the moment…

"Why don't you take these for a moment?" he suggested to Dagger, fluently passing the colored balls to Dagger. The man let out a shriek, instinctively grabbing for the balls. In that same moment Sebastian started to walk towards the exit of the tent, only looking back once. Ciel was looking at him, a question in his eyes. Sebastian gave the boy a slow, deliberate wink. What the boy made of that move was his choice. Sebastian was under no obligation to tell the boy he intended to make his aunt scream his name.

|Circus Grounds|

Finding Madeleine was easy enough, thanks to the mark on her chest. He could have found her on the other side of the world thanks to that. He even managed to disguise himself in the crowd fairly easy, thanks to a little bit of glamour manipulation. Madeleine should have noticed, even at her level.

Instead she was standing there, her arm linked in that of Joker. The two seemed to be discussing something with great vigour, pointing at a certain stand. Madeleine was shaking her head with gusto, almost as when she was trying to convince Sebastian of one of her viewpoints.

Joker ignored her objections, grabbing her arm even faster as they ducked inside the stall. Sebastian tried his very best to fight the sudden urge to rend the offending stall asunder. He blamed it all on that white spot on his nail, it was the angel infecting him with useless emotions. He had to remind himself that he was supposed to influence her slowly, make her turn to his side without her realizing it. Ripping apart a stall made out of flimsy materials was not going to accomplish that.

"Goodness, I look horrendous in this," Madeleine exclaimed, holding a small piece of paper in front of her face. Joker looked over her shoulder, denying her claim.

"Ye look pretty good. But I look like I'm havin' a seizure or somethin'," The ginger said, with a smile that was far too big for what was supposed to be an innocent occasion.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sebastian asked, his voice smooth as velvet. Madeleine immediately looked up at him with big, blue eyes, as if he had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. Joker's face lit up at the sight of 'Black', giving him a friendly clap on his elbow.

"There ye are, Black. I was hopin' to run into ye," Joker announced, adjusting his hat on his head. He twirled his cane around, before using it to point at Madeleine. "I was just showin' yer lady here around for a while. Be sure to perform extra well tonight, she'll be watchin'."

"I always perform at my very best," Sebastian answered with a thin smile. The angel seemed to be doing her utmost best to avoid his look. "I'll take over from here," Sebastian announced, before cringing on the inside. Too much authority in his voice, not good. Not in this situation.

Joker gave him a surprised look. "No need to be jealous, big feller," He said soothing, even going as far as the smooth out any crinkles Sebastian might have had at the moment. After that he hurried away, seemingly already having forgotten the supernatural pair as he shouted out orders to workmen.

Sebastian met Madeleine's gaze, quickly pulling the scrap of paper from her hand. "I'm not jealous," He made clear to her, before scanning the offending object. It was a photograph of her and the ringleader. The man indeed looked like he was having a seizure, something which he kept to himself.

"Of course you aren't," Madeleine huffed, taking the picture back. She slid it in a small pouch tied at her waist, before folding her arms over one another as she looked at him. "What is it that I did this time that has offended you?" she asked, already knowing why he was here.

"I told you not to encourage that man," Sebastian made clear, barely pointing a finger at her. Instead he started to walk away, knowing she would follow behind him. He hadn't even taken a second step before she was beside him, defending herself.

"I am not encouraging anybody," She said simply. "Am I forbidden to make friends? On top of that, I found out that there's a mysterious 'Father' they all obey."

"We already found that much out," He clarified to her, taking a right turn. She followed, too intent on keeping up with him to truly notice where they were walking.

"And you also knew about Spears being here. Something which I would have appreciated knowing, since he nearly scared me out of my skin popping out from behind a corner like that." She sounded quite sulky about it, he noted. Looking to his side he could see she was chewing her bottom lip, as if thinking about something.  
"Spears knows I'm not supposed to be down here," she finally told him, unfolding her arms. She searched for pockets to stuff her hands in, but when she finally noted there weren't any, she settled for keeping her arms stiffly at her side. "He knows, and he hasn't reported me to anyone… yet."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at her, all she needed to continue. "I'm just saying. If he knows, he doesn't even need to tell anyone on purpose. It's a miracle Grell hasn't ratted me out at this point either. And it seems like Lord Michael is covering for me at the moment, but at some point someone is going to find out." She pointed at her chest, looking him in the eyes. "And when they find out about this, they are not going to be happy"

He glanced around him, quickly. Before she could react he had pushed her in a tent, grabbing her by the wrists. She struggled to get loose, almost biting him in the process. He ignored her struggles, staring her down. He let his eyes wander her face, from her big, blue eyes, down her straight nose and right to her full lips. He had seen her naked body now, and he knew she looked downright sinful.

"What are you looking at?" she finally snapped at him, kicking his shins. Somehow their prolonged separation had given her a new dose of spunk. How sad that he couldn't allow her to be this brave at this point in their relation.

"I am currently looking at a woman, my possession, who urgently needs to learn that my word is law," He told her, meting out each word precisely. "I told you to trust me, and you come snooping around. I told you not to encourage the ringleader, and you still persist in staying near him." He shook her wrists, nearly sending her toppling over. "When will you learn?"

She placed one of her feet firmly in front of her, looking up at him with a poisonous expression. "You don't own me! I just accepted this seal so that we could save my nephew, and as soon as it's vanished, it will be gone forever." She pursed her lips together, looking as if she had just eaten a lemon. "I respect you, but don't make the mistake that I'm your toy, Sebastian. You said you were going to teach me how to fight, but maybe you should first realize I don't have to follow your orders."

"You owe me, little angel," Sebastian hissed. "Or have you forgotten I saved your measly hide on more than one occasion?"

Her blush could have lit up the circus tent. "I know I owe you. And I respect you. What more do you want from me?"

Sebastian looked at her in surprise now. What did he want from her? In the past he had wanted her tears, her blood and her pain. And now he wanted her fear, and her respect. He wanted for her to realize that every atom, from the tip of her hairs to the very end of her toes that she belonged to him. Of course telling her that was out of the question.

It was her extremely defiant look that had the capacity to send him teetering over the edge. Demons were ruled by reason, and used the emotions of others against them. They were not ruled by emotions themselves. It was all her fault!  
"After we are done here, you will receive a proper punishment," He finally told her.

He ran a gloved hand across her bottom lip, allowing himself to soak in her obvious distress. Would she bite him if he tried to kiss her now? He hadn't forgotten about the way she had slapped him the last time he had assaulted her. "Don't worry. You'll beg for me to do it. You're long overdue either way."

It seemed he had hit a target with that remark. He could tell from the way her body tensed and the way she clenched her legs together. "You idiot! Like hell will I be begging for punishment, least of all from you." she tried to wring loose again. He turned her around, pushing her back into his front. She was always the most fun when she was fighting him. There was something calming in the way she insisted on trying to prove she was just as strong as him.

"'Don't worry," He said, using his free hand to stroke her cheek. He wouldn't force her to anything drastic. It was far more fun when she wanted it as well. Not to mention a certain someone would be chewing him out if they ever found out about it. No matter how powerful he was in his own realm, _that person_ was quite capable of making him rue rash decisions.  
"We won't do anything you don't want me to do," He promised her, running his lips across her neck. She froze, pressing her body against him. When she was like that it became very hard to resist.

He let his hand rest on her stomach, drawing slow circles with his index finger. "Can you guess what punishment I have in store for you?" Was that his imagination or did her knees buckle a tiny bit? "It'll be the best kind you ever had," He continued his promise. He never came back on his promise, something which she should know by now.

With his teeth he removed the shoulder of the maid dress, surprising her by sucking down on the delicate skin. She let out a soft yelp, struggling against him. It only served in pressing her body more against his. On top of that, he felt she was not nearly as opposed to his touch as she had been in earlier days. He knew she wasn't fighting him as hard as she could. If she wanted she could throw up a shield and send him flying through the tent wall. If she wasn't opposed to raising some questions from the circus folk.

"Something funny?" she asked him with a strained voice as she heard him chuckle.

"You could say that," He answered her. Deciding to take the risk he let his hand slide underneath her skirt, caressing her leg. As he did that she attempted to bite him, turning her head to the side ever so quickly.

"Naughty," He chided her, letting go of her hands. She jabbed him in the gut with an elbow, to very slight avail. He didn't even flinch at the attack, just putting his both hands across her waist. She turned around in his arms, hammering his shoulders with her fists in an attempt to make him let go.

He looked down at her. She always looked so determined, so certain that she knew perfectly well how she should do things. Even when all her plans and hopes crumbled down around her she kept up her fight. Fighting against all odds… if that wasn't what had drawn the archangel to her, to make her immortal, he didn't know what would have.

"Madeleine… you are mine forever," He told her, meaning every word. She stopped her fight, looking up at him. How imposing did he look to her? Did he strike fear in her heart, or other emotions? "You are mine," He repeated, squeezing her waist. "Nobody else will be allowed to take you from me."

She started to stammer at this sudden change in tactics. "What the hell are you talking about, we're enemies. Sworn enemies, there's no way I'll-"

He cut her off by a kiss. Though every bit as demanding as his previous kisses, there was also an unspoken question and claim in that contact. For just a second her hands snuck around his neck, for just a second she succumbed to his temptation.

When he let go of her, she lingered in his arms for a fraction of a heartbeat. That was enough for him to know he was winning. Then she fled from the tent, muttering a vague sort of excuse. It didn't matter. He smirked out of habit as he brought a hand to his lip. There had been all sorts of promises, made by her body without her knowing it.

He was quite serious. He would keep her in his possession forever.


	28. That Angel, Caretaker

|The Circus|

Of course being driven in a corner by Sebastian wasn't enough to keep Madeleine away from the circus.It only made her slightly more cautious about getting in his line of sight. Even so, he had an uncanny habit of always appearing before her when she was alone, usually heading back to the mansion.

Right now she was watching how Joker tried to sing a song for a group of children. Dirty and ragged their clothes might have looked, the children themselves looked healthy and happy. They all gazed up at the ringleader in amazement, though that didn't mean Joker was any good at singing. He could carry a tune, but that was pretty much it. Not that Madeleine could judge: before her father had set teachers and matrons loose on her she hadn't been able to do even that. But with the argument 'a Phantomhive must be able to do anything' she had been trained until she could sing fairly well. Until people heard someone who could actually sing they might even say she was adequate at it.

_I know a place where no one's lost_

But for children the quality of singing seldom mattered. The point was that Joker was clearly enjoying himself, and that was more than enough for them. They tried to sing after him, one of the boys trying to play the tune on his flute.

_I know a place where no one cries_

Ciel was doing fairly well around the circus, though it was painfully clear the boy would never be suited for a life that entailed physical labour. Nor had he appreciated the fact that she was so often around, while they had been able to uncover painstakingly little. And right now she couldn't keep an eye on Ciel because she had claimed she wanted to know as much about the circus as possible, to make sure it was a good place for her nephew.

_Cryin' at all is not allowed_

Joker tapped the nose of a young girl who was notorious for intense fits of crying. At this action she just smiled and giggled. Madeleine let out a deep sigh, wishing this was over with. Apart from having to cope with not being able to mommy her nephew – she had finally admitted she indeed did just that – she felt guilty about spying on Joker. If there ever was an emotion she sensed coming from him, it was duty, and sometimes a little bit of sadness. She wished there was a way for her to actually know what he was thinking, without having to see his memories first.

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

"That's it. Now go along, most of ye should be in the practice tent with the others," Joker announced, clapping his hands. He chased after the few slackers who thought they'd be able to remain behind, sending them running with a grin. Yet Madeleine thought that the look on his face wasn't a hundred percent cheerful.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him as he turned towards her. He looked slightly taken aback at the question.

"Why should anythin' be wrong?" he asked her right back, puffing up his cheeks slightly.

"Because your face just now looked a little bit like when Dagger and me fell through that tent. Which I still am slightly bruised over, thank you very much," She replied dryly. Amazingly enough she and the man had become friends, even after the first instant where she had been so peeved about being left behind by Ciel.

Joker chuckled, picking up his hat from the seat beside her. "I was just thinkin'… about kids an' all that."

"I didn't know you had a wife! Congratulations!" Madeleine said, surprised at the news. She hadn't seen Joker with any one specific girl more often than others.

With a renewed vigor Joker waved his arms in front of him, denying the idea. "No, not like that! It's just that… bein' a kid ain't easy in this world, that's all."

"Oh…" she sounded a bit disappointed. She would have liked for Joker to have someone he could be happy with. Unlike her, a perfectly normal relationship could be very attainable for the man. "Well, I guess you're right about that." Not that she had any modern base of comparison outside of Ciel, and she didn't think he could be called an every-day case.

"What about ye an' Black? Aren't ye thinkin' 'bout kids? Even if him travelin' with us will make things pretty hard soon," Joker pressed, motioning for her to get up on her feet and follow him.

"I don't know what that guy has been telling everyone…" Madeleine found her breath strangely lacking when she thought about Sebastian that moment. That kiss from yesterday had for some reason been of an entirely different caliber than ever before.

Joker grabbed her around the neck, pulling her close for an unexpected knuckle rub. "Gaaah! Let go of me!" His knuckles were messing up her hair something fierce. "Joker, let go of me, you big bully!"

He let go of her, patting down her hair in a very feeble attempt to lessen the damage he had caused her. "It's because ye're such an easy target. Makes it hard fer me not to try an' toughen ye up a little."  
He gave her a touch on the nose, suddenly making it very hard for to remain serious at his behaviour. "Ye'd better be on yer guard, Maddy. Too many guys out there would take advantage of a girl like ye."

"What are you, my new big brother?" Madeleine asked, deciding enough was enough. With just enough strength to make it seem like a coincidence she broke free. With a huff she folded her arms over one another. "I can fend for myself just fine."

"That's what all lil' sisters say," Joker replied with a grin on his face. "Look, yer nephew will be a part of the family if he proves 'imself, so it's only natural I treat ye the same." He reached into his pocket, pulling out two of the Funtom company's signature toffee lollipops. "What ya say? Wanna be a part o' me family?"

Madeleine reached for the lollipop, just the hint of an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Well… maybe it couldn't hurt that much." She hoped the people at Noah's Arc Circus were innocent. She didn't think she could lose somebody who was as kind as Joker was.

|That Evening|

It was just another normal night she was spending with Agni and the Prince. For once she had managed to convince him that playing cards would be fun, and right now she found the bliss of being dealt her hand by luck, instead of having to actually work for a victory. It was lazy, and she could use the exercise, but she couldn't be bothered.

When the door opened, she raised her eyebrows towards Agni, both thinking the same thing. Had Ciel finished his mission and come back home? Just when the two had entered the entry hall – leaving a surprised Sohma behind – they caught a flash of black walking up the stairs.

"Sebastian?" Madeleine's voice rang out through the hall. The demon glanced back once at her, not faltering in his step. "What are you doing? What's going on with Ci-"  
Her eyes fell on the figure in Sebastian's arms, leading her to run up the stairs. What had happened to Ciel?

Stepping in the bedroom, Ciel was already lying on the bed. Just as good, because Madeleine wasted no time. With a snarl she grabbed Sebastian by his shirt, ignoring the fact the man was a head taller than her.  
"What happened?" she demanded.

Sebastian tried to pry her fingers loose. On instinct she raised a shield around her hands, stopping his grasp. Strengthening her grip she pulled him closer to her level, making sure to articulate every syllable. "What did you do with him?"

"He appears to be suffering from an asthma attack. The Doctor back at the circus said that this kind of attack is induced by periods of stress or sudden exposure to cold." Sebastian didn't mention the washing incident that had caused Ciel to be completely drenched in icy water on a cold day. If she didn't know about that, she wouldn't raise a fuss about it.

She let go of him, rushing to Ciel's side. The boy seemed to be sleeping, or he was unconscious. For now he seemed to be stable. "That doctor, is he reliable?" she asked, never having seen the man.

Sebastian nodded, once. "From what I have seen, he is far too skilled to be working at a traveling fare."

Madeleine nodded, chewing her lip as she checked over Ciel without touching him. Even with Agni watching she would have healed him with her blood, if it did anything for chronic conditions. For a wonder cure that healed every wound, it was still limited. Chronic conditions and old wounds were outside it's reaches.

"It won't kill him," Sebastian said, looking down on the angel kneeling besides the bed. His words fell on deaf ears. Right now every sense Madeleine had was focused on the boy that had made her come down from heaven.

|One Day Later, Evening|

When Ciel did finally open his eyes, Madeleine was fast asleep on the side of the bed. She was awoken from her fitful slumber by a loud scream. Immediately ready she got up, prepared to fight any enemy that might have stolen their way in Ciel's bedroom. When action was postponed, she looked around, surprised to see Sebastian and Ciel.

"What's going on?" she asked, not understand what the fuss was about. Sebastian didn't look like he was doing anything out of the ordinary. Before they could answer her question, she got over the Ciel, gently grasping the boy against her chest. "More importantly, I'm so happy nothing happened to you." She gave him a soft squeeze, sensing him tensing up.

"And now you too! What has gotten into you?" Ciel demanded, seemingly unhappy at the kind treatment.

"When talking with Agni and the young prince, it was pointed out to me that patients are to be fussed over, especially at a young age," Sebastian explained himself. It seemed like he had tried to feed Ciel himself, even offering to blow on the food.

"Well, that's the first time I've heard such splendid advice from Sohma," Madeleine announced, still keeping Ciel clasped firmly in her embrace. "Especially since you've been so sick, I was worried to death."

"I think that's highly improbable," Ciel replied dryly.

She let go of the young boy, inspecting the food Sebastian brought over. "No need to be rude. And you need to give your body some rest. Sebastian told me what you found out. "I'm assuming you'll want to head out as soon as possible..."

"How well you know me," Ciel replied, preparing to order Sebastian to find him suitable clothes. Madeleine held up her hand, stopping both of them in their tracks. "I know there's no stopping you. But if you think I'm letting you step out of that door without resting up at least a bit, you have another thing coming."

"Listen, I-" Ciel found any possible argument immediately smothered when Madeleine put him back into bed. "Madeleine, what are you doing, I don't have time for this!"

Madeleine took the spoon Sebastian had been holding, aiming it at Ciel's mouth. When he opened his mouth to protest again she deftly hit her target. "Oh, don't think I will listen to any orders of you now. I am your aunt, mister. I'm only acting as a maid because I want to be forthcoming and because I want to be near you. But that's nowhere near as important as keeping you safe. Now, you have a choice. Either I'm feeding you, or you can eat by yourself. But you are not leaving this house without a meal."

Ciel looked at Madeleine, towering over him. She had her hands placed firmly in her hips, blue eyes flaring with what seemed to be divine power. Looked like she wasn't kidding about this. Even Sebastian simply lifted his hands in the air behind her back, conveying the message that he too felt that arguing with her when she was like this was useless. With a sigh Ciel nodded, taking the spoon out of his mouth.

Madeleine let out a mental sigh of relief when Ciel agreed with her. Dragging Sebastian down the stairs with her she muttered something about young boys and tying them up in a closet. Once she was in the kitchen she started rummaging through cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Sebastian asked, leaning on one of the counters, keeping an eye on her actions.

"Chicken. Chicken soup is good for people, right?" She accepted the chicken from Sebastian, who seemingly had conjured it up from thin air. Then again, who knew?

"You're going to cook?" Sebastian asked, remembering the time she had tried to bake Ciel a birthday cake. Disastrous was putting it in mild terms. And then she still had had the full use of her taste buds.

"Well, yes," She answered him, tying an apron around her waist. "Like you said, sick people need to be fussed over. And if we're going out at this late hour, it'll be nice to have something warm in the carriage for him to drink."

Sebastian moved next to her in a flash. Instead of attacking her he took the chicken from her hands, face blank. "If you are the one to do the cooking, the boy is liable to end up back in his sickbed. I'll handle the chicken. You can cut some vegetables. They're in that pantry." He waved slightly to a corner of the chicken.

Bemused Madeleine followed his directions, a bit bewildered at how the demon was now acting. First feeling her up, forcing kisses on her… and then just taking over her cooking, as if he thought he should do her a favor. She hadn't forgotten the threats about a punishment either. But for now the demon seemed to be content to help her out.

Once he lent over her, without words taking her hand to help cut the vegetables. Her sometimes faltering strokes quickly became fluent and fast. The way he was doing this made the atmosphere in the room feel almost friendly. It was the sort of relaxed sensation that she hadn't been able to associate with Sebastian up until now.

The kitchen was quiet as they worked, only the sounds of knives whizzing and the pot boiling audible. Agni, who had taken only a quick peek in the kitchen, had decided to leave them alone quite quickly. It was rare for the two of them to actually get along for more than five minutes. Having some peace and quiet in the house was nice for a change of pace. He was also happy to see that Sebastian was following his own master's advice about fussing over a sick person.

"Is it ready?" Madeleine asked, peeking inside the pot. Sebastian gave her a tap on the side of her head with a wooden spoon, ushering her aside. He stirred the pot, sniffing up the air. After that he started to add pepper and salt. It seemed like he could tell what he needed to add just by smelling it. Madeleine almost gaped at the sight, slightly jealous. Even while hoping that her sense of taste would come back when she got rid of the seal, this kind of skill was pretty impressive.

"Stop gawking," Sebastian told her, giving her a sideways glance. "I believe our master is ready with his meal, so go and help him put his clothes on. Tonight will probably be a tiring ordeal." He gave her a sharp glance. "What will you do, if you find that Joker with the Baron?"

Madeleine startled, for just a second. "I will choose Ciel. I love my nephew, and I will protect him at all costs. Why ask questions that you already know the answer to, Sebastian?" His name rolled of her tongue easily, partly in thanks to the still relaxed atmosphere that lingered in the air.

Saying nothing he shooed her out of the door, pushing her gently in the back. Madeleine allowed it to happen, still not getting his recent behaviour. Not that she was complaining. Heck, if he was prepared to quit the lecherous act for a few minutes, she was all for it.

She rushed up the stairs again, nearly tripping over the long blue skirt. For a moment she missed her angelic outfit, which was much better suited to missions that required mobility. Still, they were going up against a mortal man. Just an ordinary guy, who kidnapped little children for the Light knew what.

"Okay, let's get you dressed," She said, entering the room. Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin, taking two large steps away from the bed, in case she was planning on tying him up with his own blankets.  
While dressing him, Madeleine told him what Sebastian had told her downstairs. "It seems like Lizzy is staying at the estate."

The boy seemed thoroughly disturbed at that message. "And she says she isn't leaving until she sees you, so you better hurry up and rush back home." Madeleine continued, not adding the part where she expected him to rest up properly.

Smoothing his hair down, pressing a kiss against his forehead and fastening his tie for him, she couldn't help but worry for the boy. No matter what, having someone to protect was worth a lot. But constantly thinking about how they should be protected… that was the real challenge.


	29. That Angel, Breaking Down

|Kelvin Mansion|

Madeleine looked out of the window of the carriage as the landscape passed them by. The moon was high in the sky, nearly full. The light sent eerie shadows over the landscape, drawing shadows almost as black as ink. She bit her tongue, feeling like a nervous wreck.

This night would be the end of the investigation, uncovering why all those children had been taken. Children like Ciel, who had never harmed anyone, never done anything to warrant a kidnapping. She squeezed her hands together around the pot of still warm chicken soup. She had managed to feed Ciel most of it, which was a feat in itself when the carriage was moving. She found her mind focusing on the soup, because it was easier to consider something mundane instead of thinking about what was really bothering her.

Joker. The man who had managed to become her friend in such a short time. From all the evidence it was obvious the man was involved. Madeleine couldn't believe it, she had never sensed any malice from the man. Drawn together by their love for family and friends, Madeleine refused to believe the man had done such horrible things.

The carriage stopped. Before Ciel got out she checked his scarf once more. The last thing they needed was another relapse. The boys nerves were wearing thin as it was. With the face of a martyr Ciel allowed her to fuss over him before they stepped out of the carriage. Sebastian held out his hand towards Madeleine, and she accepted without thinking about it.

"We have been waiting for you, earl Phantomhive," A familiar voice rang out to them in the cool night.

Madeleine looked up, seeing Joker look at them from the opening of the door. His face was as unreadable as could be. When their eyes met he gave no sign of being surprised. "Joker," Ciel said as an acknowledgment. Madeleine's heart sank to her toes. There was no denying the situation now. Her friend was involved, and pretty heavily at that.

They entered the dark hallway as Joker snapped his fingers. Candles flickered on, revealing the inside of the room. Ciel gasped beside her, making Madeleine hold out her hand, placing her fingers on his shoulder for a second. She couldn't believe her eyes either.

Dolls, spread all over the room. Part of them nailed to the wall, porcelain eyes staring at them from all directions. The effect was unnerving, to say the least. The hall was so cold Madeleine could see her breath in the air, causing her to wrap her arms around herself.

"This way," Joker said at the base of a grand stairway.

"Do you want to kill him now and rescue the children?" Sebastian asked in a whisper to the holder of his contract. Madeleine felt a shiver run down her spine at the suggestion.

"Wait. The children may still be alive, and we have yet to uncover his motives. If we are to report this to the queen in a satisfactory manner we must collect all the information we can." Ciel's voice was monotone, as if he was unhappy with the situation as well.

"We understand," Madeleine answered him softly, for both herself as for Sebastian.

Joker let out a chuckle, sad but audible. "Well, they say ye shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And yer a good example of that. That such a frail body lives under the names of 'Nobleman of evil' and 'the Queen's watchdog"…' Joker turned back at them, the hint of a tear shimmering in his eye. "… that's some hardship, Smile."

She could see Joker's eyes flash over her and Sebastian. Was he wondering what their positions were in this charade? Yet Madeleine had not lied, she was Ciel's aunt, and she wanted nothing more than to be certain her nephew was safe.

"My name is Earl Phantomhive. A servant should not speak to me with such familiarities."

Madeleine lowered her head quickly to hide the way her eyes grew bigger. Was that how he planned to play it? By portraying Joker as a mere pawn, used by someone with more authority, the man would be punished less harshly. She clasped her hands together, hoping that was indeed the game her nephew was playing.

"We've prepared dinner for you," Joker said, the traces of his dialect suddenly gone. He led them in a grand dining room, once again the darkness only illuminated by candles. After having pulled out a chair for Ciel, Joker moved to pull out a chair for Madeleine. 

She shook her head, moving quickly to grab him by the sleeve. "Joker, why-"

He pressed a finger against his lips, pulling his arm free from her. His emerald eyes once again seemed to measure her, trying to see what her role was. She took a deep breath, watching as he moved towards doors on the other side of the room.  
Sebastian touched her elbow lightly, bending over slightly so he could whisper in her ear. "You would do best not to worry about him. It will only serve you ill later on."

She was spared having to give him an answer as a man, seated in a wheelchair, was brought in. He spoke to Ciel almost shyly. Madeleine scanned his bandages, trying to see how much of a threat he was. Bodily she could see nothing. But spiritually… she quickly brought a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a scream. He had an aura tainted by obsession. So much darkness in one man, so much despair and hunger for dark things. Things only became worse when she noted the children behind him. Though they moved, she could sense almost nothing from them. As if they were porcelain dolls, given life.

"You came to see me, Earl Phantomhive. It's like a dream, having you here," the man said, looking almost ecstatic. In response the angel moved her body a bit, trying to shield the boy from this man. "Though I feel a bit ashamed, looking this way when meeting you."

"Baron Kelvin?" Ciel asked curtly.

"That's right, though I hate to be so formal with you," the Baron answered. "I have prepared a feast for you. I would be happy if you tried the wine. It's from 1875, the year when you were born."

Madeleine scanned the trays being brought in, or more exactly, the children who brought in the trays. The only one who seemed to be an actual living person was Joker. Her attention was focused entirely on the children. She recognized several of the missing children, though there were even more that had never been reported. 'Feel, feel anything. Show me you are alive,' She urged them in her thoughts. Yet there was nothing in their eyes. She could feel her heart breaking.

Her attention was pulled away when the Baron shouted an order at Joker. "Prepare _that_ for us, Joker."

Joker looked shocked at the request, attempting to reason the Baron out of it. "Do it, Joker!" the man repeated his order, not looking pleased at having to do so.

A curtain was pulled away, revealing a row of children dressed in circus attires. All of them were in the same state that the children serving the meal were. Joker took his place on stage, a grimace etching his face. "Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. Tonight I will accompany you to a world of pleasure you have never seen before."

"First we have a tightrope walker," Joker announced under the applause of the Baron. Madeleine's heart jumped to her throat when she saw a girl of seven step on the rope. "Without a lifeline or anything, this is the real deal." As he talked, the girl already lost her bearing. Madeleine felt her mouth drop open as the girl hit the ground with a sickening splat.

"No…" she whispered. The Baron's applause increased as he laughed. Madeleine clenched her fists. Doing this to an innocent child, that was too much!

Joker swallowed, clearly fighting to keep the ghost of a smile on his face. "Next is a wild animal tamer," He said, voice strained with emotion. Before he could even continue his speech the lion had already mauled the five-year old that had been supposed to 'tame' him.

"… enough…" Madeleine whispered. She couldn't keep the tears from clouding up her vision. Didn't that Baron feel anything for these children? Even Joker, who was supposed to be an accomplice, seemed to be on the verge of snapping. "… that's enough."

"A knife thrower," Joker announced. Madeleine watched in horror as the young boy prepared two knives to throw at a young girl, tied to a crucifix.

Before Ciel had uttered the words to bring Sebastian in action, Madeleine already stretched out a hand. Sebastian caught the first knife, saving the girl from being impaled through the head. The second knife seemed to bounce away suddenly, as if an invisible wall had been formed between it and the intended victim.

"This stops now," Madeleine said, her hand tracing one of the silver knifes on the table. Even if she personally had to cut up the man in a million tiny pieces, she would. The barrier between the girl and the knife thrower was as strong as she could make it on her own. So strong it almost hurt keeping it up.

"She's right. I am putting a stop to this," Ciel said, giving Madeleine a reproachful glance. She nodded, trying to keep herself from flinging the knife at the seated man. "I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than any animal. This is more than I needed for a report to the Queen. Vulgar, ugly, perverted, the lowest form of human life… as the watchdog of the Queen, I shall get rid of you."

With every word he had taken a step towards the Baron, pulling out a gun. Madeleine could see in slow motion how Joker pulled out a sword, pointing it at her nephew. In that same second Sebastian readied a table knife, pointing it at Joker's jugular. As for her, all she did was move herself so that Joker's blade would strike her instead of her nephew. The tip of the blade rested just next to her breast. Any further and blood would have been drawn.

"Joker, stop pointing that dangerous thing at the Earl!" the Baron ordered.

Joker glanced at the young boy, at Madeleine and finally towards Sebastian who held the knife against his throat. "But…"

"Listen to me, boy!" he ordered.

"Kelvin," Ciel said. His voice could rival the ice in the deepest heart of winter. "Where are the other missing children?"

"You want to meet those children?" The Baron asked in excitement, as if he were a puppy trying to please his master. "They're in the basement, I can take you to them. There's something else in the basement as well that I wanted to show you."

They marched towards the basement, Joker being kept in a secure grip by Sebastian, knife still pointed at his throat. Madeleine walked at the other side of Kelvin, keeping a careful watch on her nephew. Kelvin ignored the gun, talking about how happy he was that he finally had Ciel in his home.

"It took me three years to prepare this place. Look, Earl Phantomhive! Let's re-create that splendid day from all that time ago."

Madeleine felt the shock like a fist punching her in the stomach. She recognized this place from when she had taken a look in Ciel's memory. The auditorium-like benches, set around a sacrificial stone. The knife, glinting like fire given a solid form. The hooded figures who had marked him, burned him and made him who he was now.

The Baron continued his speech, each word a knife wrenched in Madeleine's guts. "Even now, I can't forget the pain I felt back then. Only I, who gave up everything in order to meet you, couldn't meet you. I wondered why fate must constantly separate us. And after that day, everybody of that group was gone. That was done by you, wasn't it Earl?"

The angel couldn't believe her ears. The man was talking about all the pain and shame her nephew had been put through as if it was something beautiful. "Such a beautiful death, dealt by the cold moon himself. Everything is the exact same as that day! I prepared everything for this ceremony, from the room, to the sacrificial lambs… the only thing missing was you, young Earl. The centerpiece of this beautiful occurrence. I-"

Ciel shot him. The bang reverberated in the room, leaving everyone shocked for a moment. The boy was trembling, a mixture of primal fear and anger. Madeleine felt no sadness for the fact Kelvin had been shot. Only for the fact that her nephew had to sully his hands with blood like that.

"FATHER!" Joker cried out. The ringleader pulled himself loose from the demon's grip, revealing a knife hidden in his prosthetic. Crying out he charged at young Ciel. Madeleine quickly moved in front of Ciel, catching the man before he could even near her nephew.

"Don't," she told him. She had no reason to hold back now, and no human was a match for the strength of an angel. "Please don't," she repeated. She had seen Joker's pain and despair at everything that had happened this night. In combination with what her nephew had gone through and was going through, the pain of it all brought tears to her eyes.

Joker surprised her by dislodging another piece of the prosthetic. Before he had taken another step, Sebastian put a stop to his advance. The blunt kitchen knife separated the rest of the prosthetic from Joker, sending the man to his knees. Joker and the Baron both screamed in pain. Madeleine looked down at the redhead, feeling herself go very, very cold.

It was all so unfair. Because of the sick feelings of one man, another good man was made to suffer like this. How many more men were there like the Baron? How many people were kidnapping children and forcing others to do their dirty work for them? Madeleine looked down at the Baron, stepping towards him. She doubted not for a second that this thing knew more of his kind.

The man had the audacity to grab Ciel's leg. "Please… I beg you. If you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else on that day."

"The same as them?" Ciel's voice was cold, nearly a quiver to be detected. "Kneel down like a worm and then beg the demon to kill you." The order was clear and detached. Sebastian stepped up with a distant smile on his face.

"Don't!" Joker cried out to them. "Please don't kill him! Despite what he is, he saved us. He saved us from the cold and starvation! Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. If he dies, we can't life on. That's why-"

"You kidnapped those children?" Sebastian asked, a sly undertone in his voice.

Madeleine listened to them talk, listened to arguments and explanations given. She registered everything without saying anything to them. Instead she squatted near the Baron, looking down on this animal with Phantomhive eyes, distant as the moon. In their discussion, nobody paid them any heed.

"What do you want?" he asked her, clenching a fist to the hole in his stomach. "You're nobody, you're not my precious Ciel."

There was an emptiness in her heart. She could feel it very clearly, a wide gaping hole the size of a chasm. This man was responsible for so much suffering, so much pain. "My nephew is right," She said slowly. "You will be killed by the demon. But not before you are judged by an angel." She reached out a finger towards him. "I hate touching a vile thing like you. But if it's to protect Ciel… to protect all children, even I do not know what my limits are."

She touched his forehead, and forced her power inside him. She could see it, see it all. She saw the face of every child he ever saved, every child he harmed. She could see the people he had met, talked to. Ignoring the past she only searched for things that happened in the period between here and five years ago. She registered each name and face. Many of them were dead, but she still learned their names. Those that were alive would lead her to others. And those to even more, until she could make sure that none of them would ever do something so vile ever again.

Blinking she returned, gasping for air. These memories, in combination with Ciel's memories were too much for her. She was vaguely aware of Sebastian holding her hair back as she tried to throw up. It would seem that eating as little as she had since her taste had given out had been a good thing.

"It would seem that the maid has some problems as well. So many patients all of a sudden." The voice was unknown to her. Sebastian curtly informed her that this was the Doctor of the circus. Judging from Joker's reaction to the fact the man was walking, it would seem that he had pretended to be unable to.

The doctor checked over Kelvin's body. "This is bad. And I finally found somebody who understood my ideas," The man said. When he looked at his audience, he let out a nervous titter. Deciding the cat was out of the bag, he continued. "I wanted to create the perfect artificial limb. And I finally found the perfect materials to do so."

Madeleine tried to stand up, still reeling from her inspection of the Baron's memories. Thanks to that, she missed the better part of the man's speech. She wished she could have missed it all.

"Don't you think this is the best form of recycling ever?" The doctor asked, pointing to the children in the cage. Madeleine hadn't even noticed them. They were as good as dead already. It would seem that her promise to Spears had been an empty one. The notion was the final break for Joker. The idea that he had been wearing a prosthetic made of the bones of children was enough to make him lose all resolve.

She watched as the man took one of the children from the cage. She knew what he was going to do. Her legs wouldn't support her weight properly. "Don't…" she couldn't even speak. Who would have thought that the Baron's memories would leave her this weak? The floor beneath her seemed to wobble, or perhaps it was simply her legs that had given out. 

As the man raised the knife, she was once again transported to Ciel's memory. She could see the knife, the hooded figures. Only her own memories made it even worse. She already knew what the kiss of death tasted like.

Ciel screamed, bringing her back to reality. The child on the table was dead. "SEBASTIAN, KILL THESE GUYS!"

It was all the instruction Sebastian needed. Within one movement he picked up the blade that had belonged to Joker, slicing up the doctor's chest. Madeleine tried to get back on her feet, but there were too many memories. She hadn't been careful enough. Even though her stomach was empty, she still felt ready to hurl. Children screaming. A knife in the darkness. Pain from the operation. The rough rope around her wrists as she was bound to the beam, ready for her execution. Fire licking her legs, burning her hair. The pain from being burnt at the stake.

She realized the fire was real, as if her memories had brought it back roaring to life.


	30. That Joker, His Goodbye

|Kelvin Mansion|

Sebastian froze for a mere heartbeat when he saw Madeleine sitting on the ground, eyes wide as she stared into the distance. This was not the moment for idle daydreaming! Carrying Ciel he strode over to her, determined to grab her by the arm and drag her out of the burning mansion if it was necessary.

Before he even reached her he was stopped by a barrier. It crackled the moment he attempted to reach a hand out to her, sending out minute flashes of pain to warn him not to get closer. He looked around the room for a moment. The Baron and the doctor were both dead, and Joker was fading fast. The only thing that could harm her now was the fire.

He looked back at her, seeing her wings unfolded, shielding her. He couldn't afford to waste more time here, he had to get Ciel out. "Madeleine!" he raised his voice at her, to get over the crackling spits of the fire. "Get up on your feet. We cannot afford to waste time."

The angel looked up to him. "Sebastian?" Her voice was soft, almost on the verge of breaking. "I can't," she said, before breaking out in a sob. "I can't stand, not now." He could see how she started to shake. "Too many memories, Sebastian. Too much pain, too many children… so many children."

So that was the problem. By looking into the Baron's memory she had been unable to shield herself correctly from the pain. He would have thought that by now she would be hardened enough to withstand such a triviality. "And so you intend to remain here?"

She looked around her, but it was evident that whatever she was seeing, it was not the cellar of the mansion. "Leave me here, for a little while," She asked him. She almost sounded lucid, if frightened. "I don't think I can go out just yet." Her mouth hardened, as if she came back to reality for a few seconds. "I'll find you and Ciel. I won't die here."

A gout of flame burst over her shield, not able to harm her. "Even if the building topples down, I'll be fine. Just leave me here to mourn."

Sebastian cast his eyes down, cursing the stupidity of angels. "As you wish. I will not allow you to die in any case, so don't worry me without cause," He warned her.

Madeleine watched as Sebastian walked out, carrying Ciel in his arms. She knew the smart thing to do would be to get up and leave this place, but she felt as if she was paralyzed. Part of it was the fire. After being burned at the stake she had never been fond of it, but now… she had to stifle a scream as the memory of her own death resurfaced.

_Crackling fire licking her calves as the crowd cheered. Her white dress catching on fire and-_

She shook her head, trying to will her legs into working. She hadn't even dared to open the shield for Sebastian, afraid the fire would get in. Dear Light, she was so afraid. Her heart stammered in her chest. Rationally speaking she knew that the fire would never be able to harm her, not while she was shielded. But on an instinctive level she had the primitive fear that would never leave her. Her eyes fell on the dead Baron for a moment.

_A little boy with golden hair looking up. A big hand reached out to stroke that golden hair, moving down to gently reach to cup the child's chin. She knew what would happen next to the child, she forced the memory down. A young girl, with long, raven hair. Her hands were bound as she sat on the bed, crying. The vision moved closer to her, hands once again reaching out to-_

She let out a scream. She didn't want to see this, she couldn't bear to see this. Everything that had happened to Ciel had happened to these children. A first tendril of something dangerous formed in her heart, the first inkling of resolve. She had the names and faces she had taken from the Baron's memory. There were more of these vile beasts roaming the world.

Madeleine let out a yelp when something touched her leg. She flinched, shooting away. It was Joker, not yet dead.  
"Joker?" she asked, voice quivering. She must have covered him inside her shield without realizing it. The fear sent more of her energy in the shield, starting to lessen the sound of the roaring fire.

"Maddy," He said, his voice weak. He looked at her exposed wings, her frightened face. "I'm so sorry," He whispered, letting his face drop to the ground again. Traces of tears were still visible on his face. "So sorry."

She moved over to him, shocked to find him still alive. She turned him, looking at his hand. "I can save you, Joker! I can heal you," she promised, looking around for something sharp. If she could cut herself and get the blood flowing, she would be able to close that wound in his arm.

He placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "No. It's alright. Better if I die."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice shrill. "You don't have to die, you can live." She reached for his face, trying to make him see reason. "Please don't ask me to watch a friend die."

He had taken those children, it was true. He had enabled the Baron. But Madeleine couldn't deny that she herself was sacrificing so much for Ciel. Joker had reached into the depths of his soul and decided the price he was willing to pay to protect those he loved.

"It's better," He insisted. "The others… are gone too," He said. He was certain of it. He had seen what Sebastian could do, and now he could see that the sweet maid who he had conversed with so often was actually an angel. "I knew I'd 'ave to pay the price, one day."

He reached out his hand, touching a lock of dark brown hair that fell down her shoulders. The maids cap had become undone a long time ago in this house, she hadn't bothered to fix it. "Shoulda known," He said with a smile. "Shoulda known ye were somethin' special."

"Please let me save you," she pleaded, trying her best not to cry. "I kn-know I can." Why was her voice quivering this much?

"Stubborn," He muttered. Somehow he managed to smile that insolent smile of his. "Lend me yer lap… just for a little while."

She obeyed, gently lifting his head. This way she could look down on him. She smoothed his hair, the clips that usually held it in place lost outside the shield. Soot covered one of his cheeks.

For Joker there was no fire present. The more blood he lost, the less he could discern. Right now he only realized that for some reason he had an angel looking over him in his last moments. An angel with big, sad blue eyes. He knew he was fading fast. But at least he was not alone in this moment.

"Don't look so sad," He told her, trying to frown. His hand went up again, his body ignoring the pain that the dismembered limb was trying to alert him off. "Ye have a face fer smiling." He couldn't bear the thought the last face he would see would be a sad one. He had spent all these years making people smile. Surely it wasn't that much to ask?

Madeleine let out a short laugh, sad and incredulous. "I'm not allowed to save you, and I'm not allowed to be sad. Can I not mourn the passing of a friend?"

"A friend…" Joker smiled. He liked the sound of that. His body was growing colder, but in the heat of this room it was actually a pleasant feeling. "I'm glad to hear that." He looked back up, in those amazing eyes. "To think a gutter rat like me would 'ave a friend like ye in the end." How amazing. Could anyone ever have imagined?

"I messed up," He confessed to her. He ran a finger past her cheek. "I should've been stronger. Fought harder," He admitted. Last regrets and sad feelings. What a wry feeling it was to have this in the end. But what end had ever been possible for a boy abandoned by the world?

"Don't say that," Madeleine urged him. His hand was so cold, and yet he seemed so tranquil. "You fought so hard, did your best. Nobody can ever hope do to anything more." She couldn't claim his actions had been good, but in the end he had all done it for a family. She of all people could understand that. "You did the best you could do."

She surprised him by bending over slightly. She pressed her lips against his, tasting the ash of fire and the cold of death at the gates. In that kiss she put all the love she had ever felt for him, all the hopes she had had for his life and the appreciation she felt for the life that had embodied him. "May the Light forgive you, such as I have," She whispered softly.  
The faint white glow slowly dispersed from his lips, sending a slow shudder of warmth through this man who had fought with all he had.

Joker smiled. It would seem that life was full of surprises, all the way until the end. He rested his hand against his lips, still feeling the soft pressure of the kiss of an angel. "Maddy… if things had been different… I think I would've made ye my family."  
His mind was fading, but somehow that kiss had given him some courage. Perhaps the end would not have to be so permanent. He smiled, finding that now he could only think peaceful thoughts. Her hand entwined in his, making him feel somehow very loved.  
"We could've had a wonderful family together."

And so it was that Joker died from blood loss, his last moment looked over by an angel who grieved sincerely over his death. Madeleine found her tears were unable to flow down as his last breath was finally let out, finding that it made a final crack in her heart. She remained there until the fire ended, finding him a final resting place over which she prayed all night.

|Renbon Workhouse|

Ciel had wasted no time in getting at the workhouse. It had been a little troublesome tracking him down, more because of how numb she felt on the inside than because she couldn't put one and one together. And every single second she felt assaulted by emotions and memories. Ciel had gone to the workhouse, and she would follow. She intended to make sure that Joker's legacy, the legacy of a man much like herself, would not be forgotten.

That had been before she had seen the current condition of the workhouse. Some feet below her Ciel and Sebastian were standing. She lowered in the air, wings folding back as she found footing on the ruined metal gate.

Walls were crumbling, overgrown with weeds. Several parts of the house had already dropped in, revealing bare inner chambers. Between the rubble she could see the half-decayed remnants of a teddy bear. This was what Joker had really fought to protect. This was what he had given his own life for, and the lives of innumerable children.  
What a sick joke this was.

"In any way, it would seem Barin Kelvin had lied," Sebastian said, as much for her as he did for Ciel. "Considering the way this place has aged, it has been uninhabited for quite some time. Judging from the things the doctor said, it's probably these children also…"

Madeleine hardly registered Ciel bursting out in insane laughter. She was still processing the facts as they came in. If the doctor had indeed already used these children – the word used alone was enough to make her sick – then Joker, Beast and the others… for the first time she saw mercy in their deaths. She didn't know how they would have been able to bear this knowledge.

"This is even more demonic than a demon!" Ciel said, still laughing. Sometimes emotions could only be expressed by laughter, no matter how sick the joke was. Still the laughter wounded her in her heart. How damaged was her nephew, by the events in his past? Events that could have been prevented, if only she had known in time. Too many ifs were in her life, and she couldn't recall a moment that it had been any different.

_If there hadn't been any people who were so ready to abuse innocents…_

She descended from humans, she had once been like them. And one selfless act had been enough to make her into an angel. And even then she was so powerless, so weak she couldn't even right this injustice.

_It was humans who were at the root of this…_

There were things that could never be forgiven in this world. For her who had become an angel because she had vowed to protect her family there were things that were sacred to her. Children were the root of innocence. And yet there were people who dared to hurt them. Joker, who had fought for his family like she for hers had been used and lied to. A joke as cruel as any that had ever been told. How could she forgive?

_If those humans could be found and punished…_

She reached out a hand, pulling the desiccated stuffed bear towards her. Beneath her, Sebastian was looking in a worried matter. She ignored him, studying the bear. A child had loved this bear, once. They had played in the garden as they sung songs together.

She jumped from the fence, the bear still in her hands. Ciel looked at her in surprise. She could guess why, she hadn't bothered to clean up at all since the previous occurrence.  
"Madeleine? You look strange." Both their gazes were drawn towards the yellow bow tie she had tied loosely around her neck, allowing it to dangle towards her chest. "What happened?" Ciel asked her.

She didn't answer him yet, instead bending over and pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Something came up," She told him. "I will have to leave for a little while. Don't worry, I'll come back," She promised. She wiped away his bangs for a little bit, and in his face she saw the face of all those others who had suffered so much.

Sebastian took her by the elbow, face stern. "I do not know what you are planning but think it through carefully," He warned her, almost as if he were concerned about her wellbeing. She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Please don't worry, Sebastian. I know fully well what I am intending to do."

She could find those people who had been in league with the Baron. By tracking them down, she could find out who had been the person that had given the assignment to harm her nephew. She would find them and use them, finding others like them. And every one of them would find their punishment at her hands. Ciel would no longer need to sully his hands, since she would do it for him.

"Revenge?" he asked her, face turning in a disapproving scowl. "You know fully well that that is not a good plan." Angels were always letting be directed by emotion. So dangerous.

"Justice," She replied, coolly. She still could not find the tears to cry, they had somehow been lost in the fire, as if she had been cleansed of that ability. It didn't matter. She would allow the guilty to cry in her stead, and they could mourn the consequences of their actions. "The innocent should not carry vengeance in their hearts, for it is the followers of Light who shall bring righteousness to the wicked," She told him.

One of those things they had told her during her training. The Light would punish those who deserved it in the end. But now she could not wait, she could not endure leaving those who had done all those things alive, able to do more. She would stop them with her own hands, force them to their knees.

"You will only harm yourself even more," Sebastian warned her. He had yet to let go of her arm. Ciel was standing next to them. He seemed to understand most of what they were talking about. "You should just allow yourself to cry." He directed his eyes to the yellow bow tie. "Cry for him, and forget foolish thoughts. It would win you nothing."

She yanked her arm loose, spreading her wings. "It isn't supposed to win me anything," She said, her voice filled with anger.

Sebastian gave his master a look that suggested he wanted an order – or permission – to stop the angel before she made mistakes she would regret for the rest of her life. Ciel shook his head, indicating that as far as he was concerned his aunt could do what she wanted.

"I will return, when I have finished," She said softly, before taking off.

Sebastian was left to grit his teeth on the ground. For now he could do nothing, since he had not been ordered to take her back. She was keeping her emotions too tight now, she had not yet cried out enough. The pain would continue to fester inside her, and she would see that the more enemies she managed to defeat the lest it would slake her pain. He followed the boy down, away from the workhouse. There was nothing to be done but wait, either until she came back or until the boy ordered him to get her back.


	31. That Angel, Hunting

|One Week Later|

Madeleine let go off the body of the hapless butcher, who fell to the ground with a loud thud. He wasn't dead. Not yet. She had unlocked his soul, like she had done with Azzuro Vanel all that time ago. This man, John Stephenson, was responsible for luring homeless children inside his shop and making sure they disappeared forever. She had seen his memories, and knew what he had done. Now he stared up at her, with dull brown eyes.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, looking up at her as if he had just seen judgment day arrive. Only three days earlier he had made another victim, a young girl of seven with eyes of amber. She knew where he had brought her now. She knew everything.

"I turned the predator into prey," She replied, touching the yellow bow tie that hung limply from her neck. She could sense a demon, close by. It was still very young and weak. It wouldn't be able to resist food that was presented like this. A soul, ripe for the taking, demanding no effort but chasing it down. It wouldn't attack her with a meal nearby so easily. The night only made it easier to attack.

The man whimpered when the shadows in the alley seemed to grow darker around him. It would seem that this demon was quite hungry, and so young he was unable to form a tangible presence in this realm. When a dark tendril touched her she formed a quick shield, as if slapping it on the fingers. It retracted, instead moving towards the man on the ground. The butcher tried to crawl back from this strange woman in a maid outfit that had seen better days. She had seemed to be such easy prey.

Her blue eyes flashed eerily in the enhanced darkness of the alleyway. She touched her fingers to the yellow bow tie, her face expressionless. "Run, little rabbit," She told him, repeating the words he had told so many children and teens he had caught. "Run before the wolf eats you up."

And still his screams didn't fill up the emptiness she felt.

|Phantomhive Estate|

"And why would she still be in London?" Ciel asked, not able to keep hiding the fact that he was highly disturbed by the situation being out of his control. Normally his aunt was always there to make sure he didn't eat too many sweets and right now he was already eating his second piece of cake. Not that he minded that, but she ought to be by his side, he noted mentally as he tapped his finger on his desk. The newspaper lay before him, forgotten for the moment.

Sebastian smiled sourly. "Because of this business she didn't wish to elaborate on." The tone in his voice clearly insinuated that he thought she was being silly. "But if we bring her back to the mansion, I'm sure she will be pleasantly surprised to see one of the former circus members here." Maybe that would placate her missing that Joker. The woman was an idiot, going out taking revenge for a man she could never have belonged to.

Ciel scanned the paper, barely registering the story about a series of murders where all the victims had died as if they had seen their worst nightmare come to life before them. The majority were men, although there were a few women mentioned as well. He hoped his aunt wouldn't run into the killer while she was in the capital. What kind of business could she have there that would take this long?  
"Sebastian," He said, not believing he would have to part from the demon for perhaps a few days, leaving him alone with the rest of the staff. "Go and retrieve Madeleine. Make some haste about it."

Sebastian bowed, his raven hair catching the rays of the setting sun as he did so. "Yes, my Lord." Now that he was allowed to finally get the angel back, he would waste no time. Her place was at his side, after all.

|London, St. Paul's Church|

Madeleine stopped near one of the smaller entrances of the church, meant for lower clergy who could follow the sermons. There would be no more sermons at this hour, and there were not supposed to be any priests on the grounds anymore. How sad that she knew for a fact that that was not true.

With a simple flick of her fingers the lock sprang from the inside of the door, allowing it to grate open. Rain started to pour down, crashing into the ground, masking the sound of the door opening. She slipped inside, not bothering to close the door behind her. The hallways where the monks and priests passed were sober, not even a carpet lining the ground. Her sturdy shoes tapped on the floor with each step, her long hair slightly swaying in the breeze.

She knew from the memories she had gotten from the butcher where she had to go. Where he dropped off the packages that would please one of his accomplices the most. The thought wrung in her stomach as she considered who the packages really were.

Her train of thought was broken off by the sound of sobbing, so soft she could have almost imagined it. It came from one of the doors on her left, sober and hardly worth noticing. She flicked her fingers again, the lock springing open with a loud clank. The sobbing stopped, replaced by whimpering. Madeleine opened the door and was met by the look of a child with amber eyes.

The girl's black hair was tangled, not having seen a brush in a long time. Considering how red her eyes were, it was obvious she had been crying a long time. The knot in her stomach became a little tighter when the child retreated as far as possible away from her, in a corner. The room was sparsely decorated with a mattress on the ground and a wooden cross nailed on the left wall.

"Hello," Madeleine said, tinging her voice with just a hint of glamour. The child was traumatized, and she didn't have the time to soothe her normally. Even so, the girl kept looking at her as if she suspected to be attacked any moment. "I'm here to help you," Madeleine continued, lacing her voice a bit heavier. Even Sebastian had had to admit she was good with her glamour. "What's your name?"

"… Rachel," The girl said, wiping the snot from her nose away with her arm. "Who are you?" She tried to scoot away further when Madeleine entered the room.

"My name is Madeleine. I'm here to help you," she repeated, taking another step closer. The girl's eyes grew bigger in panic, like an animal trapped in a cage. The angel stopped her progress, instead reaching out a hand. "Rachel… I promise I would never hurt a child," She said softly. "I'm here to punish the man that has been hurting you."

This got the girl's attention. "You'll kill him?" she asked, hope for the first time entering her voice. She looked at the strange woman who was offering her what she had been wishing for the most. A way to get away from that man. "You'll really do it?"

Madeleine nodded, saddened that even this girl had already been driven so far that she wanted to kill her tormentor. How was it that people like that existed? The thought almost made her cry, but somehow she still couldn't. "Please, take my hand, Rachel. I promise I will make things better for you." When the girl hesitated, she continued, sounding almost like the big sister the girl had lost years ago. "I promise I'll take care of you."

The girl got away from her corner, stumbling towards the stranger. At this point, what did she have to lose? What could happen that was worse than the previous days of her life? The moment she touched this strange woman, a warmth spread through her body. Rachel allowed this stranger to place her hands on her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes.

"I can't stop you from remembering what has happened…" Madeleine said, sad by that fact. "… but I will make it feel like it was a bad dream that you had a long time ago." The girl shivered as Madeleine adjusted her memory reel a little bit. It was forbidden unless angels wanted to remain undetected, but that didn't matter now. She doubted she would ever return to the Upper Realm. She removed one of her hands from the girl's cheek, materializing a piece of paper.  
"There is a baker on King's street who is looking for an apprentice. He doesn't have any children, and he will only put out the sign the day after tomorrow. Go to him and give him this." The paper would ensure that Rachel would be adopted by the man. With a little luck she would one day inherit the bakery.

Rachel nodded. Already there was a faint smile on her face. "Thank you, ma'am!" she said, clutching the piece of paper against her chest. Madeleine pressed the girl against her for a moment, hoping that she had done enough for this important life.

"Now go. Go to the shop and show him the paper," She said, urging the girl out of the room. Without faltering she obeyed, moving as if an unseen force was guiding her. Now the angel frowned. The priest had not been here. Though it was fortunate for the girl, there was also the need to find the man. It would seem that there were several tiers in the city. With the butcher she had taken out the second last member of the lower tier. That meant the bishop was the only one of the group who knew people from a higher tier. He was the key to continuing her mission.

She followed her instincts, which led her to the nave where the benches for the congregation were placed. There she spotted her victim, a man of slightly above middle age dressed in the robes of a high-ranking bishop. She walked through the center of the benches, not taking the time to admire the view of this cathedral more closely. Right now there was only one thing needing her attention.

The clicking of her shoes soon caught the man's attention. He turned around, surprised to see a maid here in the middle of the night. "Miss, although God listens to any sort of worship, surely this isn't an hour to come here. How did you get in?"

"Bishop Toshhill?" she asked, the ice almost tangible in her voice. The man gave her a kindly smile, as if she was merely another supplicant for the good graces of his Lord.

"Yes, my child. Now would you be so kind to-" he was cut off by the backhand she gave him, her face unflinching.

"You will speak when I need you to speak," She said curtly. Lightning flashed outside, followed by rolling thunder. The man had fallen back against the altar, blood drawn from his face. Against the white the pink dribble of spit rolling down his chin seemed almost burgundy.

"What is the meaning of this?" He sputtered, attempting to get back up. "Who do you think you are, attacking a man of the cloth like this? Do you have idea who you are talking to? I am a high authority, you insolent wench!"

Madeleine unfolded her wings, the candlelight flickering as she did so. "Whose authority do you deem higher?" her voice boomed, enhanced by the thunder rather than diminished by it.

The bishop's knees gave in. He landed on the ground with a hard thud, looking up at her in surprise. "Dear Lord, thou hast sent one of thy angels to guide me. Pray tell how I may be of service." He looked up to her as if in devotion. The look nearly made her gag.

"Rachel," She said, slowly, deliberate. "Tommy. The MacKenzie brothers. Emily and Katherine, twins." She made sure to pronounce every syllable clearly. She knew the names from the others whose memories she had read. She knew the faces of those children, taken from their homes. She knew them and all the others whose names had never even been known to their captors. "Thomas. Richard. Edward." Even a child with her brother's name. So many of them.

The man moved his lips, mouthing each names as she spoke them. How many did he remember? How long had he kept them, before shipping them off to a different circle for other amusement? "I-I do not know what you expect from me," he pleaded, folding his hands tighter together. "Please tell me what you want, angel from the Lord."

She snapped, sending the man flying against the altar with a nudge from her head. She was using Sebastian's power as well, but even that pain was almost sweet right now. "You claim to do the work of the Light, even after you have done those things?" Another flick sent him to the left, making him cry out in pain.

"I did no harm," The bishop said, which caused Madeleine to send him flying towards the benches. She turned around to follow him. "I have done so much good in my life!" He said, moving to the center of the pathway. "Surely God will find it in his heart to forgive me!"

Madeleine followed behind him, teeth clenched in anger. "How dare you claim to be doing good, when you have destroyed so many lives? How dare you?" She flung him of his feet yet again with her power, forming a shield at his back to stop him from toppling over completely. They were near the big doors of the cathedral now, her face illuminated by steady flashes of lightning.

She grabbed him by the neck with one arm, easily lifting him off the ground. He gasped for air, feet dangling uselessly. Suddenly he pulled a knife from one of his sleeves, slashing across her cheek. She closed her eyes with a hiss, not letting go of him. His dark green eyes grew bigger when he saw that the cut he had made across her cheek and partly over her nose healed almost instantly.

"Do you even remember how many they brought here? Do you even remember all of their faces? Because I do, little man. I remember every single one," she snapped at him, tightening her grip. He attempted to plead for mercy again, but her fingers stopped him from doing just that. He shook his head, tears streaming down his face. He was crying, but not for those children. Nor for what people like him had done to others like Joker.

"I will find out who else is involved in this," She promised, reaching out a finger. She was stopped when he suddenly chuckled. She released her grip around his throat an inkling, just enough to let him speak.

"Even if you are an angel, you don't know everything," He said, still chuckling. "There is so much you do not know." He almost laughed now, her grip around his throat preventing most of the laughter.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. She didn't like the way he had suddenly changed his behavior.

He had completely given up his struggle. "As if all we do is take those children for our pleasure. That's not our purpose, it's a reward. Sometimes it's the job and the reward all rolled into one. Do you want to know what the real purpose is? I'll tell you, and then it will be your turn to see everything you once thought to know turn into-"

The bishop would never finish his sentence. Without any indication an arrow, white as a child's prayer, slammed through the double doors, cutting right through his head, slamming into the stone further. As she watched back in surprise, the arrow disintegrated into nothingness. Madeleine opened her hand, not seeing the bishop's dead eyes.

The double doors flew open, revealing a woman with ebony skin. Her black hair was so dark it contrasted heavily with her pure white wings. She wore the traditional robes that angels wore when they were sent to the Middle Realm in order to hunt demons. Instead of being bare-footed she wore white leather boots that went up to her calve. Her brown eyes settled on Madeleine instantly. She knew this woman.

"Tamrat," She said, her voice barely a whisper. She was an angel who had been near the completion of her apprenticeship at the time Madeleine had run off to protect Ciel. They had been on amicable terms, if not to say very friendly with one another, even revealing their causes of death to one another.

"Apprentice angel Madeleine, of the third order serving archangel Michael. I am here to make you part of the terms of your punishment. Lord Michael has ordered me to bring you back to the Upper Realm to prevent your further fall into darkness, and to make sure to cut any ties that still link you here. If you do not come willingly, I, Tamrat, angel of the second order under Lord Michael's direct command, am authorized to use full force." The woman allowed her features to soften for a moment. "For your own good, Madeleine, I do suggest you come with me."

Madeleine stood up straighter, her wings opening up more. Tamrat's eyes grew bigger as she noticed the few black feathers mixed in between them. "I am terribly sorry, Tamrat. But I will not be going anywhere other than where I am meant to be. I do hope you understand that. We once had very similar ideals."

The woman took out her bow, nocking an arrow as she did so. She fired a warning shot, past Madeleine's cheek. Her warm eyes that had always shone so friendly now were filled with a divine power. "I have now seen the true Light, Madeleine. And I will bring you there as well."


End file.
